


Bei Drei auf den Bäumen

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 59,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alles, was männlich und nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist, wird von Timo hemmungslos angebaggert. Das muss Anfang 2012 auch Benni feststellen, sehr zum Missfallen von Mats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist 2013 / 2014 in Kooperation mit Silberchen entstanden, und liegt mir auch heute noch sehr am Herzen. Kommentare und Kudos sind immer gerne gesehen.

Als Benni die Wohnungstür aufschloss, schlug ihm ein unerwarteter und doch so vertrauter Duft entgegen. Wenn das mal nicht die berühmte Pilzsauce seiner Schwiegermutter war. Er leckte sich vorsichtig über die zu einem Lächeln verzogenen Lippen.   
  
Offenbar wollte Mats sich für ihren Streit am Morgen entschuldigen. Gut so, schließlich würden sie sich morgen früh für acht verflucht lange Tage trennen müssen, weil es ins Trainingslager gehen würde. Auch nach zweieinhalb Jahren Beziehung waren sie so verliebt wie am ersten Tag, und als ausgesprochene Harmoniesüchtel stritten sie sich fast nie.   
  
Benni wollte den letzten Abend mit seinem Liebsten schön gemütlich verbringen, vielleicht nochmal eine Runde durch die Laken wälzen, er brauchte schließlich noch was von dem er im Trainingslager würde zehren können.   
  
Mit dem üblichen "Wilmaaa ... ich bin zuhause" machte er auf sich aufmerksam und zog sich Schuhe und Jacke aus.   
  
"Komm her, kannst gleich aufdecken", kam die erwartete Stimme aus der Küche. Schnell warf Benni seine Tasche in eine Ecke - er würde sie schon später wegpacken, und so war er schneller bei seinem Mats. Wenige Schritte, dann stand er neben ihm und schlang ihm von hinten die Arme um den Bauch. "Hmmm... lecker", kommentierte er die köstliche Sauce, die in der Pfanne vor sich hin blubberte.   
  
"Weiß doch, wie ich dich kriegen kann", lächelte Mats und drehte sich in seinen Armen um, um ihm den üblichen Begrüßungskuss zu geben. Dass sie ihn schnell abbrachen lag nur an der leckeren Pilzsauce, die sonst angebrannt wäre - später hatten sie mehr Zeit, die sie sicher nutzen würden.   
  
So lösten sie den Kuss schnell, und Mats scheuchte seinen Freund zum Aufdecken. "Essen ist gleich fertig, also beeil dich."   
  
In Windeseile hatte Benni den Tisch gedeckt, und auch noch zwei Flaschen Wasser und Schorle dazugestellt. Nachdem Mats den Topf mit den Nudeln und die Pfanne mit der Pilzsauce auf den Tisch gestellt hatte setzte er sich gegenüber. Eine gefräßige Stille machte sich breit.   
  
Als sie schließlich aufgegessen hatten lehnte Benni sich zufrieden zurück. "Nudeln mit der Pilzsauce deiner Mum … Du verwöhnst mich. Aber wie komme ich eigentlich zu der Ehre?"   
  
Natürlich war ihm bereits klar, dass Mats sich bei ihm entschuldigen wollte, schließlich bekam er nicht alle Tage sein Leibgericht vorgesetzt, aber der Streit am Morgen wurmte ihn nach wie vor.   
  
Außerdem würde er lügen, wenn es ihm keinen Spaß machen würde, seinen Liebsten ein wenig zappeln zu lassen. Da er am Morgen zu Unrecht angefangen hatte, sollte er ruhig auch jetzt den ersten Schritt machen.   
  
"Hm, naja", druckste Mats herum. "Weißt du doch..."   
  
Benni konnte ein Grinsen gerade noch so unterdrücken, es war nett, den sonst so eloquenten Mats so unsicher zu erleben.“Ja?", fragte er deswegen nach, um ihn noch ein wenig zu piesaken.   
  
"Naja, wegen heute Morgen. War nicht so ganz fair … ich mein, ich weiß ja, dass du nie auf sowas anspringen würdest. Aber trotzdem … es ist einfach scheiße zusehen, wie er dich ständig anbaggert! Der weiß doch, dass da nichts geht, und trotzdem, einfach um mich zu provozieren! Der Arsch!"   
  
Jetzt musste Benni wirklich lachen, es war zu schön, wenn Mats sich so aufregte. "Ja, eben, du weißt, dass da nichts geht. Also musst du dich auch nicht so über ihn aufregen … wobei, wenn ich dafür die Pilzsauce kriege..."   
  
"Pilzsauce kriegst du auch, wenn du nicht mit Timo flirtest", knurrte Mats. So ganz beruhigt hatte er sich noch nicht. Timo war ein attraktiver und erfahrener Mann, der wohl in allen Vereinen, in denen er unter Vertrag gestanden hatte, seine Affären gehabt hatte und sich auch jetzt auf Schalke keineswegs zurückhielt. Und seit einiger Zeit offen mit Benni flirtete - obwohl er von ihrer Beziehung wusste. So etwas interessierte einen Timo Hildebrand aber natürlich nicht. Der war wohl schon immer nur auf seine eigene Befriedigung aus gewesen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.   
  
"Ich flirte nicht mit Timo!", widersprach Benni - ganz genau wie am Morgen, dann schüttelte er aber den Kopf. "Komm, lass gut sein. Ich will nicht Timo, ich will dich. Und deine Pilzsauce!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mats atmete erleichtert durch, Benni hatte ihm zum Glück vergeben. Er hasste es ebenso mit seinem Liebsten zu streiten, wie es seinem Liebsten genauso ging. Die letzten Worte von Benni ließen ihn leicht grinsen, zeigten sie doch wieder wie sehr sie sich gleichten. “Du willst mich? Das lässt sich einrichten mein Hübscher … Was hältst du davon, wenn ich hier noch schnell den gröbsten Unrat beseitige, und du machst es dir schon mal im Schlafzimmer bequem? Ich hab uns noch zwei Filme organisiert, und dann schauen wir mal was der Abend noch bringt.” Mit einem Zwinkern scheuchte er seinen Freund aus der Küche.  
   
Knapp 10 Minuten später hatte er das Geschirr in die Maschine geräumt, sowie Topf und Pfanne eingeweicht. Den Rest würde er morgen nach dem Training erledigen, Dortmund würde schließlich erst übermorgen nach Ibiza fliegen. Was gäbe er drum, wenn sie wie Schalke nach Katar fliegen würden. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Bad, wo er sich noch schnell die Beißerchen geputzt hatte, öffnete er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer.  
   
Was er dort sah, verschlug ihm kurz die Sprache. Sie waren zwar schon lange zusammen, aber hin und wieder schaffte Benni es tatsächlich ihn zu überraschen. Er lag splitterfasernackt auf dem Bett, auf dem Federbett, das sich von unten an ihn schmiegte. Die Nachttischlampen waren an, das große Licht hingegen ausgeschaltet, und das alles tauchte Benni in ein warmes, heimeliges Licht. Er sah so wunderschön aus!  
   
Ganz langsam trat Mats auf ihn zu, vorsichtig, einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Fast so, als wäre Benni ein scheues Tier, das er nicht erschrecken wollte. In Wahrheit aber wollte er sich das Bild seines Freundes ganz genau einprägen, wie er hier lag, ein wenig auf Vorrat, wenn er nächste Woche so weit von Benni entfernt sein würde. Wenn sie im Trainingslager sein würden, weit voneinander entfernt, und wenn sie einmal Zeit für ein Telefonat hätten, ohne Kraft und Energie den anderen anzurufen. Trainingslager waren nun mal hart.  
   
"Hey", flüsterte Mats ergriffen, als er schließlich am Bett angekommen war. Benni lächelte ihn leicht an.  
   
"Und? An was für Filme hattest du so gedacht?"  
   
Von der Aussicht abgelenkt brauchte Mats einen Moment, bis Bennis Frage wirklich in seinem Hirn angekommen war. „Filme? … Ähm, ich bin grade dabei einen Film für mein privates Kopfkino zu drehen. Irgendwie muss ich ja die nächsten Tage überstehen, ohne an Eiweißvergiftung zu verenden.“

Mit zartrosa Wangen wollte Benni zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Mats schlagartig kehrt machte und aus dem Schlafzimmer stürmte. Kurz darauf kam er breit grinsend, nur noch in Shorts, und mit einem Camcorder in der Hand wieder. „Wieso Kopfkino, das geht auch noch besser …“

Benni schmunzelte nur leicht, dann fing er an sich selbst zu verwöhnen. Mit der rechten Hand begann er sich über die Brust zu streicheln, während er den linken Zeigefinger in den Mund saugte und an ihm saugte, wie er es sonst nur mit Mats Schwanz tat.

Mats konnte sich bei dem Anblick ein leichtes Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen, bemühte sich aber ruhig zu bleiben, um den Film nicht zu verwackeln.

Bennis Brustwarzen waren mittlerweile sichtbar steif geworden, obwohl er sie kaum berührt hatte. Als er schließlich die rechte Hand um seinen schon halbsteifen Schwanz legte kam von Mats ein leiser, aber zustimmender Laut.

Kaum hatte er sich ein paar Mal fest über die gesamte Länge gestrichen, machte Mats plötzlich ein paar Schritte zurück und positionierte den Camcorder neben dem Fernseher, Von dort war das Bett komplett im Fokus.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er seine Shorts los, die inzwischen schon ziemlich eng geworden war. Es war erleichternd sie loszuwerden.

Dann setzte er sich auf den Rand der Matratze und schob Bennis Hand zur Seite, die linke, die über seine Brust strich. Mats lächelte ihn zärtlich an, dann strich er über die Haut des Mannes, die er so liebte. Mit einem Schmunzeln stupste er Bennis linke Brustwarze an, die schon ganz hart war. Als er sich dann nach unten beugte und Benni küsste, war die Kamera schon komplett vergessen.

Mats schob sich näher an Benni, während sie sich küssten, und schmiegte sich mit seinem ganzen Körper an ihn. Sein steifer Schwanz drückte dabei in Bennis Seite - das fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Einfach, weil es Benni war, der da bei ihm lag - und der jetzt seine Hand auf Mats' Hintern legte.

Er hörte sich selbst leise aufkeuchen, als Benni ihn näher zog, dichter an sich, und sich leicht bewegte um ihn mehr zu reizen. Dabei schien Benni sich noch immer selbst … ? Nein, da musste Mats dazwischen gehen. Er schob Bennis Hand zur Seite und umfasste seinen Schwanz um die Bewegungen gleich wieder aufzunehmen.  
   
Mit einem genüsslichen Seufzer schloss Benni die Augen, und ließ Mats für einen Moment machen. Er liebte es einfach, wenn er es ihm mit der Hand macht. Diese große Hand, die so kräftig zupacken konnte, und zugleich so sanft mit ihm umging.  
   
Nach einigen Momenten beschloss er, dass es an der Zeit war selbst wieder eine etwas aktivere Rolle zu übernehmen. Mit einer halben Rolle hatte er sie umgedreht und Mats damit unter sich begraben.  
   
Die Initiative von Benni ließ Mats selig lächeln. Wenn sie auch in allen Belangen ihrer Beziehung auf Augenhöhe waren, so liebte er es doch sich auch mal fallen lassen zu können. Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, Benni war der einzige Mensch dem er soweit vertraute, dass er es sich selbst erlaubte die Führung aus der Hand zu geben.  
   
Auch wenn er Mats blind vertraute, der ihn niemals betrügen würde, wollte Benni lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Ihre Mannschaftskollegen wussten teilweise über sie Bescheid, und es war intern bekannt, dass grade Neven oder Marcel keine Kostverächter waren.  
   
Mit einem breiten Grinsen leckte er sich von Mats Mundwinkel zu seinem linken Ohr, und nachdem er ein wenig an seinem Ohrläppchen geknabbert hatte, arbeitete er sich zu Mats' empfindlichster Stelle hinter dem Ohr vor. Eifrig begann er zu saugen, und seinem Freund einen gut sichtbaren, und vor allem nicht zu versteckenden Knutschfleck zu verpassen. Schließlich ließ er grinsend von ihm ab. „So mein Revier habe ich markiert …“

Mats keuchte leise auf, er stand total darauf, wenn Benni so besitzergreifend war. So dominant. Wenn er sagte und zeigte, was er wollte. Es kam nicht allzu oft vor, meistens übernahm er selbst die Führung, aber wenn Benni es mal tat, ließ er sich gerne komplett fallen und Benni machen. Wenn es einen auffälligen Knutschfleck beinhaltete, dann war das mehr als okay.  
   
Allein dieser Knutschfleck hatte ihn total erregt, er merkte es deutlich, mehr als deutlich, besonders, als Benni sich wieder eng an ihn schmiegte. Er keuchte leise und erwiderte den Druck. Es war gut, so verdammt gut. Und wie Benni jetzt hörbar die Luft einsog, weil er so erregt war. So heiß, so geil!  
   
Benni schob sich wieder höher und küsste Mats heiß, leidenschaftlich, so dass Mats tatsächlich der Atem wegblieb. Auch das sicher eine Wirkung der ungewohnten Dominanz, die Benni ausstrahlte.  
   
Ohne, dass Mats es wirklich mitbekommen hatte, hatte Benni seine Handgelenke umfasst und nach oben geschoben. Dabei hielt er sie ganz fest.  
   
Auch wenn das nach all den Jahren eigentlich kaum möglich war, Mats hatte das Gefühl sich mit jeder Sekunde noch unsterblicher in Benni zu verlieren. Gierig hob er den Kopf und küsste ihn verlangend. „Ich … ich will Dich … Gott, ich will Dich so sehr.“  
   
Bennis Augen weiteten sich überrascht, denn auch wenn sie regelmäßig miteinander schliefen, so lag er doch fast immer unten. Er konnte sich an jedes einzelne Mal erinnern, wenn er mit Mats geschlafen hatte, als sei es grade erst passiert. Mit leuchtenden Augen küsste er Mats erneut und raunte ihm dabei ein „Mit dem größten Vergnügen“ in den Mund.  
   
Mats löste schließlich den Kuss, und auch wenn Benni nachwievor seine Arme über dem Kopf festgepinnt hielt, schaffte er es seinen Hintern anzuheben und die Beine anzuwinkeln, um seinem Liebsten sein williges Loch zu präsentieren. Erst Bennis Zunge und dann seinen wahnsinnig geilen Schwanz in sich zu spüren, was konnte es schöneres geben, und vor lauter Vorfreude bekam er eine leichte Gänsehaut.  
   
Wie er es erwartet hatte schob sich Benni an seinem Körper hinunter, küsste dabei seine Brust, seinen Bauch, dann weiter runter die dünne Haarspur entlang bis zu Mats' steifen Schwanz. Dem widmete er sich ein wenig länger, küsste ihn, sog daran, leckte die gesamte Länge hinunter bis zur Wurzel. Dann wanderte seine Zunge tiefer, die weiche, etwas runzelige Haut entlang bis zum Ziel. Das wurde erst einmal leicht massiert, bis er die Zunge langsam, aber fest hineindrückte.

Er hörte Mats heiser keuchen, aber als hätten sie darüber gesprochen hielt er sich weiter am Bettgestell fest. Vielleicht brauchte er das auch, als Benni jetzt begann seine Zunge in ihm zu bewegen. Erst noch ganz leicht, dann etwas fester, und dabei wurde Mats immer lockerer. Benni konnte er sich kaum noch halten, Mats so zu fühlen und zu schmecken machte ihn jedes Mal unsagbar heiß. Also half er nur noch kurz noch mit einem Finger, dann entschied er, dass sie lange genug rumgemacht hatten und schob sich wieder höher.

Mit einer flachen Hand strich er über Mats' Brust, während er ganz langsam und vorsichtig in ihn eindrang.  
   
Als er Benni endlich in sich spürte konnte er sich ein wohliges Seufzen nicht verkneifen, wollte er auch nicht, aber jetzt grade stand ihm nicht der Sinn nicht nach langsam. Ruckartig hob er seine Hüfte an, sodass Benni mit einem Ruck komplett in ihn rutschte, und dabei auch noch seinen Lustpunkt streifte. Kehlig stöhnte er auf. „Jaaahaa … sooo guuut.“  
   
Das Mats ihm entgegen kam überraschte Benni ein wenig, und ließ auch ihn laut stöhnen. Diese unglaubliche Enge um ihn herum, und die Tatsache einen so willigen Mats unter sich zu haben, hätten ihn schon kommen lassen können aber das wäre zu früh gewesen.  
   
Er hielt einen Moment inne, aber nach einem kurzen Moment konnte er dem fordernden Blick von Mats nicht länger widerstehen, und begann sich gleichmäßig zu bewegen, dabei zunehmend Tempo aufbauend.  
   
Mit jedem Stoß traf Benni seine empfindlichste Stelle, und ließ Mats damit Sterne sehen und ungehemmt stöhnen. Wenn er so zielsicher bleiben würde, würde er vermutlich nicht mehr lange brauchen, aber das war ihm grade auch mehr als recht.  
   
Hätte ihm vor einigen Tagen jemand erzählt, dass man beim Sex das Gefühl haben könnte zu fliegen, Mats hätte ihn wohl für verrückt erklärt. Benni bewies ihm hier jedoch grade effektiv das Gegenteil.  
   
Mit Bennis Selbstbeherrschung war es nicht weit her, und so kam er viel früher an den Punkt wo er sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Er warf den Kopf laut stöhnend in den Nacken, und ergoss sich tief in Mats.  
   
Dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl Benni zuckend und tief in sich zu spüren, war auch für Mats beinahe zu viel. Er löste seine Hände aus Bennis Umklammerung und wollte an sich selbst Hand anlegen, als der ihm plötzlich auf die Finger schlug. „Wage es ja nicht ...“ Im nächsten Augenblick hatte Benni sich über ihm in Position gebracht, und ließ sich langsam auf ihn sinken.  
   
Es war klar, dass er sich so nicht lange halten konnte. Benni so auf sich, um sich zu fühlen war einfach unbeschreiblich, und die Tatsache, dass er eben eh schon fast gekommen war, machte es nicht besser. Benni saß gerade auf ihm, als sich Mats nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und mit einem heiseren Aufkeuchen kam.  
   
Ganz ruhig blieb Benni sitzen, beugte sich lediglich nach vorne um Mats zärtlich zu küssen. Der war noch ziemlich außer Atem, beruhigte sich aber langsam und schloss Benni dann fest in seine Arme.  
   
Eine Weile blieben sie so liegen, dann erhob sich Benni vorsichtig, rutschte neben Mats und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er hatte das Gefühl, die Haut am ganzen Körper würde kribbeln, die Muskeln und alles andere ebenfalls. Wow, das war heiß gewesen, und es hatte sie vor dem Trainingslager noch einmal irgendwie … zusammengeschweißt.  
   
Ein leises Klacken ließ ihn aufblicken - und schlagartig erröten. Die Videokamera hatte sich abgestellt. "Oh", machte er leise und sah auf die Kommode, auf der die Kamera lag. "Hatte ich ganz vergessen..."  
   
Mats setzte sein Lausbubengrinsen auf und küsste Benni sanft auf die Stirn. Mit einer Hand angelte er nach der Bettdecke und deckte sie beide zu. Benni platzierte seinen Kopf wie meistens auf seiner Brust. „Schlaf gut und träum süß, mein Traummann.“  
   
„Von dir kann man doch nur süß träumen … “, Benni grinste ihn an und schloss dann die Augen. Sekunden später war er offenbar eingeschlafen, nach dem heißen Sex aber auch kein Wunder. Mats schloss die Augen, und war kurz darauf ebenfalls eingeschlafen.


	3. Chapter 3

Ein wenig nervös sah Timo in den Spiegel. Es war der letzte Abend vor dem Trainingslager, und er hatte sich ein wenig schick gemacht. Gestern hatte er spontan Roman per Whatsapp geschrieben, ihn gefragt, ob er Lust auf einen gemeinsamen Abend hätte. Und Roman hatte mit einem einfachen "Ja." geantwortet. Wenig später hatte die Verabredung gestanden, erst schön essen gehen, dann vielleicht noch in eine Bar - alles andere würde sich dann schon noch ergeben.

Timo strich sich noch einmal durch die Haare, noch ein wenig Parfum, dann war er fertig und verließ die Wohnung. Sie würden sich direkt im Restaurant treffen, hatten sie verabredet, und dann weitersehen, wenn sie gut gesättigt waren. 

Er musste sich im Gastraum nur kurz umsehen, dann hatte er den Dortmunder entdeckt, in einer etwas geschützten Ecke - der befreundete Restaurantbesitzer war angenehm diskret und wusste inzwischen, was Timo mochte. Gutes Essen, guter Wein - beides Dinge, die auch Roman sicher zu schätzen wusste. Ein guter Abend fing mit einem guten Essen an.

Als sie aufgegessen hatten, lächelte Timo ihn vielversprechend an. "Noch auf einen Kaffee zu mir?", bot er an. Roman nickte, "Klingt gut. Macht deine Maschine auch einen guten Espresso?"

Timo grinste. "Klar. Komm, lass uns gehen." Dem Kellner drückte er kurzerhand einen Schein in die Hand, "Stimmt so", dann verließen sie das Restaurant.

Seine Wohnung war nicht weit entfernt, so konnten sie zu Fuß gehen. "Komm, hier ist es schon", blieb Timo irgendwann stehen. "Zweiter Stock." Den liefen sie schnell zu Fuß hoch, mit dem Fahrstuhl hätte es länger gedauert, und viel länger wollte Timo jetzt nicht mehr warten.

"Komm rein", lud Timo ihn ein, als er die Wohnungstür geöffnet hatte. "Kommst du gleich mit in die Küche? Da ist die Zaubermaschine." Die schmiss er gleich an. Kaffee für sich, Espresso für Roman. "Magst du dich hier hinsetzen", bot er an und deutete auf die bequemen Barhocker, die auf der anderen Seite der Kochinsel standen.

"War ein schöner Abend - bis jetzt", sah Roman ihn an. 

Das lief ja besser als gedacht. „Find ich auch …“, Timo setzte sein verführerischstes Lächeln auf. Wenn er heute nicht zum Abschluss kommen würde, dann …

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin … war ich ja schon ziemlich überrascht … als du dich gestern plötzlich bei mir gemeldet hast …“, Romans Wangen hatten sich sichtbar rotgefärbt, “… Ich meine, soviel hatten wir ja bisher nicht miteinander zu tun gehabt.“ Das Leider verkniff der Dortmunder sich im letzten Moment.

„Besser spät als nie …“, vorsichtig positionierte er seine linke Hand auf Romans Oberschenkel. Erstmal ganz ruhig ließ er sie liegen. „Und wo wir jetzt ja quasi Nachbarn sind, kann man sich ja leichter mal verabreden …“ Das Strahlen auf Romans Gesicht wuchs weiter, das lief ja wie am Schnürchen.

Also konnte Timo auch gut einen Schritt weitergehen und seine Hand leicht bewegen. Erstmal nur minimal und fast auf der Stelle, und dabei weiter Romans Gesicht beobachten. Das, was er da sah, war mehr als er erwartete. Roman lächelte ihn erwartungsvoll an, und dann, tatsächlich, leckte er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Wenn das mal keine Einladung war!

Mit einem Grinsen schob Timo seine Hand weiter, ein wenig höher, und beugte sich dann näher an Roman heran. Er sah ihn auffordernd an, dann überwand Roman das letzte, kleine Stückchen, bis sich ihre Lippen endlich berührten. Es war zunächst ein Abtasten, aber schon das fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Besser als so mancher andere Kerl, den Timo schon gehabt hatte. Hart und männlich, genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Dann, auf ein Mal, lag Romans große, raue Hand in seinem Nacken und zog ihn näher, fest und unnachgiebig. So, genau so sollte es sein. Er fühlte raue Männerhaut an seinen Lippen und eben die feste Hand, die ihn hielt und näher zog. 

Die Lippen verzogen sich leicht, das fühlte er, als Roman lächelte und sich dann von ihm löste. "Wollen wir das mit dem Kaffee … verschieben?", schlug er leise vor und strich Timo mit dem Daumen über die Wange. "Hätte eher Appetit auf etwas anderes."

Timo konnte sich einmal mehr ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das trifft sich gut, ich nämlich auch ...“ Diesmal legte er Roman eine Hand in den Nacken, und zog ihn seinerseits zu einem Kuss heran, den dieser leidenschaftlich erwiderte. 

Seit damals hatte er, er wusste gar nicht mehr wie viele Kerle gehabt, einige hatte er stärker überzeugen müssen als Andere; ein paar waren dabei gewesen die direkt ein gewisses Interesse an ihm gezeigt hatten, aber keiner hatte bisher so bereitwillig mitgemacht wie der Dortmunder.

Als sie sich schließlich aus purer Atemnot wieder voneinander lösten, und Roman ihn mit geradezu verliebtem Blick – Nein, das bildete er sich ein – ansah, beschloss Timo den nächsten Schritt zu überspringen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Wohnungsbesichtigung auf das Minimum reduzieren … und es uns ein wenig gemütlich machen?“

Roman nickte kurz, woraufhin Timo aufstand und ihn an der Hand hinter sich her zog. Kurz darauf öffnete er eine Tür, und zog Roman mit sich in den Raum, indem ein – vorsorglich frischbezogenes – Doppelbett auf sie zu warten schien. Dass sie hier im Gäste – und nicht im Schlafzimmer waren verschwieg Timo bewusst, seit damals war sein eigentliches Schlafzimmer tabu für seine Gäste.

„Hast'e schon mal ein Wasserbett ausprobiert?“ Mit einem Zwinkern ließ Timo sich auf das Bett sinken, und während er zu dem Dortmunder hochsah begann er langsam und verführerisch die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen.

Roman sah ihm dabei zu, und offensichtlich gefiel ihm was er da sah. Glatte, muskulöse Brust - Timo wusste, was den Männern gefiel, und er setzte seine Reize gekonnt ein. Strich sich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Brust, umkreiste seine Brustwarzen und ließ die Hände dann tiefer wandern, über das Sixpack zu seiner engen Jeans. Er wusste schon, warum er die heute angezogen hatte. Normalerweise nervten ihn diese Knöpfe, die statt Reißverschluss eingenäht waren, aber für solche Sachen war die Jeans einfach viel besser geeignet. 

Also knöpfte er die Jeans jetzt ganz langsam auf, ein Knopf nach dem anderen, und sah dabei Roman immer wieder an. Offenbar kam sein kleiner Strip an, Roman sah ihn mehr als interessiert an, und seine leicht geröteten Wangen sprachen Bände. Ja, Timo machte es richtig. 

Er merkte selbst, wie erregt er war, und dass die Jeans ein wenig schwieriger auszuziehen war, war eindeutig. Schließlich lag er nur noch in seinen engen, schwarzen Boxer-Briefs vor Roman, der sich nun auffällig die Lippen leckte.

"Jetzt bist du dran", grinste er Roman breit an. 

Roman musste sich mühsam beherrschen, dass er hier nicht wie ein xbeliebiges Fangirlie anfing zu sabbern. Beim Leibhaftigen, wie oft hatte er davon geträumt Timo mal so nahe zu kommen, und jetzt brauchte es schon beinahe seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung um nicht jetzt schon zu kommen – bevor überhaupt etwas passiert war.

Er versuchte Timo ebenfalls eine kleine Show zu bieten, aber die Vorfreude auf das kommende ließ seine Feinmotorik in den vorzeitigen Feierabend wegtreten. Nachdem er mit zittrigen Händen einige Sekunden vergeblich versucht hatte den obersten Hemdknopf zu öffnen murmelte er ein leises „Ach was soll's ...“, und riss sich das Hemd einfach vom Leib. Das die Knöpfe in alle Richtungen davon stoben, war ihm grade mal sowas von herzlich egal. 

Timo konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, der Enthusiasmus des Dortmunders passte ihm mehr als gut in den Kram. Da Roman auf ein Shirt unter dem Hemd verzichtet hatte, konnte er direkt einen Blick auf die durchaus ansehnliche Brust seines Gastes erhaschen. Genau das was ihm bei einem Mann gefiel, und der Rest war auch nicht zu verachten gewesen, was die enge weiße Jeans bislang so erahnen ließ.

Da er seinen Strip eh versaut hatte, fackelte Roman nicht lange, und zog direkt auch noch den Rest aus, um sich dann völlig nackt und bereits hoch erregt auf Timo zu legen und ihn stürmisch zu küssen.

Timo hatte es nicht gewollt, aber er musste einfach leise aufkeuchen, als Roman so eng auf ihm zu liegen kam. Hart und ein wenig rabiat, genau das, was er im Moment brauchte. Er stand nicht auf Blümchensex, für ihn konnte es gerne ein wenig härter zur Sache gehen. Roman schien das genauso zu sehen, das war doch noch besser als erwartet.

Feste Lippen auf seinen, eine Zunge, die sich nahm, was sie brauchte, was sie wollte. Hände, die kräftig zupacken konnte - Timo wusste, dass die Hände eines Torwarts, was das anging, etwas ganz Besonderes waren. Kräftig trainiert, ein wenig rau und sie konnten auch mal zupacken. Nicht nur auf dem Platz, sondern auch im Bett.

Ihre Zungen kämpften um Vorherrschaft, drängten vor und zurück, mal schien Timo, mal Roman zu führen. Im Moment war das gut so, aber wenn es weiter ging, sollte sich das noch ändern. Aber das hatte noch Zeit, zunächst würde er Roman genießen und das, was der ihm gab.

Romans Hände strichen über Timos Körper, und irgendwie fanden sie die interessanten Stellen sofort. Timo keuchte leise auf, immer, wenn Roman wieder die Brustwarzen zwickte oder ihm leicht ins Ohr biss.

Noch immer lag Roman auf ihn, inzwischen hielt er seine Hände fest und drängte Timo tiefer in die Matratze. Er war schwer, und Timo konnte sich unter ihm kaum bewegen.

Als Roman mit einer Hand zwischen sie griff und seinen schon steinharten Schwanz nicht grade sanft umschloss, konnte sich Timo ein lautes Stöhnen nicht mehr verkneifen. Der Dortmunder war mal ein Mann, der wusste was Timo brauchte, und wenn das Ganze weiter so zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen würde, könnte er sogar drüber nachdenken seine Nie-Mehr-Als-Ein-Date-Regel womöglich ausnahmsweise hier auszusetzen.

Roman grinste Timo an. „Gefällt dir wohl ...“ 

„Doofe … Frage … Mehr … Bitte“, presste Timo abgehackt hervor. Mit einer Hand die ihn kräftig pumpte erwartete Roman ja wohl hoffentlich keine ganzen Sätze von ihm. 

„Sollst du kriegen …“ Roman ließ Timos Hände los und leckte sich über Timos Brust und Oberkörper tiefer. Nachdem er mit der Zunge kurz in den Bauchnabel gestupst hatte, bevor er sich tiefer arbeitete, bis er am Schwanzansatz angekommen war. Timo war komplett rasiert, da stand Roman ja voll drauf.

Nachdem er ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Eichel gesetzt hatte, leckte er Timo einmal über die komplette Länge, was den laut stöhnen und den Kopf im Kissen hin und her wälzen ließ. Roman saugte sich kurz die Hoden in den Mund, bevor er den senkrecht aufstehenden Schwanz schließlich komplett in den Mund nahm.

Jetzt hielt Timo sich nicht mehr zurück, er zuckte immer wieder diesem heißen, engen, so geschickten Mund entgegen, den Lippen, die sich so eng um seinen harten Schwanz schlossen, und der Zunge, die immer wieder so flatternd-leicht-unendlich-geil über seine Eichel leckte.

Feste Hände schlossen sich um seine Hüfte und hielten ihn fest, drückten ihn in die Matratze, machten ihn so förmlich bewegungsunfähig. Es war so verdammt heiß, dass Timo jetzt schon fast gekommen wäre, hätte Roman sich nicht gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückgezogen. "Nicht so schnell", keuchte er und setzte sich auf. "Ich hab noch mehr mit dir vor."

Timo nickte atemlos, wenn das weiterhin so gut wäre wie das, was Roman gerade eben getan hatte, dann würde er diese Nacht mehr als genießen - und womöglich sogar noch weitere Nächte.

Wieder fühlte er Romans Lippen, die jetzt seine Leiste und den Bauch küssten, langsam höher wanderten, bis Roman halb neben, halb auf ihm lag. Es gab einen unerwarteten Ruck, dann lag Timo auf dem Bauch. 

Stopp, hier lief grade was völlig falsch. Roman strich ihm just in dem Moment mit den zwei Fingern durch die Spalte, als Timo sich abrupt wieder auf den Rücken rollte, und sich hochsetzte um ihn anzusehen.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Timo nicht so wollte, wie er und sah ihn halb verwirrt, halb fragend an. „Was is'n los?“

Um sich den Abend nicht selbst zu verderben setzte Timo sein antrainiertes, verführerischstes Lächeln auf, und streckte eine Hand aus um Roman hauchzart über die Brust zu streichen. 

Außerdem hatte er schon einige Männer gehabt, die bis sie ihn getroffen hatten davon überzeugt waren, aktiv zu sein und er hatte sie Alle eines besseren belehrt. 

„Sorry … aber der passive Part … ich hab es einmal versucht, und bin dabei ziemlich verletzt worden … seither sträubt sich alles in mir dagegen mich hinzugeben.“ Das war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, es war wirklich sein erstes Mal gewesen, und ER war auch zärtlich und einfühlsam gewesen wie Timo es sich nicht besser hätte wünschen können, aber Timo hatte später beschlossen sich nie wieder so angreifbar zu machen.

„Das tut mir leid …“ Roman beugte sich vor und küsste Timo sanft auf die Lippen. Er war zwar eigentlich lieber Aktiv beim Sex, aber bei diesem Traumtyp würde er es genießen. „Es ist bei mir zwar auch eine ganze Weile her, dass ich mal hingehalten habe … aber ich vertraue dir voll und ganz.“

Nur mit Mühe konnte Timo sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen verkneifen, das lief ja wie geschnürt. Vorsichtshalber senkte er kurz den Blick. „Danke …“

Roman lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an. "Ist schon okay. Wenn du ein bisschen … langsam vorgehst, dann ist es okay." Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Timo leicht um ihn zu zeigen, dass er es verstand. Und irgendwie auch um ihn von den schlechten Erinnerungen abzulenken.

Offenbar war er erfolgreich, denn Timo entspannte sich leicht und begann jetzt Romans Rücken zu streicheln. "Ist das wirklich in Ordnung für dich?", fragte er leise und sah Roman ernst an. Der konnte jetzt gar nicht anders als zu nicken, dann küsste er Timo wieder.

Timo legte nun seine Hand auf Romans Rücken und ließ sie recht schnell tiefer rutschen, nicht, dass Roman es sich jetzt noch anders überlegte! Doch das schien nicht der Fall zu sein, Roman schmiegte sich an ihn und hob dabei seinen Hintern, so dass Timo schon jetzt über die Spalte streicheln konnte. 

"Komm, leg dich hin", bat Timo leise, und Roman tat es gleich, legte sich auf den Bauch und entspannte sich sichtlich. Timos Finger wanderten weiter, tiefer, bis sie vorsichtig in ihn stießen. 

Sofort atmete Roman hörbar ein, offenbar war es richtig so. Mit einer Hand angelte Timo nach dem Gel, das immer - wenn auch ein wenig hinter einigen Büchern versteckt - auf dem Nachtschrank stand. Es klackte leise, dann hatte er das kühle Gel auf den Fingern und fuhr damit fort Roman zu streicheln und massieren. 

Roman seufzte und stöhnte immer wieder, es war deutlich, dass er es sehr genoss. Jede Berührung, jedes Streicheln, auch, als Timo jetzt mit den Fingerkuppen eindrang und ihn vorsichtig vorbereitete. Timo mochte diese Anspannung vor dem Akt, und mit jedem Mann war es irgendwie anders, jeder reagierte anders, jeder brauchte etwas anderes.

Roman brauchte eine lange Vorbereitung, langsam und geduldig, und auch das gab ihm Timo. Dafür würde er gleich in ihn eindringen, würde ihn nehmen dürfen, langsam und lange.

"Zieh die Beine an", bat er Roman leise, und er merkte selbst, wie erregt Roman war. Und er selbst ebenfalls, Roman so vor sich zu sehen war einfach zu heiß. Es wurde noch heißer, als Roman vor ihm kniete, sich ihm so förmlich anbot. 

Vor lauter Vorfreude bekam Roman eine feine Gänsehaut, gleich würde der Mann mit ihm schlafen, den er schon so lange anhimmelte. Als Timo sich hinter ihm in Position brachte konnte er sich ein Seufzen grade noch verkneifen. Aber anstatt dem erwarteten Schwanz fühlte er plötzlich eine feuchtwarme Zunge, die ihm einmal durch die komplette Spalte leckte, und im nächsten Moment drückte Timo seine Backen auseinander und drang mit der Zunge in ihn ein.

Laut stöhnend sackten dem Dortmunder die Arme weg, und er drückte den Kopf förmlich ins Kissen, Timo seinen Hintern noch mehr anbietend. Welcher schwule Mann konnte einem solchen Anblick bitte widerstehen, er auf jeden Fall nicht, und so begann er Roman nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu lecken. Der quittierte die Behandlung mit immer lauterem fast beständigem Stöhnen. 

Als er sich kaum noch selbst halten konnte griff Timo nach dem Kondom, dass neben ihm lag und rollte es sich etwas umständlich über, erst dann löste er seine Zunge von Roman. „Bereit?“ Roman nickte nur kurz und fahrig, woraufhin Timo seinen Schwanz an dessen Loch ansetzte und begann sich langsam in ihn zu schieben.

Roman fühlte sich phantastisch um ihn an, heiß und so eng, das konnte Timo kaum glauben. An Romans Stöhnen konnte er erkennen, wie gut es Roman gefiel - wohl ebenso gut wie Timo, der sich jetzt kaum zurückhalten konnte. Dabei wollte er doch langsam vorgehen, es genießen mit Roman zusammen zu sein und ihn nehmen zu dürfen. Ihn genießen - und es ihn genießen lassen. Dann war es einfach am schönsten.

Er beugte sich nach vorne um noch mehr von Romans Körper zu berühren, um noch mehr von ihm zu fühlen. Mehr heiße, glatte Haut an seiner Brust, mehr schwitzige, duftende Haut vor seiner Nase und seinen Lippen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken küsste er seinen Nacken, dann biss er leicht hinein. 

Roman unter ihm keuchte heiser auf und schob sich ihm noch mehr entgegen. Ein leiser Schrei entkam ihm, als er auf einmal Timos Hand auf seiner Haut fühlte - auf dem Bauch, ganz ruhig zunächst, streichelte sich seine verschwitzte Haut. Dann schob sie sich langsam tiefer, streichelte ihn, beruhigte ihn tatsächlich, während sie ihren Weg nach unten zu seinem Schwanz wanderte. 

Ein weiterer wohliger Seufzer kam Roman über die Lippen. Scheiße war das geil, Timos Schwanz tief in ihm, sein muskulöser Körper an ihn gepresst, und diese großen Pranken die ihn so unglaublich sanft streichelten. Wenn Timo so weiter machen würde, würde es viel früher vorbei sein, als es ihnen beiden lieb war. 

Roman war steinhart, das merkte Timo einmal mehr, als er mit der Hand schließlich an dessen Schwanz angelangt war. Er strich einmal vorsichtig über die komplette Länge – was Roman laut stöhnen ließ – bevor er tiefer wanderte und die Hoden des Dortmunders sanft knetete. Ein deutlicher Schauer durchlief Roman, und er presste ihm mühsam ein „Woah … gefährlich“ entgegen. 

Beinahe sofort merkte Timo, was er ihm damit sagen wollte. Roman verkrampfte sich spürbar um ihn, würde wohl jeden Moment kommen. Aber das Vergnügen würde er ihm nicht gönnen, diesen genialen Arsch wollte er schließlich noch länger genießen. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger tastete er am Übergang von Romans Hoden zum Schwanz und drückte den Samenleiter kurz zusammen. Wie immer mit der gewünschten Wirkung, schlagartig war die Erektion seines Partners verschwunden, und der Orgasmus damit aufgeschoben.

Leider hatte er wohl ein paar Sekunden zu lang gewartet, und war selbst schon zu nah an der Schwelle gewesen, dieser genial enge Arsch und das raue – wenn auch grade leicht enttäuschte Seufzen – ließen Timo über die Klippe springen. Er biss Roman einmal mehr in den Nacken und ergoss sich heftig in ihm.

Allein das Gefühl wie Timo sich heiß und zuckend in ihm ergoss ließ Roman schon wieder langsam hart werden. Vielleicht sollte er künftig öfter hinhalten. 

„Keine Sorge, ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir.“ Timos raue Stimme an seinem Ohr jagte Roman einen weiteren wohligen Schauer durch den Körper, der Mann war einfach ein Traum. 

Kaum hatte er sich aus Roman zurückgezogen, da hatte Timo ihn auch schon umgedreht und ihn fest umschlungen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen, sich dabei beständig an Roman reibend. Allerhöchstens ein paar Minuten und es würde weitergehen können.

"Wow", raunte Roman deutlich auf- und erregt, als er sich dicht an Timo schmiegte. Timo war wirklich geschickt - und erfahren, das war deutlich. Und was Roman besonders gefielt, war, dass Timo nicht nur auf sein eigenes Vergnügen aus zu sein schien. Klar, er war eben gekommen - was ziemlich geil gewesen war - aber Roman vertraute darauf, dass er gleich ebenfalls auf seine Kosten kommen würde. 

Er hielt Timo fest an sich gedrückt, zog ihn fest an sich. Er spürte an seinem Oberschenkel, dass Timos Schwanz langsam wieder zum Leben erweckt wurde. Er drückte sich ziemlich hart gegen ihn, und auch Timos leises Stöhnen war deutlich zu hören. 

Dann fühlte er wieder Timos Lippen, auf seinen Wangen, den Lippen, dem Kinn, langsam wanderte er wieder tiefer, küsste seine Schulter und einen Weg runter bis zu Romans Brustwarzen, um die er sich jetzt ausgiebig kümmerte. Er leckte, sog daran und knabberte mit den Zähnen, bis sie ganz hart und steif waren. Dabei bewegte er sich immer weiter gegen Roman, bis er wieder ganz hart war.

Das merkte Roman auch, mehr als deutlich, und grinste dann. "Hm, wieder bereit?", fragte er leise und strich durch Timos blonde Haare. 

Timo keuchte leise, als er hochsah zu Roman und nickte. Seine Augen waren ganz dunkel, und seine Stimme rau, als er leise bat, "Dreh dich wieder um …" 

Voller Vorfreude drehte Roman sich wieder auf den Bauch, reckte spontan seinen Hintern in die Höhe, und zog seine Backen mit den Händen auseinander, um sich Timo bestmöglich anzubieten. Scheiße, noch nie in seinem Leben war er so scharf auf einen Typen gewesen, und das wollte er Timo auch zeigen.

Roman so willig vor sich zu sehen war wohl das Schärfste was er seit damals erlebt hatte, und bei all seinen gelegentlichen Abenteuern wollte das schon was heißen. Laut stöhnte er auf, noch bevor er überhaupt in Roman eindrang. Schnell verrieb er sich noch ein bisschen Gel auf dem Schwanz und brachte sich wieder in Stellung. 

Mit einem einzigen, langsamen Stoß versenkte Timo sich wieder komplett in Roman, was der mit einem gedehnten „Jahaaa …“ quittierte. Der Junge erhöhte mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde seine Chancen auf eine Wiederholung des Abends. 

Timo beugte sich mit dem Oberkörper wieder so weit vor, dass er auf Romans Rücken lag, und raunte ihm ein „Scheint Dir zu gefallen …“ ins Ohr. Langsam begann er sich zu bewegen, in diese herrliche Enge zu stoßen. Zum Glück hatte er sich in den letzten Jahren antrainiert, seine Erregung trotz größter Reizung unter Kontrolle zu halten, um nicht zu kommen bevor er soweit war.

Roman presste mühsam ein „Dooofeee Frage …“ hervor. 

Nach ein paar Minuten zog Timo – ohne sich aus ihm zurück zu ziehen - Roman in die Höhe, sodass er schließlich eng hinter ihm kniete, und weiter in ihn stoßen konnte. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er Romans Oberkörper und während er mit der einen Hand seine Brustwarzen bearbeitete, fuhr er mit der anderen tiefer bis er abermals an Romans Schwanz angelangte.

Roman fühlte sich wie im Himmel, gleich würde er soweit sein, aber plötzlich raunte ihm Timo ins Ohr. „Noch nicht mein Freund …“, im selben Moment drückte er ihn wieder ab. „Timo … bist … Sadist“, murrte er was den leise lachen ließ.

"Für dich … immer", keuchte Timo und lachte kurz auf, während er sich ganz langsam weiterbewegte. Er wollte diesmal nicht gleich kommen, denn dann wäre es auch für ihn schwierig geworden weiterzumachen. Aber diese ruhigen, vorsichtigen Bewegungen waren ganz richtig, selbst deutlich vor der Klippe zu bleiben, Roman aber wieder höher zu treiben.

Seine Finger streichelten weiter über Romans Brust, seinen Bauch, ließen seinen halb aufgerichteten Schwanz aber noch aus. Dabei küsste Timo immer wieder seinen Nacken und biss leicht hinein. Er keuchte auf, als Roman sich jetzt gegen und damit auch um ihn herum bewegte, ihn tiefer aufnahm und dann wieder frei gab, so selbst das Tempo steigerte. 

Jetzt umfasste Timo endlich, endlich Romans Schwanz und massierte ihn. "Bitte … lass mich …", bettelte Roman heiser, "lass mich kommen … ich brauch … brauch …" 

Timo keuchte bei diesen Worten, bei dieser Stimme heiser auf und biss jetzt wieder in Romans Hals. Er massierte ihn schneller und fester und kniff ihm in eine Brustwarze, dabei bewegte er sich schneller in ihm. Er fühlte, wie er sich nicht mehr lange würde halten können, aber auch Roman ging es nicht besser.

"Komm", raunte Timo schließlich rau, und nach dieser Aufforderung konnte Roman sich nicht mehr halten. Es zog sich alles in ihm zusammen, fast schmerzhaft, dann hatte er das Gefühl zu explodieren. So heftig, so hart war er noch nie gekommen, es schüttelte ihn förmlich, und für einen Moment wurde ihm tatsächlich schwarz vor Augen!

Ob und wie Timo gekommen war, hatte er nicht mitbekommen, er fühlte nicht einmal, wie Timo sich aus ihm zurückzog. 

Roman brach regelrecht unter ihm zusammen, als er von seinem Orgasmus überrollt wurde, aber auch sein Eigener war nur unwesentlich leichter, und Timo blieb einen Moment auf ihm liegen bevor er sich zurückzog.

Regelrecht ausgelaugt ließ Timo sich neben Roman sinken, und zog den noch immer schweratmenden Dortmunder eng an sich, dass der noch immer nicht wieder vollkommen runtergekommen war ließ Timo schmunzeln.

Als Roman wieder halbwegs klar denken konnte lächelte er Timo an. „So was … hab ich … hab ich noch nie erlebt … einfach nur WOW …“ Timo war halt einfach ein Traummann, wie er grade einmal mehr eindrucksvoll bewiesen hatte.

„Ja das war es …“, einmal mehr küsste Timo Roman, diesmal aber nicht leidenschaftlich sondern sanft und schon beinahe ein wenig verschlafen. In diesem Moment hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst, Roman würde eine weitere Chance bekommen. “ … Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das nach dem Trainingslager wiederholen?“

Er würde Timo wirklich wiedertreffen können, ein Strahlen machte sich abermals auf seinem Gesicht breit, und Roman nahm sich vor ihn mit der Zeit auch von seinen schlechten Erfahrungen zu befreien, er wollte sich für das eben erlebte irgendwann auf vergleichbare Weise revanchieren.

Jetzt brauchte er aber erstmal ein bisschen Zeit um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, und bettete seinen Kopf auf Timos Brust. 

In Kombination mit dem leichten Streicheln, das Timo ihm schenkte dämmerte Roman langsam weg, bis Timos Stimme ihn schlagartig hellwach werden ließ. „Duuu … ich will ja nicht unsensibel sein … aber wir müssen morgen früh schon um 8:00 im Verein sein … und wo ihr morgen erst mittags Training habt …“

“ … Sollte ich wohl besser jetzt nach Hause fahren … schon klar.“ Glücklicherweise konnte Roman die Enttäuschung über den rabiaten Rauswurf aus seiner Stimme fernhalten.

„Sei mir nicht böse …“, aber seit IHM ertrug er es nicht mehr mit einem Sexualpartner im selben Bett zu schlafen.

„Kein Problem …“, sichtbar geknickt stand Roman auf und zog sich schnell seine Sachen an, das Hemd ließ sich ohne Knöpfe nicht mehr schließen, aber zum Glück hatte er eine Jacke dabei. Bis zum Auto würde es schon gehen.

Timo erhob sich als Roman fertig angezogen war ebenfalls aus dem Bett. „Ich bring dich noch zur Tür …“

Als Roman sich im Flur Schuhe und Jacke angezogen hatte, küsste Timo ihn noch mal sanft auf die Lippen, das hatte der sich redlich verdient. „War sehr schön … ich melde mich nach dem Trainingslager bei dir … komm gut heim.“

Roman seufzte leise, “Danke … ich freu mich drauf …“ und verließ die Wohnung. 

Nach einem kurzen Moment ging der nackte Timo in sein eigentliches Schlafzimmer, und nach einem kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster legte er sich schließlich ins Bett und war Sekunden später eingeschlafen.

Vollkommen enttäuscht lief währenddessen Roman im Dunkeln, durch den Schneeregen zu seinem Wagen.


	5. Chapter 5

Der Morgen hatte hektisch begonnen. Am Abend hatten sie vergessen den Wecker zu stellen, und waren nur mit Glück nur knapp eine halbe Stunde zu spät aufgewacht. Während Benni unter der Dusche war, hatte Mats schnell Kaffee aufgesetzt, und ihren Film zunächst auf Bennis Notebook aufgespielt. Nach zwei Bananen auf die Hand hatten sie das Haus verlassen. Auch wenn Dortmund heute nur nachmittags Training hatte, so wollte er Benni noch zum Bus bringen.

Mats steuerte seinen Wagen auf den Schalker Mannschaftsparkplatz, da ihre Beziehung in der Mannschaft ein offenes Geheimnis war, wunderte sich niemand mehr wenn er mit Benni zusammen auftauchte. 

Kaum hatte er auf Bennis Platz eingeparkt klopfte es auch schon an die Scheibe der Beifahrertür. Mats blickte zur Seite und erblickte den einzigen von Bennis Kollegen den er nicht leiden konnte. War ja klar, dieser Grinch hatte ihm grade noch gefehlt.

Spontan umfasste er Bennis Gesicht mit den Händen, und nachdem der sich ihm zugewendet hatte, küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich. Schließlich löste er sich wieder von Benni und lächelte ihn an. Jetzt hatte ER hoffentlich auch verstanden, wer hier zu wem gehörte.

Benni lachte leise. "Das war deutlich", grinste er und beugte sich vor um Mats nun von sich aus zu küssen. Er mochte Timo, er war ein guter Kumpel, und hin und wieder unternahm er auch ganz gern mal was mit ihm, aber er musste immer wieder aufpassen, dass er ihm keine Hoffnungen machte. 

"So, und jetzt ab, mein Schatz", schmiss Mats seinen Freund förmlich raus. "Viel Spaß", wünschte er Benni - und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich, dann stieg Benni schließlich aus. 

Timo stand wortlos draußen, wartete auf Benni, und ging mit ihm gemeinsam, dicht neben ihm, zum Kabinentrakt. Mats beobachtete sie genau, das wussten beide. 

Kaum waren sie aus dem Blickfeld von Mats verschwunden legte Timo sein bekanntes Grinsen auf. „Ich freue mich ja schon total auf Katar.“

Benni nickte bestätigend. „Ja, da is es wenigstens schön warm … wird schon klasse werden.“ Dass es mit Mats noch besser gewesen wäre behielt er für sich.

„Wohl aber auch 'ne ziemliches Schinderei ...“

Benni blieb grinsend stehen, und hielt Timo fest, indem er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Hat der alte Mann Angst, nicht mit uns mithalten zu können.“

„Zweifelst du etwa an meinem Stehvermögen? Ich beweis dir gerne das Gegenteil.“ Mit einem Zwinkern öffnete er die Tür zur Kabine.

"Ich glaub dir gern, dass du ein Hengst bist", lachte Benni und betrat die Kabine. "Musst es aber nicht beweisen - ein Hengst reicht mir völlig."

Es war klar, dass Timo es weiter versuchen würde, aber jetzt war er erst einmal verstummt - lag vermutlich auch daran, dass es in der Kabine alles andere als leer war, und auch, wenn die meisten Bescheid wussten - über Benni eh, über Timo auch - vermieden sie es beide das Thema in der Mannschaft allzu oft und öffentlich anzusprechen. Die anderen schleppten ihre Freundinnen schließlich auch nicht mit zum Training.

Dennoch ließ Timo auch während des Trainings nicht locker. Er hielt sich stets in Bennis Nähe auf - sofern ihn das gesonderte Torwarttraining nicht davon abhielt. Wenn es unauffällig möglich war, berührte er ihn auch gerne, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter oder strich wie zufällig über seinen Hintern. Wenn Benni ehrlich war, war das nicht unangenehm. Er wollte nichts von Timo, aber von ihm begehrt zu werden schmeichelte ihm. Immerhin war Timo ein begehrenswerter Mann - wenn man nicht mit einem Mats Hummels zusammen war.

Unter der Dusche nach dem Training spürte er Timos Blicke, die seinen Körper ausgiebig musterten. 

Glücklicherweise war Mats nicht hier, sonst hätte es wohl einmal mehr eine Eifersuchtsszene gegeben. Auch wenn die Eifersucht seines Freundes absolut unbegründet war, so musste er doch zugeben, dass sie ihm genauso schmeichelte wie Timos Flirterei. 

Irgendwie war er heute in Spiellaune, als er unter der Dusche fertig war, und Richtung Kabine ging konnte er sich ein aufreizendes Arschwackeln in Timos Blickfeld nicht verkneifen. Auf eine Reaktion ihres Torhüters wartete er jedoch nicht.

Benni war grade dabei einen Pulli überzustreifen, als Timo auch aus der Dusche kam, und sich auf seinem Platz, ihm gegenüber niederließ. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten ihrer Kollegen hatte er auch einmal mehr das Handtuch von den Hüften genommen, bevor er seine Klamotten zusammenkramte. 

Manchmal hatte Benni den Eindruck, er würde das absichtlich machen, um ihn in Versuchung zu führen. Timo war zweifelsohne gut ausgestattet, aber seinem Mats konnte er nicht das Wasser reichen.

Die Tür ging auf, und die knurrige Stimme ihres Trainers zog die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „So meine Damen … in 10 Minuten treffen wir uns alle zum Essen in der Kantine, und in einer Stunde fährt dann unser Bus zum Flughafen. Also ein bisschen Jalla Jalla wenn ich bitten darf.“

Kurz darauf folgte Benni, natürlich mit Timo an seiner Seite ihrem Trainer in Richtung der vereinseigenen Kantine. 

„Sag mal Benni, wie läuft das eigentlich bei Huub mit der Zimmerverteilung während Trainingslagern? Gibt’s da feste Paare?“

Benni ahnte schon Timo hinaus wollte, verkniff sich aber einen entsprechenden Kommentar. „Huub nimmt zwar Wünsche entgegen, aber er verteilt das prinzipiell neu.“

„Ich würde mich ja freuen, wenn wir Beide …“ 

"Das hatte ich befürchtet", rutschte es Benni heraus. Denn auch, wenn er sich so geschmeichelt fühlte, wollte er Timo keine Hoffnungen machen, schon gar nicht, wenn Mats nicht in der Nähe war und Timo einfach … auch verdammt attraktiv war. 

"Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt ganz schön geknickt sein … aber ich lass das noch mal durchgehen, immerhin weißt du noch nicht, was dir entgeht. Aber das können wir ja ändern, schließlich haben wir jetzt eine ganze Woche alleine." 

Innerlich seufzte Benni. Er wusste, dass Timo nicht locker lassen würde, und so, wie ihn diese unfassbar blauen Augen ansahen, würde es ihm schwer fallen, würde er sich immer wieder Mats deutlich vor Augen rufen um Timo zu widerstehen. Und das wusste Timo, das Aas, und nutzte es aus. Reizte ihn immer wieder, immer in der Hoffnung, dass Benni schwach werden würde. "Ich glaub, ich verzichte. Weißt du, ich stell mir lieber vor, wies mit dir ist, als dass ich nachher enttäuscht werde …" Benni grinste dabei, um zu zeigen, dass es nur ein Scherz war. Er wollte Timo nicht verletzen. 

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde musste Timo in der Tat leicht schlucken, bei jedem Anderen wäre er für diesen Kommentar wohl zutiefst beleidigt, aber das war halt Benni und so hatte er sich schnell wieder gefangen.

Seit damals hatte er viel Zeit gehabt, an seinem Auftreten zu arbeiten und sein strahlendes Lächeln zu perfektionieren. „Du weißt doch, so gut die Fantasie auch sein mag, an die Realität reicht sie seltenst heran … aber du hast ja zum Glück noch ein paar Tage Zeit, um es dir anders zu überlegen. Ich bin immer und zu jeder Zeit für dich da.“

"Ich weiß", seufzte Benni leise. Darüber nachdenken wollte er nicht, sonst würde er nachher noch schwach werden. Denn Timo konnte echt verführerisch sein, das wusste er, das war Timo schon oft genug gewesen. Unter der Dusche, als letzte, als er angeboten hatte, Benni den Rücken zu waschen und schon eng hinter ihm stand. Nach dem Training, als er angeblich seine Flasche im Gebüsch vergessen hatte - wie auch immer sie dahin gekommen sein mochte. Oder neulich erst, als Mats Benni zum Training gefahren und sich dann verspätet hatte, so dass Timo ihn nach Hause fuhr. 

Ja, Timo hatte es schon oft versucht, und Benni hatte ihn immer abgewiesen. Aber jedes Mal war es ihm schwer gefallen, er war schließlich auch nur ein Mann, und irgendwie tat ihm Timo auch leid. Und wenn er jetzt im Trainingslager so lange von Mats getrennt war, würde es ihm noch schwerer fallen. Aber er würde Mats nicht betrügen, da war er sich sicher. Aber wie weit er gehen würde, das wusste er nicht. 

Inzwischen waren sie am Bus angekommen und packten ihr Gepäck ein, dann stiegen sie ein. Natürlich setzte sich Timo neben ihn, da hätte Benni seinen Stammplatz drauf verwettet. Timo ließ einfach nicht locker, und er machte es auch geschickt, verwickelte Benni auf dem Weg zum Flughafen in ein längeres Gespräch und ließ ihn auch, während sie auf den Flieger warteten, nicht alleine. Irgendwie hatte er es auch geschafft, dass sie im Flugzeug nebeneinander saßen, und auch hier war er … zuvorkommend und freundlich. 

Der Verein hatte diesmal darauf verzichtet, eine eigene Maschine zu chartern, und einen Linienflug gebucht. Von Düsseldorf war _Doha – International_ nicht nonstop zu erreichen, und so mussten sie in München umsteigen. Nach knapp eineinhalb Stunden Zwischenstopp ging es schließlich auf den Weg ins acht Stunden entfernte Katar. 

Auch auf diesem Flug hatte er natürlich Timo an seiner Seite, aber immerhin hatte jemand ein Einsehen mit Benni gehabt, und Julian an seine andere Seite gesetzt. Eine angenehme Verschnaufpause, da Timo sich in Anwesenheit ihres Kükens einigermaßen zurückhielt.

Irgendwie war der Enthusiasmus des Kleinen ja erfrischend, er plapperte wie ein Wasserfall, und verwickelte sowohl Benni als auch Timo immer wieder in Gespräche. 

Nach einer Weile konnte aber auch ein Julian Draxler anstrengend sein, weswegen Benni beschloss ein kleines Schläfchen vorzutäuschen. „Ich werd für einen Moment die Augen zu machen.“ Und tatsächlich hielt der Kleine kurz darauf die Klappe.

Mit einem deutlichen Gähnen lehnte er sich in seinem Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen, und tatsächlich fühlte er eine leichte Müdigkeit in sich hochsteigen. Naja, ein paar Minuten Schlaf konnten ja nicht schaden. 

Kurz bevor er wegdämmerte merkte er noch wie Timo den Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber gestattete sich ein innerliches Grinsen. Die Hartnäckigkeit war schon irgendwo bewundernswert, das musste man ihm lassen. 

Warum wusste Benni selbst nicht, aber diesmal würde er Timo den Annäherungsversuch durchgehen lassen.

Vielleicht einfach, weil es so gemütlich war. Und weil er in diesem Moment sicher sein konnte, dass Timo nicht mehr wollte als ein wenig Körperkontakt und schlafen. Und das tat Benni jetzt auch, er schlief ein, gemütlich an Timo gekuschelt, und jetzt auch ohne schlechtes Gewissen. 

Die allgemeine Unruhe im Flieger ließ Benni aufwachen. Oder war es Timo, der sich nun ebenfalls wieder leicht bewegte? Benni war noch müde und träge, also störte es ihn noch immer nicht, dass Timo sich weiterhin an ihn lehnte … kuschelte. "Gut geschlafen?", fragte er leise, während er sich vorsichtig reckte. 

"Hmmm … klar, bei dir schlaf ich immer gut", säuselte Timo und grinste Benni dann an. "Bist ziemlich bequem. Wobei es sicher noch schöner ist, wenn wir uns … ausgetobt haben." Ein breites Grinsen lag auf Timos Gesicht. 

Leise seufzte Benni, das war so klar gewesen. Und deswegen hätte er es Timo auch nicht durchgehen lassen sollen. Aber wenn es doch so gemütlich gewesen war … "Das solltest du gleich wieder vergessen", sagte Benni leise und mit ein wenig Bedauern in der Stimme. 

Timo antwortete nicht, sondern grinste Benni nur an. Es war klar, dass er nicht aufgeben würde. Und es war ebenso klar, dass Benni ihn weiterhin abweisen würde. 

Inzwischen war das Flugzeug am Terminal angekommen, und die ersten Passagiere stiegen aus. Benni packte seine Sachen in den Rucksack, Timo hatte wohl gar nichts ausgepackt, er griff nur seine Tasche und stand auf um sich vor Benni her durch den engen Gang zum Ausgang zu schieben. 

Eigentlich müsste er sich ja drüber wundern, dass Timo nicht die Chance nutzte um ihm ungeniert auf den, zugegeben knackigen Hintern starren zu können. Aber eine vergebene Chance hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass er sich in Zukunft zurückhalten würde.

Ihre Maschine hatte irgendwo auf dem Rollfeld gehalten, sodass sie in einen Bus zum Terminal umsteigen mussten. Als Benni aus dem klimatisierten Inneren ins Freie trat musste er kurz schlucken, der Klimaunterschied von fast 30 Grad zum eiskalten Deutschland fühlte sich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht an.

Knapp eine Stunde später stand der ganze Schalker Tross mit Sack und Pack im Foyer des Sheraton Doha Resort, und nach der obligatorischen Begrüßung durch den Manager wandte sich Huub an seine Jungs. 

„Also dann kommen wir mal zur Zimmerverteilung, Jeff und Cipri …“, Benni hatte die Händen in den Hosentaschen und drückte beide Daumen, dass er bei der Verteilung Glück haben würde. “Und das letzte Doppelzimmer kriegen Benedikt und Timo …“

Verdammt, wie sollte er das Mats beibringen, der würde doch durchdrehen. Und er selbst würde die ganze Woche ebenfalls keine ruhige Minute haben. 

„Na komm … lass uns hochgehen.“ Ehe Benni sich versah hatte Timo ihm eine Keycard in die Hand gedrückt, und ihn hinter sich her gezogen. Na hoffentlich würde seine Selbstbeherrschung seiner Kondition nicht nachstehen.

Kurz darauf kamen sie im vierten Stock an, und nach einem Moment fanden sie ihr Zimmer. Benni betrat den Raum als erster, hoffentlich hatten sie wenigstens Einzelbetten, allerdings zerschlug sich diese Hoffnung sehr schnell wieder. Mitten im Raum stand ein großes Doppelbett.

„Na ganz toll …“, rutschte Benni es heraus.

Im nächsten Moment war Timo von hinten an ihn herangetreten, und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Mit einem breiten Grinsen raunte er Benni ins Ohr. „Willkommen in unserem kleinen, gemütlichen Liebesnest.“

Für einen Moment schloss Benni die Augen, es war, als hätte sich alles gegen ihn verschworen. Ein Zimmer, ein Doppelbett, ein Timo. "Du bleibst auf deiner Seite. Was rüberkommt - ist ab." Das war weder schlagfertig noch witzig, aber er musste hier echt eine Grenze ziehen. 

"Ach Benni …", für einen kleinen Moment hörte er die Sehnsucht in Timos Stimme, und die ließ ihn ein wenig weicher werden. Benni trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn etwas gezwungen an. "Bleib bitte auf deiner Seite", bat er jetzt ruhiger. "Bitte." 

Timo griff nach seinen Händen und umfasste sie fest. Diese Torwarthände waren … ziemlich groß, ziemlich kräftig und ziemlich rau. Und auch, wenn Benni es niemals zugeben würde - sie fühlten sich ziemlich gut an. Aber so ließ er es zu, wie Timo seine Hände weiter hielt und mit dem Daumen leicht streichelte. 

"Also - welche Seite willst du?", fragte Benni, als er sich mit einigem Widerwillen von Timo und seinen Händen gelöst hatte. 

“Ich bin flexibel …“, Timo schien einen Moment zu überlegen, “ … nimm du die Fensterseite.“

Benni nickte, und ließ sich auf seine Hälfte sinken. Für einen Moment vergrub er das Gesicht in seinen Händen und seufzte leicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es Mats beibringen sollte, dass er nicht nur mit Timo auf einem Zimmer gelandet war, sondern auch noch eine Woche mit ihm in einem Doppelbett schlafen musste. 

Sein Süßer würde mit Sicherheit in den Tagen auf Ibiza vor Eifersucht durchdrehen, mal abgesehen davon, dass seine Mannschaftskameraden auch ihren Spaß mit ihrem Lockenköpfchen haben würden. 

Wie auch immer, Mats zu belügen war definitiv keine Option, das hieß Augen zu und durch. Sie hatten verabredet, am Abend zu telefonieren, bis dahin würde er sich hoffentlich die passenden Worte bereitgelegt haben. Einmal mehr seufzte Benni tief.

In diesem Moment kam Timo aus dem Badezimmer. „Was seufzt mein Lieblingsbenni denn so tief?“

Was sollte Benni ihm dazu sagen? Egal was, Timo würde es wieder irgendwie in eine Anmache drehen, und darauf hatte er keine Lust. "Ist schon alles in Ordnung. Bin nur ein bisschen müde …" Das war nicht gelogen, und da würde Timo doch bestimmt … 

"Müde? Das können wir ändern", grinste Timo. Also doch, er bekam es auch bei 'Müde' hin. "Komm mal her, Kleiner …" Wer war hier klein? " … Timo macht das schon." 

Er setzte sich neben Benni auf das Bett und legte einen Arm um ihn. Unwillkürlich lehnte sich Benni an ihn. Wenn Timo mal nicht auf Anmachtour war, war es richtig schön mit ihm. Gemütlich und freundschaftlich. Nur wusste Benni nie, wann die Stimmung wieder umschlug und Timo wieder mehr wollte. 

"Wir haben noch eine Stunde oder so", meinte Timo gerade, "wollen wir uns ein bisschen hinlegen?" 

Benni nickte leicht. „Is 'ne gute Idee … “ Er streifte die Schuhe ab, und streckte sich auf seiner Seite aus.

„Benni, das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?! Nur wegen mir brauchst du hier nicht in voller Montur zu schlafen versuchen … Auch wenn es nicht so scheint, ich kann mich durchaus auch mal benehmen … komm zieh zumindest die Jogginghose aus.“

Na hoffentlich würde Timo sich an seine Worte halten. Schnell zog er sich die Hose aus und streckte sich nur noch in Shorts und T-Shirt auf der Matratze aus. Timo streifte sich die Hose ab, als er sich das Shirt ebenfalls abstreifte räusperte Benni sich kurz, woraufhin Timo erklärte. „Heh … ein Timo Hildebrand steht zu seinem Wort, nur ein bisschen zusammen hinlegen … ich kann nur mit Shirt absolut nicht schlafen.“

Etwas skeptisch nickte Benni, als sich Timo auch schon neben ihn gelegt und die Decke über sie gezogen hatte. „Is doch gemütlicher so.“ Aus einem spontanen Impuls lehnte Benni den Kopf gegen Timos Schulter und schloss die Augen, über der Frage grübelnd, wie er Mats die Wahrheit beibringen sollte, schlief er schließlich tatsächlich ein.


	6. Chapter 6

Gemütlich und warm fühlte Benni sich, als irgendein unbestimmtes Geräusch ihn weckte. Er knurrte leise und kuschelte sich an das warme Etwas, das ihn jetzt auch an sich zog. Warme, nackte Haut, ein Geruch … ein falscher Geruch! Und wieder das Geräusch, ein Klopfen. 

Benni schreckte hoch. Das war nicht Mats, sondern Timo, und jemand klopfte an ihre Zimmertür. "Ich … ich komme", keuchte er auf und rutschte aus dem Bett. So schnell er konnte stolperte er zur Tür und öffnete sie. "Oh … Juli … ähm … ?" 

Julian sah ihn einen Moment lang an. "Du hast gepennt?", fragte er ungläubig und trat in das Zimmer, um die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. "Und Timo … ? Oh …" Julian hatte Timo erst jetzt im Bett entdeckt, und offenbar gleich erfasst, dass sie eben nicht brav in ihren jeweiligen Betten geschlafen hatten. "Das … ähm … was … und Mats?" 

Mit Mühe konnte Benni sich grade noch ein Fluchen verkneifen. Genau das hatte ja passieren müssen, und nur weil er sich nicht im Griff hatte. Obendrein musste es ausgerechnet Juli sein, der neugierige Kleine der bekannt dafür war, dass er gerne drauf losplapperte ohne nachzudenken.

Hoffentlich würde Timo jetzt wenigstens die Sache nicht noch schlimmer machen. „Mats ist und bleibt der einzige Mann für mich …“ Auch wenn er es kaum für möglich gehalten hätte, klang seine Stimme erstaunlich ruhig und fest, auch wenn es in seinem Inneren grade mächtig rumorte.

„Hey Kleiner …“, stand Timo, mittlerweile mit Shirt und Jogginghose neben Benni. „Benni und ich haben nur ein wenig Augenpflege betrieben, und ich hab mich da ein bisschen an einen guten Freund angelehnt. Sonst is nix passiert.“

„Na wenn du es sagst … wie auch immer, ich wollte euch eigentlich abholen, weil wir in 'ner Viertelstunde zum Abendessen unten sein sollen.“ Julian ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie es in ihm aussah. „Dann macht euch mal wieder vorzeigbar, ich warte draußen auf euch.“ Im nächsten Moment war er auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Benni atmete tief durch, und wandte sich mit einem verlegenen Lächeln Timo zu. „Danke Dir … Hättest ja die Situation auch zu deinen Gunsten nutzen können.“

Timo lächelte ihn sanft an. „Benni … ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, ich wär nicht an dir interessiert. Aber ich würde dich nie irgendwo in die Pfanne hauen, ich vertraue immer noch drauf, dass du irgendwann meinem gottgegebenen Charme erliegst … und jetzt zieh dich an, wir wollen den Kleinen ja nicht warten lassen.“

Mit einem geschmunzelten „Besser Einbildung als gar keine Bildung“ zog Benni sich nun ebenfalls wieder fertig an.

Auf dem Flur brodelte es währenddessen gewaltig in Julian. Es war doch einfach zum kotzen. Sein bester Freund hatte mit Mats einen tollen Freund, der auch Alles für ihn machte, und trotzdem warf Benni sich ausgerechnet dem Mann an den Hals den er, Julian, selbst schon anhimmelte seit er im vorigen Herbst bei Schalke vorgestellt worden war. Das war doch einfach nicht fair. 

Spontan zog er sein Smartphone aus der Hose, öffnete die Chatliste im Whatsapp, und scrollte sich zu Marco durch. Schnell tippte er eine Nachricht. [Benni is so ein Arsch, wir sind noch keine 2 Stunden im Hotel, und schon wälzt er sich ausgerechnet mit Timo!!! halbnackt durch die Laken!!! Armer Mats] 

Er erwartete keine Antwort und bekam auch keine. Marco hatte selbst zu tun, sie waren schließlich auch heute ins Trainingslager geflogen, mussten auspacken und sicher auch bald zur ersten Besprechung. 

Nach einigen Minuten kamen Timo und Benni aus dem Zimmer. Es fiel Julian schwer nichts zu sagen, aber eigentlich ging es ihn ja nichts an, was die beiden da eben im Zimmer getrieben hatten. Und dass sie was getrieben hatten, das war eindeutig. Das hatte man dem Bett ansehen können. 

Timo und Benni sagten ebenfalls nichts, als sie ihm zum Fahrstuhl folgten, und dann runter zum Essensraum. Als würde er sie überwachen wollen, setzte sich Julian zu den beiden an einen Tisch und versuchte ein unverbindliches Gespräch in Gang zu bringen - es klappte nicht so ganz. Vermutlich, weil er selbst zu sauer war, dass Benni so untreu war - auf Timo auch. 

Julian verstand es einfach nicht, Benni konnte sich so glücklich schätzen einen Freund wie Mats zu haben, und doch schien er das nicht so zu sehen. Und Timo … ja, Timo war noch eine ganz andere Sache. Blond, sexy. Heiß. Innerlich schüttelte Julian den Kopf, das brachte doch alles nichts. Benni war schon am ersten Tag des Trainingslagers untreu, und Timo machte es nichts aus - der war wohl nur auf seine eigene Befriedigung bedacht. 

Nein, er würde jetzt nicht weiter darüber nachgrübeln, was seine Teamkameraden für Idioten waren, das war nicht wichtig. Sie waren hier im Trainingslager, da hatten sie andere Aufgaben. Auch Benni und Timo - die sollten sich nicht unbedingt durch alle Betten ficken, sondern arbeiten. 

Wobei er sicher nicht nein sagen würde, wenn Timo sich mal mit ihm durch die Laken wälzen wollte. Aber wenn er sich mit Benni verglich, hatte er da eh schlechte Karten. Mit seinem besten Freund konnte er halt bei weitem nicht mithalten, und wenn Timo mit Kerlen wie Benni oder Jermaine in die Kiste stieg würde er ihn, den kleinen Julian Draxler, doch noch nichtmal wahrnehmen.

Benni war irgendwie mulmig im Magen, woran es lag konnte er nicht sagen, wahrscheinlich weil Juli sich die ganze Zeit so komisch verhielt seit er sie vorhin ertappt hatte. Das war doch zum Mäusemelken, nachdem Manu voriges Jahr so sang und klanglos abgehauen war, würde er mit Juli nicht den nächsten besten Freund aufs Spiel setzen. Nach der Besprechung würde er sich den Kleinen mal zur Seite nehmen.

Das Vibrieren in seiner Hose ließ Benni verwirrt das Handy aus der Tasche nehmen. Mats würde er heute Abend anrufen, seine Familie meldete sich während Trainingslagern nur im absoluten Notfall, und der Rest der Jungs war mit hier. Also wer konnte das sein? Eine neue Whatsappnachricht, von Marco.

Gladbach war doch heute früh ebenfalls ins Trainingslager geflogen, also was wollte der beste Freund von Mats von ihm? Nervös öffnete er die Nachricht [WENN DU AUCH NUR ANSATZWEISE EINEN ARSCH IN DER HOSE HAST, RUFST DU MICH AUF DER STELLE AN!!!] 

Nervös blickte er kurz zu Timo, der ihn genauso fragend ansah. „Ich muss mal eben telefonieren …“ Weder Timos besorgten, noch Julians grinsenden Blick bekam er noch mit.

Als er am Trainertisch vorbei zum Ausgang stürmte rief Huub ihm ein „Denk dran in 10 Minuten ist Teambesprechung“ hinterher. Benni antwortete nicht, als er den Speisesaal verließ wählte er bereits die Nummer von Marco, und wartete gespannt darauf dass der das Gespräch annahm.

"Benedikt Höwedes, Du bist ein Arsch", fauchte Marco sofort los, kaum dass Benni sich gemeldet hatte. Instinktiv hielt Benni den Hörer weit weg von seinem Ohr aus Angst vor schweren Schäden. 

"Marco? MARCO!", versuchte Benni sich Gehör zu verschaffen, aber Marco reagierte nicht. "Du bist so ein Arsch! Du hast keine Ahnung! Hätte ich das vorher gewusst, ich hätte Mats vor dir gewarnt - und euch nicht noch geholfen! Wenn ich das gewusst hätte …" 

"MARCO!", probierte Benni noch einmal verzweifelt den Freund zu unterbrechen, aber es gelang ihm nicht - Marco hörte nicht auf ihn zu beschimpfen, und Benni wusste nicht einmal wofür. Irgendwas mit Mats … Aber Mats war doch nichts passiert, dann wäre Marco nicht so wütend auf ihn. Aber was dann … ? 

"Dass du gleich mit ihm im Bett landest!", brüllte Marco gerade. Mit ihm - Timo? "WOHER?", schrie Benni in der Hoffnung Marcos Redeschwall zu unterbrechen, und diesmal klappte es. Endlich. 

"Wer hat dir da was erzählt?" Die Frage konnte er sich eigentlich gleich selbst beantworten. Der einzige, der etwas mitbekommen hatte, war Julian - und der hatte auch seither die ganze Zeit so komisch geguckt. Hatte der … "Hat Julian dir was erzählt?" 

"Und wenn schon, dann wäre es richtig gewesen. Verdammt, Benedikt, wie konntest du?" Benedikt, niemand nannte ihn so! "Wie konntest du ihn so hintergehen!" 

Verdammt, hier lief grade was ganz gehörig falsch. „Verfrakkt und zugenäht … MARCO REUS … Und jetzt hörst du mir mal für einen Moment zu …“

„Wieso sollte …“, war Marco nach wie vor hörbar sauer.

„NEIN … ich habe gesagt, jetzt hörst du MIR mal für einen Moment zu.“ Langsam wurde Benni richtig sauer, es war eigentlich so gut wie unmöglich, ihn zu reizen aber der Gladbacher und Julian waren grade drauf und dran es zu schaffen. Tatsächlich schien Marco für einen Moment die Klappe zu halten.

„Also, ich weiß nicht was Julian dir erzählt hat, was er meint gesehen zu haben, aber ich habe nix mit Timo gehabt und ich werde auch nix mit ihm haben … ES GIBT NUR EINEN MANN, DEN ICH WILL UND LIEBE UND DAS IST MATS.“ 

Marco schnaubte hörbar. „Und das soll ich dir glauben? Wenn Du ANGEBLICH nur Mats liebst, warum … und ich zitiere … wälzt du dich dann halbnackt mit Timo durch die Laken … mit diesem Stelzbock, der bekanntermaßen alles flachlegt, was nicht bei drei aufm Baum ist? Das is selbst hier in Gladbach ein offenes Geheimnis.“

Entnervt schlug Benni mit der Faust gegen die Wand des Hotelflurs, gegen die er sich bis vor einem Moment noch gelehnt hatte. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu MARCO … Ich sag es jetzt noch genau ein einziges Mal, ich HATTE und HABE NIX mit Timo … auch wenn ich eigentlich gar nicht weiß wofür ich mir hier rechtfertige …“ 

"Das ist mir doch scheißegal, was du angeblich mit Timo gemacht hast und was nicht, das will ich gar nicht wissen. Aber es ist total mies Mats gegenüber, und das weißt du!", fauchte Marco, der ihm offenbar nicht glaubte. Benni seufzte leise. Wie sollte er Marco überzeugen - und sollte er es überhaupt tun? "Marco!", rief er noch einmal, "Da ist NIX mit Timo! Ich hab Mats, das weißt du, und ich würd ihn nie betrügen!" 

Marco schien noch immer nicht überzeugt. "Und deswegen liegst du splitterfasernackt mit Timo im Doppelbett?" 

Noch einmal seufzte Benni. "Wir haben geschlafen. Nicht miteinander. Und auch nicht 'hinterher'. Sondern anstatt!" Sicher glaubte ihm Marco nicht, aber was sollte er noch machen? Seine Jungfernschaft konnte er sich schlecht bescheinigen lassen, und sonst … ? 

"Ja, nee, ist klar. Liegst mit Timo nackt im Bett, und ihr habt nur geschlafen. Warum könnt ihr das nicht angezogen machen, wie normale Leute, wenn sie mit einem Nicht-Partner im Bett sind?" 

Nackt? Wieso nackt? „Jetzt platzt mir aber gleich der Arsch … Wenn ich dieses kleine Schlappmaul in die Finger kriege …“

„DU WILLST DOCH NICHT ETWA …“, fiel Marco ihm ins Wort. “Wenn DU SCHEISSE baust, musst du damit rechnen …“

Was ein Marco Reus konnte, konnte ein Benedikt Höwedes schon lange. „Und JETZT hältst DU die Klappe und hörst mir gefälligst zu … Wenn Julian das Schlappmaul Draxler schon petzen muss, dann soll er das gefälligst richtig tun … WEDER Timo NOCH ich waren nackt im Bett … Ich hatte wie immer, wenn ich nicht mit Mats im selben Bett liege, Boxershorts und T-Shirt an, und Timo hatte DIE GANZE ZEIT seine Boxershorts an.“

Es war deutlich zu hören, dass Marco etwas erwidern wollte, aber einmal mehr ließ Benni ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Und bevor du jetzt was dazu sagst, wenn ich mich richtig entsinne kann auch ein gewisser Herr Reus mit Shirt nicht schlafen.“

Nach einem kurzen Durchatmen, kombiniert mit einem leichten Seufzer, fuhr Benni abermals fort. „Glaub mir bitte Marco, ich bin auch nicht wirklich begeistert von der Vorstellung, mir 6 Nächte ein Doppelbett mit ausgerechnet dem einen Kerl teilen zu müssen auf den mein Mann – wenn auch grundlos – tierischst eifersüchtig ist. Alleine bei dem Gedanken, dass ich Mats das nachher beibringen und ihn dann mit dem Wissen alleine lassen muss … aber ich kann es leider nicht ändern … Huub ist in der Beziehung knallhart, er teilt die Zimmer ein, und wir haben das hin zu nehmen …“

„Hoffentlich erzählst du mir jetzt nicht nur einfach einen …“, ganz beruhigt schien Marco noch nicht zu sein, aber immerhin schrie er nicht mehr ins Telefon.

„Marco, auch du bist mir wichtig … ich weiß nicht was Juli dir erzählt hat, aber außer das ich im SCHLAFEN wohl unbeabsichtigt an Timos Schulter gerutscht bin is nix passiert. Und ich kann mich erinnern, dass du von mir auch schon als Kuscheltier missbraucht wurdest … Timo hat von mir vorhin einmal mehr eine deutliche Ansage bekommen, mehr als Anlehnen ist nicht drin, wenn ihm was an seinem Leben und seiner Gesundheit liegt.“

"Na … ich weiß ja nicht", knurrte Marco in das Telefon. So ganz glaubte er Benni nicht, aber es stand wie so oft Aussage gegen Aussage, da wollte er dann auch kein Urteil sprechen. "Aber ich warne dich, mach keinen Scheiß, immerhin hast du Mats." 

"Weiß ich doch. Und ich weiß auch, dass ich keinen anderen haben will", wiederholte Benni. "Pfeif deinen Wachhund mal zurück." 

Marco knurrte nur, stimmte dann aber zu. "Aber er wird weiter ein Auge auf dich haben", drohte er an. Dazu seufzte Benni nur leise, "Wenn du meinst … aber glaub nicht alles, was er sagt. Siehst ja selbst, dass er da Gespenster sieht." 

"Keine Gespenster...", widersprach Marco, aber darauf wollte sich Benni gar nicht mehr einlassen. "ICH weiß SEHR GENAU, was ich tun und lassen darf, und das geht nur noch MATS was an, und EUCH sowas von ÜBERHAUPT NICHT!" 

"Benni, du..." 

"NICHTS da. Ich weiß, was ich tue." Und das war die Wahrheit, er würde Timo weiterhin in seine Schranken verweisen, da brauchte er Marcos Hilfe nicht. Oder seine Überwachung. 

"Du, ich muss langsam wieder los", versuchte Benni das Gespräch zu beenden, "Wir haben gleich das erste Treffen und so." 

"Halt dich zurück", mahnte Marco noch einmal, dann legte er auf.


	7. Chapter 7

„Auch dir noch einen schönen Tag lieber Marco“, entnervt steckte Benni sein Handy wieder ein. Nach der Besprechung musste er unbedingt mit Juli reden, sonst würde dieses Trainingslager eine einzige Katastrophe werden. Und das konnten sie einfach nicht gebrauchen, wenn sie die Saison erfolgreich abschließen wollten.

„Aah … hier bist du, komm wir müssen zur Besprechung.“ Natürlich war es Timo gewesen, der ihn gesucht hatte, wer auch sonst. „Wer war das denn?“ Aber Benni schüttelte den Kopf, grade mit Timo konnte und wollte er nicht reden. Erstaunlicherweise schien er das zu akzeptieren.

Vor dem Eingang zum Besprechungsraum standen passenderweise Julian und Klaas, und plauderten. Benni ging mit undurchsichtigem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu. „Klaas, Timo … könntet ihr schon mal reingehen, ich muss kurz mit Juli unter vier Augen reden.“

Die Beiden nickten und betraten den Raum. Noch bevor Julian in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte hatte Benni ihn mit seinem Körper an die Wand gepresst. „So mein Lieber … nach Ende der Besprechung hast du genau zehn Minuten um auf meinem Zimmer zu erscheinen.“ Sein Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch, und entsprechend nickte Juli nur. 

Ohne seinen besten Freund eines weiteren Blickes zu bedenken betrat Benni den Raum. Timo hatte ihm einen Platz freigehalten und kurz darauf begann die Besprechung.

Huub verpasste ihnen lediglich einen kleinen Abriss, was sie in den nächsten Tagen erwarten würde, und entließ sie knapp 20 Minuten später in den Feierabend. Benni wandte sich kurz Timo zu, “Ich bräuchte mal eine gute halbe Stunde unser Zimmer alleine … Muss mal ein bisschen mit Juli reden.“ 

„Klar kein Thema … Lars will eh, dass ich ihm an der Tischtennisplatte eine Lektion erteile.“ Timo zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Viel Spaß“, mit einem Grinsen erhob sich Benni und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Als er an Juli vorbeiging, knurrte er ihm nur ein „ZEHN MINUTEN“ zu.

Er ließ sich auf seiner Hälfte des Betts nieder, zog sich einen Müsliriegel aus der Tasche und wartete dann. Auf die Sekunde genau zehn Minuten nach dem Ende der Besprechung klopfte es an die Tür, und Benni stand auf. Wie erwartet stand Juli davor, der offenbar nicht genau wusste, was er hier sollte. 

Ohne etwas zu sagen zog Benni ihn in das Zimmer, schubste ihn grob auf das Bett und baute sich dann vor ihm auf. "WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN?", brüllte er ihn an. Während der Besprechung hatte er sich beruhigt, aber jetzt, da er Julian so vor sich sitzen sah, kam alles wieder hoch. "Siehst irgendwas, reimst dir Unsinn zusammen und posaunst ihn EINFACH SO in die Weltgeschichte!" 

Tatsächlich, Julian zuckte zusammen, das personifizierte schlechte Gewissen. Er wusste also genau worum es ging. "Aber … ich meine … du hast da mit Timo - NACKT - im Bett gelegen! Was soll ich da denken? Und - sei froh, dass ich mit Marco geredet hab, und nicht mit Mats! Der hätte dir die Hölle heiß gemacht!" 

"Und was hast du davon? Abgesehen davon, dass du unsere Beziehung zerstören könntest, nur, weil du irgendwelche Hirngespinste verbreitest?" Wütend sah Benni ihn an, in der Hoffnung, dass Julian jetzt etwas dazulernte. Dass er nicht noch einmal so einen Mist baute - oder gar seine Fantasien mit Mats teilte. 

"War aber ziemlich eindeutig", verteidigte sich Julian schwach. 

Benni schnaubte verächtlich. „Vielleicht solltest du mal deine Augen untersuchen lassen … oder noch besser deinen Kopf, denn du halluzinierst … ich hab wie immer – wenn ich nicht mit Mats – im Bett liege Shorts und T-Shirt angehabt, und so schnell wie ich dir aufgemacht habe hatte ich keine Zeit mich noch anzusehen.“

Julian rollte mit den Augen. „Aber Timo war doch …“

Benni musste sich zusammenreißen, dass er Julian keine verplättete. Was war denn in den letzten Wochen bloß mit seinem besten Freund los? Frustriert schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Schranktür neben sich. Als er sich mit noch immer saurem Blick wieder Julian zuwandte robbte der sich weiter aufs Bett. In seinem Gesicht stand die pure Angst.

Wäre er nicht so verärgert hätte er seinem besten Freund jetzt gesagt, dass er ihm natürlich nix tun würde. Aber ein bisschen Strafe musste sein. „Wenn Du genau hingeguckt hättest … Timo hat die ganze Zeit seine Shorts angehabt … Außerdem wenn ich mich an die letzten Übernachtungen von uns beiden erinnere, hast du auch ohne Shirt geschlafen. Und ich müsste schon über die Maßen besoffen gewesen sein, wenn ich da mit dir rumgemacht hätte.“

Mit Mühe zwang sich Julian zu einem leichten Nicken.

Etwas ruhiger fuhr Benni fort. „Man Juli … Kleiner, du bist mein bester Freund, wieso redest du denn nicht zuerst mit mir, wenn dich was belastet … Ich dachte eigentlich, wir könnten über alles reden … Ich erkenne dich kaum wieder … Was beim Leibhaftigen ist bloß mit dir los?“

Julian sah ihn noch immer verängstigt an, Bennis Ausraster hatte ihn ziemlich verunsichert. "Naja, ich meine … ähm …" Offenbar suchte er nach Worten, um Benni zwar seine Beweggründe klar zu machen, ihn aber auf keinen Fall weiter zu reizen und womöglich die Faust das nächste Mal im Gesicht wiederzufinden. 

"Was meinst du?", fragte Benni nach, ruhiger 

"Naja", fing Julian an und wagte dabei nicht Benni anzusehen, "ich fände es halt total scheiße, wenn du mit Timo … also, jetzt wegen Mats … Also, wenn du mit Timo was anfangen würdest. Oder … natürlich auch mit jedem anderen. Also, wegen Mats …" Jetzt erst sah er wieder auf zu Benni. 

Der hockte noch immer halb über ihn und sah ihn nur an. "Julian Draxler - ich bin mit Mats zusammen und will niemanden anderen. Nur ihn. Und das solltest du auch wissen - du kennst mich doch. Und was soll ich mit Timo?" 

"Ja, eben gar nichts, wo du doch Mats hast …", meinte Julian und richtete sich langsam wieder auf. "Bist du noch sauer …?"

Benni seufzte leicht. „Hach Kleiner … komm mal her.“ Benni stellte sich wieder grade hin, und hielt Julian eine Hand hin, der sie zögerlich ergriff. Kaum stand Julian – noch immer sichtbar verunsichert – vor ihm, da hatte Benni ihn auch schon in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. Erst als Benni ihm ein „Mach so 'ne Scheiße nicht nochmal …“ ins Ohr raunte entspannte sich Julian wieder.

Sichtbar erleichtert löste sich Julian von Benni. „Danke … ich weiß echt nicht, was vorhin in mich gefahren war.“ Das war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, aber das konnte und würde er Benni nicht sagen

Benni nickte. „Juli, Kleiner … ich hab mit Manu schon einmal meinen besten Freund verloren …“, auch heute tat alleine der Gedanke an Manus Abgang noch weh, kein Wort hatte er ihm im Vorfeld verraten. „Nochmal verkrafte ich das nicht. Ich will meinen kleinen Sonnenschein wiederhaben … in Zukunft komm bitte wieder erst zu mir.“ Sanft küsste er Julian auf die Stirn.

„Ich versprech es dir …“, kehrte ein leichtes Lächeln auf Julians Gesicht zurück.

„Und jetzt raus mit dir … mein Traummann wartet auf das allabendliche Telefonat.“

Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ging Julian zur Tür. „Viel Spaß beim Liebesgesäusel.“ Benni griff nach einem Kissen, aber da war Julian schon aus dem Zimmer gehuscht.

+++++

Was für ein Tag. Nach dem Vormittagstraining hatten sich Sebastian und Metze in den Kopf gesetzt gehabt, Mats zu bespaßen und ihn kurzerhand zu sich nach Hause verschleppt. Erst am frühen Abend hatte er sich abseilen können, und nachdem er alles für ihre Woche Trainingslager gepackt und die Wohnung in Ordnung gebracht hatte, hatte er es sich kurzerhand im Bett gemütlich gemacht. 

Nachdem er es sich mit Bennis Kopfkissen bequem gemacht hatte, war er für ein paar Minuten in Erinnerungen versunken, bevor er kurzerhand die Kamera mit dem Fernsehen gekoppelt hatte. Schnell noch die Shorts abgestreift, und zurück unter die Decke gekuschelt, als der Film anlief. 

Grade als Benni im Film begann Hand an sich zu legen, rappelte Mats' Handy. Das war mal wieder perfektes Timing. Schnell hielt er den Film an, und mit noch immer pochender Erregung zwischen den Beinen nahm er das Gespräch an. „Hallo Schatz …“ 

"Hab ich dich bei irgendwas gestört?", fragte Benni scheinheilig, er hatte sicher gehört, in was für einem Zustand sich Mats gerade befand. Und in der Tat, "Und, von wem hast du gerade geträumt?"

"Hab mir unser Video angeguckt", gab Mats zu. "Du hast es ja auch dabei … Vielleicht hast du ja mal ein paar ruhige Minuten um es dir anzusehen."

"Hm, ich glaub, da hab ich hier keine Gelegenheit zu", murmelte Benni ein wenig peinlich berührt. Es war einfach komisch den Freund dabei zu erwischen, wie er sich einen runterholte - auch wenn das völlig normal war und sie es auch schon des Öfteren gemeinsam getan hatten. 

"Ist schade, denn es ist echt gut geworden", meinte Mats mit einem leisen Lachen. "Sehr gut." Er zog die Bettdecke höher, jetzt wurde es doch ein wenig frisch im Zimmer, so ohne Shorts und so, und er fühlte sich auch irgendwie merkwürdig nackt. "Und was machst du so?", fragte er Benni deswegen schnell, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

"Trainieren, was denkst du denn", seufzte Benni. "Und mir irgendwelche Hirngespinste anhören." Es war vermutlich das Beste, wenn er Mats von sich aus von der Sache erzählte. "Ich hab ein Zimmer mit Timo … und Juli fantasiert gleich rum …"

"Wie - ein Zimmer mit Timo?" Mats konnte es nicht fassen - es war, als wäre sein größter Alptraum wahr geworden. "Hat der was daran gedreht? Hat der das in die Wege geleitet? Wenn der mir in die Finger kommt …"

"Mats, Mats, beruhige dich! Ich hab ihm deutlich gesagt, dass er auf seiner Seite des Bettes … "

"Seiner Seite des Bettes? Habt ihr womöglich ein Doppelbett?", polterte Mats los. "Das ist ja wohl die Höhe, was für ein Hotel hat euch euer mieser Klüngelverein da gebucht, schöne Doppelbetten fürs gemütliche Kuscheln nach dem Training?"

"Mats, erzähl keinen Unsinn. Timo bleibt auf seiner Seite, und ich auf meiner. Und wenn du willst, lass ich uns ein Brett aufs Zimmer bringen, das wir zwischen die Matratzen stellen!"

Mats lachte schon beinahe hysterisch auf. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich … kannst du nicht mit einem der Jungs tauschen, vielleicht Juli? … Wobei, nee sonst vergeht sich dieser Arsch auch noch an unserem Kleinen.“

„Bitte Mats … beruhig dich ...“, Benni versuchte seinen Liebsten wieder runter zu holen.

Mats fiel ihm ins Wort. „BERUHIGEN? Ich soll mich beruhigen? Ich hab noch gar nicht angefangen!!! … Wie soll ich mich bitte beruhigen, wenn der größte Stelzbock den ich kenne … der sogar in meiner Gegenwart meinen Mann angräbt … für 6 Nächte mit dir in einem Doppelbett schlafen wird … DAS ist ein einziger, großer Alptraum.“

Benni seufzte. „Süßer … glaubst Du ich bin davon begeistert? Aber ich kann nix dran ändern, Huub hat erst vor der Abfahrt zum Flughafen wieder betont, dass er keinen Zimmertausch toleriert … Aber da Timo gegen meinen Traummann sowieso nicht anstinken kann …“

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich mitbekomme, dass er seine widerlichen Grabscher nicht bei sich behalten kann … ich werd ihm ganz genüsslich seinen hässlichen Hals rumdrehen … Du weißt, ich kann fast alles verzeihen, aber Fremdgehen ist für mich das Hinterletzte.“

"Mats, das weiß ich. Das sehe ich doch ganz genau so, und das hab ich Timo auch schon gesagt. Im Übrigen sind es ja nun auch zwei Leute, die an sowas beteiligt sind, und wir beide wissen doch, dass ich da nie etwas machen würde." Benni hasste es sich so rechtfertigen zu müssen, aber bei dieser Konstellation mit Mats und Timo musste es so sein. Eigentlich verstand er Mats auch, er selbst würde es auch nicht gern sehen, wenn Mats mit einem Verehrer in einem Zimmer wäre.

"Und ich werde auf Juli aufpassen - nicht, dass Timo ihn als nächstes Opfer ausgeguckt hat, und wir hinterher ein Julchen mit gebrochenem Herzchen haben. Würd ich Timo auf jeden Fall zutrauen, sich nehmen, was er will, und dann fallen lassen."

"Das trau ich ihm nicht nur zu, alles andere würde mich sehr wundern", zeigte Mats mal wieder zu deutlich, was er von Timo hielt. "Ist gut, wenn du ein bisschen auf den Kleinen aufpasst, wer weiß, was Timo sonst anstellt."

"So schlimm ist Timo nun auch nicht", versuchte Benni ihn in Schutz zu nehmen. "Er ist echt ein lieber Kerl, und er respektiert es auch, wenn man nein sagt." Jedenfalls, wenn man immer wieder nein sagte. Und Benni konnte nur hoffen, dass er damit durchhielt - und Julian ebenfalls.

"Nicht so schlimm? NICHT SO SCHLIMM? Der gräbt dich an, sobald du dich ihm auf fünfzig Meter näherst, und das ist nicht so schlimm?", fauchte Mats. "Dieser blonde Aushilfscasanova schafft es einfach nicht seine Grabbeln bei sich zu behalten!"

„Mats Julian Hummels … ich will und werde mich nicht mit dir streiten. Ich kann nur noch mal an dich appellieren, mir zu vertrauen … Timo kann an mir rumgraben, bis er schwarz wird. Ich habe nicht vor und werde mich nicht drauf einlassen.“

„Na hoffentlich …“, kollerte Mats weiter.

„Mats, Süßer … wollen wir wirklich jetzt die ganze Zeit streiten? … Is schon schlimm genug, dass wir uns erst nach einer ganzen, furchtbar langen Woche wiedersehen werden … und solange mit dir streiten? … Das kann und will ich nicht …“, versuchte Benni es auf die versöhnliche Tour.

„Wenn es dir schon egal ist, mit wem Du auf dem Zimmer bist“, machte Mats unbeirrt weiter, “… dann wird dir ja auch egal sein, mit wem ich aufs Zimmer gehe … Neven hat schon gefragt, ob ich nicht mit ihm auf ein Zimmer möchte …“ Auch wenn es unfair war, setzte Mats nun zum Gegenschlag an, wusste er doch wie Benni zu Neven stand. Nur unwesentlich besser als er selbst zu dem Schalker Frettchen.

Benni seufzte hörbar auf. „Mats … Ich hab dich auch lieb.“

Noch bevor Mats reagieren konnte kam nur noch ein Tuten aus der Leitung. Benni hatte es tatsächlich wieder gemacht. Frustriert schmiss er das Handy auf den Nachttisch, er brauchte gar nicht versuchen jetzt zurück zu rufen, und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Bettdecke.

Dieser kleine Bastard, dieser kleine gutaussehende, liebenswerte Bastard den er mehr als sein eigenes Leben liebte, hatte ihn einmal mehr Schachmatt gesetzt. Schon vor Jahren hatte der Schalker rausgefunden, wie er effektiv ihre seltenen Streitigkeiten beenden konnte. Jedes Mal schlug er ihm genau diesen kleinen Satz um die Ohren, und ließ ihn dann einfach stehen zum nachdenken.


	8. Chapter 8

Benni saß nach dem Telefonat ebenso auf dem Bett wie Mats und dachte nach. Es war einfach scheiße alleine zu sein und sich auf die Distanz zu streiten, und auch, wenn er wusste, dass Mats ihm nicht böse war, dass sein letzter Satz – Mats … Ich hab dich auch lieb. - ihn wieder in die richtige Spur bringen würde, war es ein beschissenes Gefühl. Am liebsten wäre Benni jetzt zu seinem Freund gefahren und hätte es direkt mit ihm geklärt, aber das war leider unmöglich.

Er lehnte sich resigniert zurück und schloss die Augen. Sofort erschien Mats vor seinem inneren Auge, Mats, den er so sehr liebte. Und der ihn liebte, sonst wäre er nicht dermaßen eifersüchtig auf Timo. Auch ohne diese Gerüchtekette war Mats schon so eifersüchtig gewesen, und dieses Gerede machte es nur noch schlimmer. Benni versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken an die Rückkehr nach dem Trainingslager zu beruhigen.

Es klopfte einmal kurz, dann hörte Benni, wie die Tür zu dem Hotelzimmer geöffnet wurde. Er sah nicht hin, es konnte eigentlich nur Timo sein, der das gemeinsame Zimmer betrat. Leise schloss die Tür, dann hörte er Timo näher kommen. Einen Augenblick später senkte sich die Matratze neben ihm. „Hey“, sprach Timo ihn leise an. „Alles okay im Paradies?“

Benni lachte hysterisch auf. „Ob alles okay ist … 'türlich is alles okay … mein Mann … den ich über alles in der Welt liebe dreht zuhause grade durch, weil ausgerechnet WIR BEIDE uns ein Zimmer teilen müssen … obwohl er genau weiß, dass ich außer mit ihm niemals was mit sonst wem anfangen würde … und zu allem Überfluss sitze ich hier ein paar Tausend Kilometer entfernt, und muss eine verkackte Woche drauf warten bis ich ihn wieder in den Arm nehmen und beruhigen kann … aber ansonsten alles SUPER … könnte nicht besser sein.“

Timo hatte sich Bennis kleinen Ausbruch schweigend angehört, den aufkommenden, minimalen Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens verdrängte er aber fast sofort in den hintersten Bereich seines Gehirns. 

„Ich muss 'ne Runde raus … sonst platze ich.“ 

Als Benni, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, aufsprang und in Richtung Tür lief folgte er ihm mit großen Schritten, grade als er die Tür öffnen wollte bekam Timo ihn an der Schulter zu fassen. „Benni warte … Bitte.“ 

Tatsächlich kam Benni seiner Bitte nach und drehte sich zu ihm um, die unerwarteten feuchten Augen ließen Timo leicht schlucken. Irgendwie erinnerte Benni ihn grade verdammt an ihn selbst, an jenem Abend damals.

„Was denn …“, wirkte Benni ungewohnt barsch.

Aus einem spontanen Impuls zog Timo ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Hey … wird alles gut. Mats kriegt sich schon wieder ein … ihr liebt euch schließlich … das kann selbst ein Blinder sehen.“ Erstaunlicherweise wehrte sich Benni nicht gegen die Umarmung.

Benni seufzte kurz und murmelte dann ein „Seit ich Mats damals zum ersten Mal gesehen hab, hat mich kein anderer Mann mehr interessiert.“

„Hey, das wird schon wieder … ich nehme mal an, es wäre eher suboptimal, wenn ich mal mit Mats spreche.“ 

Benni löste sich soweit von Timo, dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Nix für ungut … aber dann kann ich meine Sachen aus der Wohnung holen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind.“

„Komm lass uns schlafen gehen … war ein langer Tag.“

„Ja wird wohl das Beste sein …“, Benni löste sich von Timo, “ … weißt du, wenn du mal nicht im Flirtmodus läufst is es richtig schön mit dir … den ruhigen, normalen Timo mag ich wesentlich lieber als den Aufreißer Timo.“

Erschrocken bemerkte Timo wie er tatsächlich rot wurde. Er hauchte Benni einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Na komm … mach dich fertig und dann legen wir uns hin.“

Es war keine Überraschung, dass sich Timo am Abend ruhig verhielt und einfach der Freund war, den Benni jetzt brauchte. Als Benni aus dem Bad kam, hatte er den Fernseher angeschaltet, es lief eine Serie, die Benni immer mal guckte, und Getränke und einige Kekse lagen auf dem Bett zwischen den Matratzen. 

“Bedien dich, ich komm auch gleich“, bat Timo und stand auf, um nun ebenfalls im Bad zu verschwinden.   
Am liebsten hätte Benni jetzt noch einmal zu Hause angerufen, aber damit hätte er es womöglich nur noch schlimmer gemacht - er kannte Mats lange genug. 

Als er sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnte und das Handy schon in der Hand hielt, hörte er die Badezimmertür knacken, und Timo kehrte ins Zimmer zurück. “Wieder besser?“ fragte er fürsorglich und setzte sich brav auf seine Seite der Matratze. Er nahm eine der Wasserflaschen und trank einige Schluck, dann sah er Benni aufmerksam an.

Der nickte leicht, aus zwei Gründen: zum einen ging es wirklich etwas besser, zum anderen hätte er keine Lust, ausgerechnet mit Timo darüber zu reden. “Er wird sich schön wieder einkriegen, er weiß ja, dass er der einzige ist, der mich interessiert.“

Timo nickte leicht, es war nicht genau zu sehen, was er dabei dachte. Würde er Benni die nächste Woche in Ruhe lassen, oder war diese leichtfertige Aussage eine Herausforderung, der er sich stellte?

Egal, zumindest an diesem Abend saßen sie wie gute Freunde zusammen, sahen fern und knabberten Kekse und Nüsse, die Timo noch aufgetrieben hätte. 

Nach einer Weile begann Benni herzhaft zu gähnen, sodass Timo sich zu ihm drehte. „Is schon relativ spät … machen wir Schluss für heute. Stellst du den Wecker?“ Benni nickte und griff nach seinem Handy. Spontan tippte er noch eine kurze Whatsappnachricht an Mats, er konnte einfach nicht anders. [Liebe Dich. Schlaf gut mein Mann. Dein Benni <3] Nachdem der Wecker gestellt war, legte Benni das Handy zurück auf den Nachttisch. Mats würde heute nicht mehr antworten, da brauchte er sich keine Illusionen machen, aber es war für ihn unvorstellbar zu schlafen ohne ihm eine gute Nacht gewünscht zu haben.

Timo hatte inzwischen die Knabbersachen weggeräumt, und nachdem er sich eine der Wasserflaschen neben das Bett gestellt hatte zog Benni die Bettdecke über sich. „Nacht Timo … sorry, dass ich dich vorhin so angegangen bin …“

„Is schon gut … auch wenn es abgedroschen klingt, aber morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder besser aus.“ Nachdem Timo das Licht gelöscht hatte beugte er sich kurz zu Benni rüber und hauchte ihm abermals einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf gut …“

„Du auch …“, Benni schloss die Augen und mit den Gedanken bei Mats war er innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen.

Timo lag noch ein wenig länger wach, und beobachtete Benni beim Schlafen. Er war schon ein besonderer Mensch, nicht nur überaus attraktiv sondern auch verdammt liebenswert. Erstaunlicherweise ging ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf, dass er wegen ihm so litt, wegen ihm mit Mats Streit hatte. 

Was war bloß los mit ihm, seit wann war er denn Gefühlsduselig, dass konnte doch nur zu Schwierigkeiten führen. Irgendwann wurden aber auch seine Augen langsam schwer, und kurz darauf schlief Timo ebenfalls ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Timo eine Weile vor dem Wecker auf, und stellte mit einem Lächeln fest, dass Benni im Schlaf an ihn gerutscht war, und friedlich an ihn gekuschelt schlief. Nach dem gestrigen Abend ein erfreuliches Zeichen, er würde mal abwarten wie sich die nächsten Tage entwickeln würden.

Um Benni für den Moment weitere Unannehmlichkeiten zu ersparen stand er auf, und ging ins Bad zum Duschen. Als er einige Minuten später, in T-Shirt und Shorts zurück ins Zimmer kam saß Benni aufrecht im Bett. „Morgen Benni … Na haste einigermaßen geschlafen?“

Benni nickte ihm – noch nicht ganz wach – zu. „Geht so …“

Timo lächelte ihn an. "Das ist gut. Wir haben heute schließlich so einiges vor." Er war schon fertig angezogen, wie Benni jetzt erst bemerkte, und stand neben seinem Bett. "Mach dich fertig, ich räum inzwischen ein wenig auf." 

Der ganze Morgen schien so einige Überraschungen bereit zu halten, Timo so zurückhaltend und hilfsbereit, das war Benni neu. Aber dieser neue Timo gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut, schließlich war der Torwart im Grunde ein lieber Kerl, der nur manchmal mit seinen Aufreißerambitionen tierisch nervte. Und Mats regelmäßig rasend vor Eifersucht machte. 

An diesem neuen Timo änderte sich auch in den nächsten Tagen nichts, zumindest bemühte sich Timo. Er erkundigte sich nach Mats, wenn Benni eine der seltenen Whatsapp-Nachrichten erhalten hatte, war freundlich und zurückhaltend - und wartete einfach ab. Das musste aber Benni nicht wissen. Es fiel ihm schwer nicht zu flirten, Benni machen zu lassen und zu wissen, dass er immer von Mats träumte.

Nur in den Nächten war es anders. Vermutlich hielt Benni Timo im Schlaf für Mats, aber der Torwart hatte nicht vor ihm das zu sagen. Es war schön zu fühlen, wie Benni sich vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte - und Timo genoss es ihn in den Armen zu halten. Manchmal brauchte selbst er so etwas.

Lediglich mit Julian war noch nicht alles wieder in Ordnung. Er ging Timo und Benni zwar nicht auffallend aus dem Weg, aber dennoch redete er nur das nötigste mit ihnen. Selbst, wenn der Trainer sie für eine Einheit zusammen einteilte, schaffte er es nicht Benni oder Timo anzusehen. 

Am Abend des vierten Tages zogen sich Benni und Timo verhältnismäßig früh auf ihr Zimmer zurück. Huub hatte sie heute mit zwei vollen Einheiten und einer Runde im Kraftraum ordentlich gescheucht, und so war es kein Wunder gewesen, dass die meisten der Jungs direkt nach dem Abendessen auf ihre Zimmer verschwanden.

Kaum hatte sich die Zimmertür hinter ihnen geschlossen, kickte Benni sich schwungvoll die Schuhe von den Füßen. „Boah … der Alte ist und bleibt ein Sadist …“

Mit einem leichten Lächeln trat Timo hinter ihm und knetete ihm kurz die Schultern, insgeheim freute er sich auch sehr darüber, dass Benni sich ohne zu murren darauf einließ. „Na komm … leg dich hin … ich werde mir noch eine kurze, kalte Dusche für die alten Knochen gönnen … und dann gucken wir noch ein bisschen Fern …“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging Timo ins Bad.

Benni nickte nur und ging dann zum Bett. Noch bevor er sich hinlegte schaltete er durch die deutschsprachigen Fernsehkanäle, bevor er kurzentschlossen sein Notebook an den Fernseher anschloss, und in seinem Filmordner nach etwas passendem suchte. „Nicht zu anspruchsvoll, am besten was actionlastiges … einfach zum Berieseln … Ja das is genau das Richtige …“ 

Schnell rief er den Film auf, und nachdem er sich die Hose abgestreift hatte, streckte er sich auf seiner Hälfte des Betts aus. Den _Zorn des Khan_ hatte er zuletzt mit Mats gesehen. „Mats …“ 

Ob er sich wohl gerührt hatte? Schon beinahe ängstlich angelte er sich sein Handy vom Nachttisch, und tatsächlich war eine neue Whatsappnachricht auf dem Display, von Mats. [Du fehlst mir. Liebe Dich. Mats]

Eine einzelne Träne lief Benni über die Wange, langsam schien Mats sich wieder zu beruhigen. Ob er es wohl wagen konnte, ihn anzurufen? Er hatte die Kurzwahltaste schon gedrückt, legte dann aber doch wieder auf. Wenn Mats schon bereit gewesen wäre mir ihm zu sprechen, hätte er versucht ihn anzurufen. Mit klopfendem Herzen tippte er eine Antwort. [Du fehlst mir auch SO sehr. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein eigenes Leben. Kann es gar nicht mehr erwarten, bis ich dich ENDLICH wieder in meine Arme nehmen darf. Benni]

Mit einem Lächeln drückte er das Handy an sein Herz und konzentrierte sich auf den Bildschirm. Noch bevor die Enterprise jedoch das Raumdock verließ, fielen Benni die Augen zu und er nickte ein.

Ein sanfter Kuss ließ Benni langsam aufwachen, irgendwie stimmte hier was nicht, wieso roch Mats plötzlich so anders? Als er die Augen öffnete kniete über ihm, breit grinsend. „Ti … Timo!?“

Die Lippen lösten sich von seinen, und er sah in die blauen Augen ihres Torhüters. "Verdammt, Timo!" Mit aller Kraft stieß er Timo von sich und setzte sich auf. So ganz konnte er noch gar nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war. Timo hatte ihn im Schlaf geküsst! Gegen seinen Willen!

Etwas verspätet hob er seine Hand und ließ sie laut und schmerzhaft in Timos Gesicht landen. Sekunden später prangten da fünf rote Finger auf Timos Wange, wie Benni mit Genugtuung feststellte. "Du hast ja wohl eine Vollklatsche! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Mal wieder nur mit dem Schwanz gedacht was?" Er funkelte Timo wütend an. "Was fällt dir ein mich so zu benutzen, nur weil ich schlafe?" 

Timo holte Luft, wollte wohl etwas sagen, aber Benni schnitt ihm das Wort ab: "Du Arsch, du bist echt das Hinterletzte! Hast du das schon öfter gemacht? Mich geküsst, wenn ich geschlafen habe? Mich angefasst?" Allein der Gedanke ließ Benni schaudern, und ihm wurde übel. "Wie konntest du nur?" 

Wieder wollte Timo sich rechtfertigen, aber Benni ließ das nicht zu. "Halt das Maul!", fauchte er, "Ich will das nicht hören! Ich … ich …" Er griff nach seinem Handy, seiner Trainingshose und eilte aus dem Zimmer. 

Völlig aufgelöst lief Benni über den Flur, die Trainingshose in der einen Hand, das Handy in der Anderen. Mats hatte recht gehabt, er hatte die ganze Zeit so recht gehabt, Timo schreckte wirklich vor nichts zurück um zu bekommen was er wollte. Aber der unverbesserliche Gutmensch in Benni hatte, allen Unkenrufen zum Trotz mal wieder nur die gelegentlich durchschimmernden positiven Seiten ihres Torhüters sehen wollen. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.


	9. Chapter 9

„Benni? … Benni, was is denn mit dir los?“

Julian hatte grade seine Zimmertür geöffnet, weil er noch kurz bei Benni vorbeischauen wollte, um sich von seinem besten Freund das Ladekabel fürs Handy auszuleihen, weil sein eigenes offenbar den Geist aufgegeben hatte. 

Der Anblick wie Benni aufgelöst, barfuß und mit der Hose in der Hand mitten auf dem Flur stand, ließ in Julian alle Alarmglocken aufheulen. Ohne zu überlegen zog er Benni mit sich ins Zimmer, der ließ das widerstandslos über sich ergehen, und kaum war die Tür zu zog Julian ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

Die Umarmung ließ bei Benni offenbar alle Schleusen brechen, und er begann lautlos in Julians Shirt zu weinen. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass es wenig brachte jetzt nachzubohren, wenn Benni soweit war würde er schon von allein anfangen zu reden.

In dem Moment betrat Klaas durch die Balkontür das gemeinsame Zimmer, auf seinen fragenden Blick schüttelte Julian kurz den Kopf. Klaas nickte verstehend, und schlüpfte schnell in seine Laufschuhe. Mit einem geflüsterten „Ich wollte eh noch kurz bei Jermaine vorbeischauen …“ verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.

Sanft dirigierte Julian sie – ohne Benni loszulassen - in Richtung seines Betts, anders als Benni und Timo hatten sie beide Einzelbetten, davon bekam Benni jedoch nix mit. 

Nach einigen Minuten wagte Julian es dann doch leise zu fragen. „Was is denn passiert …“ Ohne den Kopf von Julians Shirt zu nehmen murmelte Benni ein leises und doch für Julian klar verständliches „Timo …“.

"Timo?", fragte Julian entgeistert nach, und nach kurzem Zögern, "Was ist denn passiert?"

"Mats … Mats ist gerade wieder ruhig geworden, hat sich halbwegs dran gewöhnt, dass Timo und ich in einem Zimmer … und dann macht dieses Arschloch sowas! Was soll ich Mats nur sagen? Er hatte recht gehabt, von Anfang an, und jetzt …"

Dieses zusammenhanglose Gebrabbel half Julian nicht weiter, aber zunächst schwieg er und hielt Benni einfach weiter fest. Irgendwann würde der schon deutlicher werden. Und in der Tat schaffte er es schließlich, die Geschehnisse verständlich zu formulieren. "Und dann … dann hab ich ihm eine gescheuert und bin gegangen. Ich penn nicht mehr mit dem in einem Zimmer", schwor sich Benni, "Wer weiß, was er noch so anstellt, wenn ich penne? Guckt er mich an und holt sich dabei einen runter? Macht er Fotos von mir? Nacktfotos vom geilen Benni?"

Entgeistert sah Julian ihn an. So etwas hatte er nicht erwartet, schließlich hatte er bis jetzt noch immer ein wenig an Bennis Darstellung von der Sache von ein paar Tagen gezweifelt, als die beiden nackt und aneinander gekuschelt zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen hatten. Aber offenbar hatte Benni doch die Wahrheit gesagt, und es war harmlos gewesen. Und Timo war derjenige, der mehr wollte. Eigentlich nur logisch, schließlich hatte Benni einen wundervollen Freund - und Timo nicht. 

"Kann … ich bei euch pennen? Da auf dem Sofa oder so?", fragte Benni schließlich leise. Ihm waren inzwischen schon die Augen zugefallen, aber soweit hatte er sich noch wachhalten können. 

"Klar … kannst auch bei mir im Bett schlafen, das ist breit genug. Leg dich schon mal hin, ich guck mal im Schrank, da hatte ich noch eine Decke gesehen." Mühsam richtete Benni sich auf, und Julian versorgte ihn mit einem Kopfkissen, einer dünnen, bezogenen Decke und einer Wolldecke, so würde er nicht frieren, auch wenn Klaas wohl wie jede Nacht das Fenster offenstehen haben würde.

"Leg dich schon mal hin", bat Julian und drückte ihn leicht auf die Matratze. "Ich komm gleich nach." Für einen kleinen Moment verschwand er im Bad und machte sich fertig. Als er in das Zimmer zurückkehrte, lag Benni tief in das Bett eingekuschelt und versuchte zu schlafen. Wortlos legte sich Julian neben ihn, zog seine Decke über sich und wünschte ihm leise eine "Gute Nacht." Und "Denk nicht drüber nach. Denk an Mats. Er lieb dich."

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Timo auf seinem Bett. Irgendwas war da ganz falsch gelaufen mit Benni. Schon die ganze Zeit hier im Trainingslager hatte Benni ihn gereizt, ihn immer wieder herausfordernd angesehen, mit ihm geflirtet - auch, wenn es ihm wohl selbst nicht ganz klar gewesen war. Aber die Blicke, die waren eindeutig gewesen, jedenfalls hatte Timo das so interpretiert. So falsch konnte er doch gar nicht gelegen haben. 

Und dann hatte Benni einfach da gelegen und geschlafen. Dabei hatte er einfach zu verführerisch ausgesehen, wie er da im Bett gelegen hatte. Er hatte ihn ansehen müssen, genauer angesehen, noch dichter und noch dichter. Und seinen unvergleichlichen Duft einatmen. Benni war einfach ein unwiderstehlicher Typ. Timo hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können, als Benni dann im Schlaf gelächelt hatte. Als er dann auch noch die Lippen leicht gespitzt und leise geseufzt hatte - da hatte er ihn einfach küssen müssen.

Jetzt war Benni weg, wohin auch immer - im Grunde interessierte es Timo auch nicht. Benni war groß genug sich um sich selbst zu kümmern. Timo war nicht sein Babysitter - zumal Benni das sicher auch nicht wollen würde. 

Eben dieser Benni versuchte ein paar Zimmer weiter verzweifelt zur Ruhe zu kommen. Nach den letzten Tagen hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass Mats unrecht gehabt habe, dass Timo sich auch normal benehmen könnte. Aber das war offensichtlich reine Berechnung von diesem Dreckschwein gewesen. Er hatte immer geglaubt über eine gute Menschenkenntnis zu verfügen, aber Timo hatte ihm effektiv das Gegenteil bewiesen.

„Benni versuch wenigstens etwas zu schlafen …“, erklang Julians leise Stimme hinter ihm, “… es bringt jetzt nichts, wenn du dir die Nacht um die Ohren haust.“

„Tut … tut mir leid …“, Benni drehte den Kopf hinter sich, um Julian ansehen zu können. Durch die nicht ganz geschlossenen Vorhänge fiel ein wenig Mondlicht ins Zimmer, sodass Julians Gesicht einigermaßen zu erkennen war. „Würdest … würdest Du mich eventuell … indenArm …“

„Klar …“, ohne zu zögern rutschte Julian näher an seinen besten Freund heran, und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Nach einem kurzen Kuss auf Bennis Haar wurde der auch langsam ruhiger, und schien kurz darauf endlich eingeschlafen zu sein.

Julian blieb noch ein wenig länger wach liegen und grübelte darüber nach, was er über Timo gehört hatte. So wie es Benni ging war das nicht erfunden, aber irgendwie passte das so gar nicht zu diesem wahnsinnig liebenswerten, charmanten und gutaussehenden Kerl. Ob es Timo einfach nur grade nicht gut ging. 

Durch die Rückkehr von Klaas ins Zimmer wurden Julians Gedanken vorerst unterbrochen. Nachdem er ihm kurz erklärt hatte, dass es zwischen Benni und Timo einen ziemlichen Streit gegeben hatte, machte sich ihr Holländer fertig für die Nacht, und kurz darauf tönte ein dreistimmiges Schnarchen durch den Raum.

Wie gerädert wachte Benni am nächsten Morgen auf. Er hatte schief gelegen, halb in Julians Armen, und es tat ihm alles weh. Das war aber nicht das schlimmste, denn einen Moment später fiel ihm ein, warum er überhaupt hier und nicht in seinem Zimmer. In dem Zimmer mit Timo.

Er konnte es nicht verstehen, warum Timo ihn einfach so geküsst hatte. Im Schlaf. Warum er ihn so ausgenutzt hatte … so missbraucht hatte! Benni konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. 

Am liebsten wäre er Timo ab sofort und auf Dauer aus dem Weg gegangen. Hätte ihn nie wiedergesehen. Aber so einfach war das nicht - sie waren hier im Trainingslager und sahen sich quasi ständig. Sie waren beim Frühstück in einem Raum, trainierten gemeinsam, dann aßen sie zusammen zu Mittag, ließen sich gemeinsam taktisch schulen, bauten das zweite Mal Kondition auf, speisten zusammen zu Abend, verbrachten den Abend zusammen und teilten sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch das Zimmer.

Nein. Nein, das Zimmer würden sie sich nicht weiter teilen - irgendwie würde Benni das schon hinbekommen. Schließlich war er Kapitän, da würde er das schon schaffen, wenigstens Timos Blicken und Übergriffen zu entgehen. 

Er drehte sich noch einmal auf die andere Seite und trat dabei versehentlich gegen Julians Bein. Der knurrte leise, dann bewegte er sich ebenfalls. "Hmmm … morgen", nuschelte er müde. "Wie spät?"

Benni zog das Handy heran, entsperrte es, blickte auf Mats' strahlendes Lachen - und auf die Uhrzeit. "Kurz vor acht. Ich … ich sollte wohl langsam rüber, oder?" Auch, wenn er am liebsten hier geblieben wäre, er musste zurück in sein Zimmer, zurück zu Timo. Er würde dort duschen müssen und sich anziehen - das würde er alles im Bad machen, hinter gründlich verschlossener Tür.

"Du wirst es überstehen, Benni", versuchte Julian ihm Mut zuzusprechen. "Hast du deine Zimmerkarte dabei? Dann schleich dich rein, ab ins Bad - und in zehn Minuten bist du wieder hier."

Benni nickte und bevor er sich erhob, küsste er Julian kurz auf die – vom Schlaf – noch warme Stirn. „Danke Kleiner …“

Julian wurde leicht rot. „Na mach dich schon los … und steck meine Karte ein …“ 

Benni nickte, und nachdem er seine Jogginghose übergezogen hatte verließ er leise das Zimmer um mit einem ziemlich flauen Gefühl in sein Zimmer zurück zu gehen. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, da ließ ihn ein geknurrtes „Guten Morgen Benedikt …“ zusammenzucken. Verdammt, genau das hatte ja passieren müssen. Wieso musste Huub auch ausgerechnet auf ihrer Etage sein Zimmer haben.

„Würde mal sagen … Ertappt … woraufhin sich mir natürlich die Frage stellt … wieso mein Kapitän kurz vor dem Aufwachen aus dem Zimmer von Julian und Klaas kommt … Und bitte verkaufe mich nicht für dumm …“

Benni atmete kurz und tief durch. Nun war es also soweit, entweder Timos Karriere mit der Wahrheit zerstören, oder dieses Dreckschwein auch noch decken, und für ihn lügen. 

„Es ist wegen Timo …“, machte sich sein Mund selbstständig, “ … Er schläft extrem unruhig und unregelmäßig, wacht immer wieder nachts auf und läuft dann im Zimmer umher … er versucht zwar dabei Rücksicht auf mich zu nehmen aber … ich wache trotzdem davon auf … nach zwei mehr oder weniger schlaflosen Nächten hat Julian mir gestern Abend Asyl auf ihrer Couch angeboten …“

Huub schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Und da kommst Du nicht zu mir … wenn einer meiner wichtigsten Spieler mehrere Nächte nicht vernünftig schlafen kann, dann will ich sowas wissen … und grade meinen Kapitän brauch ich fit und ausgeschlafen auf dem Platz …“

„Tschuldige Trainer …“

„Ich sag dir was … durch den kurzfristigen Ausfall von Christoph haben wir eh noch ein Zimmer übrig, das wir bezahlen müssen … und die Physios können ihre Materialien auch in den Behandlungsräumen lagern … Sieh es als Kapitänsbonus an.“

Erleichtert atmete Benni durch. Damit würde Timo ihm nicht mehr zu nahe kommen können. „Danke Trainer …“

„Schon gut … du gehst jetzt duschen, Timo is mir eben schon auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal begegnet. Ich sag den Physios bescheid, und dann kannst du nach der Vormittagseinheit dein Zeug rüberbringen.“

„Alles klar …“, strahlte Benni ihren Trainer förmlich an, bevor er sich umdrehte und wesentlich beruhigter sein Noch-Zimmer betrat.

Knapp 10 Minuten später klopfte er, frisch geduscht und mit besserer Laune an der Zimmertür von Julian und Klaas.

"Du siehst besser aus", bemerkte Julian, als er die Tür öffnete. "Hat Timo sich entschuldigt?" So ganz konnte Julian sich das nicht vorstellen. Die Entschuldigung vielleicht, aber nicht, dass Benni sie so ohne weiteres annahm. 

So wunderte es ihn auch nicht, als Benni den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich krieg ein Einzelzimmer“, erzählte er und fasste dann seine Begegnung mit ihrem Trainer zusammen. Er merkte selbst, wie gut es ihm tat, das Problem aus dem Weg geschafft zu haben. 

So konnte er auch ganz beruhigt sein, als sie wenig später zu dritt nach unten in den Frühstücksraum gingen. Timo saß mit einigen Mitspielern an seinem Tisch und schien nicht zu erwarten, dass sich Benni zu ihnen setzte - möglicherweise hatte er doch kapiert, dass er Scheiße gebaut hatte. Benni jedenfalls konnte sich beim Frühstück weiter entspannen, und auch bei dem folgenden Training ging er Timo weiter aus dem Weg. 

Nach der Einheit ging Klaas auf Timo zu und beschäftigte ihn, während Benni und Juli schnell Bennis Sachen aus dem Zimmer holten und in das neue Einzelzimmer brachten. Hier angekommen schickte Benni Julian erstmal weg, er wollte ein wenig Ruhe haben, alles auspacken - und bei Mats anrufen. Das würde nicht leicht werden, schließlich war Mats noch immer etwas nörgelig wegen der Kuschelsache, und sie hatten seit dem nicht telefoniert. Aber Benni wollte darüber reden, zumal es wohl mehr als ungeschickt wäre, wenn er die Sache von jemand anderen erfahren würde. 

Also wählte Benni die vertraute Nummer und lauschte dem Klingeln.

„Sekretariat Mats Hummels, sie sprechen mit Mario Götze …“, ertönte überraschend eine nicht erwartete Stimme aus dem Hörer.

Benni brauchte einen Moment bis er zu schmunzeln anfing. „Hey Mario … na wie geht’s euch?“

„Den Umständen entsprechend … Aber wird bei euch wohl nicht anders sein … Aber sag mal, was is eigentlich bei Mats und dir los? Sonst hab ich ihn ja immer gerne als Zimmerpartner, aber in diesem Trainingslager ist er echt kein Vergnügen … Er ist übrigens im Moment bei den Physios, und hat sein Handy auf dem Zimmer vergessen.“

„Ach, wiedermal das Übliche … Timo“, seufzte Benni. Mario war einer ihrer Vertrauten in den Dortmunder Reihen, und hatte bereits hin und wieder mitbekommen, wenn sie sich wegen Timo gestritten hatten. Wobei sie sich in all den Jahren bislang eigentlich fast nur wegen Timo gestritten hatten. „Na dann werde ich es nachher nochmal versuchen … kannst ihm ja sagen, dass ich angerufen hab, und das ich ihn liebe …“

„Das weiß er … und er dich auch. Hat die letzten Tage, wenn überhaupt, kaum was anderes gesagt. Aber ich sag ihm, dass du angerufen hast. Mach es gut … und denk dran, in drei Tagen habt ihr euch wieder.“

„Und das ist auch gut so … Du ich muss zur zweiten Einheit. Komm doch wenn wir wieder daheim sind, mal zum Essen vorbei.“

„Alles klar … Mach's gut.“

Mit einem Lächeln verließ Benni sein Zimmer. Mats hatte auch die letzten Tage immer nur davon gesprochen, dass er ihn liebte. Gott im Himmel, er selbst auch, und wie.

Dieses versonnene, verliebte Lächeln blieb in seinem Gesicht, als er die Treppe runterging und unten zu seinen Mitspielern stieß. Julian kam gleich auf ihn zu, "Und? Ah, sehe schon, alles wieder im grünen Bereich bei euch beiden, Mats und dir." 

Das war es zwar noch nicht, aber Benni hatte keine Lust darüber zu reden, also nickte er. Und so ganz gelogen war das ja auch nicht, schließlich war Mats nicht mehr sauer auf ihn, und das war doch das wichtigste.

Irgendwie überstand Benni das zweite Training des Tages, auch wenn er sich zwischendurch wünschte, er würde einfach umfallen und im Rasen versinken, so dass sein Trainer ihn nicht finden konnte. Immer wieder fühlte er Timos Blick auf sich, aber er ignorierte den Torhüter einfach, und wenn der ihm zu nahe kam, war es meist Julian, manchmal auch Klaas, die ihn in Beschlag nahmen und Timo so fernhielten. Irgendwann tat ihm einfach alles weh - glücklicherweise war das der Zeitpunkt, als der Trainer sie erlöste.

Erst Stunden später konnte Benni endlich bei Mats anrufen - Abendessen, Besprechung, Videoanalyse, das alles zog sich unendlich. Dann endlich konnte er in sein neues Einzelzimmer gehen, schnell machte er sich bettfertig und ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen. Schon hielt er sein Handy in der Hand und wählte Mats' Nummer.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ja …", hörte er Mats ins Telefon nölen, dann war es leise. Ein eiskalter Klumpen bildete sich in Bennis Bauch. Hätte er seinen Freund doch nicht anrufen sollen? Aber er wollte, musste mit ihm reden, er brauchte ihn doch! Und Mats sollte ihm beistehen, auch, wenn er noch sauer war. 

Es dauerte eine schreckliche Horrorewigkeit, bis Mats sich meldete. "Was willst du schon wieder?"

Benni fühlte, wie seine Augen anfingen zu brennen, und er konnte nur ein ziemlich heiseres "Mats" krächzen.

"Benni?" Schlagartig hatte sich Mats' Stimme verändert, von dieser Ungeduld, dieser Entnervtheit und Kälte war nichts mehr zu spüren. Im Gegenteil fühlte sich Benni von seiner Stimme wie in eine Decke eingehüllt. "Benni, was ist los?", fragte Mats noch einmal warm und zärtlich nach.

"Mats …", wiederholte Benni und schloss die Augen.“Ich … ich bin so froh …" Zusammenhanglos brabbelte er los, bis er schließlich zu einer ersten verständlichen Frage kam. "Warum warst du eben so komisch?"

"Weil ich gedacht hätte, mein Bruder wär wieder am Telefon. Jonas hat Langeweile …" Benni seufzte leise, die Ungeduld hätte ihn gar nicht treffen sollen. Jetzt stellte aber Mats eine Frage. "Süßer, was hast du? Du klingst komisch."

Jetzt musste es wohl raus. Benni hatte es sich immer wieder ausgemalt, was er sagen würde, wie er es sagen würde, und was Mats wohl antworten würde. "Ich … gestern Abend, da war ich schon eingeschlafen. Timo..." 

Sofort unterbrach Mats ihn. "Was hat der Arsch schon wieder angestellt?" fragte er sofort nach, wütend, aber wütend auf Timo, nicht auf Benni.

"Er hat mich geküsst. Einfach so. Ich … ich hab geschlafen, und er hat mich geküsst. Ich … ich hab ihm dann eine gescheuert und hab bei Julian und Klaas gepennt."

Schweigen. Benni wurde unruhig, Mats konnte ihm das doch nicht … "Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, dann gibt es Torhüterhack! Mit Kapern und Sardellen! Und Rosenkohl", fauchte Mats wütend. "Der soll sich noch mal in deine Nähe … Benni, bitte, sag mir, dass du nicht weiter mit ihm in einem Zimmer schläfst!"

"Nein, nein", konnte Benni ihn beruhigen. "Ich hab ein Einzelzimmer. Hab gesagt, dass Timo schnarcht."

Wieder kurzes Schweigen, "Benni, Süßer, du bist zu gut für diese Welt." Er hörte Mats lächeln, und so musste er auch lächeln. "Es wäre keinem geholfen, wenn ich ehrlich gewesen wäre", erklärte er leise. "Immerhin brauch ich nicht mehr mit ihm in ein Zimmer. Und Julian und Klaas passen auf, dass er nicht in meine Nähe kommt."

"Das ist gut", meinte Benni ihn nicken zu sehen. "Die sollen auf dich aufpassen, bis ich das wieder machen kann."

Eigentlich wollte Benni protestieren, er konnte gut selbst auf sich aufpassen - aber irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an, nicht alleine zu sein mit der Sache. Er schloss die Augen und lächelte leicht. "Ich bin froh, dass du nicht sauer bist", gähnte er. 

"Benni! Wie kann ich sauer sein, wenn dieser Arsch dir sowas antut? Ich liebe dich doch!" Auch Mats gähnte leicht. "Du … wollen wir morgen weiterreden? Oder soll ich dran bleiben, bis du schläfst?"

"Ist lieb von dir, aber ich kann auch alleine schlafen." Ganz so schwach war Benni nun auch nicht - auch wenn der Gedanke daran schon schön war. "Wir können morgen ja wieder telefonieren, hm? Lieb dich übrigens auch."

Mats lachte leise, als er sich verabschiedete und schließlich auflegte.

Mit einem verliebten, leicht dämlichen Grinsen schloss Benni die Augen. Zwischen seinem Traummann und ihm war wieder alles in Ordnung, jetzt würde er für den Rest ihres Aufenthalts hier in erster Linie wieder mit der Sehnsucht nach Mats kämpfen müssen. Aber die knapp 3 Tage bis er ihn endlich wieder in seine Arme nehmen könnte, würde er schon irgendwie überstehen. 

Übermorgen würden sie mit dem Nachtflug zurück nach Deutschland fliegen, am frühen Vormittag würde er zuhause in Dortmund sein, und nachmittags würde Mats dann auch wieder da sein. Huub und Kloppo schienen sich abgesprochen zu haben, denn sie würden beide eineinhalb freie Tage für sich haben. Mit Glück würden sie es zumindest hin und wieder zum Essen aus dem Bett schaffen. 

Über dem Gedanken was er alles mit seinem Geliebten anstellen würde schlief er schließlich ein.

 

Die restliche Zeit im Trainingslager verbrachte Benni in erster Linie mit Julian und Klaas oder mit sehnsüchtigen Telefonaten mit Mats. Timo ließ ihn bis auf ein paar vereinzelte Annäherungsversuche in Ruhe, und die wurden von Julian oder Klaas bereits im Keim erstickt.

Nach dem Nachtflug war Benni relativ ausgeschlafen, und betrat mit dem warmen Gefühl endlich wieder daheim zu sein ihre gemeinsame Wohnung. Mats würde zwar erst in drei bis vier Stunden hier sein, aber in ihrem gemeinsamen Heim fühlte er sich ihm auch so schon wesentlich näher.

Zur Überbrückung der Wartezeit packte Benni schon mal seine Tasche aus, und befüllte – ganz der vorbildliche Hausmann – die Waschmaschine, bevor er es sich auf der Couch gemütlich machte. 

Auch wenn er leicht vor sich hin döste war das Geräusch des Schlüssels in der Wohnungstür laut und deutlich wahrzunehmen. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Benni halb über die Couch und hechtete in den Flur. 

Mats hatte die Wohnung noch gar nicht richtig betreten, als Benni ihm schon um den Hals gefallen war, und ihm stürmisch die Lippen aufgepresst hatte.

Hungrig erwiderte Mats den Kuss, presste Benni fest an sich und wollte ihn offenbar nicht so schnell wieder loslassen. "Benni … hab dich so vermisst", nuschelte er zwischen zwei Küssen gegen Bennis Lippen, dann schob er seine Zunge wieder vor. Benni fühlte, wie sich Mats' Knie nach oben schob, zwischen seine Beine, und ihn fest und hart massierte - ganz so, wie er es liebte und brauchte. Gott, ja, er brauchte Mats, brauchte ihn so sehr, immer mehr, immer mehr, immer … Mit einem heißen Keuchen kam Benni, er hatte es einfach nicht unterdrücken können. Kraftlos sank er in Mats' Armen zusammen. 

Sein Freund hielt ihn fest, küsste ihn jetzt zärtlich und sanft und ließ ihn so wieder zur Ruhe kommen. Langsam strichen Mats' Hände über Bennis Rücken, bis der sich wieder so weit im Griff hatte, dass er wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte. "Komm - Wohnzimmer? Oder gleich ins Bett?", fragte Mats ihn dann leise. 

Benni zögerte, eigentlich hatte er sich auf einen gemütlichen Rest-Tag auf dem Sofa gefreut, aber wenn Mats ihn schon so fragte. "Schlafzimmer", nuschelte er und küsste Mats erneut. 

Der lachte leise und zog Benni mit sich. Schnell die enge und unbequeme Hosen ausgezogen, dann kuschelten sie sich zusammen ins Bett. Unter vielen Küssen und zärtlichen Berührungen erzählten sie sich von den Trainingslagern, und Benni erläuterte Mats noch einmal, was mit Timo vorgefallen war. 

Er hatte sich gerade gemütlich in Mats' Arme gekuschelt, als sein Handy piepte. Eine SMS war angekommen, dann eine zweite. Etwas entnervt zückte Benni das Gerät und las die erste Nachricht. [Hallo Schatz, hoffe, du bist gut angekommen. Vermisse dich, Timo]. Benni zog die Stirn kraus, dann sah er unsicher zu Mats. "Das …" 

Mats blickte ihn an, Benni konnte nichts aus dem Blick lesen. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, was er damit meint", versuchte er diese SMS zu erklären. Er fühlte wie ihm kalt wurde, vor Angst, vor Panik, dann aber schien sich Mats zu entspannen. "Okay …" 

Unendlich erleichtert, dass diese merkwürdige SMS wohl keine Folgen haben würde, öffnete Benni die nächste. [Ich wünschte, du wärst bei mir. Ich denke die ganze Zeit ans Trainingslager. War so schön mit dir … Timo]. Mats schnaubte nur leise, dabei zog er Benni noch etwas dichter an sich. Besitzergreifend. Und irgendwie schien die SMS ihn doch zu verunsichern. 

Eine dritte SMS kam an. [Bist Du bei *Ihm*? Würde dich gerne sehen. Timo] 

Mit zittrigen Händen reichte Benni das Handy an Mats, irgendwie war ihm grade verdammt schlecht. Das waren ja schon psychopathische Ansätze, die Timo hier zeigte. Wie konnte er sich nur so in ihm getäuscht haben. „Mats … bi … bitte … ich schwöre dir, da … ich hab nichts mit Timo … keine Ahnung was er hier für 'ne Grütze schreibt … Ich liebe und will nur dich.“

Mats las die SMS, und merkte wie der Zorn in ihm hochkochte, aber da wollte er jetzt nicht dran denken. Viel lieber wollte er jetzt endlich richtig Wiedersehen mit seinem Freund feiern. Kurzerhand schaltete er das Gerät aus, und warf es unsanft auf den Nachttisch.

Erleichtert, dass Timos Attacke ihre Zweisamkeit nicht stören konnte, zog Benni sich das Shirt über den Kopf, und riss sich förmlich die Shorts von den Beinen. Völlig nackt stürzte er sich auf Mats, und nachdem er ihm dabei geholfen ebenfalls die letzten Klamotten loszuwerden, presste er sich gegen Mats' Körper. 

Wie hatte er das Gefühl vermisst, Mats' nackten Körper an seinem zu spüren. Gegen Mats konnte kein anderer Kerl auch nur ansatzweise anstinken. Bislang war außer dem Ausziehen quasi noch nichts geschehen, und trotzdem waren sie beide bereits halbsteif. Auch nach knapp 2,5 Jahren Beziehung waren sie aufeinander noch scharf, wie am ersten Tag.

„Wie sehr hab ich mich drauf gefreut, endlich wieder deinen scharfen Arsch vögeln zu dürfen“, raunte Mats in diesem Moment. Fahrig beugte Benni sich zum Nachttisch um nach dem Gel zu angeln, als es plötzlich an der Tür läutete. „Verdammt wer is das … nein, scheißegal … einfach ignorieren. Wird schon wieder abhauen“, sprach Mats aus was Benni dachte.

Der unangekündigte Besucher schien das jedoch anders zu sehen, und hielt den Klingelknopf jetzt permanent gedrückt. 

„Verdammte Hacke … wer auch immer das ist, hat hoffentlich sein Testament schon gemacht. Wenn ich eins auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann, ist es wenn man mich beim Sex mit meinem unglaublich heißen Freund stört.“ Schlechtgelaunt stieg Benni aus dem Bett und schnappte sich den an der Schlafzimmertür hängenden Bademantel.

„Schmeiß raus, wer immer das ist …“, lächelte Mats ihm lasziv vom Bett zu. 

„Da kannst Gift drauf nehmen“, im Gehen band sich Benni den Bademantel zu, seine Erektion wurde dabei nur spärlich verdeckt, aber das interessierte ihn grade nicht. 

„Wer. Wagt. Es …“, riss Benni die Wohnungstür auf, im nächsten Moment wurde ihm regelrecht schlecht. 

Vor der Tür stand breit grinsend Timo. „Hallo mein Schatz … sorry, wenn ich hier auftauche, aber ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir … Siehst ja aus, als hättest mich schon erwartet.“ 

Noch bevor Benni auch nur halbwegs realisiert hatte, was hier grade passierte, hatte Timo ihn auch schon an die Wand gepresst. Er wollte protestieren, das nutzte Timo jedoch um ihm die Zunge in den Mund zu schieben, während er mit einer Hand zwischen sie griff und direkt Bennis Schwanz knetete, wodurch der Protest zu einem – schmerzhaften – Stöhnen verkam.

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß schubste Benni Timo von sich und funkelte ihn wütend an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fühlte er, sah er, wie sich Mats an ihnen vorbeischob. "Mats!", rief Benni ihm nach, aber Mats hörte nicht, er lief wortlos aus dem Haus. 

Im nächsten Moment - aber wohl viel zu spät - knallte es laut, als Benni Timo zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer Woche eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpasste. Dann lief er - im Bademantel - aus dem Haus und Mats hinterher. 

Er sah den Wagen seines Freundes nur noch die Straße hinunterfahren, dann bog er in überhöhter Geschwindigkeit um die Kurve. Und Benni sah ihm nach, mit Tränen in den Augen. Scheiße, das war … und oben in seiner Wohnung war Timo, verdammt, dieses Arschloch, allein in ihrer … 

So schnell er konnte lief er die Treppe hoch, um Timo aus seiner Wohnung zu schmeißen. Er rannte die letzten Stufen, dann stand er vor Timo, geladen und kurz vor der Explosion. "Du … Du …" Ihm fehlten die Worte, also ließ er Taten sprechen. Ehe Timo sich versah, hatte Benni ihn ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste aus der Wohnung geworfen und die Tür hinter ihm zugeknallt. "Ich will dich nie wieder sehen", brüllte er, auch wenn das ein hehrer Wunsch war, der nicht in Erfüllung gehen würde. 

Dann war er alleine in seiner Wohnung. Noch immer lediglich im Bademantel ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen und starrte den ausgeschalteten Fernseher an. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Es war einfach alles schief gelaufen. Und nur Timo war schuld!


	11. Chapter 11

Ein paar Minuten starrte Benni ins Leere, bemitleidete sich selbst, bis er schließlich resolut aufstand. „Nein … Nein, ich lass mir von dem Drecksack meine Beziehung nicht kaputtmachen.“ 

Zum Glück hatte Timo den Rausschmiss wohl akzeptiert, seit er ihn vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, hatte der sich nicht mehr gerührt. Aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich weiter um dieses Arschloch zu kümmern, er musste schnellstens Mats auftreiben und die Sache von eben bereinigen. 

Im Flur schnappte er sich sein Handy von der Kommode und wählte die vertraute Nummer seines Liebsten. „Komm schon geh ran … bitte geh ran.“ Aber schon Sekunden später wurde die Hoffnung zerschlagen, als aus Mats' Tasche die Melodie der Schlümpfe zu dudeln begann. „Scheiße … verdammte Scheiße …“

Handy hatte Mats also nicht mitgenommen, Geldbeutel lag neben seinem eigenen auf der Kommode. Verdammt und zugenäht, außer dem Schlüssel hatte er nix mitgenommen, nur Jogginghose und ein dünnes T-Shirt hatte er angehabt. Und so wie Benni seinen Freund kannte, hatte er weder Shorts noch Socken angezogen gehabt. Wenigstens war er mit seinem Wagen unterwegs, dass er so nicht direkt in der Kälte rumirrte, und sich sonst was wegholte. Aber trotzdem musste er ihn so schnell wie möglich finden. 

Entschlossen lief Benni ins Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen, und wenige Minuten später eilte er aus der Wohnung und zu seinem Wagen. Hinter dem Scheibenwischer steckte – in einer Klarsichthülle – ein Zettel mit einem großen Roten Herz und irgendeinem Text, den Benni ungelesen in eine nahestehende Mülltonne stopfte. 

Als er hinter dem Steuer seines Wagens saß versuchte er ihn mehrfach zu starten, aber zunächst waren seine Hände zu zittrig um den Wagen anzulassen, und dann ließ er den Motor mehrfach absaufen. „Verdammte Scheiße … reiß dich zusammen Höwedes.“ 

Kaum hatte er den Wagen aus seiner Parklücke gelenkt, als die Frage aufkam, wo er am besten nach Mats suchen könnte. Eine Weile fuhr er auf gut Glück durch Dortmund, aber Mats' Wagen konnte er nirgends entdecken. 

Nach zwei erfolglosen, kurzen Telefonaten mit Mario, der mit seinen Eltern unterwegs war, und Manni der wie meistens in Leverkusen bei Lars steckte, kam ihm eine Idee. Mats hatte vorhin erzählt, dass Marco und die Gladbacher heute Vormittag ebenfalls aus der Türkei zurück gekommen waren. Sehr wahrscheinlich war Mats zu seinem besten Freund gefahren.

Ob er Marco anrufen sollte, wobei dann würde der ihn wohl schon durchs Telefon kaltmachen. Ohne weiter zu überlegen steuerte Benni die nächste Autobahnauffahrt an, und machte sich auf den Weg nach Gladbach.

Mit stark überhöhter Geschwindigkeit brauchte er nur knapp 30 Minuten, bis er vor Marcos kleinem Häuschen in Mönchengladbach-Rheydt parkte. Verdammt, auch hier war Mats' Wagen nicht, aber vielleicht hatte Marco ihn auch irgendwo aufgelesen, auf jeden Fall musste er jetzt mit jemandem reden.

Benni ging mit hängenden Schultern Richtung Haustür, als hinter ihm ein überraschtes „Benni …“ erklang. Er drehte sich um, und vor ihm stand – beladen mit dem typischen Trainingslagergepäck – Marco. Der kam wohl grade erst nach Hause. 

"Marco", murmelte Benni. "Das … willkommen zu Hause." Etwas unsicher sah er Marco an - was sollte er jetzt sagen? Warum war er hier? Er blamierte sich doch, und Mats genauso, wenn er jetzt die ganze Geschichte erzählte. "Ich … war gerade in der Gegend, und dachte, ich guck mal vorbei …" 

"Das glaubst du ja wohl selbst nicht!", schüttelte Marco den Kopf. "So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon! Komm, lass uns erstmal reingehen. Kannst du mal …? Schlüssel ist in meiner Tasche …" Marco war wirklich gut bepackt mit Trolly, Rucksack, Laptoptasche und noch zwei Papiertüten. 

So einfach konnte er die Tür unmöglich öffnen, also nahm Benni ihm den Schlüssel ab und schloss auf. "Ich … fahr dann …", versucht er es, aber sofort wurde er von Marco unterbrochen.“Du gehst dann mal. Rein. Zweite Tür links, dann aufs Sofa. Ich bin in zwei Minuten da." 

Benni gehorchte ihm nicht ganz überzeugt, aber so schnell kam er hier wohl nicht wieder weg. Und vielleicht war es ja ganz gut erstmal zur Ruhe zu kommen, ehe er weiter nach Mats suchte. Vielleicht meldete er sich ja auch irgendwann. Hoffentlich. 

"Ich hoffe, Apfelschorle ist okay?", kam Marco mit zwei Gläsern und einer großen Flasche ins Wohnzimmer. Benni nickte nur kurz, sagte aber nichts. 

Wenig später saßen sie zusammen auf dem Sofa, und Marco sah Benni an. "Also, was hast du wieder angestellt?", fragte Marco ihn jetzt ganz direkt. 

Benni seufzte und erzählte dann. Wie sie zusammen zu Hause gewesen waren, wie Timo ihm die SMS geschrieben hatte - offenbar um Mats eifersüchtig zu machen und in der Hoffnung, Streit zwischen ihnen zu stiften - und um dann als der große Retter und Tröster aufzutauchen. "Dieser Idiot hat mich dann geküsst … und Mats ist abgehauen." 

Marco fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und stöhnte deutlich, bevor er Benni schließlich wieder ansah. „Und wir sehen nur Gespenster, nicht wahr … Man, man, man Benni … Nach den ganzen Aktionen die dieser Typ abgezogen hat, inkl. den fingierten SMS kommst du nicht auf die Idee, wenn es plötzlich bei euch sturmklingelt, dass er dann auch noch bei euch vor der Tür steht … wozu ein Türspion da ist, hast du wohl noch nie gehört …“

Benni senkte betreten den Kopf. „Man Marco … ich war grade voll und ganz damit beschäftigt nach acht Tagen Abstinenz meinen Kerl zu verführen, wobei wir eigentlich schon mitten beim Vorspiel …“

„Laa. Lee. Luu … Auch wenn ich wohl langsam zu einer Minderheit gehöre, aber ich bin ganz zufrieden mit dem langweiligen Sexualleben eines Hetero …“, protestierte Marco sofort.

„Naja … jedenfalls ist Mats genau in dem Moment, in dem Timo mich überrumpelt hat ohne ein Wort aus der Wohnung gestürmt … halbnackt und ohne was mitzunehmen.“

„Halbnackt …“, hob Marco fragend die Augenbraue.

„Ja, er hatte nur Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt an, nachdem wir vorher grade im Bett zugange waren, würde es mich nicht wundern … wenn er weder 'ne Shorts noch Socken angezogen hätte …“

Marco schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Geldbeutel und Handy hat er daheim liegenlassen … Also sind die Möglichkeiten wo er hin ist ja begrenzt … na komm wir finden ihn schon … und bringen das Ganze mit euch wieder auf die Reihe.“

Benni sah den Freund ein wenig überrascht an. Nach den letzten Tagen hatte er mit einem weiteren, zugegeben berechtigtem Anpfiff von Marco gerechnet, aber nicht mit Unterstützung.

Marco schien genau zu wissen was er dachte, oder es musste breit auf seiner Stirn zu lesen sein. Laut lachend grinste er Benni an. „Du guckst so überrascht Benni … ich dachte eigentlich, es reicht, dass ich dich vorige Woche auf den Pott gesetzt hab … aber wenn es dir lieber is, dass ich dich nochmal zusammenstauche … eyh Benni, du bist auch mein Freund …“

Mit einem leichten Lächeln umarmte Benni Marco kurz. „Danke …“

„Na komm … ich sag dir was … wir haben wohl beide seit dem Flugzeug nix mehr gegessen. Ich hab im Gefrierfach ein paar Portionen von Muttis Gulasch … wir machen uns jetzt schnell was zu essen … und dann gucken wir, wie wir unser Lockenköpfchen wieder auftreiben.“

Benni öffnete den Mund um zu sagen, dass er keinen Hunger habe, aber als sein Magen zustimmend knurrte, nickte er kurz. „Klingt gut …“

"Geh auch schnell", versprach Marco, "Schon klar, dass du Sehnsucht hast. Aber wenn er abgehauen ist, dann braucht er auch erstmal ein bisschen Zeit für sich. Und die nutzen wir einfach. Kommst du mit in die Küche?" 

Benni nickte leicht und folgte Marco, der schnell das Essen aus dem Gefrierfach holte und dazu Nudeln aufsetzte. Er gab die Spirelli in das kochende Wasser, dann zückte er sein Handy und wählte eine Nummer, Benni sah nicht, welche. Er lauschte einen Moment, dann meldete er sich. "Hey Chris, Marco hier … ja, gerade angekommen. Nein, ich brauch nichts zu essen, ich hab was von Mama hier … ja, weiß ich doch … Du, du kannst mir bestimmt helfen … Ja, genau, in … wie?... Nein, geht nicht um mich, sondern um einen Freund … Nein, der Freund heißt nicht zufällig Marco!!! … Nee, du, Benni ist..." Dann verstummte Marco, und Benni starrte ihn an. 

Mit wem telefonierte Marco da? Chris … da gab es so einige. Ein Verwandter? Aber nein, vor dem würde er Benni sicher nicht outen. Und das schien ja so. Und warum hatte er auf einmal geschwiegen? "Okay, wir essen erst, und dann … ja, machen wir … Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Ich pack ihn dann einfach ein. Bis später!" 

Verständnislos sah Benni Marco an, der jetzt ungerührt die Nudeln abgoss und ihnen auffüllte. "Guten Appetit", wünschte er und fing hungrig an zu essen. Benni fiel es schwer überhaupt die Gabel in die Hand zu nehmen, eine Nudel aufzuspießen und in den Mund zu schieben. Er schmeckte nicht viel und schluckte ohne groß zu kauen. Auch die zweite und dritte Nudel verschwand, ohne dass Benni es wirklich merkte. Erst dann bekam er ein wenig vom Geschmack mit, und wären seine Gedanken nicht ständig um Mats und Timo gekreist, hätte er das Gulasch geliebt. So war er froh, als Marco fertig war und ihn selbst ebenfalls vom Essen erlöste. "Wir können ja losfahren, wenn du willst", grinste er Benni an, er wusste genau, auf was für glühenden Kohlen er saß. 

"Ja, ja, lass uns losfahren!", stand Benni sofort auf, dann besann er sich auf seiner Erziehung, stellte das gebrauchte Geschirr ins Waschbecken und wartete dann ungeduldig auf Marco, der erst noch die Töpfe kurz ausspülte, sich umzog, noch mal aufs Klo ging - es war klar, dass er sich eine Spaß daraus machte Benni zappeln zu lassen.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Benni sich zügeln, dass er Marco nicht – wie ein nörgliges Kleinkind – anhielt sich doch endlich zu beeilen. Als sie endlich vor dem Haus standen wollte Benni zu seinem Wagen gehen, als Marco auf seinen eigenen deutete. „Marcos Baby will nach einer Woche auch mal wieder bewegt werden, und da du ja eh nicht weißt, wo wir hinfahren …“

Benni biss sich auf die Zunge, und folgte Marco zu dessen Wagen. Kaum hatte er Platz genommen, und sich angeschnallt sprudelte es aus Benni heraus. „Nun sag schon, wo fahren wir hin, weißt du wo Mats ist … Marcooo …“

Marco lächelte kurz. „Benni … entspann dich … wir werden jetzt zu jemandem fahren, der hoffentlich Licht in den Fall Timo bringen kann, geht so doch nicht weiter … und ja Mats ist auch da, und es geht ihm wohl den Umständen entsprechend … Und jetzt entspann dich …“

Benni streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Du bist ein Sadist Marco Reus … Kannst mir nicht einfach sagen, wohin wir fahren und gut?“

Marco lachte laut auf. „Nö, das würd ja kein Spaß machen … aber ich will mal nicht so sein … wir fahren zurück nach Dortmund.“

Mit einem Schnauben schloss Benni die Augen, und während Marco abermals lachte, dachte er lieber an seinen Mats. Sein Mats den er so liebte, und der ihm so unheimlich fehlte.

„Wir sind da …“, Marcos Stimme ließ ihn einige Zeit später wieder die Augen öffnen, und tatsächlich erkannte er ihr Ziel, sie standen vor dem Haus von Sebastian in Dortmund. Wo war Mats' Wagen? Vermutlich in der Garage. „Na komm …“

Sekunden später klingelte Benni schon wild an der Haustür.


	12. Chapter 12

Mit Vollgas war Timo durch die Stadt gefahren. Das war ja gründlich schief gelaufen. Benni hatte so verdammt heiß ausgesehen, nur so halb angezogen mit seinem schiefen Bademantel, durch den man alles hatte sehen können. Und er hatte so geil gestöhnt, als Timo ihn angefasst hatte. Warum war dieser Schnösel Mats bloß dazugekommen, sie beide hätten so viel Spaß haben können!

"Scheiße", fluchte Timo laut und schlug mit dem Handballen gegen das Lenkrad. "Verdammte, verfickte Scheiße!" Wo sollte er jetzt seinen Druck ablassen? Den Druck, den er nicht nur seit Wochen angestaut hatte - weil Benni sich ihm verweigerte - sondern der jetzt, nach den letzten Minuten mit einem fast nackten Benni unerträglich geworden war. 

Ziellos fuhr er durch die Gegend, bis er wieder in Gelsenkirchen ankam. Hier führte ihn sein Weg relativ direkt zu einer ihm sehr bekannten Wohngegend. Und dann, ohne darüber nachzudenken, parkte er, neben einem großen, ziemlich protzigen Wagen. Einem ihm sehr bekannten Wagen. Der jungen Mann, den Mitspieler, der diesen Wagen fuhr, war auch recht lecker, wie Timo fand. Nicht ganz so wie Benni, aber er würde sich sicher gut machen, stöhnend und geil unter Timo. Kurz schloss Timo die Augen und fasste sich in den Schritt, ja, da regte sich schon etwas, aus lauter Vorfreude. Vorfreude auf den Kleinen, für den es vermutlich das erste Mal sein würde. Ganz etwas Besonderes. Und er, Timo, würde ihm die Jungfräulichkeit rauben. Er grinste bei dem Gedanken, massierte sich noch kurz, weil es so gut tat, dann schnallte er sich ab und stieg auf. Auf direktem Weg ging er zur Haustür und klingelte. Es dauerte etwas, dann wurde ihm die Tür geöffnet. 

Nachdem sie am Vormittag aus dem Trainingslager zurückgekommen waren, hatte Julian - ganz der vorbildliche Sohn - einen Abstecher zu seinen Eltern gemacht. Die Beiden hatten sich natürlich sehr gefreut ihn wieder zu haben, und nachdem er sich von Mutti bekochen lassen, und ihr seine schmutzige Wäsche überlassen hatte, war Julian vor ner guten Stunde in seiner Junggesellenbude angekommen. 

Im vergangenen Herbst hatte er beschlossen, dass es Zeit war so langsam aus dem elterlichen Nest zu flattern, und sich eine eigene Wohnung zu nehmen. 

Durch seinen Beruf hätte er sich eine protzige Wohnung oder sogar ein Haus problemlos leisten können, aber er hatte sich für eine verhältnismäßig bescheidene 3 Zimmerwohnung. entschieden. Außer von der hochwertigen Elektronischen Ausstattung ließ in der Wohnung nix auf seinen finanziellen Background schließen. 

Juli hatte klischeehaft eine Runde auf der Playstation gedaddelt, als es plötzlich geläutet hatte. Wer das wohl wahr? Benni war momentan vermutlich dabei sich von Mats das Hirn rausvögeln zu lassen, und die anderen Jungs waren wohl alle daheim beim Wunden lecken. 

Neugierig ging er zur Tür, hoffentlich störte sich der ungebetene Gast nicht daran, dass er nur Pants und ein labberiges Shirt anhatte. Und selbst wenn, war nicht Julians Problem. Als er die Tür öffnete stockte ihm der Atem. Da stand doch tatsächlich sein Traummann vor seiner Tür, und lächelte ihn lasziv an.

Am liebsten hätte Julian wie ein Girlie losgequietscht, aber die Ereignisse der letzten Tage waren ihm noch zu präsent im Kopf. Wie Benni wegen ihm gelitten hatte. Entsprechend zurückhaltend war seine Begrüßung für Timo. "Was willst du denn hier? Hast dich verlaufen?" Mit verschränkten Armen und charmantem Lächeln blickte er ihren Torhüter an.

"Juli, schön, dass du zu Hause bist. Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte er ohne auf Julians Frage einzugehen. Dabei lächelte er ihn an und zwinkerte ihm kurz zu - und schob sich ohne weitere Umstände an Julian vorbei in dessen Wohnung. "Schön hast du es hier", bemerkte er als er sich kurz umgesehen hatte. "Und? Bist du dabei dich vom Trainingslager zu erholen?" 

Völlig hin und hergerissen sah Julian ihn an, ein wenig entgeistert, dass Timo jetzt tatsächlich bei ihm, in seiner Wohnung war. Er freute sich natürlich darüber, immerhin war Timo sein großer Schwarm, aber warum war er da? Und so ganz geheuer war ihm auch die Sache der letzten Woche mit Benni nicht. "Ähm … geh mal durch … Wohnzimmer … Trinken?", brachte er mühsam heraus. 

"Apfelschorle?", fragte Timo, während er durchging und sich aufs Sofa setzte. Julian nickte nur leicht, starrte Timo kurz an und holte dann die Getränke. Während dessen machte es sich Timo bequem, sah auf den Fernseher, auf dem das Spiel nur angehalten war, und blickte sich dann um. Modern, freundlich, ein bisschen kühl war das Zimmer eingerichtet, aber es war schon okay. Außerdem wollte er hier ja nicht einziehen, sondern nur ein paar schöne Stunden erleben. 

"Hier..." wurde ihm auf einmal eine kleine Plastikflasche in die Hand gedrückt, dann setzte sich Julian neben ihn. Timo grinste ihn breit an und rutschte sofort an ihn, trank einen Schluck, dann legte er ihm einen Arm um und zog ihn dichter. Überrascht spannte sich Julian erst an, dann ließ er sich gegen Timo sinken, was den nur noch breiter grinsen ließ. Es lief hier ja alles wie am Schnürchen! 

Er trank noch einmal einen Schluck von der Apfelschorle, dann stellte er die Flasche auf den Tisch vor sich. "Ist schön hier bei dir", erklärte er leise und wandte sich Julian jetzt ganz zu. Die Hand, die schon hinter seinem Rücken lag, schob er höher, in Julians Nacken, und zog ihn so näher um ihn leicht zu küssen. War ja klar, dass der Kleine sich das gewünscht hatte, das hatte Timo schon länger gemerkt. 

Julian zuckte erst überrascht zurück, machte dann aber gerne mit und küsste ihn leicht. Bis Timo einen Schritt weiterging und die freie Hand auf Julians Bauch legte. In diesem Moment zuckte er und starrte Timo an. Wieso das, fragt der sich, Julian wollte das, das war doch sowas von eindeutig! 

"Timo …", fing Julian an, und Timo merkte, wie schwer ihm die nächsten Worte fielen. Aber er würde es ihm nicht leicht machen, er strich mit den Fingern durch Julians Nacken, kraulte ihn da leicht und sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Was ist, Julchen?", fragte er leise. 

"Ich bin nicht … nicht so", murmelte Julian und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Timo lächelte ihn weiter an um ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen, aber das war offenbar nicht so leicht. "Timo, ich will das nicht. Du kommst hier her und meinst, dass ich alles gleich mitmache. Nein, so einfach ist das nicht. Ich spring nicht einfach so mit dir in die Kiste!" 

Tatsächlich brachte Julians Korb Timo für einen kurzen Moment aus dem Konzept, was er sich aber nicht anmerken ließ. Seit der Sache mit IHM damals hatte er früher oder später jeden Kerl bekommen, den er hatte haben wollen, und auch Benedikt würde schon noch einsehen, dass er ihm gehörte. 

Aber um Benedikt ging es grade nicht, sondern um den kleinen Julian, der ihn schon seit Wochen mehr oder weniger offensichtlich anglühte. Jetzt wollte er dem Kleinen seinen Wunsch erfüllen, und nun zierte der kleine Bastard sich auch noch. 

Eigentlich sollte er sich ja fragen warum, aber ihn interessierte grade vielmehr wie er seinen Druck loswerden konnte. Seit Roman hatte er keinen Sex mehr gehabt, ganze acht Tage, eindeutig unhaltbare Zustände. „Was meinst du mit _einfach so_ , Julchen?“

Julian löste sich – auch wenn es ihm schwer viel – erstmal von Timo und rutschte ein Stück weg von ihm. „Timo … sein wir doch mal ehrlich … wir wissen doch beide worauf das raus läuft … du tauchst unangekündigt auf, wir landen hier zusammen in der Kiste, und morgen machst du dich auf, den nächsten Kerl zu vernaschen … Aber nicht mit mir, ich hab keinen Bock eine von vielen, unbedeutenden Kerben am Bettrahmen des großen Timo Hildebrand zu werden.“

Für einen kurzen Moment schluckte Timo doch sichtbar, bevor er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Bist du dir sicher? Die ordentliche, sehr leckere Beule in deiner Pants scheint da anderer Meinung zu sein“, ging er abermals in die Offensive.

Mit einem Schnauben stand Julian auf, und stellte sich dicht vor den noch immer auf dem Sofa sitzenden Timo. „Ich würde lügen, wenn ich dich nicht überaus Attraktiv finden würde … aber ich hab kein Bock meine Jungfräulichkeit einem Kerl zu schenken, für den ich nur einer von vielen bin … ich möchte mein erstes Mal mit einem Mann erleben, der mir zeigt, dass ihm was an mir liegt.“

Timo schluckte, so eine klare Ansage hatte er bislang noch nicht erhalten. Aber irgendwo war das auch eine Herausforderung. Selbst der angeblich zu 200 % heterosexuelle David Beckham war im Sommer 2007 schließlich – nach ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit - in seinem Bett gelandet, da würde er auch dem kleinen Julian Draxler weismachen, dass ihm was an ihm läge. „Dann sollte ich jetzt wohl besser gehen … Wünsch dir noch einen schönen Nachmittag. Sehen uns übermorgen beim Training.“ Er hauchte Julian einen Kuss auf den Mund und war im nächsten Moment aus der Wohnung verschwunden. 

Kaum war die Wohnungstür ins Schloss gefallen ließ sich Julian zitternd und mit glasigen Augen aufs Sofa sinken. Hoffentlich hatte er das Richtige gemacht, sein Kopf glaubte es, aber sein Herz war sich nicht so sicher. Hoffentlich war das nicht die einzige Chance gewesen, seinem Traummann jemals näher zu kommen. 

Draußen überlegte derweil Timo frustriert, wo er jetzt endlich seinen schon beinahe schmerzhaften Druck loswerden könnte, als er sich mit einem Grinsen ins Auto setzte, und zum zweiten Mal nach Dortmund fuhr. Roman würde sich über seinen Besuch wenigstens freuen, da war er sich sicher.


	13. Chapter 13

Benni stand vor Kellys Haustür und klingelte. Ungeduldig. Einmal, zweimal - dann nahm er den Finger nicht mehr von der Klingel, was Marco schnell zum Lachen brachte. "Bist ja schlimmer als Mario, wenn der ungeduldig ist - und das will was heißen!" 

Dazu konnte Benni nur müde die Lippen verziehen, er wollte zu Mats, und das so schnell wie möglich. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür, und Kelly stand dort. "Ah, hi Benni. Magst du reinkommen?" 

"Wo ist Mats?", war Bennis erste Frage. Nur für ihn war er ja überhaupt hergekommen. Er sah in das Haus hinein, konnte aber nichts sehen, das auf eine Anwesenheit seines Freundes hinweisen würde. 

"Ist mit Chris unterwegs", erklärte Kelly. "Kommst du rein?" Er trat zur Seite und hielt die Tür auf, so dass Benni und Marco eintreten konnten. 

Dann wurden sie von Kelly ins Haus gezogen, und die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss. Kelly zog sie mit sich ins Haus hinein, ins Wohnzimmer, und drückte Benni auf das Sofa. Irgendwie befand sich eine kleine Flasche Wasser in seinen Händen, dann wurde er aufgefordert zu erzählen. Und das tat Benni dann auch, erzählte von Anfang an - von Timos Annäherungsversuchen, von seinen Sticheleien gegen Mats, dann vom Trainingslager und den dortigen Vorfälle bis zu dem ungewollten Kuss vor ein paar Stunden.

Jetzt, wo er erzählte, merkte er selbst, wie naiv er gewesen war, dass er Timo immer wieder vertraut und ihm erlaubt hatte näher zu kommen. 

Basti hörte schweigend zu was Benni erzählte, und nickte hin und wieder bestätigend. Klang alles ziemlich vertraut. Seit Timo im Oktober überraschend nach Schalke gekommen war, hatte er sich immer wieder mal mit Chris über damals unterhalten, grade wenn Chris mal wieder eine der Eskapaden seines Torwarts mitbekommen hatte.

Schließlich hatte Benni fertig erzählt, und kaum hatte er sich mit hängenden Schultern nach Hinten sinken lassen, als Marco ihm auch schon einen Arm umgelegt und an sich gezogen hatte. Auch wenn sie bislang noch nicht viel miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten, so schien der Gladbacher ein guter Freund zu sein und er freute sich schon darauf, ihn nach seinem Wechsel im Sommer näher kennen zu lernen. „Also Jungs … das kommt uns, Chris und mir leider Gottes ziemlich vertraut vor …“

„Klar Chris hat ja in den letzten Monaten auch immer wieder das Vergnügen gehabt, Timo live erleben zu dürfen … immerhin spielen sie ja im selben Verein“, gab Marco zum ersten Mal seine Meinung dazu.

„Nicht nur deswegen … Klar, hat er in den letzten Monaten immer wieder erzählt, was er so mitbekommen hat … aber das Ganze … Chris und ich … wir hängen da schon länger mit drin …“, Bennis fragenden Blick bedachte Basti mit einem weiteren Nicken, “ … ich muss dazu ein bisschen ausholen. Also … wir kennen Timo mittlerweile seit gut Zehn Jahren … seit er das erste Mal zur Natio berufen wurde … und es mag komisch klingen, aber er war lange ein total lieber Kerl … eher ruhig, ja schon fast schüchtern …“

Benni lachte hysterisch auf. „Ja nee is klar …“

„Warum uns das Ganze so vertraut vorkommt … während der WM 2006 gab es im Kreis der Natio eine vergleichbare Geschichte … Es gab damals schon mal einen anderen Spieler, der sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste kreuz und quer durch die Mannschaft gevögelt hatte … Überaus charmant, gutaussehend und wusste wie er bekam was er wollte … und nachdem er über einen drüber gerutscht war, hat er einen nicht mehr mit dem Arsch angeguckt …“

Marco stellte die entscheidende Frage. „Habt ihr auch …“

Mit hochrotem Kopf erzählte Basti weiter. „Ja … ich bin IHM damals auch auf den Leim gegangen, und hätte dadurch beinahe die Beziehung mit Chris zerstört, aber zum Glück hat mein Schatz ein großes Herz und hat mir diesen Fehltritt verziehen … Naja, wie auch immer … Wir haben damals zwar nicht mitbekommen, dass Timo auch mit Ihm in der Kiste gelandet ist, aber es würde einiges Erklären, zumal Timo sich danach auch zunehmend verändert hat …“

„Verrätst du uns, wer er war?“ Benni war geschockt, aber davon ausgehend, dass Kellys Vermutung zutraf würde es einiges erklären.

Basti schüttelte den Kopf. „Jungs ich vertraue euch … wirklich … aber wir haben uns damals innerhalb der Mannschaft drauf geeinigt, das Intern zu behalten. Und ich hab es euch auch nur erzählt, dass ihr einen kleinen Einblick in Timo bekommt … Vermutlich hat das mit IHM damals irgendeinen Schalter in Timo umgelegt …“

Benni nickte leicht, das klang nachvollziehbar. Wenn Timo so etwas erlebt hatte … es löste bei ihm kein Mitleid aus, nur konnte er das merkwürdige Verhalten jetzt nachvollziehen. Besonders schön klang die Geschichte ja nun echt nicht. 

"Was meinst du …", fing er gerade an, als sie die Haustür hörten.“Das wird Chris sein", meinte Basti - und schon war Benni aufgesprungen. Schließlich würde es nicht nur Chris sein, sondern auch sein geliebter und schmerzlich vermisster Freund. "Benni", versuchte Bastian noch ihn zurückzuhalten, aber Benni war schon auf dem Weg durch den Flur zu Mats. 

"Hey", grüßte er ihn leise, als er vor ihm stand, dann hob er die Arme, trat einen Schritt auf Mats zu - und stolperte. Mats war genau diesen Schritt zurückgegangen, war seiner Umarmung ausgewichen. Scheiße, das tat weh, das tat so weh! 

"Mats", wisperte Benni, und man hörte seiner Stimme schon den Schmerz an. Wieso … 

"Benedikt, ich..." Scheiße, hatte Mats ihn tatsächlich Benedikt genannt? Das hatte er noch nie getan! Und wie er ihn ansah - als wären sie Fremde! "Mats", versuchte er es noch einmal, doch diesmal erntete er nur ein Kopfschütteln, dann trat Mats zur Seite und ging mit einigem Abstand an ihm vorbei. Benni blickte nur noch auf den Boden, es fehlte ihm jetzt sogar die Kraft sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Er meinte sogar die Scherben zu hören, zu denen sein Herz in diesem Moment zerbrochen war.


	14. Chapter 14

„ _I used to think maybe you love me now baby I'm sure, and I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door, now every time I go for the mailbox gotta hold myself down, 'cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around._

 _Now I'm walking on sunshine oh oh, I'm walking on sunshine oh oh, I'm walking on sunshine oh oh, and don't it feel good hey alright now, and don't it feel good hey yea …_ “, gut gelaunt und laut singend wirbelte Roman durch seine Wohnung. Am Mittag waren sie aus dem Trainingslager – das wie immer hervorragend gelaufen war – wiedergekommen, und die anfallende Hausarbeit hatte er soeben erfolgreich erledigt. 

Klar hätte er sich für solche Arbeiten problemlos eine Haushälterin oder zumindest eine Putzfrau leisten können, aber warum sollte er. Als Fußballer brauchte er zwar nicht so aufs Geld zu achten, aber man musste ja nun nicht sinnlos Geld rauswerfen, und die Hausarbeit machte ihm ja auch irgendwie Spaß.

Es war mittlerweile später Nachmittag, blieb die Frage, was er mit dem Rest des Tages anfangen sollte. Sie hatten bis übermorgen frei, und da wär es doch schade den Tag allein zu vergeuden. Aber die meisten der Jungs waren heute mit ihren Liebsten beschäftigt, oder würden sich wohl mit Schimpftiraden auf _Jürgen den Grausamen_ in den Schlaf jammern. 

Wenn er sich was wünschen könnte, würde er die eineinhalb freien Tage ja gerne mit Timo verbringen, aber das würde wohl bei dem frommen Wunsch bleiben. 

Nachdem sie sich in der vorigen Woche getroffen hatten, und diesen unbeschreiblichen, wahnsinnig geilen Sex geteilt hatten, hatte der Schalker ihn leider relativ rabiat vor die Tür gesetzt. Timo hatte ihm zwar versprochen, dass er sich nach dem Trainingslager bei ihm melden würde, aber eine kleine Stimme in Romans Kopf zweifelte daran. Und trotzdem war er Timo seither noch stärker verfallen als vor ihrem Date.

Naja, wie auch immer … 

In der Küche rumstehend würde er den Tag auf jeden Fall nicht verbringen. Also würde er auf den altbewährten Plan B zurückgreifen, und es sich mit einem Becher selbstgemachten Kakao und der wahrscheinlich fünfhundertsten Wiederholung von _Top Gun_ im Bett gemütlich machen.

Kaum hatte Roman den dampfenden Becher in der Hand und war in den Flur getreten, als es an der Wohnungstür klingelte. Nanu, wer das wohl wahr. Vermutlich einer von den Nachbarn. 

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln öffnete er die Tür. „Was gibt’s?“ Als er sah wer vor der Tür stand fiel ihm vor Schreck der Becher aus der Hand.

Überrascht sah Timo nach unten auf seine Schuhe und die Hose, die jetzt mit heißer Flüssigkeit bespritzt waren. Er hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefangen und grinste Roman an. "Das ist mal eine nette Begrüßung. Hey, wie sieht es aus? Hast du ein bisschen Zeit?"

Roman erwiderte das Grinsen. "Für dich immer!", meinte er und hoffte, dass das glückliche Grinsen nicht zu deutlich in sein Gesicht geschrieben stand. Er freute sich unbändig, dass Timo tatsächlich vorbeigekommen war. Er trat zur Seite und ließ Timo ein - und wurde von ihm sofort an die Wand neben der Tür gepresst. Ohne nach Erlaubnis zu fragen (die er sowieso gehabt hätte) drängte sich Timo an ihn und küsste ihn hungrig. 

Nachdem das erste Verlangen gestillt war, sah Timo ihn an, grinste und deutete auf seine Hose. "Ich glaub, ich sollte die nassen Sachen mal loswerden."

Tatsächlich wurde Roman ein wenig rot, die Sache mit dem Kakao war ihm schon unangenehm. Aber Timo schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen, also sollte Roman das auch nicht. "Komm mit", griff er einfach nach Timos Hand und zog ihn weiter in die Wohnung. Im ersten Moment hatte er ihn gleich ins Schlafzimmer ziehen wollen, aber nach ein, zwei Schritten kam ihm die Idee nicht mehr so gut vor. Als er jedoch zögerte, griff Timo ein und zog ihn seinerseits weiter in die Wohnung und in Richtung Schlafzimmer. "Muss doch die nassen Klamotten ausziehen", murmelte er wie zur Entschuldigung. 

Im Schlafzimmer zog er sich jedoch nicht aus, sondern küsste Roman erneut, leidenschaftlich und mit einem Versprechen auf viel mehr. Und das viel mehr, das bekam Roman auch. 

+++++

"Benni", sprach Basti ihn an. Benni wusste nicht, wie lange er hier im Flur gestanden hatte, aber das war auch egal. Mats hatte ihn... abserviert, hatte ihn loswerden wollen und "Benedikt" genannt. "Komm, Benni - lass uns hochgehen." Offenbar war Mats mit Chris im Wohnzimmer und wollte ihn nicht sehen. 

Mit einem Kopfschütteln trat Benni zur Haustür. Weg, er musste hier weg. „Kümmert euch bitte um Mats … Danke.“ 

Basti trat einen Schritt zu Benni und umarmte ihn kurz. „Kopf hoch Benni … Mats beruhigt sich schon wieder … Ihr könnt doch gar nicht ohne einander …“

Hoffentlich hatte Kelly Recht, Benni zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, für alles Weitere fehlte ihm die Kraft. „Mach's gut …“, trat er mit kurzen Schritten vor das Haus.

Basti tat es weh Benni so leiden zu sehen, in dem Moment kam Marco aus dem Wohnzimmer auf ihn zu. „Chris hat schon gesagt, dass Mats erstmal bei euch bleiben kann … Danke dafür.“

„Is doch wohl selbstverständlich … wofür hat man Freunde. Und du kümmerst dich um Benni?!“ Der positive Eindruck den Marco bei Basti hinterließ festigte sich immer mehr.

„Werd den Oberschlumpf erstmal für die nächsten Tage mit zu mir nehmen.“

„Das is gut, er sollte jetzt nicht alleine sein … und mit den Beiden, das kriegen wir schon wieder hin …“, hoffte Basti zumindest, “ … Wenn was ist ruf mich an. Hast ja unsere Nummern … Und jetzt sammel mal den Schlumpf ein, bevor der noch eine Dummheit macht.“

„Mach ich … du meldest dich aber bitte auch wenn was ist.“ Mit einer kurzen Umarmung verabschiedete sich Marco von seinem künftigen Vereinskollegen.

„Klar mach ich …“

Mit schnellen Schritten ging Marco zu seinem Wagen, zum Glück hatte Benni keinen Fluchtversuch unternommen, sondern lehnte resigniert am Fahrzeug. Ohne zu überlegen zog er ihn in eine kurze Umarmung bevor er ihn schließlich widerstandslos auf den Beifahrersitz bugsierte,

Benni sagte kein Wort, bekam auch nicht mit wo Marco hin fuhr. Interessierte ihn auch nicht mehr, nichts interessierte ihn mehr seit Mats ihn abserviert hatte. Verdammt dieser kalte Blick von Mats, und er hatte das Gefühl als würde das Geräusch wie sein Herz in tausend kleine Scherben zerbrach ihn permanent verhöhnen.

„Komm lass uns aussteigen …“, ließ Marcos Stimme Benni irgendwann wieder aufsehen. Vor ihnen stand sein eigener Wagen, also waren sie wieder in Gladbach. „Und bevor du auf die Idee kommst mit mir diskutieren zu wollen … du wirst die nächsten Tage bei mir bleiben … du kannst auch von hier zum Training fahren … und nein, das ist nicht verhandelbar.“

Mit einem gemurmelten „Ich werde nicht diskutieren, wozu … mein Leben ist eh vorbei“ stieg Benni aus und ging Richtung Haustür. 

Mit einem Seufzen folgte Marco ihm, das würden ja ein paar nette Tage werden.

+++++

"Mats? Was ist denn los?", fragte Basti in Dortmund nach. Er saß neben Mats auf dem Sofa, drückte ihm einen Becher heißen Tee in die Hand und sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Warum hast du Benni weggeschickt?" 

Mats seufzte. Er starrte auf den Becher, aus dem weißer Dampf aufstieg, roch daran, dann seufze er leise. "Das läuft doch schon so lange zwischen ihm und Timo. Als ob ich da nicht merken würde - sobald ich nicht gucke, sind sie am Rumturteln. Benni streitet es zwar immer aber, aber ich weiß doch, was ich sehe, und ich bin nicht doof und weiß, was da noch so läuft." Er schwieg kurz, dann fuhr er fort. "Ich hab gemeint, ich könnte das. Benni halten, für mich. Ihm zeigen, dass Timo nicht gut für ihn ist. Aber … er lässt uns ja nicht in Ruhe. Heute Mittag … wir wollten es uns gemütlich machen, und schon war er wieder da. Und wie Benni ihn geküsst hat, so … wie ausgehungert. Timo gibt ihm was, was ich ihm nie geben kann. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber … ich hab doch keine Chance gegen Timo. Das weiß ich, und das weiß Benni auch. Keine Ahnung, warum er gerade hergekommen ist, aber … so ist es besser. Für uns beide." 

Es war offensichtlich, dass Mats die Entscheidung weh tat. Dass sein Herz gebrochen war - mindestens so wie Bennis. Und alles nur, weil Timo, dieser Idiot, Benni nicht in Ruhe gelassen hatte. 

"Meinst du nicht, dass …", fing Basti an, aber Mats schüttelte sofort den Kopf.“Ich hab es doch erst gar nicht gesehen. Oder sehen wollen. Aber es ist einfach zu viel geworden. Wer weiß, was da alles gelaufen ist im Trainingslager … und ich Dummkopf hab Benni vertraut. Ich hab immer gedacht, Benni würde das alles nicht wollen, was Timo macht. Aber dann hab ich mit Neven drüber geredet, und der hat mir mal aufgezeigt, was da alles faul war. Warum ist Benni denn immer wieder zu ihm, wenn er es nicht wollte?" 

"Glaubst du echt, dass Benni …", versuchte Basti es erneut, doch ohne Chance. "Er hätte ihm ja aus dem Weg gehen können. Und das nicht erst so pro forma, als es eigentlich schon zu spät war", meinte Mats traurig. "Ich hätte es schon viel früher merken sollen … aber ich war wohl zu verliebt in ihn. Diese verdammte rosarote Brille, mit der man nicht mehr klar denken kann. Da hört man nicht mal auf seine Freunde, die einem nur die Augen öffnen wollen." 

"Neven?", fragte Basti nach, und Mats nickte. "Ja, Neven. Wir haben uns lange unterhalten. Ich hab es ja gar nicht hören wollen, aber das heute bei uns, das war so eindeutig, da konnte sogar ich es nicht mehr übersehen." Er zögerte, dann stellte er seinen Becher, noch immer ganz gefüllt, auf den Tisch vor sich. "Ich fahr dann mal nach Hause", kündigte er an und stand auf. 

„Vergiss es …“, standen sowohl Chris als auch Basti ebenfalls auf. „Was wären wir für Freunde bzw. was wäre ich für ein Kollege, dich in dem Zustand alleine zu lassen … Du bleibst die nächsten Tage erstmal bei uns.“

„Is ja lieb von euch Jungs, aber nachdem ihr euch auch eine gute Woche nicht gesehen habt, habt ihr doch besseres zu tun als euch mit einem liebesblinden Trottel abzugeben …“

„Mats Julian Hummels hör auf so einen Stuss zu labern … Glaubst du allen Ernstes, wir könnten uns hier nen gemütlichen Abend machen, wenn ein guter Freund leidend alleine in seiner Wohnung sitzt, und um seinen Liebsten weint … Vergiss es“, zog Basti Mats einmal mehr in eine feste Umarmung. 

Genau wie am Nachmittag, als Mats überraschend vor der Tür gestanden hatte, fing der Lockenkopf lautlos an zu weinen, kaum dass Basti ihn in die Arme gezogen hatte. Mit einem unsicheren Blick suchte er Chris' der sanft lächelnd auf ihn zutrat und sie von der anderen Seite ebenfalls umarmte.

Nach ein paar Momenten lösten sie sich wieder von einander, und Mats lächelte die zwei mit hochroten Wangen an. „Ihr seid echt zu süß für diese Welt … aber ich hab doch überhaupt nix hier. Du hast mir immerhin schon nen Pulli und Socken geliehen …“

Basti wuschelte Mats durch die Locken. „Ich sag dir was … Benni bleibt die nächsten Tage erstmal bei Marco in Rheydt, wir beide fahren kurz rüber in eure Wohnung, und holen deine wichtigsten Sachen.“

„Okay … ich muss nur grad nochmal für kleine Innenverteidiger, und dann können wir los. Ich denke je eher ich es hinter mir habe …“, verschwand Mats aus dem Raum.

„Mich würde ja mal interessieren, was Neven ihm da für einen Stuss erzählt hat … ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Benni Mats wirklich betrügen könnte … aber noch mehr was Timo sich eigentlich bei der ganzen Scheiße denkt …“, murmelte Basti.

„Kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen … ich sag dir was, ihr fahrt zu Mats, und ich werde unserem kleinen Aushilfscasanova mal einen Besuch abstatten … auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich ist, aber vielleicht kann ich ihm ja ein bisschen ins Gewissen husten“, zog Chris nun seinerseits Mats in eine Umarmung.

„Wenn das einer schafft dann du … aber pass auf dich auf.“ Bastis Blick sprühte förmlich vor Liebe und Vertrauen.

„Klar … auch wenn er eigentlich, ganz tief in sich drin ein lieber Kerl ist …“

„Das weiß er momentan aber gut zu verstecken … leider“, lächelte Basti, “ … na komm, lass uns schon mal anziehen. Je eher wir loskommen, desto eher sind wir wieder da … Aber wir sollten Mats davon nix erzählen.“

Der kam in dem Moment wieder in den Raum, und kurz drauf verließen erst Mats und Basti und wenige Minuten später Chris das Haus.


	15. Chapter 15

Klingeln. Stille. Noch ein Klingeln. Warum machte er nicht auf? Ahnte er, oder hatte er gesehen, wer vor seiner Haustür stand? Dass Timo zu Hause war, davon war Chris überzeugt, wo sollte er direkt nach dem Trainingslager sonst sein? Vielleicht einkaufen? Chris beschloss zu warten und setzte sich in seinen Wagen, es war unangenehm kühl und schon dunkel, ein Zeitpunkt, zu dem man eigentlich bei seinem Freund auf dem Sofa sitzen sollte.

Seufzend lehnte sich Chris auf dem Fahrersitz zurück, wie lange sollte er warten? Was, wenn Timo länger weg war, vielleicht … bei irgendjemandem, der ihm den Hintern hinhalten würde? 

Mit Radio und Handy verbrachte er etwa eine Stunde im Wagen. Inzwischen war es unangenehm kalt geworden, also würde er, sollte Timo in den nächsten fünf Minuten nicht nach kommen, unverrichteter Dinge abfahren. 

Da sah er Scheinwerfer durch die Dunkelheit, ein großer Wagen, der wenige Augenblicke später vor dem Haus parkte. Timo war also doch unterwegs gewesen und kam jetzt zurück. 

Chris öffnete die Autotür und stieg etwas steifgefroren aus. Was tat man nicht alles für seine Freunde - und für seinen Freund? "Hey Timo", rief Chris ihn von hinten.

Überrascht sah Timo sich um, dann grüßte er, "Hey Chris, wie komm ich zu der Ehre? Willst du gleich mit reinkommen?" Chris nickte und trat näher, dann hielt Timo ihm die Tür auf. "Du siehst durchgefroren aus - hast du gewartet?", fragte er besorgt. Tatsächlich, besorgt. Chris nickte. "Warst ja unterwegs, und ich hatte keinen Bock jetzt hin und her zu fahren."

"Dann komm rein, kannst dich gleich aufwärmen." Timo schloss auf, schob Chris in das Haus und drückte die Tür mit der Schulter ins Schloss. Dann griff er nach Chris' Händen. "Bist ja wirklich total kalt. Komm, ab ins Wohnzimmer, zum Aufwärmen. Ich will keinen Ärger von deinem Mann kriegen, wenn du dich meinetwegen erkältest." Mit diesen Worten schob er Chris einfach weiter durch die Wohnung. Am Sofa angekommen drückte er ihn in die weichen Kissen, reichte ihm eine Wolldecke und verschwand mit den Worten. "Ich mach dir mal was zum Auftauen."

Als so fürsorglich hatte Chris Timo gar nicht eingeschätzt, aber er war, wenn er ehrlich war, froh darüber. Immerhin war er wirklich sehr ausgekühlt, und etwas Heißes zu trinken würde gut tun - ebenso wie die Wolldecke. Er schloss kurz die Augen und genoss es, seine Füße langsam wieder zu spüren, als Timo schon wieder zurückkam, zwei große Becher in den Händen. "Komm hier", reichte er einen Chris, dann setzte er sich neben ihn. "Na komm, trink, solange es heiß ist", forderte Timo ihn auf.

Chris blickte in den Becher. Viel konnte er nicht erkennen, denn eine hübsche Sahnekrone schwamm darauf. Vorsichtig probierte er - heiß, süß, sahnig... "Kakao.. mit..?" "Rum", ergänzte Timo und lächelte ihn an. "Lumumba. Wärmt richtig schön durch."

Ziemlich überrascht sah Chris ihn an - warum machte Timo ihm hier Lumumba, warum verwöhnte er ihn so. "Los, trink ihn, sonst bringt er nichts mehr. Außerdem schmeckt kalter Lumumba scheiße."

Vermutlich hatte Timo da recht, also nickte Chris nur und trank langsam weiter. Der Lumumba schmeckte verdammt lecker, das musste er Timo lassen. Bevor er sich versah, unterhielten sich sie sich schon. Nicht über Benni und Mats, auch nicht über die Vergangenheit damals bei der WM, sondern über Training, Filme, Urlaub, Musik - über was man sich halt so unterhielt. Zwischendurch servierte Timo noch einen zweiten Lumumba und schließlich noch einen dritten, und Chris merkte, wie er langsam auftaute. 

Timos Laune wuchs mit jeder Minute stetig an. Hatte der Tag bis zum späten Nachmittag gewirkt als würde er genau so suboptimal laufen wie die Letzten wurde er zusehends besser. 

Nachdem erst Benni – mal wieder - und später Julian ihn hatten abblitzen lassen, war er drauf und dran gewesen nach Köln zu fahren um notgedrungen in einem kleinen, eher unbekannten Bordell für Schwule Männer, seinen Druck los zu werden. Kam nicht oft vor, aber immer noch besser als sich schlicht einen von der Palme zu wedeln. 

Aber glücklicherweise war dann Roman zuhause gewesen, als er ihn spontan überrascht hatte, und der Dortmunder hatte bewiesen, dass es eine gute Idee war ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben. Über zwei Stunden hatte er Roman gevögelt, der sich stöhnend unter ihm gewunden, und immer wieder um Erlösung gebettelt hatte, bis sie schließlich in einem ziemlich heftigem Orgasmus beide gekommen waren. 

Eigentlich hatte er noch mehr mit Roman vorgehabt, aber nach einer Woche Zwangsenthaltsamkeit – danke auch Benni – hatte er sich nicht länger beherrschen können. Da Roman auch ziemlich fertig gewesen war, hatte er sich nicht beschwert – wobei, so wie Roman sich verhalten hatte, würde er ihm wohl so einiges durchgehen lassen – und sich sogar für den nächsten Vormittag wieder mit ihm verabredet. Einen Typen wie den Dortmunder sollte man sich, wenn man halbwegs bei Verstand war, schließlich warm halten. Immerhin hatte er heute wieder bewiesen, dass er das Zeug zum Toyboy hatte.

Als er nach Hause kam, hatte dann überraschenderweise Metze vor seiner Tür gestanden, eine äußerst angenehme Überraschung. Auf Chris hatte er schon lange ein Auge geworfen gehabt, aber abseits des Trainingsplatzes hatte der immer Kelly in seiner Umlaufbahn gehabt, da war für ihn bislang kein Rankommen gewesen. Umso erfreulicher, dass Chris direkt an dem Abend, an dem auch Kelly aus dem Trainingslager zurückgekommen war, bei ihm vor der Tür gestanden hatte.

Was er von ihm wollte wusste er nicht, aber Timo würde die unerwartete Gelegenheit zu nutzen wissen. So durchgefroren wie der Innenverteidiger war, hatte er eine ganze Weile auf ihn gewartet. Er hatte nicht gesagt warum, und auch wenn es Timo nicht interessierte musste es wichtig sein. Konnte jetzt aber auch noch warten, weil jetzt erstmal Chris’ Hintern auf der To-Do-Liste stand.

Als vorbildlicher Gastgeber hatte er dem durchgefrorenen Chris erst mal was zu trinken gemacht. Um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, dass er krank wurde, und gleichzeitig um die Atmosphäre zu lockern. Lumumba à la Timo, also nicht wie üblich Kakao mit einem Schuss Rum, sondern Rum mit einem Schuss Kakao.

Das hochprozentige Gesöff zeigte wie immer die gewünschte Wirkung, und Chris taute zusehends auf. Sie hatten nur belanglosen Smalltalk getrieben, aber Chris rutschte unmerklich näher. Ob er es wohl wagen konnte. Vorsichtig beugte sich Timo vor, und drückte Chris seine Lippen auf. Erfreulicherweise zuckte der nicht zurück, sondern erwiderte den Kuss sogar. Na das lief doch wie am Schnürchen.

Chris war plötzlich irgendwie ganz warm, und spontan löste er sich aus dem kurz und zog sich kurzerhand den Pullover samt Shirt über den Kopf, bevor er sich ohne zu überlegen vorbeugte, und Timo nun seinerseits küsste, und ihn dabei in die Kissen drückte – während er sich der Länge nach auf ihn schob. Ja das war gut, genau das brauchte er jetzt. 

Timo grinste breit in den Kuss von Chris. Ja es stimmte, das Gute kam zu dem, der nur geduldig warten konnte.

Und Chris war in der Tat gut, markant, kantig, und sicher sehr erfahren. Natürlich nicht so erfahren wie Timo, wie sollte er auch als fast monogamer Mann, aber er wusste doch genau, was er tat. Er konnte küssen, das musste Timo ihm lassen, und seine Finger fanden schnell die richtigen Stellen.

Unwillkürlich spreize Timo die Beine und ließ Chris so fühlen, dass er ihn wollte - mehr als nur ein bisschen. Dann setzte er sich kurz auf und zog sich ebenfalls Pullover und Shirt über den Kopf. Sofort lag Chris wieder auf ihm, küsste ihn wieder und drängte sich an ihn.

Irgendwie gelangten sie ins Schlafzimmer, und Timo zog alle Register. Viel Gel, viel Zeit, ein paar geschickte Handgriffe immer dann, wenn Chris kurz davor war zu kommen - er kannte sich mit so etwas aus und wusste, wie er seine Betthäschen in höhere Sphären katapultieren konnte. Und er wollte Chris zeigen, wie geil es sein konnte - mit dem richtigen Mann im Bett. Timo konnte kaum glauben, wie leicht es gewesen war Chris rumzukriegen. Vielleicht brachte Kelly es im Bett ja gar nicht so richtig? So, wie Chris abging, war das gut möglich.

Schließlich wollte Timo auch selbst zum Zuge kommen. Er drang in Chris ein, dabei massierte er nicht nur seinen Schwanz, sondern auch seine Hoden. Recht fest, so, wie Chris es offenbar mochte. Immer lauter stöhnte und keuchte Chris, bis er schließlich mit einem heiseren "Basti!" kam.


	16. Chapter 16

In Dortmund wuchs derweil Bastis Unruhe mit jeder Minute weiter. Vor knapp drei Stunden hatten sie gemeinsam das Haus verlassen, er selbst war mit Mats zu dessen Wohnung gefahren, um ein paar seiner wichtigsten Sachen zu holen, während Chris nach Gelsenkirchen gefahren war um mit Timo zu sprechen.

Hatte er es zunächst noch für eine gute Idee gehalten, genau wie Chris, so zweifelte er immer mehr. Nach allem was Mats und später Benni erzählt hatten, war Timo skrupellos, genau wie ER damals. Nachdem was Chris in den letzten Monaten erzählt hatte, musste Timo mittlerweile auch über eine gewisse Eloquenz verfügen, wenn er selbst gestandene Männer wie Christian Fuchs oder Jermaine Jones in sein Bett bekommen hatte.

Basti zweifelte keine Sekunde an Chris' Liebe für ihn, aber war es jetzt ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen, dass Chris schon so lange weg war. Ein weiteres Mal versuchte er seinen Freund auf dem Handy zu erreichen, aber abermals klingelte er ins Leere. „Verdammt …“, hoffentlich war Chris nicht so dumm, denselben Fehler zu begehen, wie er damals. Aber selbst wenn … 

„Basti, was ist denn eigentlich hier los? … Du guckst als hätte der Henssler schon wieder ein paar Fischstäbchen ertränkt … und wo zum Henker is eigentlich Chris?“ Mit verschränkten Armen stand Mats plötzlich vor Basti. 

Sebastian grinste kurz bei dem Henssler-Vergleich, dann wurde er wieder ernst. Er würde es Mats erzählen müssen, der war schließlich nicht dumm und würde es eh spätestens nach Chris' Rückkehr erfahren. "Chris wollte mit Timo reden. Dass er sich gefälligst zurückhalten soll und nicht alles vögeln, was bei drei nicht auf den Bäumen ist", erklärte er leise.

"Chris ist bei … Timo?", fragte Mats ungläubig nach. "Da hast du ihn hingelassen? Der Kerl ist nach dem Trainingslager doch ausgehungert wie ein Löwe nach dem Winterschlaf! Der würd heute sogar seinen Hund vögeln, wenn er einen hätte!" Langsam war Mats wütender geworden - auf Basti, auf Chris, auch auf Benni, aber vor allem aber auf Timo.

"Du musst mich nicht anmachen", zischte Basti gleich zurück, "immerhin hat er das für dich gemacht. Also das Hinfahren, nicht das … durchgevögelt werden." Von dem er noch immer hoffte, dass er sich täuschte. Andererseits hatte er selbst ja schon erlebt, wie schwer, geradezu unmöglich es war einem Mann wie Timo zu widerstehen. Sie hatten einfach ihre Mittel, wie sie jeden rumbekamen – durch Einschmeicheleien, schöne Worte, kleine, zufällige, aber umso erregendere Berührungen - nein, vermutlich hatte auch Chris ihm nicht widerstanden.

"Timo wirkt wohl … unwiderstehlich", gab er leise zu. "Und vermutlich hätte Chris nicht hinfahren sollen. Aber … scheiße, ich hab gedacht …"

"Schon gut", kam es leise von Mats, "hab‘s nicht so gemeint. Ich hab nur … ne Allergie gegen diesen Kerl, ich kann ihn einfach nicht ertragen. Soll er sich einen Freund anschaffen, oder sich nen Callboy holen, wenn er so einen Druck hat, und nicht ständig irgendwelche Leute auflesen und sie und ihre Beziehungen kaputt machen. Verdammtes Arschloch!"

"Beziehungen kaputtmachen?" Basti sah Mats an. "Meinst du, dass er das schafft? Willst du ihm diesen Sieg gönnen?"

„Ich gönn dem Dreckskerl noch nicht das schwarze unter den Fingernägeln, aber er hat doch schon gewonnen …“, Mats sackte förmlich in sich zusammen, “… Du hättest das Sehen müssen … wobei … ich hätte auch gut drauf verzichten können … eng aneinander gepresst, knutschend, und Timos Hand an Bennis Schwanz … Ich mein … so laut hat er bei mir schon lange nicht mehr gestöhnt … Also was soll ich da noch kämpfen.“

Basti griff Mats an den Schultern. „Mats … so resignierend kenn ich dich gar nicht. Ich hatte eigentlich eher erwartet, dass du dir Timo persönlich vornimmst, und ihm klar machst, dass er ein für allemal die Finger von deinem Freund zu lassen hat …“

Mit einem Schulterzucken ließ sich Mats auf dem Sofa nieder. „Hätte ich vielleicht kurz nach seiner Verpflichtung machen müssen … aber jetzt? Das bringt doch nix mehr.“

Es erschreckte Basti wie hoffnungslos Mats schien, das passte so gar nicht zu dem jungen Mann den er in den letzten Jahren kennen und schätzen gelernt hatte. Mit einem leichten Seufzen legte er Mats einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn näher, bis der Kopf des Jüngeren an seiner Schulter lag. „Also ich weiß nur, wenn Timo es wirklich geschafft und Chris um den Finger gewickelt hat, werde ich das nicht einfach hinnehmen …“

„Kannst du Fremdgehen verzeihen? Ich kann das nicht?“ Mats hob den Kopf so weit, dass er Bastis Blick traf.

„Ich würde lügen wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich es toll finde“, Basti seufzte tief, “ … Aber zum einen ist Chris die Liebe meines Lebens, und zum Anderen … ich hab vor ein paar Jahren selbst einen ähnlichen Fehltritt hingelegt, und Chris hat mir eine zweite Chance gegeben … Wir haben bisher so vieles überstanden, das lass ich mir auch von einem Timo Hildebrand nicht kaputtmachen.“

„Ich wünschte ich wäre genauso stark wie Du, und könnte Benni das verzeihen“, resigniert ließ Mats seinen Kopf wieder gegen Bastis Schulter sinken.

„Ich bin nicht stark glaub mir … und was Benni angeht, ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Es passt einfach nicht zu ihm, dass er rum hurt, und so verzweifelt wie er vorhin gewirkt hat … Das war echt.“ 

Von Mats kam keine Antwort, und nach einem Seitenblick bemerkte Basti, dass er offenbar vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Mit einem weiteren Seufzer ruckelte er sie beide in eine etwas bequemere Position, und nachdem er Mats mit einer in Griffweite liegenden Wolldecke zugedeckt hatte, ließ er seine Gedanken zurück zu Chris schweifen. Nur weil er schon so lange unterwegs war, musste er doch nicht zwangsläufig Timo zum Opfer gefallen sein, vielleicht war er ja auch zu dem Torhüter durchgedrungen und sie unterhalten sich bloß. „Wem will ich eigentlich was vormachen?“

~+~

Ziemlich außer Atem hockte Chris auf dem Bett. Er hatte eben wirklich mit Timo …? "Warst gut", raunte Timo ihm zu und setzte sich hin um ihn anzusehen. Eine Hand streckte er aus und legte sie auf Chris' Wange, Chris war viel zu überrascht sich dagegen zu wehren. "Wirktest ausgehungert - ist dein Mann nicht so gut im Bett?" Ganz liebenswürdig hatte Timo das gesagt, so dass Chris einen Moment brauchte um den Sinn der Worte zu verstehen. "Das … das … das", begann er, doch Timo lächelte nur. "Ist doch nicht schlimm - hast ja mich." 

Ein Klatschen zeigte Timo sehr deutlich, was Chris von dieser Aussage hielt - ein Klatschen und eine brennende Wange. Aber wer mit dem Feuer spielt … Timo grinste nur selbstgefällig. Chris blieb noch einen kleinen Moment hocken, dann rückte er von Timo weg, noch ein Stück, noch etwas, bis er fast von der Matratze rutschte und sich gerade noch so halten konnte. Das war der Zeitpunkt, zu dem er aufsprang, sah Timo noch einmal abfällig und floh quasi aus dem Schlafzimmer. "Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße", flüsterte er wie ein Mantra, während er zumindest einen Teil seiner Kleidung zusammensuchte und überzog. Er wollte nur weg, raus, und nach Hause. 

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich zugezogen - in Pulli, T-Shirt und Jeans, dazu Schuhe, keine Unterwäsche, und die Socken waren auch noch irgendwo in der Wohnung hinter ihm, aber er würde sie bestimmt nicht rausholen. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss, dann hastete er zu seinem Wagen. 

Erst, als er das Haus hinter sich gelassen hatte, fingen seine Hände an zu zittern. Er hatte Basti, seinen Freund, seinen Mann, seine große Liebe betrogen. Mit Timo. Dabei war es doch abzusehen gewesen - jeder wusste, was Timo für ein Typ war. Wie konnte er nur so naiv gewesen sein und auf ihn reinfallen? Wieso, wieso, wieso?! Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Hätte mit Timo im Flur reden, auf keinen Fall ins Wohnzimmer, geschweige denn ins Schlafzimmer gehen sollen. Und sich nicht von ihm ficken lassen, verdammte Kacke! 

Reifen quietschten, erst jetzt realisierte Chris, dass seine Ampel wohl rot gewesen war. Er hatte es nicht mitbekommen und konnte nur von Glück sagen, dass nichts passiert war, dass der andere Autofahrer so gut aufgepasst hatte. Seine Hände zitterten noch mehr, als er jetzt rechts ranfuhr und tief durchatmete. 

Julian hatte sich spontan entschlossen gehabt seinen Gelüsten auf einen Döner nachzugeben, und nachdem er zu seinem Lieblingstürken in die Innenstadt gefahren war schloss er grade seinen Wagen ab, als hinter ihm ein lautes Reifenquietschen ertönte. Vermutlich hatte mal wieder irgendein Vollidiot die Rote Ampel mitgenommen, passierte hier verhältnismäßig oft, grade abends. Zum Glück schien es auch diesmal wieder gut gegangen zu sein. 

Als er die Straße überquert hatte, um zu seiner Haustür zu gehen, fiel ihm ein vertrauter Wagen auf – mit der typischen Werbefolierung vom Verein und Sponsoren – der mit laufendem Motor halb auf dem Bürgersteig und halb auf der Straße stand. War das nicht Chris? Was machte der denn hier? Bei ihm hätte Julian dann doch vermutet, dass er heute in Dortmund wäre und seinen Kelly nicht mehr aus dem Bett lassen würde.

Bei näherem Hinsehen wirkte Chris ziemlich mitgenommen, hoffentlich war nix passiert. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf die Fahrerseite des Wagens zu, und als Chris nicht reagierte klopfte er besorgt an die Scheibe. Erst auf das Klopfen drehte Chris den Kopf in seine Richtung, aber reagierte sonst nicht weiter.

Ohne zu zögern öffnete Julian die Autotür, als ihm auch schon eine deutliche Alkoholfahne entgegen schlug. Hatte Chris getrunken, und fuhr dann auch noch, und wieso krampften sich seine Finger geradezu um das Lenkrad. „Chris … Hey Chris … was is denn los? Was machst du denn hier?“

Es dauerte etwas, bis Chris ihn ansah. Die Alkoholfahne wurde noch intensiver. "Is alles scheiße", huschelte er. Nein, so konnte Julian ihn nicht weiterfahren lassen. "Chris, stell den Motor aus. Und komm rein. So kannst du nicht weiterfahren." Christ brauchte offenbar etwas Zeit um zu verstehen, was dieser Typ - "Julian?" - von ihm wollte. 

"Ja, Julian, genau der. Und der lässt dich so besoffen nicht weiterfahren." Da Chris nicht reagierte, zog Julian einfach den Schlüssel ab. "Kommst du jetzt mit rein? Oder soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?" 

"Nach Hause?" Chris schüttelte den Kopf, das wäre bei Basti, bei seinem Mann, den er gerade betrogen hatte. Den er so liebte, und den er mit der größten männlichen Hure der Bundesliga betrogen hatte. Nein, nach Hause konnte er nicht. 

"Dann komm mit rein zu mir", bat Julian ihn. "Wenn du weiterfährst, triffst du den nächsten Baum, und das will doch keiner. Also komm raus." Julian griff nach Chris' Hand und nötigte ihn damit fast auszusteigen. 

Ohne Gegenwehr ließ er sich Chris aus dem Wagen ziehen und gleich in das Haus. Irgendwie war es wohl ganz gut, dass Julian sich um ihn kümmerte, überlegte Chris, und ließ sich einfach mitziehen. 

Mit einem Kaffee in der Hand saß er in Julians Wohnzimmer und wurde von dem genau angesehen. "Und was ist jetzt passiert?"


	17. Chapter 17

„Bin ein … bin ein Arsch … hätt es wissen müssen … warum war ich nur so bescheuert?“ Chris hatte den Blick stur auf den Kaffebecher gerichtet, er konnte und wollte Julian nicht in die Augen sehen. Ausgerechnet bei ihrem Mannschaftsküken hatte er vor dem Haus halten müssen, und natürlich war der auch grade um diese Zeit noch unterwegs. Peinlicher konnte er es wohl kaum noch erwischen.

„Chris … sorry, aber du sprichst in Rätseln …“, rutschte Julian ein Stück näher an Chris, und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „Was ist los … du kannst mir alles erzählen … du weißt, dass ihr mir vertrauen könnt.“

Chris seufzte leise, “ … Timo … wollte doch nur reden … Mats so fertig … scheiße Mann …“

Timo? Spätestens jetzt war Julian völlig bei der Sache. Was hatte Timo gemacht, und was hatte Mats damit zu tun? Vor allem, was war dann mit Benni los. Wieso hatte sein bester Freund sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet, wenn etwas passiert war? Sie bewiesen hier grade mal wieder eindeutig, dass das Sprichwort _Warum einfach wenn es auch kompliziert geht_ nicht von ungefähr kam. Ruhig und einfühlsam wie mit einem scheuen Tier sprach Julian weiter. „Chris … ich versteh nur Bahnhof mit Bratkartoffeln … erzähl bitte mal ganz ruhig und genau. Warum kannst du nicht nach Hause, was hat Timo damit zu tun und was ist mit Mats und Benni.“

Zum ersten Mal blickte Chris seinen Mannschaftskameraden direkt an, und nachdem er einen ersten Schluck von dem Kaffee getrunken hatte, begann er zu erzählen. Langsam und stockend begann Chris zu erzählen, wie Mats am Nachmittag völlig aufgelöst bei ihnen vor der Tür gestanden hatte, was er ihnen von Timos Besuch bei ihm zu Hause erzählt hatte, und wie Benni zusammen mit Marco bei ihnen vor der Tür gestanden hatte. Auch die Tatsache, dass Mats seinen Freund relativ ruppig abserviert hatte verschwieg er nicht, genauso wenig wie seine Absprache mit Basti, dass er zu Timo fahren und mit ihm mal von Mann zu Mann sprechen wollte.

Julian hatte mit jedem Wort größere Augen bekommen, eigentlich müsste er sauer darüber sein, dass niemand es für nötig gehalten hatte ihn zu informieren. Aber auf der anderen Seite war es auch irgendwo nachvollziehbar, bei dem Chaos hatten Marco, Basti und Chris auch so genug um die Ohren gehabt. 

So wie Chris im Auto gesessen hatte – regelrecht apathisch – und allein die Tatsache, dass er sich stark angetrunken überhaupt hinters Steuer gesetzt hatte, ließ vermuten, dass noch mehr passiert war. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er auch schon einen begründeten Verdacht, aber hoffentlich täuschte er sich da. „Und was ist dann bei Timo passiert?“

Chris exte seinen Kaffee, und drehte dann den Kopf um Julian anzusehen. Die Verzweiflung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Er war nicht zuhause, und ich hab 'ne gute Stunde vor seiner Tür gewartet … grad als ich wieder fahren wollte ist er dann gekommen … Er schien sich sehr gefreut zu haben, mich zu sehen … weil ich so durchgefroren war hat er mir was Heißes zu trinken angeboten …“

„Lass mich raten … Lumumba à la Timo … und bei deiner Fackel gehe ich mal davon aus, dass du mindestens Zwei bis Drei intus hast …“

Mit großen Augen und offenem Mund starrte Chris Julian an. „Drei … und woher weißt du …“

„Von Uchi. Kurz vor dem letzten Hinrundenspiel hat er es genauso mit ihm gemacht … und nur damit du es weißt, Lumumba à la Timo ist nicht Kakao mit 'nem Schuss Rum, sondern Rum mit grade so viel Kakao, dass der Rum nicht allzu penetrant schmeckt … Und dann habt ihr …“ Julian hoffte inständig, dass Chris seine unausgesprochene Frage verneinen würde.

Chris vergrub sein Gesicht kurz in den Händen und nickte, bevor er leise weiter erzählte. „Jepp … dann hat er mich geküsst … und ich hab den größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht … ich war wie benebelt und irgendwie sind wir in seinem Schlafzimmer gelandet … Ich hab mich von einem der größten Flittchen, dass überhaupt rumläuft … wie eine läufige Hündin hab ich mich durchrammeln lassen … und das allerschlimmste, das war vermutlich der beste Sex, den ich bislang hatte …“

„Oh heilige Scheiße …“, entfuhr es Julian. Wie konnte ein so gutaussehender und charmanter Mann wie Timo nur so ein beschissenes Verhalten an den Tag legen. Es war wohl die einzig richtige Entscheidung gewesen, dass er seinem Schwarm am Nachmittag einen Korb gegeben hatte.

„Ja das trifft es …“, lachte Chris kurz auf, “ … ich hab mit Basti einen wundervollen, anbetungswürdigen Mann zuhause sitzen, den ich mehr als mein eigenes Leben liebe … und anstatt mich daran zu freuen, und mein Leben zu genießen verwandele ich mich in das größte, lebende Arschloch auf diesem Planeten.“

„Nein Chris …“, widersprach Julian energisch, “ … du bist kein Arschloch, du bist ein liebenswerter Kerl und guter Freund, der halt einen schlimmen Fehler gemacht hat … aber das ist nur menschlich.“

„Du bist lieb … kann ich noch einen Kaffee haben?“

„Klar …“, Julian nahm den leeren Becher und verließ das Wohnzimmer. 

Als er die Küche betrat schloss er kurzerhand die Tür hinter sich, und für einen Moment ließ er den Kopf gegen die Kühlschranktür sinken. Was für eine Scheiße. So ein Chaos, und alles nur wegen Timo, der offenbar permanent nur mit dem Schwanz dachte. Nachdem was Chris eben erzählt hatte, hatte Timo jetzt innerhalb kürzester Zeit zwei langjährige, glückliche Beziehungen zum Teufel gejagt. Irgendwas musste er tun, aber alleine würde er wohl nicht sehr weit kommen. 

Einen Außenstehenden in die Sache mit reinziehen stand nicht zur Diskussion, also am besten direkt Kelly anrufen. Der Dortmunder Kapitän war eigentlich ein ruhiger, besonnener Mann, vielleicht konnte man ja halbwegs vernünftig – soweit in dieser Situation überhaupt möglich – mit ihm reden.

Glücklicherweise hatte Chris ihm vor einiger Zeit sowohl seine als auch Bastis Handynummern gegeben, weswegen er schnell sein Handy aus der Tasche frimelte und im Adressbuch den entsprechenden Eintrag suchte.

Es hatte grade einmal geklingelt, da nahm Basti das Gespräch auch schon an. „Chris? …“ 

Scheinbar hatte Basti schon auf seinen Mann gewartet. „Nein … hier is Julian … Julian Draxler … Nabend Basti.“

„Oh hey Julian …“, war Basti hörbar enttäuscht, “ … sorry ich warte auf nen Anruf von Chris …“

„Deswegen ruf ich an … Chris is bei mir.“

„Wie Chris is bei dir? Ist was passiert, wie geht es ihm? Er war nach Gelsenkirchen gefahren, weil er mit Timo reden wollte …“ Hatte sich Bastis Stimme zunächst noch fast überschlagen, war er zum Schluss immer leiser geworden.

„Geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend …“

„Julian rede Klartext mit mir, was is los mit meinem Freund …“, fiel Basti ihm ins Wort.

„Nun wie es aussieht hat Timo ihn ziemlich abgefüllt, jedenfalls sitzt er völlig besoffen auf meinem Sofa und heult sich die Augen aus dem Kopf …“

„Verdammte Scheiße … ich hab's ja schon befürchtet …“

Julian berichtete Basti kurz, wie er Chris vor seinem Haus aufgefunden hatte, und ihn dann kurzerhand mit in seine Wohnung genommen hatte. „Ich hab ihm angeboten ihn nach Hause zu fahren, aber das wollte er auf keinen Fall …“

„Mein kleiner, süßer, starrsinniger Holzkopf …“

„Soll ich ihn heute Nacht hier behalten?“

„Nee, ich werde nur schnell schauen, ob Mats schläft, und dann komm ich vorbei und hole ihn ab … sag ihm, dass ich ihn liebe … wobei lass mal, das sage ich ihm dann selbst … und auch dass, ich uns das nicht von einem Timo Hildebrand kaputtmachen lasse.“

Julian nannte Basti noch kurz seine Adresse, und nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung beendete er das Gespräch und ging mit dem neuen Kaffee zurück zu Chris ins Wohnzimmer.

~+~

Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis es bei Julian an der Wohnungstür klingelte. Chris und er hatten nicht viel geredet, nur ein wenig alltägliches vom Training, vom Trainingslager - die Sache mit Timo hatten sie völlig ausgeklammert. Die Infos, die Julian heute über seinen Schwarm bekommen hatte, musste er auch erstmal verarbeiten, und Chris schien auch nicht in der Stimmung gewesen zu sein noch mehr darüber zu reden, er grübelte jetzt eher vor sich hin, wenn Julian nicht gerade ein neues Thema aufwarf.

"Ich guck mal", sprang Julian erleichtert auf und rannte zur Wohnungstür. "Basti", grüßte er den Neuankömmling erleichtert. Viel länger hätte er die merkwürdige Stimmung sicher nicht mehr ausgehalten.

"Wie gehts meinem geliebten Holzkopf?", fragte Basti ihn gleich.

"Sieh selbst", murmelte Julian und wies ihm den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, dann ließ er die beiden alleine.

"Hey", sprach Baste seinen Mann an, und als der nicht reagierte, setzte er sich einfach neben ihn. "Puh, der hat dich aber abgefüllt …"

"Ich hab mich abfüllen lassen", knurrte Chris unwirsch. "Mit Lumumba. Juli meint, der ist bei Timo... tödlich. Und so fühl ich mich auch. Und dann … Basti, es tut mir so leid …"

Bast lächelte ihn an, ganz zärtlich und verliebt. Ihm war ja schon seit einigen Stunden klar gewesen, was passiert war, und er hatte es schon verarbeiten können. Und eine Entscheidung treffen - die einzig mögliche Entscheidung. 

Das Lächeln hatte Chris nicht mitbekommen, er starrte weiter auf seine Hände, sonst rührte er sich nicht. "Chris", versuchte Basti es noch einmal, dann legte er ihm einen Arm um. Es schien ihm, als würde sein Mann jetzt aus einer Starre erwachen, beinahe erschrocken sah Chris zur Seite, zu Basti. Ganz unsicher war sein Blick, aber im nächsten Moment lag er in Bastis Armen. Weich an ihn geschmiegt und völlig fertig. 

"Ich wollte mit ihm reden … hab auf ihn gewartet …", erzählte Chris noch einmal was passiert war. Basti hielt ihn dabei fest, auch wenn es weh tat es zu hören. Zu hören, wie viel … Macht ein Mann wie Timo ausüben konnte.

Schließlich war Chris am Ende - der Erzählung, und auch am Ende mit seinen Nerven, mit seiner Kraft. "Bringst du mich nach Hause?", fragte er leise.

„Klar … komm lass uns nach Hause fahren …“, mit einem weiteren, zärtlich liebevollen Blick erhob Basti sich und hielt Chris die Hand hin. Das schlechte Gewissen stand Chris mitten ins Gesicht geschrieben, und es war offensichtlich, dass er es kaum schaffte ihn anzusehen.

„Ich fühl mich so beschissen … und ich meine nicht den Kater.“

Basti seufzte hörbar, ein schlechtes Gewissen würde Chris nicht schaden, dass sollte er mal schön ausstehen. Ihm selbst hatte es damals auch nicht geschadet gehabt. „Mein Süßer … wir sagen jetzt Julian schnell Gute Nacht, und dann bringe ich dich nach Hause … wenn du dich ausgeschlafen hast, unterhalten wir uns ganz in Ruhe …“

Chris nickte und folgte Basti ohne dessen Hand loszulassen. Wer wusste schon, ob er das Morgen noch können würde. Nachdem was er sich heute geleistet hatte, würde er es voll und ganz verstehen, wenn Basti ihm den Laufpass geben würde. „Hmmm …“

„Alles okay bei euch …“, betrat Julian das Zimmer.

Basti nickte leicht aber das bekam Chris, der den Blick auf seine Füße geheftet hatte nicht mit. „Danke Kleiner …“

„Schon gut, wofür hat man Freunde … Schlaf dich richtig aus, und wir sehen uns übermorgen beim Training. Deinen Wagen packe ich bei mir auf den Stellplatz, dann kannst ihn übermorgen Nachmittag wieder mitnehmen.“ Julian umarmte Chris kurz, bevor der ins Treppenhaus ging. 

Basti trat auf Julian zu, und umarmte den jungen Schalker. „Danke Dir, dass du ihn aufgesammelt und mich angerufen hast … bist ein guter Freund. Und bevor du dir Gedanken machst, ich werde Chris auf keinen Fall vor die Tür setzen … dafür haben wir schon zu viel durchgemacht, und dafür liebe ich ihn viel zu sehr … Sein schlechtes Gewissen soll er mal schön ausstehen, aber dann ist auch gut …“

Julian nickte. „Okay … dann bring deinen Mann mal heim und ins Bett … ach und es wär schön, wenn du mich bezüglich Mats und Benni auf dem Laufenden halten würdest …“

„Klar mach ich … Nacht Julian.“ Mit einem leichten Lächeln lief Basti die Treppe runter, und fand Chris schließlich an seinen Wagen gelehnt vor. Chris' eigener Wagen stand etwas weiter die Straße runter, aber Julian hatte ja gesagt, er würde ihn noch ordentlich wegparken.

Basti öffnete den Wagen mit der Fernbedienung, und Chris stieg wortlos auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Kaum hatte Basti sich hinter das Lenkrad gesetzt, und den Wagen angelassen, da schien Chris auch schon eingeschlafen. Er war zornig, nicht auf Chris, der sich hatte abfüllen und verführen lassen, sondern auf Timo der scheinbar keine Grenzen kannte oder sie nicht tolerierte. Wenn der ihm in die Finger geraten würde.

Nach etwas über 20 Minuten parkte Basti den Wagen direkt in der Auffahrt seines Hauses, nur ein paar Schritte von der Haustür entfernt. “Komm mein kleiner Trunkenbold wach auf …“, rüttelte er Chris an der Schulter, woraufhin der die Augen aufschlug und ihn ansah, “ … na komm aussteigen, und dann kannst dich gleich schlafen legen … wobei vielleicht solltest du vorher noch kurz duschen.“ Den Gestank von Alkohol geschweige denn von Timo wollte er nicht unbedingt in ihrem Schlafzimmer haben.

Chris brummte bestätigend und stieg aus dem Wagen, Basti folgte ihm schweigend und nachdem er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte betraten sie den Flur.


	18. Chapter 18

Der Rest des Abends verlief verhältnismäßig ruhig. Mats lag die meiste Zeit wortlos auf dem Sofa und litt still vor sich hin, Chris litt im Schlafzimmer unter seinem schlechten Gewissen und den Auswirkungen des Lumumba à la Timo, und Basti saß im Arbeitszimmer um einfach ein bisschen Ruhe zu haben und nachzudenken.

Später verfrachtete er Mats in eben dieses Arbeitszimmer, in dem auch ein Bett für Gäste stand, und legte sich selbst neben den schon komatösen Chris ins Doppelbett. Was für ein Tag, was für ein Abend, so hatte er sich das Wiedersehen mit seinem Mann wirklich nicht vorgestellt. 

Sie alle hatten vermutlich schlecht geschlafen, jedenfalls sahen sie alle völlig übernächtigt aus, als sie sich am nächsten Morgen in der Küche trafen. Mats konnte die geröteten Augen kaum offen halten, und Chris sah man an, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein Kopf würde durch keine Tür passen. Wie gut, dass ihnen heute wenigstens das Training erspart blieb, das hätten sie vermutlich alle drei nicht überstanden. 

So gab es Kaffee und dick bestrichenes Nutellabrot für Mats, "Schokolade ist gut für die Seele", Kaffee und Müsli für Basti, "Brauche die Kraft", und Kaffee und Aspirin für Chris - aus naheliegenden Gründen. Dann scheuchte Basti sie alle raus in die Kälte, einen Runde in den Park, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Es war eiskalt, aber die frische Luft tat ihnen tatsächlich gut. Ausgekühlt, aber deutlich wacher kehrten sie etwa eine Stunde später wieder zurück in die warme und gemütliche Wohnung.

Mats verzog sich erstmal wieder in das Gästezimmer, Basti vermutete, dass er ein paar gemeinsame Fotos von sich und Benni ansehen und dabei still leiden würde, aber solange er das tat, bestand ja noch Hoffnung für die Beiden.

Er selbst nutzte die Gelegenheit für ein ruhiges Gespräch mit Chris, der noch immer litt - unter dem Kater, und unter dem schlechten Gewissen. Und ein wenig quälen würde Basti ihn auch noch, jedenfalls hatte er das vor.

"Chris? Wir müssen reden … magst du was trinken?", fragte er, als er Mats im Gästezimmer abgeliefert hatte und in das Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. 

Chris nickte nur schwach, und die Angst, die in seinen Augen stand, ließ Basti fast einknicken. Aber eben nur fast. "Wasser?", fragte er und holte schnell Gläser und eine Flasche, dann setzte er sich neben ihn. "Also … was war da gestern?"

Mit Blick auf seine Hände erzählte Chris leise, wie der frühe Abend abgelaufen war - er war zu Timo gefahren, wie besprochen, um ihm sein mieses Verhalten vorzuhalten, hatte draußen in der Kälte gewartet, Lumumba zum Aufwärmen bekommen - danach waren die Geschehnisse nicht mehr ganz klar, aber er wusste noch, dass es zu Sex gekommen war. Und dass ihm schon beim Gedanken daran ganz schlecht wurde. "Basti … du … du bist mein Ein und Alles. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles in der Welt. Ich möchte mein Leben mit dir verbringen - niemand anders interessiert mich. Du bist das bester, das mir je passieren konnte. Ich liebe dich, Basti. Bitte … bitte verzeih mir." Bei diesen Worten rutschte er tatsächlich vom Sofa und kniete vor Basti.

Basti standen bei dieser Liebeserklärung fast die Tränen in den Augen. Er konnte jetzt nicht anders als Chris fest in seine Arme zu schließen und damit wieder hoch zu sich zu ziehen. "Ich liebe dich doch auch, du Dummkopf!"

Mit einem Strahlen fiel Chris seinem Mann um den Hals, vergrub seinen Kopf geradezu in Bastis Halsbeuge, und sog den vertrauten Geruch – den er über alles liebte – ein. Er war so unglaublich froh, dass er Basti durch das Alles nicht verlieren würde, dass er ihm eine zweite Chance gab. Und die würde er zu nutzen wissen, er würde Basti auf Händen tragen, wie es ein so anbetungswürdiger Mann schließlich verdiente. „Danke mein Schatz … ich bin so froh … so froh … so froh.“

Basti hatte den Eindruck, dass Chris – wenn er gekonnt hätte – am liebsten in ihn gekrochen wäre. Zärtlich flüsterte er Chris ins Ohr. „Mein Süßer … wir haben das mit IHM damals überstanden, wir haben drei Jahre Dortmund Madrid ausgehalten … Es gibt in meinen Augen nichts, was wir nicht schaffen … und Das lass ich uns auch nicht von einem Timo Hildebrand kaputt machen.“ Sanft küsste er Chris hinters Ohr. 

Chris drehte den Kopf, sodass er Basti küssen konnte. Er legte all seine Gefühle, seine Liebe und Dankbarkeit in diesen Kuss. Basti sollte einmal mehr spüren, wieviel er ihm bedeutete.

Spontan fasste er einen Beschluss. Er hatte die Entscheidung schon lange getroffen, und eigentlich wollte er es – richtig kitschig – am Valentinstag durchziehen, aber der gestrige Abend hatte ihm gezeigt, wie schnell alles vorbei sein konnte. Also worauf noch warten, dieser Moment war – auch wenn er natürlich jetzt nicht entsprechend vorbereitet war – genauso gut wie jeder Andere.

Chris löste sich aus der Umarmung und ließ sich einmal mehr vor Basti auf die Knie sinken, der ihn fragend anblickte. Die Überraschung in seinem Blick zeigte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte was nun passieren würde. „Chris? Schatz … was wird das?“

„Basti … mein Schöner … ich hatte das Ganze zwar eigentlich etwas anders geplant, aber da wir grade erst wieder gesehen haben, wie schnell Alles vorbei sein kann …“ Basti kam ganz große Augen und fing sichtbar an zu zittern, “ … nun ja … dieser Augenblick ist so gut wie jeder Andere … Was ich eigentlich sagen will … Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, und ich will keinen einzigen Tag mehr ohne dich verbringen. Ohne dich bin ich einfach nicht vollständig. Ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als an deiner Seite alt und runzlig zu werden … Daher möchte ich dich fragen … Sebastian Walter Kehl würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und mich heiraten? “

Basti konnte es kaum glauben, Chris hatte ihm wirklich einen Antrag gemacht, nun war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung endgültig vorbei. Die Tränen liefen ihm in Strömen über die Wangen und mit zitternden Händen zog er Chris zu sich hoch. Millimeter bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten hauchte er leise und doch klar verständlich „Ja ich will … und wie ich will.“

Chris strahlte seinen … seinen Verlobten an, und drückte ihm dann die Lippen auf, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Dabei schob er sich so auf Basti, dass dieser der Länge nach auf dem Sofa lag und er auf ihm. 

Basti schob seine Hände schließlich unter Chris Shirt, um fahrig über die weiche Haut auf dem Rücken zu streichen.

Basti spürte an seinem Oberschenkel deutlich, dass Chris sich freute, aber ihm selbst ging es auch nicht besser. Er begann sich an seinem Liebsten zu reiben, und schon nach wenigen Momenten spürte er wie er sich zunehmend verkrampfte, er löste sich aus dem Kuss und biss Chris sanft in die Schulter – Mats musste nicht unbedingt mit anhören, was sie hier trieben, während er so litt – um sich dann heftig wie selten in seine Shorts zu ergießen.

Basti sah so unglaublich schön aus wenn er kam, dieser Anblick und der sanfte Biss waren genug um ihn selbst ebenfalls kommen zu lassen. Heftig entlud er sich ebenfalls in seine Hose und sackte dann schweratmend auf Basti, der seine Lippen zu einem sanften fast verschlafenen Kuss einfing.

Nach ein paar Minuten lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Chris sah Basti verliebt an. „Wir sollten uns wohl etwas frisch machen … und auch ein bisschen Rücksicht auf Mats nehmen. Das Letzte was unser Lockenkopf jetzt braucht, dass wir ihm hier so eine Vorstellung liefern.“ 

Basti nickte bestätigend, “ … auch das mit der Verlobung sollten wir für den Moment noch für uns behalten.“ Gemeinsam standen sie auf und gingen in den Flur, und Basti verschwand in das Bad neben der Haustür.

Chris wollte sich umdrehen und mal nach Mats gucken, als es an der Tür klingelte. Mit ein paar Schritten war er an der Haustür und öffnete sie, als ihm alles aus dem Gesicht fiel. Draußen stand tatsächlich breit grinsend „Timo …“

„Moin Chris … wollte dir nur schnell die Sachen vorbei bringen, die du gestern Abend liegen gelassen hast.“

Ehe Chris reagieren konnte, hatte er seine braune Lederjacke und eine Plastiktüte von Rewe in der Hand. „Boah du hast echt Nerven hier aufzutauchen …“

Timo trat noch einen Schritt näher, bis er kurz vor Chris stand. „Du warst verdammt gut gestern Abend … Wenn dir mal wieder ein anständiger, harter Schwanz im Arsch fehlt, sag Bescheid. Dir besorge ich es gerne wieder.“

Im selben Moment trat Basti – nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften – aus der Badezimmertür, und noch bevor Timo die Chance hatte irgendwie zu reagieren, hatte Basti ihm mit voller Kraft die Faust auf die Nase geschlagen.

Chris drehte sich erschrocken zur Seite, und blickte Basti mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Solche aggressiven Ausbrüche passten gar nicht zu seinem Verlobten, aber dieser Beschützerinstinkt fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Ließ ihn gleich noch etwas attraktiver wirken, obwohl das kaum möglich war.

Basti knurrte Timo an, “ … wenn du fragst, wofür die war, bekommst gleich die Nächste. Nur damit du es weißt, ich lass mir von einem armen Wicht wie Dir nicht meine Beziehung zerstören.“ Demonstrativ küsste er Chris leidenschaftlich bevor er die Haustür zuschlug, dass Timo auf den Pflastersteinen hockte und sich die blutende Nase hielt, interessierte ihn herzlich wenig.

 

"Was ist hier denn los?", hörten sie eine raue Stimme aus dem Innern der Wohnung. Mats stand dort, mit total zerwühlten Haaren, und starrte sie an. "Deine Sachen …? Aber... Basti, du willst ihn nicht rausschmeißen, oder?"

Entsetzte sah Basti ihn an. "Was? Meinen Verlobten? Quatsch! Aber gerade war dieser Idiot von Timo da - den haben wir rausgeschmissen." 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Mats begriff, was Basti ihm sagen wollte - zumindest den zweite Teil. "Ihr habt Timo rausgeschmissen?" Das Wort Verlobten hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen, dafür war er viel zu sehr in seinem Kummer vergraben. 

"Meinst du, ich will dieses Arschloch hier in unserer Wohnung haben?", fragte Chris nach. "Schlimm genug, dass er hergekommen ist - und mich gleich küssen wollte. Hier, direkt hier - vor Bastis Augen." Demonstrativ stellte sich Chris an die Stelle, an der er gestanden hatte, und deutete Timos Position an. "Zum Glück ist Basti gleich gekommen und hat ihm gezeigt, was wir von ihm halten. Nicht mehr besonders viel …"

Mats nickte leicht, er wünschte, er könnte so leicht mit dem Seitensprung seines Freundes fertig werden. Aber irgendwie war das etwas anderes. Er hatte Benni immer und immer wieder vor Timo gewarnt, hatte gewusst, dass der etwas vor hatte - und Benni war trotzdem auf ihn reingefallen. Hatte sich angrapschen und küssen lassen. Wäre er selbst nicht im letzten Moment dazugekommen … Er sollte nicht darüber nachdenken, aber er konnte seinen Kopf einfach nicht ausschalten. Immer wieder musste er an das ungebetene Bild denken - sein Freund mit diesem Arsch, der ihm die Zunge in den Mund schob. Und sein Freund hatte sich nicht gewehrt! Das war eigentlich das Schlimmste daran.

"Mats? Magst du dich mit uns ins Wohnzimmer setzen?", fragte Basti nach einem Moment leise. 

Mats nickte kaum merklich, ihm stand zwar grade der Sinn wahrlich nicht nach Gesellschaft, aber wo Basti und Chris ihn schon dankenswerter Weise aufgenommen hatten, konnte er sich nicht die ganze Zeit verschanzen. 

Chris verschwand kurz in der Küche und kam kurz darauf mit drei dampfenden Bechern Tee in den Raum und stellte sie auf den Couchtisch, bevor er sich zu Basti auf das Sofa hockte. Mats hatte sich auf Bastis Fernsehsessel niedergelassen und war dabei eins der kleinen Kissen mit den Fingern zu malträtieren, sein Blick ging ins Leere.

Basti nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee und seufzte tief, es tat ihm einfach weh ihren Freund so leiden zu sehen. Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um zu Chris zu sehen, der nickte bestätigend. „Mats … komm her, das is ja nicht mit anzusehen, wie du das arme Kissen vergewaltigst …“

Mats drehte den Kopf zu den Beiden und wollte etwas sagen, als Chris ihm zuvor kam. „Nun komm schon her …“, rutschte er ein Stückchen beiseite, sodass Mats sich zwischen sie setzen konnte. Und tatsächlich hockte er sich zwischen die Beiden.

Sowohl Basti als auch Chris legten ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und begannen ihm sanft über die Arme zu streichen. Einfach friedlich und ohne Hintergedanken, das merkte er deutlich. „Ihr seid so lieb zu mir.“

Basti hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, “ … wofür hat man denn Freunde.“ Mats nickte nur leicht.

„Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken“, fragte Chris obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.

Wo sollte er schon mit seinen Gedanken sein, bei seinem Freund, den er so sehr liebte, und der ihn so sehr verletzt hatte. „Bei Benni …“


	19. Chapter 19

Eben dieser Benni lag seit dem Vorabend geradezu apathisch in Rheydt, auf dem Gästebett von Marco und starrte die Decke an. Seine letzte Begegnung mit seinem geliebten Mats, der ihn so verletzt und eiskalt abserviert hatte lief in Endlosschleife vor seinem inneren Auge, und das Geräusch wie sein Herz in tausend Scherben zersprungen war, hallte noch immer durch seinen Kopf.

"Benni?", rief Marco durch die Wohnung. "Was magst du essen?"

Benni seufzte leise, er hatte keinen Hunger und war auch davon überzeugt nie wieder etwas essen zu können. Wie auch, wenn Mats nicht mehr da war? Und er es auch noch selbst verschuldet hatte? Er hätte Timo gleich wegschubsen müssen, nicht erst, als Mats auftauchte. Er hätte Timo zwischen die Beine treten sollen, anstatt zuzulassen, dass Timo ihn dort berührte, ihn massierte. Und es hätte ihn nicht so erregen dürfen. Timo war offenbar total geschickt - das hatte er ja schon beim Trainingslager bei diesem unwillkommenen Kuss erlebt.

"Benni?", hörte er Marco noch einmal. Stimmt, er hatte noch nicht geantwortet. "Nichts", rief er zurück, "Krieg nichts runter …"

"Du weißt, dass du was essen musst", hörte er Marco, "Suppe? Oder Nudeln? Gibt es etwas, was deine Mama dir immer gemacht hat, wenn es dir nicht gut ging? Lieblingsessen?"

"Mag heut auch keine Lasagne...", knurrte Benni. Ihm würde davon wohl nur schlecht werden, egal, was er aß.

"Obst? Joghurt?", schlug Marco ohne viel Hoffnung vor, und auch das lehnte Benni ab. So brachte Marco ihm lediglich ein Glas Milch, "das geht doch aber, oder?"

Benni wischte sich über die Augen, die waren gerötet und brannten. Milch, ja, das würde vielleicht gehen, ohne dass er sich gleich übergeben musste. Das Glas wurde ihm gleich in die Hand gedrückt, und Marco beobachtete genau, wie er das Glas austrank.

In der Tat wurde ihm ein bisschen schlecht, aber es ging einigermaßen. Mehr würde er aber nicht trinken oder essen können, das war klar. Aber glücklicherweise drängelte Marco ihn nicht, sondern beließ es bei dem einen Glas. Dann setzte er sich einfach neben ihn auf das Bett.

"Na du … Ich frage gar nicht wie es dir geht … Sehe es ja." Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar zog Marco Benni in eine feste Umarmung.

Benni wehrte sich nicht dagegen, wozu auch - seit gestern Abend hatte nichts mehr einen Sinn - und weinte Marco einmal mehr lautlos ins Shirt.

Marco tat es in der Seele weh, Benni so leiden zu sehen. Als Mats' bester Freund müsste er ja eigentlich auf der anderen Seite stehen, aber zum einen war Benni ihm mittlerweile auch wichtig geworden, zum anderen stand Benni ganz alleine da - seine Familie hatte ihn wegen seiner Homosexualität verstoßen - und so wie der Arme hier litt, konnte Marco sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er Mats wirklich betrogen haben sollte.

Marco wusste nicht, wie lange er Benni so gehalten hatte, als der sich plötzlich von ihm löste. "Geht's einigermaßen?"

Benni ignorierte die Frage. "Du können wir eine Runde Laufen gehen? Ich muss mich bewegen, sonst werde ich verrückt …"

An seinem freien Tag wollte Marco sich zwar nicht unbedingt mehr als nötig bewegen, aber für Benni machte er so einiges. "Klar … Kriegst von mir was zum Anziehen, und dann zeig ich dir mal meine Laufstrecke …"

Benni nickte bestätigend und erhob sich das erste Mal seit dem Vorabend vom Bett …

Zwanzig Minuten später verließen Beide das Haus und Marco zeigte Benni seine große Laufstrecke, dass er sich mit der Kleinen nicht abspeisen lassen würde ahnte Marco schon.

Nach knapp einer Stunde hatte Marco langsam genug, und wollte wieder zurück, aber Benni hetzte als weiter. Dabei hatte der Schalker fast die doppelte Strecke gelaufen, war immer wieder vorgeprescht und dann zu Marco zurück gelaufen.

"Benni es reicht … Wenn wir hier abbiegen sind wir in knapp 10 Minuten wieder bei mir."

"Schon?", fragte Benni und sah Marco an. "Lauf du schon mal nach Hause, ich brauch noch ein bisschen." Marco schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte Benni jetzt nicht allein lassen. Aber Benni zog schon das Tempo an und lief weiter, schnell, und zeigte Marco so nur zu deutlich, dass er alleine sein wollte. Es war nicht gut, Benni sollte sich nicht so abkapseln, aber wenn er so gar nicht mit sich reden ließ und keinen bei sich haben wollte, konnte Marco ihn auch nicht dazu drängen.

"Dann … brich nicht zusammen", rief Marco ihm nur hinterher, dann schlug er den kurzen Weg nach Hause ein. Benni würde ihm irgendwann schon folgen, hoffentlich bevor er zusammenbrach. Manchmal brauchte man das, das Alleinsein und das Auspowern.

Zu Hause stellte sich Marco schnell unter die Dusche, trank etwas und räumte dann auf, etwas unruhig, wann und in welchem Zustand Benni jetzt wohl wiederkommen würde. Er bezog die Betten neu, besonders Bennis, das ziemlich nassgeschwitzt und dessen Kopfkissen noch immer feucht war, lüftete die ganze Wohnung und saugte gründlich. Benni kam noch immer nicht, auch zwei Stunden, nachdem Marco zu Hause angekommen war.

Langsam wurde er unruhig, sie waren zusammen schon lange gelaufen, und inzwischen war Benni sicher schon seit drei Stunden unterwegs. Langsam wurde es viel - zu viel, vermutlich. Gerade, weil Benni zeitweise echt schnell gelaufen war.

Irgendwann hörte er das erleichternde Klingeln an der Tür. Sofort sprang er auf und nahm einen völlig erschöpften Benni in Empfang. "Scheiße, was machst du denn?", fragte er, aber Benni hörte ihn nicht, oder hörte ihm zumindest nicht zu. "Komm, erstmal duschen, dann gehts dir vielleicht besser." Er schob Benni durch die Wohnung ins Bad, wo er ihn einfach mit der Kleidung unter die Dusche schob. Kühles Wasser sollten seine Lebensgeister wieder beleben.

Sein Bemühen blieb jedoch vergebens, fast schon apathisch stand Benni unter der Dusche und rührte sich kaum. Marco mühte sich ab ihm die nasse Kleidung auszuziehen, die auf Bennis Haut klebte, und trocknete ihn dann ab - Benni schien das nicht weiter zu interessieren. Mechanisch zog er sich die Kleidung an, die Marco ihm hinlegte. Irgendwie schien es mit Benni nur schlimmer zu werden, fand Marco, und das machte ihm Sorgen.

So apathisch wie Benni war, war es immerhin kein Problem für Marco, ihn vor sich her in die Küche zu schieben. Nachdem er den Schalker auf die Eckbank bugsiert hatte, ging er zum Herd und begann den Topf Suppe zu erhitzen, den er am Mittag vorbereitet hatte.

Die Rindfleischsuppe mit Nudeln seiner Mutter war leicht verdaulich und trotzdem sättigend. Zumindest einen Teller sollte Benni zu sich nehmen, damit er nicht völlig kollabierte.

Schnell füllte er ihnen zwei Teller auf, und setzte Benni einen vor - der nach wie vor ins Leere starrte - und setze sich ihm dann gegenüber. "Lass es dir schmecken …"

Immerhin reagierte Benni jetzt, er senkte den Blick auf den Teller und murmelte leise, "Hab kein Hunger."

Marco seufzte laut hörbar. "Ich weiß Benni, aber du musst trotzdem was essen, du hast doch mit Sicherheit seit gestern Mittag nix mehr gegessen …"

"Wozu soll ich noch was Essen, Mats will mich nicht mehr …"

"Benedikt Höwedes ES REICHT", fiel Marco ihm ins Wort, "Du glaubst den Scheiss, den du hier laberst doch wohl selbst nicht … Mats liebt dich mehr als sein eigenes Leben, das kann selbst ein Blinder sehen … Gib ihm ein, zwei Tage Zeit und dann beruhigt der sich schon wieder …"

"Aber ich krieg nix runter … Nur bei dem Gedanken kommt es mir schon hoch."

Entnervt schlug Marco mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "VERDAMMT UND ZUGENÄHT … Du wirst zumindest diesen einen Teller aufessen … Ich hab keinen Bock, meinem besten Freund zu erklären, dass sein Liebster sich kaputt hungert weil er bockig ist wie ein Kleinkind … Denn auch wenn du mir nicht glaubst, aber du bist uns wichtig … Also ess jetzt, und danach kannst von mir aus Kotzen gehen."

Mit großen Augen starrte Benni seinen guten Freund an. So war er schon lange nicht mehr auf den Pott gesetzt worden. Tief in sich wusste er, dass Marco natürlich Recht hatte. "Hab dich auch lieb Reus …"

"Das wollt ich hören Süßer", antwortete Marco übertrieben nasal.

Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln begann Benni seine Suppe zu löffeln, und wie Marco es schon geahnt hatte aß er sogar noch einen zweiten Teller.


	20. Chapter 20

Nervös ging Julian auf dem Bürgersteig vor seiner Wohnung hin und her. Am Mittag hatte überraschend Timo angerufen, und ihn gefragt ob er nicht Lust habe mit ihm Essen zu gehen und danach gemeinsam einen Film im Kino anzusehen. Er hatte es kaum glauben können, zumal Timo extra betont hatte, dass sie nur einen schönen Abend verbringen wollten, und Julian sicher sein könne, dass er keine Hintergedanken verfolge. 

Da sie sich nur in der Öffentlichkeit befinden würden, und er trotz Timos schlechtem Verhalten ja immer noch total in ihn verliebt war, hatte Julian zugesagt. 

Timo hatte angekündigt, ihn gegen 19:00 abzuholen, und jetzt war es kurz vor. Nachdem er sich zurecht gemacht hatte, enganliegende schwarze Jeans und ein seine Figur betonendes weißes Shirt mit einem Tribalaufdruck, hatte Julian es in seiner Wohnung nicht mehr ausgehalten, und war bereits früher runtergegangen. 

Pünktlich auf die Minute bog Timos Wagen um die Ecke. 

Schlagartig wurde Julian nervös. Das war Timo, der Mann, für den er schon so lange schwärmte. Und egal, was er sich sonst so schon geleitet hatte - Julian wusste, was er wollte - und was nicht. Er wollte nicht ein weiterer Haken auf Timos Liste sein, sondern er wollte etwas Besonderes für Timo sein. Schließlich war Timo auch etwas Besonderes. 

Julians Herz klopfte heftig, als Timo mit seinem großen Wagen sportlich direkt neben ihm hielt. Julian öffnete die Beifahrertür und stieg ein. Er strahlte Timo an, das hatte er gar nicht unbedingt gewollt, aber Timo war einfach so toll! Wie er Julian anlächelte und zuzwinkerte, und wie er Gas gab um ihn zu beeindrucken. Es versprach ein toller Abend zu werden, das wusste Julian jetzt schon. 

Timo hielt vor einem ziemlich edlen Restaurant, in dem sie mit der Mannschaft schon mal gewesen waren. Jetzt waren sie beide alleine, Julian und Timo, und es war irgendwie total anders. "Komm rein", bat Timo ihn leise und hielt ihm dann ganz galant die Tür auf. 

"Schönen guten Abend, Herr Hildebrand … Herr Draxler", wurden sie von einem Kellner begrüßt, der sie auch gleich zu ihrem Tisch führte. Er rückte ihnen die Stühle zurecht, dann zündete er die Kerzen auf dem silbernen Kerzenhalter an und sah Timo an, dann reichte er ihnen die Speise- und Weinkarte. "Besonders empfehlen kann ich Ihnen heute den Spargelsalat, Rinderrücken sechs Wochen Dry Aged, und zum Abschluss Eis mit kandierten Blüten", schlug der Kellner vor, und nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel stimmten Timo und Julian zu. 

Julian strahlte ihn weiterhin an, allein, dass Timo dieses Restaurant ausgewählt hatte, das ihm schon damals so gut gefallen hatte, gefiel ihm. Offenbar war er Timo doch so einiges wert, sonst hätte er sich das nicht gemerkt. 

Dass diese Wahl reiner Zufall war, wusste er nicht, und das würde Timo ihm ganz sicher nicht verraten. Er war auf jeden Fall froh, dass Julian zugesagt hatte - der Kleine hatte es ihm angetan, so unschuldig und süß, und dadurch einfach heiß - und genau richtig um vernascht zu werden. Und um das zu tun musste sich Timo jetzt wirklich ins Zeug legen. 

Der Kellner, der ihnen den Weißwein servierte, unterbrach seine Gedanken - dabei hatte er sich gerade so schön vorgestellt, wie Julian wohl ohne diese Kleidung aussah, die er bedauernswerterweise trug. Wenig später kehrte der Kellner zurück, und Timo konnte nicht weiter nachdenken, während sie den köstlichen Spargelsalat aßen, danach folgten mit etwas Abstand die weiteren Gänge. Sie ließen sich Zeit und genossen das Essen und die luxuriöse Atmosphäre. Dabei unterhielten sie sich ganz gemütlich über alle möglichen Themen, und Julian merkte, wie er Timo erst jetzt wirklich kennenlernte. Und Timo ihn vermutlich auch. Sie fanden immer mehr Gemeinsamkeiten, Dinge, die sie beide mochten oder hassten. 

Irgendwann sah Timo auf die Uhr und winkte dann den Kellner heran um zu bezahlen. "Wir müssten dann langsam auch los zum Kino", meinte er. Sie machten sich aber keinen Stress, schließlich hatte Timo schon die Karten abgeholt, so dass sie den Kinosaal erst während der Werbung betraten. 

Timo hatte einen guten Film ausgewählt, der ihnen beiden gut gefiel - lustig und spannend, so wie es sein sollte. Irgendwann hatte sich Timos Hand zu Julians verirrt und hielt sie nun einfach, ganz still. Ohne sie zu streicheln, ohne aufdringlich zu werden, einfach so. 

Wie Timo versprochen hatte brachte er Julian nach dem Film ganz artig nach Hause. Vor Julians Wohnhaus blieb er stehen und schaltete den Motor ab. "Ich hoffe, dir hat der Abend gefallen?", fragte Timo und lächelte ihn dabei an. Julian erwiderte das Lächeln, der Abend war wirklich ein Traum gewesen! "Es war... wunderschön", lächelte Julian ihn an. 

Mit einem Lächeln beugte sich Timo zu ihm und küsste ihn - nur ganz kurz und zurückhaltend. "Schlaf gut", wünschte er leise. 

Julian nickte leicht. "Du auch … Und Timo? … Danke für den tollen Abend." Er beugte sich zum Fahrersitz und küsste Timo kurz auf die Wange, bevor er sich abschnallte und aus dem Wagen stieg. "Mach's gut und wir sehen uns morgen beim Training …" 

"Bis Morgen Kleiner …" lächelte Timo ihm zu. Kaum hatte Julian die Tür geschlossen fuhr Timo an. 

Julian wartete noch bis Timos Wagen um die Ecke gebogen war, bevor er förmlich ins Haus und in seine Wohnung schwebte. 

Der Abend war ein einziger Traum gewesen, genau wie Timo ein einziger Traum war. So charmant und aufmerksam wie Timo sich den ganzen Abend verhalten hatte konnte er kein völlig schlechter Mensch sein, und vor allem - und viel Wichtiger - er war Timo offensichtlich auch nicht völlig egal. 

Von diesen Gedanken beflügelt machte er sich fertig fürs Bett und war nur Sekunden später ins Traumland geschwebt. Das verliebte Grinsen blieb auf seinem Gesicht.


	21. Chapter 21

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch zog Basti sich fürs Training um. 

Mats, der ihm wie immer schräg gegenüber saß wirkte noch immer völlig lethargisch. Kein Wunder, er hatte die Nacht wohl wieder kaum geschlafen, wie er beim - zumindest für Mats minimal ausgefallenen - Frühstück immerhin zugegeben hatte. 

Wie er so das Training überleben sollte war Basti ein Rätsel. Vielleicht sollte er ausnahmsweise seine Position als Kapitän ausnutzen und mit Jürgen reden, dass er Mats heute ein bisschen weniger hart rannehmen möge. 

Am Vorabend hatte er lange mit Marco telefoniert, der ihm von Bennis Verhalten berichtet hatte, und dass er nicht an ihn herankam. 

Sie hatten vereinbart, regelmäßig zu telefonieren. Dass er sich bei den Trainingseinheiten um Mats, und Chris zusammen mit Julian sich um Benni kümmern würde war sowieso klar gewesen.

Basti hatte Marco, als unmittelbar beteiligtem auch von Timos Aktion mit Chris berichtet, was der kaum glauben konnte. 

Gemeinsam mit Mats verließ er die Kabine um zum Laufen zu gehen. Während Mats direkt los sprintete, ging Basti kurzentschlossen zu Jürgen. 

Er versuchte Mats vermutlich ziemlich miserable Trainingsleistung schon im Voraus zu entschuldigen. Nicht bei allein Trainern hätte er sich das getraut, und nicht bei allen wäre das auf offene Ohren gestoßen, bei Jürgen Klopp aber schon. "Hab ein Auge auf ihn", bat ihr Trainer ihn nur, "Und kümmer dich drum, dass das nicht allzu lange dauert. Dass wir ihn brauchen - in Top- Form - weißt du ja selbst." 

Irgendwie erleichtert kehrte Basti zur Mannschaft zurück, zumindest das Thema war wohl erstmal geklärt. Jetzt stand aber noch ein anderes Gespräch an, aber das würde er erst nach dem Training führen. Bis dahin hielt er sich an Mats und versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen konzentriert zu trainieren anstatt sich sinnlos zu verausgaben. 

Nach dem Duschen schickte er Mats alleine nach Hause, "ich hab noch was mit Kloppo zu besprechen", log er und drückte Mats seinen Autoschlüssel in die Hand. 

Wenig später saß er mit Neven in einem kleinen Bar in der Nähe. Leckerer Salat stand vor ihnen, und sie ließen es sich erstmal schmecken. Irgendwann begann Mats aber dann doch das Gespräch: "Sag mal, wegen Mats … der ist ja total fertig.“

"Klar, wer wäre das nicht, wenn der eigene Freund einen seit Monaten systematisch betrügt? Und das mit jemandem, den er täglich sieht - nackt sieht -, und mit dem er sich jedes Wochenende ein Zimmer teilt?" 

"Benni soll Mats seit Monaten betrogen haben? Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht! Der leidet wie ein Hund, und das, weil Timo die Pfoten nicht von ihm lassen kann." 

"Da macht es sich Benedikt aber einfach", schnaubte Neven. "Er könnte ja auch einfach mal 'nein' sagen. Aber offenbar gefällt es ihm ja von Timo so begehrt zu werden. Ist ja auch ein attraktiver Mann, und das streichelt seinem Ego. Und Mats leidet darunter, das er Benedikt nicht genug ist." 

"Nicht genug ist?", fragte Basti ungläubig nach. "Mats ist sein ein und alles, und das weißt du auch. Aber du redest Mats etwas anderes ein, und geschockt und verletzt wie er ist glaubt er es natürlich." Basti aß erstmal weiter um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Nach und nach machte das alles Sinn. Neven versuchte Benni bei Mats schlecht zu machen, weil … weil … weil er ihn selbst wollte? Für sich? 

Basti atmete tief durch, sollte er es wagen, nein er musste es fragen. „Neven, täusch ich mich … oder redest du Mats diesen Scheiß ein … weil du …“

Neven grinste ihn breit an, “ … Ja verdammt … Ich liebe Mats, seit Jahren schon … Und er wird schon noch merken, dass ich viel besser zu ihm passe, als dieser dämliche Schlumpf …“

Basti verschluckte sich heftig, und ihm wurde regelrecht schlecht. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein, eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, ihren Serben gut zu kennen. Aber offensichtlich hatte er sich da total getäuscht. „Das is nicht dein ernst …“

„Ich mein das todernst …“

Basti knallte seine Gabel auf den Tisch. „Neven Subotic … Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass du so ein Arsch bist … und sowas hab ich für einen Freund gehalten … Entweder du bringst das auf der Stelle mit Mats in Ordnung, und entschuldigst dich bei ihm … oder ich werd es ihm sagen …“

„Wieso sollte Mats dir das glauben …“, grinste Neven nach wie vor.

„Bring das in Ordnung, oder ich werde meinen gesamten Einfluss im Verein geltend machen, dass du keinen Fuß mehr auf den Boden bekommst … Und sei versichert, dass das keine Drohung sondern ein Versprechen ist …“ Bastis ganze Gestik und Mimik ließen keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass er es absolut ernst meinte.

Schnell frimelte er einen Zwanziger aus seinem Geldbeutel, und klemmte ihn unter seinen Teller, bevor er wortlos die Bar verließ. Nachdem er vor der Tür einen Moment tief durchgeatmet hatte, beschloss er von hier zu Fuß nach Hause zu laufen. Die gute halbe Stunde würde ihm hoffentlich helfen seinen Zorn und die maßlose Enttäuschung über Neven halbwegs zu verdauen.

\---

Anders als Basti und Mats hatten die Schalker heute bereits wieder Zwei Trainingseinheiten, und wie geplant hatte sich Chris mit Julian zusammengetan und sie hatten sich Benni angenommen. 

Gemeinsam schirmten sie ihn von Timo ab, der sich allerdings auch ruhig verhielt. 

Unterbewusst bedauerte Julian das ein wenig, hatten sich seine Gefühle für Timo nach dem Vorabend doch wieder deutlich bemerkbar gemacht. 

Benni bekam von den sorgenvollen Blicken seiner Freunde nichts mit. Er hatte sich völlig auf das Training fokussiert, und alles andere ausgeblendet. 

Wie sehr Benni sich abermals verausgabte beunruhigte Chris ziemlich, hatte er Marcos Erzählungen von Bennis Gewaltlauf doch noch zu deutlich in den Ohren. Alle Versuche Benni zu bremsen waren jedoch vergeblich. 

Erst Huubs mahnende Worte, dass er Bennis Ehrgeiz zwar zu schätzen wisse, es aber begrüßen würde, wenn er sich nicht direkt zu Grunde richten würde schafften es Benni Einhalt zu gebieten. 

In der Mittagspause hatte Benni sie immerhin gefragt, ob sie bereit wären mit ihm zu seiner und Mats' Wohnung zu fahren um ein paar Sachen zu holen. 

Gemeinsam hatten sie in Windeseile das nötigste zusammengepackt, was Benni in den nächsten Tagen bei Marco brauchen würde. 

Auch während der zweiten Trainingseinheit ließ Benni sich nicht bremsen, dass es sogar ihrem Trainer irgendwann reichte und er ihn frühzeitig zum Duschen schickte. 

Als Chris und Julian eine halbe Stunde später in die Kabine kam, war Benni bereits verschwunden. 

Chris seufzte tief, er musste unbedingt Marco anrufen, und ihm berichten, auch dass Benni in der Mittagspause grade mal ein halbes Snickers verdrückt hatte. 

Hoffentlich hatte Basti wenigstens Erfolg mit Neven … 

~+~

Mit einer ungeheuren Wut im Bauch saß Basti zu Hause. Wie konnte Neven so hinterhältig sein, Mats so anlügen und beeinflussen? Er war so enttäuscht von seinem Mitspieler, hatte er doch immer erwartet, dass sie zusammenhielten, dass sie sowas wie Freunde waren - und nicht intrigierten wie Neven es getan hatte. So egoistisch das Glück zweier vermeintlicher Freunde zerstören, nur um womöglich selbst einen der beiden abzubekommen, das war ja wohl die Höhe!

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt machen sollte: Mats alles erzählen? Ihm erzählen, dass Neven, einer seiner besten Freunde, ihn so hintergangen hatte? Würde Mats ihm überhaupt glauben? Oder sollte er warten, ob Neven es ihm von sich aus sagen würde? Würde er das? Oder würde er Mats dabei noch weiter beeinflussen?

Unruhig strich sich Basti durch die Haare, verdammt, wie sollte er diesen Knoten hier bloß lösen? Er hatte das Gefühl, ihm würde hier alles über den Kopf wachsen. Mats, der nebenan saß und litt, Benni, der nach neusten Informationen bis zum Umfallen trainierte und nicht aß, und dazu Neven, der das alles nur noch schlimmer machte. 

Als Chris schließlich nach Hause kam, sah er Basti offenbar sofort an, dass es nicht gut gelaufen war. Er nahm seinen Mann fest in die Arme, sobald die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen war. "Komm rein … was ist passiert?", fragte er ihn sanft, aber erst, als sie zusammen auf dem Sofa saßen, begann Basti zu erzählen. "Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, was wir machen können … Neven wird das nie freiwillig erzählen …"

Zur selben Zeit saß Mats in dem Gästezimmer der beiden und starrte sein Handy an. Auf dem Display strahlte Benni ihn an, das Foto hatte er bei einem Ausflug an den Halterner See gemacht. Benni sah so glücklich aus … 

Überraschend klingelte plötzlich das Handy, und das Bild eines breit grinsenden Bennis strahlte ihm entgegen. 

Beim Allmächtigen, wie sehr er diesen Mann doch liebte. Wobei lieben es nicht mal ansatzweise traf, er betete Benni förmlich an. Und wie bekam er es gedankt, seit dieser Arsch von Timo aufgekreuzt war, betrog Benni ihn nach Strich und Faden. Obwohl er Mats immer wieder versichert hatte, dass er ihn über alles lieben würde. 

Zum Glück hatte Neven, neben Marco sein bester Freund, ihm im Trainingslager endgültig die Augen geöffnet. 

Das Handy klingelte weiter, Benni war hartnäckig, wenn Mats sich auch fragte wozu. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt Bennis Stimme gehört, der ihm versicherte, dass alles nur ein einziger großer Alptraum war. 

Aber leider war es die bittere Realität, und er hatte nicht die Kraft, sich Bennis Lügen weiter anzuhören. 

Entschlossen drückte er das Gespräch weg, und schaltete das Handy kurzerhand aus. Bitterlich weinend ließ er sich aufs Bett sinken. 

Wenn er nicht so ein elendiger Feigling wäre, hätte er schon einen endgültigen Ausweg aus diesem Leben gewählt, dass ohne seinen Benni so sinnlos war. 

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verliefen nahezu identisch. Mats verkroch sich zwischen den Trainingseinheiten in Bastis Gästezimmer, und quälte sich selbst indem er sich nahezu permanent Bilder von Benni ansah. Die regelmäßigen Anrufe von Benni bzw. Marco ignorierte er weiterhin konsequent, wobei er schon mehrfach mitbekommen hatte, dass Basti oder Chris mit Marco telefoniert hatten. 

Benni seinerseits wohnte nach wie vor bei Marco in Gladbach, der sich rührend um ihn kümmerte. 

Mit jedem verstreichenden Tag verlor er zusehends den Lebensmut. Ohne Mats - wegen dem seine Familie ihn verstoßen hatte - hatte er niemanden mehr, außer Marco und dem Fußball. 

Wenn er nicht depressiv auf Marcos Bett lag, ging er täglich auch abends noch bis zum Rand des Kollapses laufen. 

Marco musste ihn förmlich zum Essen zwingen, damit er nicht noch zusammenklappe, aber zum Glück konnte der Gladbacher ja nicht überall sein. 

Da Essen und teilweise auch das Trinken zu starker Übelkeit führten, hatte er sich schon mehrfach, heimlich den Finger in den Hals gesteckt. Die Wasserflaschen die Marco ihm jeden Abend ans Bett stellte leerte Benni regelmäßig nachts im Klo …


	22. Chapter 22

Der Einzige, dem es immer besser ging, war Julian. Er war weiterhin bis über beide Ohren in Timo verknallt, und viel mehr nahm er gar nicht mehr wahr. Da war nur Timo, der sich zu einem wirklich tollen Freund entwickelte. Fürsorglich, rücksichtsvoll, einfühlsam - vermutlich war das, was Julian über ihn gehört hatte, maßlos übertrieben und sowieso nicht wahr.

Sie waren inzwischen einige Male ausgegangen, jedes Mal war Julian nervös gewesen, aber jedes Mal war es einfach wundervoll gewesen. Timo hatte ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen, sie waren essen gegangen, Kino, Billardspielen, in eine Bar, und jedes Mal hatte Timo ihn anschließend brav nach Hause gebracht. Er hatte ihm immer wieder gezeigt und auch mal gesagt, wie begehrenswert er war, aber niemals mehr als ein paar Küsse hier und da gefordert - und die hatte Julian ihm nur zu gerne geschenkt.

In diesen Tagen hatte Julian sich immer mehr in Timo verliebt, bis über beide Ohren, und er wünschte sich jetzt wirklich mehr. Natürlich war diese Zurückhaltung toll und passte in das Bild, das er von Timo hatte, aber langsam wollte er wirklich mehr.

So war er einfach glücklich, als Timo ihn eines Tages zu sich nach Hause einlud, "zum Kochen", wie Timo gesagt hatte, aber insgeheim hoffte Julian, dass es mehr werden würde. Mehr als Kochen, und auch mehr als nur ein paar Küsse. Langsam sehnte er sich mehr zu erleben, mit Timo zu erleben. Und Timo wollte es doch auch!

Als Julian am frühen Abend bei Timo eintraf, hatte der schon angefangen das Gemüse vorzubereiten. Es sollte ein Auflauf mit Schwarzwurzeln und anderem Wintergemüse werden, auf den Julian sich schon freute. Dazu ein Glas Wein, dann würden sie beide hoffentlich lockerer werden. Zunächst stand aber erstmal der Auflauf an, den sie gemeinsam zubereiteten. Einträchtig, fast, als würden sie zusammen leben, das fühlte sich schön an, fand Julian.

Erst, als der Auflauf im Ofen war und sie beide mit gewaschenen Händen und schon mal einem Glas Wein auf Timos Sofa saßen, hatte Julian überhaupt eine Chance an ihn heranzukommen. Er rutschte ein wenig näher, unauffällig, wie er meinte, und ziemlich aufgeregt. Offenbar war er nicht unauffällig genug, denn Timo grinste und legte ihm einen Arm um. "Kannst ruhig herkommen", lächelte er ihn an und stellte sein Weinglas ab. 

Mit spürbar geröteten Wangen rutschte Julian näher, bis er direkt neben Timo saß, und seinen wahnsinnig verführerischen Duft inhalieren konnte.

Wenn er schon so unglaublich roch, wie gut musste dann seine Haut erst schmecken, wenn er sie küssen würde.

Mit etwas Glück würde er das ja heute noch herausfinden können … 

"Ach zum Teufel mit den Torpedos …", ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und küsste Timo sanft hinter das Ohr. Das war ja noch so viel besser, als er es sich je vorgestellt hatte.

Timo durchfuhr ein leichter Schauer, und er spürte wie sich eine leichte Gänsehaut breit machte.

Niemals hätte er erwartet, dass Julian von sich aus die Initiative ergreifen würde, aber es fühlte sich verdammt gut an.

Der Kleine war schon was ganz besonderes, anders konnte Timo sich nicht erklären, dass ihn diese paar unschuldigen fast scheuen Berührungen bereits so erregten. Und nach dem Essen würde er dafür sorgen, dass ihre beiden Erregungen noch weiter steigen würden.

Julian küsste und leckte sich von Timos Ohr über die Wange zum Mundwinkel vor. Lächelnd beobachtete er wie Timo sichtbar um Beherrschung kämpfte.

"Du bist ein toller Mann Timo", nuschelte er mit abermals rotangelaufenen Wangen, woraufhin Timo seinerseits rot anlief.

Timo beugte sich vor, um Julian zu küssen, als ihm ein intensiver Geruch in die Nase stieg. "Der Auflauf is fertig …"

"Verdammt", wisperte Julian kaum hörbar, und nur widerwillig ließ er von Timo ab. Hoffentlich hatte er nachher noch einmal so viel Mut Timo zu küssen und damit den ersten Schritt zu tun. Warum musste der doofe Auflauf gerade jetzt fertig sein?

Das 'doofe Auflauf' nahm er wenig später zurück, als er mit Timo am Tisch saß und den ersten Bissen probierte. Der Auflauf schmeckte einfach phantastisch! Und das versuchte er auch zum Ausdruck zu bringen, "Hmmm, ist das lecker!"

Timo lächelte zufrieden, er hatte schon vermutet, dass Julian der Auflauf schmecken würde, aber diese Reaktion bestätigte ihn. Er konnte den Kleinen doch ganz gut einschätzen. Also hatte er keine Bedenken sich nach dem Essen wieder mit einem Glas Wein aufs Sofa zu setzen, diesmal aber direkt neben Julian, und ihn mit einem verführerischen Grinsen anzusehen. "Na, Julian … wollen wir weitermachen?"

Wie vermutet, lief Julian wieder einmal so wundervoll rot an, nickte dann aber leicht. Es war gut, dass Timo jetzt den ersten Schritt machte, andererseits war er enttäuscht, dass er es nicht selbst hatte machen können. Er verstand sich dabei aber selbst nicht ganz, also sagte er nichts und beschloss auch nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Timo würde es schon richtig machen.

Machte er auch, als er sich einfach zu Julian drehte, noch einmal leicht lächelte und dann spielerisch seine Nase küsste. Dann die Stelle an der Nasenwurzel. Dann unter dem rechten Auge. Das rechte Auge selbst. Rüber zum Ohr, und die empfindliche Stelle dahinter. Langsam den Hals und den Kiefer entlang, bis er endlich Julians Mund erreichte.

Flatternd schlossen sich Julians Augenlider, als er endlich Timos weiche Lippen auf seinen fühlte - und Timos Finger in seinem Nacken. Ganz zärtlich war er, auch wenn er schon durchblicken ließ, dass er es nicht nur bei diesem kleinen Kuss belassen wollte. Die Finger streichelten und kraulten die richtigen Stellen, die Julian sich ganz entspannen ließen.

„Wenn du so weitermachst fang ich an zu schnurren“, nuschelte Julian leise.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an“, lächelte Timo, und küsste Julian sanft in den Nacken. Gegen etwas genießerisches Schnurren hatte er nicht das Geringste einzuwenden, im Gegenteil wenn der Kleine sich wohlfühlte, würde er ihn später wesentlich leichter zum Stöhnen bringen können.

Julian hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen, und fing tatsächlich an leise zu schnurren, während sich seine Wangen einmal mehr so niedlich rot färbten. Plötzlich kam Timo eine Idee, er beugte sich vor und raunte Julian leise ins Ohr. „Was würdest du von einer schönen Entspannungsmassage halten? Ich hab bei unseren Physios eine Flasche von dem guten Minzöl abgestaubt …“ 

Mit einem leichten Grinsen beobachtete er wie sich eine leise Gänsehaut bei Julian breit machte. Julian drehte sich um, dass Timo ihm in die sichtbar verdunkelten Augen schauen konnte. Der Kleine war ja schon ein Süßer, und die ganze Mühe wert, nicht umsonst hatte er in den letzten beiden Wochen sogar auf jeglichen Sex verzichtet. Wenn Julian ihm schon seine Jungfräulichkeit schenkte, hatte er auch einen Timo in Höchstform verdient.

„Das … das wäre … toll“, begann Julian zu stammeln. 

Himmel, jetzt fing er auch noch an zu stottern, machte ihn irgendwie noch knuffiger. „Na dann komm … wir gehen rüber, dann kannst dich dabei gemütlich aufs Bett legen …“

Julian nickte, und so zog Timo ihn an der Hand mit sich. Ohne zu zögern ging er mit Julian in sein eigentliches Schlafzimmer, und nicht wie sonst üblich in sein Gäste - / Spielzimmer, dass der Kleine der Erste war den er in sein eigenes Bett lassen würde, nahm er gar nicht bewusst war.

Julian blickte sich aufmerksam in dem Raum um, etwas kleiner als erwartet, aber urgemütlich eingerichtet, und passte irgendwie zu Timo. Wie einfach alles zu Timo passte.

Timo nahm schnell zwei große Handtücher aus dem Schrank und breitete sie auf dem Bett aus, das Massageöl stand eh auf seinem Nachttisch, bevor er wieder zu Julian trat und ihn küsste. Der Kleine schloss abermals flatternd die Augen und während Timo den sanften Kuss aufrecht erhielt, begann er langsam die Knöpfe von Julians Hemd zu öffnen. 

Julian begann deutlich hörbar zu atmen, und als Timo schließlich begann sich über seinen Hals langsam tiefer zu küssen, fing er leicht an zu zittern. Scheiße, nur diese sanften und unschuldigen Berührungen waren so erregend, dass Timo zweifellos spürte wie hart er bereits war. Timo schien jeden freigelegten Zentimeter seiner Haut mit kleinen Küssen bedecken zu wollen, zum Glück hatte er ihm einen Arm um die Hüften geschlungen, sonst wären ihm die Beine wohl schon weggesackt.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte Timo Julian bis auf die Shorts entkleidet, und auch wenn es ihm schwergefallen war, hatte er die stattliche Erregung des Kleinen bisher völlig ignoriert. Klar hatte er in der Kabine bzw. in der Dusche schon oft gesehen, dass Julian sich nicht verstecken musste, aber so genau betrachtet war dieser Jungschwanz schon beachtlich. Aber dem würde er sich später noch äußerst ausführlich widmen.

Nachdem Julian sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte, begann Timo sich seinerseits aus den Klamotten zu schälen. Und auch wenn er es nicht beabsichtigt hatte, riss er sich die Sachen nicht vom Leib, sondern bot Julian eine kleine Show, bis auch er nur noch seine Pants trug. 

Mit vor Lust bereits fast schwarzen Augen hatte Julian die kleine Darbietung beobachtet, und mit einem sanften Lächeln registrierte Timo, dass das Zelt in Julians Shorts abermals angewachsen war. „Na dann leg dich mal auf den Bauch, und lass dich verwöhnen …“

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Julian sich mit dem Vorzelt in seiner Shorts bequem hingelegt hatte, aber schließlich konnte sich Timo auf die Oberschenkel des Jüngeren hocken, und er griff sich die Flasche mit dem Massageöl.

Der natürliche Pfefferminzgeruch stieg Timo in die Nase. Nachdem er sich eine Portion auf die Hände gegeben und leicht angewärmt hatte, begann er sich Julians Schultern zu widmen.

Zu Beginn fühlte Timo noch, wie verspannt Julian war, das hatte er zuvor ja schon bemerkt, aber dass er hatte verbergen können, wie verspannt er war … Jetzt wurde es aber besser, mit jeder Berührung. Erst massierte Timo seine Schultern, dann glitten seine Finger die Wirbelsäule entlang, tiefer. Über diese verführerischen Grübchen unten über dem Hintern, dann die Seiten und den Hintern selbst. Immer mal nahm er neues Öl und massierte es in die weiche, verführerische Haut, löste Verspannungen und Knoten in den Muskeln.

Irgendwann fühlte er, wie entspannt Julian war, und würde er weitermachen, würde der Kleine womöglich einschlafen. Das wäre jedoch ziemlich kontraproduktiv, also hörte er auf und küsste erstmal Julians Nacken um ihn wieder zurückzuholen, aus seiner tiefen Entspannung in Timos Bett. "Kleiner - nicht einschlafen", bat er leise und mit einem hörbaren Grinsen.


	23. Chapter 23

"Tu ich nicht", murmelt Julian, der offenbar wirklich erstmal wieder munterer werden musste. Er drehte sich und sah Timo an, der seinen Blick unverhohlen über Julians Körper gleiten ließ. 

Der Kleine war wirklich entspannt, dennoch hatte die Massage einige Auswirkung auf seinen Schwanz gehabt. Er baute weiterhin - oder wieder? - ein ziemliches Zelt in Julians Shorts und wartete nur darauf befreit zu werden.

Aber noch würde Timo das nicht tun, er wollte es erstmal ausnutzen dass Julian so entspannt war und ihn weiter verwöhnen - mit Küssen und Berührungen. Er wollte den Kleinen fliegen lassen bei seinem ersten Mal.

Er begann einfach mal, küsste Julian leidenschaftlich, bis der vermutlich an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, dann widmete er sich den festen Brustwarzen, die sich ihm so keck entgegenstreckten. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und küsste sie, dann sog er vorsichtig daran. Jede Berührung, jedes Bemühen wurde mit neuen Lauten belohnt.

Julian hatte die Augen geschlossen, und fühlte nur noch. Außer zu unkontrolliertem Stöhnen war er zu nichts mehr in der Lage. Timo schien überall auf seinem Körper zu sein. Herr im Himmel, er hatte es ja schon immer gewusst, der Mann war der pure Wahnsinn. Und es war die absolut richtige Entscheidung, dass Timo sein Erster werden sollte.

Timo konnte sich ein versonnenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wenn Julian jetzt schon so offensichtlich genoss, dann würde er ihn wohl wirklich noch zum Fliegen bringen können. Er sah ja schon unheimlich süß aus, wie er hier so unter ihm lag. 

Der wohldefinierte Körper, der von einem leichten Schweißfilm bedeckt war, ein paar Strähnen die ihm in die Stirn hingen, und dazu diese wohlklingenden Laute die der Kleine von sich gab. Auch er selbst würde heute voll und ganz auf seine Kosten kommen. 

Langsam leckte sich Timo tiefer, und nachdem er mit der Zunge kurz in den Bauchnabel gestupst – und Julian damit ein kurzes aber lautes Stöhnen entlockt – hatte arbeitete er sich weiter zum Bund von Julians Shorts vor. Unbeabsichtigt stieß er mit seiner Wange dabei gegen das – noch immer stattliche - Vorzelt in dessen Shorts, woraufhin Julian die Augen aufriss und ihre Blicke verhakte. 

„Darfich“, nuschelte Timo gegen Julians weiche, wohlriechende Haut. Es war erstaunlich, in all den Jahren hatte er noch nie um Erlaubnis gefragt diesen Schritt machen zu dürfen, aber hier erschien es ihm richtig und wichtig. 

Julian brachte mit viel Mühe ein minimales nicken zustande, obwohl bislang kaum etwas passiert war, musste er bereits jetzt sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um noch nicht zu kommen. Wie peinlich wäre das denn, wenn er jetzt einen auf _American Pie_ machen würde.

Mit beiden Händen griff Timo unter den Bund von Julians Shorts und zog sie ihm mit einem kräftigen Ruck soweit runter, dass der sie sich schließlich von den Beinen strampeln konnte.

Seine eigene Erregung völlig ignorierend legte Timo sich vor Julian, und begann sich abermals von der Gürtellinie tiefer zu arbeiten. Nachdem er auf dem rechten Hüftknochen einen deutlichen Knutschfleck hinterlassen hatte, leckte und küsste er sich tiefer zum Oberschenkel. 

Je tiefer Timo sich begab, desto lauter und unkontrollierter wurden Julians Laute, und als er auch noch begann an der Innenseite des Oberschenkels zu knabbern fing er laut zu stöhnen an. Das war schon annähernd der Himmel, und wenn Timo ihn jetzt noch in den Mund nehmen würde. „Bi … Bitte … Timo …“

Timo grinste leicht, als er abermals Julians Blick suchte. „Was denn?“

„Meeehhhrrr … Bitte …“, presste Julian mit sichtbarer Mühe hervor.

„Dein Wunsch, mein Befehl“, grinste Timo. Aber anders als Julian es wohl erwartet hatte, ignorierte er seinen freudig wippenden Schwanz weiter, und hob stattdessen die Beine des Kleinen an. Der Anblick des unbehaarten, jungfräulichen Boylochs ließ Timo sich freudig über die Lippen lecken. 

Mit seinen Unterarmen auf Julians Oberschenkeln verdammte er ihn zur Bewegungslosigkeit, und nachdem er einmal durch die Spalte geleckt hatte, drang er mit der Zunge langsam in Julian ein.

"Timo!", hörte er einen spitzen Schrei von Julian. Allein für diese Geräusche könnte er ewig weitermachen. Er merkte nur am Rande, wie sehr ihn Julians Erregung, seine ständigen Geräusche, sein harter Schwanz - und vor allem sein Geschmack - anmachten. Das hier, das war für Julian, ihn wollte er verwöhnen und ein perfektes erstes Mal schenken. Dazu gehörte auch das hier, etwas, das Timo nicht allzu oft machte, und das er noch nie so sehr genossen hatte wie bei Julian.

Der Junge mit seinen kleinen Bewegungen, mit seinem engen Loch, mit seinem Stöhnen, Keuchen und den wiederkehrenden Schreien machte ihn unsagbar an. Er genoss es unheimlich dem Kleinen diese Gefühle zu schenken, diese glatte Haut rund um das enge, runzlige Loch, der Geschmack, sauber, ein wenig salzig und so sehr nach Julian - er hätte ewig so weitermachen können. 

Viel zu bald merkte er aber, wie er Julian zu weit trieb. Das Keuchen veränderte sich, die Stimme wurde höher und abgehackter, und wohl im letzten Moment stoppte er und drückte kurz auf diesen einen Punkt, der einem Mann dann noch stoppen konnte. Enttäuscht setzte sich Julian auf und sah Timo böse an, der grinste dazu aber nur. "Wird noch besser", versprach er und schob sich etwas höher um den Kleinen zu küssen. Der schmiegte sich gleich an ihn, dicht, und Timo fühlte, wie sehr ihn das eben angemacht hatte: Gerötete Wangen, heißer, verschwitzter Körper, und noch immer atmete er heftig.

Einen Moment ließ Timo ihn sich beruhigen, dann machte er weiter, küsste sich wieder tiefer über Julians Körper. Wieder hob er seine Beine an und leckte seine Hoden und das Loch, ehe er aus der Nachttischschublade das Benötigte kramte. Mit der Zunge und den Fingern verteilte er viel Gleitgel, bis er merkte, dass der Kleine entspannt genug war. Denn zog er sich schnell das Kondom über und schob sich dichter an ihn heran. 

Julian hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde ihm schon im Hals schlagen. So lange war er schon in Timo verliebt, hatte ihn mehr oder wenig heimlich angeglüht und jetzt würde gleich das passieren wo er schon so oft von geträumt und sich – grade nach den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen - doch nie zu hoffen gewagt hätte. 

So wie sich Timo seit seiner Ansage an jenem Nachmittag in seinem Wohnzimmer ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte, war es für Julian offensichtlich, dass das Gerede über Timo nichts als üble Verleumdungen war. Dieser aufmerksame, fürsorgliche Mann konnte gar nicht so böse sein, wie die Jungs behaupteten. 

Vielleicht bildete er es sich ein, vielleicht war auch eher der Wunsch Vater des Gedankens, aber so wie Timo ihn hier behandelte, geradezu verwöhnte musste Timo doch auch mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfinden. Nur mit Mühe konnte er es sich verkneifen, ihm hier und jetzt seine Gefühle zu offenbaren und die drei magischen Worte auszusprechen.

Timo atmete nochmal tief durch, und nachdem er sich an Julians Eingang in Position gebracht hatte, bedachte er ihn mit einem zärtlichen Blick. „Bereit …?“ Das minimale Nicken und der regelrecht vor … Liebe sprühende Blick waren ihm Bestätigung genug.

Julian atmete tief durch, und ein winziger Teil seines Bewusstseins fragte sich, ob sich jetzt die alte Behauptung bewahrheiten würde, _dass es beim ersten Mal wehtun müsse_. Aber so liebevoll und wohl auch erfahren Timo war, dürfte das Risiko gering sein. 

Timo griff nach Julians Händen und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander, als er begann sich langsam in den Kleinen zu schieben. Er hatte ja schon so manche Jungfrau gehabt, aber war es ihm sonst verhältnismäßig egal wie es dem Anderen ging, ging es hier einzig und allein um den kleinen, süßen Julian. 

Nie würde er es sich verzeihen, wenn er dem Kleinen irgendwie wehtun würde. 

Für sich selbst quälend langsam schob Timo sich Millimeter für Millimeter in diese erstaunliche Enge, und doch würde er – auch wenn es ihm schwer fallen würde – auf der Stelle aufhören, wenn er auch nur das leiseste Anzeichen für Unwohlsein bemerken würde.

„Ohhh Wooowww …“, keuchte Julian lautstark, als er spürte wie Timo sich in ihn schob. Das war besser als er es sich je in seinen kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt hatte, und dabei war er erst zum Teil in ihm. 

Das genießerische Keuchen und das vor Lust geradezu leuchtende Gesicht gehörte wohl zu den schönsten Dingen die Timo je gesehen hatte, und er konnte nicht anders als sich so weit vorzubeugen, dass er Julian geradezu zärtlich küssen konnte.

Durch die Positionsveränderung rutschte er komplett in Julian, der aber lediglich einmal mehr laut keuchte. Komplett auf dem Kleinen liegend, ihre Finger nach wie vor verschränkt, begann Timo sich schließlich langsam und gleichmäßig in ihm zu bewegen, den zärtlichen Kuss dabei aufrechterhaltend.

Es war schön, wie sehr sich Julian entspannen konnte, Timo merkte es deutlich. Er schien ihm wirklich voll zu vertrauen. Das hatte er zwar schon gemerkt, aber in welchem Maße Julian ihm vertraute, dass er sich so sehr entspannen konnte, das war schon überraschend. Und schön. Timo freute sich total darüber, gerade bei Julian freute er sich darüber. 

Noch immer ganz langsam bewegte er sich, es fiel ihm schwer, aber für Julian wäre es wohl sonst zu viel geworden. Nur allmählich steigerte Timo sein Tempo, dabei beobachtete er Julian ganz genau. Jede Regung, jede Bewegung, jeden Blick nahm er auf und versuchte darauf richtig zu reagieren. Offenbar schaffte er es, denn Julian keuchte immer lauter, immer heftiger, und er strahlte Timo an. Irgendwann löste er die Hand aus Julians und schob sie zwischen sie, umfasste Julians Schwanz und begann ihn zu massieren. Erst ganz langsam, zurückhaltend, aber je schneller er sich bewegte, desto schneller bewegte er seine Hand um Julians Schwanz. 

Julian sah ihn mit großen, verdunkelten Augen an, Timo merkte deutlich, dass er sich nicht mehr lange würde halten können. "Timo... Timo", keuchte Julian heiser. Timo lächelte ihn leicht an. "Julian? Komm. Ich will sehen, wie du kommst!" Er sah, wie sich Julian entspannte, wie er noch einmal durchatmete und dann förmlich explodierte. Timo konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann jemand beim Sex mit ihm so dermaßen heftig gekommen war. Auch er selbst musste nur noch ein, zweimal zustoßen, dann kam er ebenfalls recht hart. Ziemlich erschöpft ließ er sich auf Julian sinken und strich dem Kleinen die verschwitzten Haare zur Seite. Noch immer hielt der die Augen geschlossen und rührte sich nicht. "Julian?", fragte Timo leise, es dauerte aber doch noch einen ganzen Moment ehe der Kleine wieder die Augen aufschlug. 

"Hey", lächelte Timo ihn an, "Alles okay bei dir?" 

Dazu lächelte Julian nur erschöpft, und erst nach einem Moment fand er seine Sprache wieder. "Du hast mir echt die Lichter ausgeknipst." 

Timo grinste ihn an, das hatte er nun nicht unbedingt beabsichtigt, aber es war schön das zu hören. "Dann hat es dir gefallen?", fragte er ein wenig spöttisch nach und strich ihm noch einmal über die Wange. 

"Dumme Frage", erwiderte Julian. Das innere Strahlen, das aus ihm heraustrat, unterstrich die Worte. Julian war sichtlich befriedigt - und glücklich. Zutiefst glücklich. Und Timo hatte ihn so glücklich gemacht - und das machte dann wieder Timo glücklich. 

Das war der absolute Hammer gewesen, selbst in seinen kühnsten Träumen hatte Julian es sich nicht annähernd so perfekt vorgestellt. Und es war absolut die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, sich Timo auszusuchen.

Ein paar Minuten Ruhe würden ihnen beiden sicher gut tun, träge drehte Julian sich zur Seite, bis er halb auf und halb an Timo gekuschelt lag. Seinen Kopf vergrub er in Timos Halsbeuge, und war beinahe sofort eingeschlafen.

Timo lächelte sanft, es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, zu spüren wie sehr Julian – der kleine, süße, unschuldige Julian – ihm vertraute. 

Zweifelsohne hatten ihn ein paar der Jungs aus der Mannschaft Julian vor ihm gewarnt, er hatte es zwar nie direkt mitbekommen, aber es war in allen Mannschaften geschehen, und auch Schalke würde da sicher keine Ausnahme bilden.

Spontan angelte er nach der Bettdecke und deckte sie Beide fürsorglich zu. Sanft küsste er Julian hinters Ohr, und streichelte hauchzart über die warme, weiche Haut des Kleinen. Irgendwie waren die letzten beiden Wochen völlig anders gelaufen als geplant. 

Eigentlich hatte der Kleine einfach ein weiterer Name auf der Liste seiner Betthäschen werden sollen, aber irgendwie war alles anders gekommen. Julian war zwar nicht der erste gewesen, der sich zunächst geziert hatte, aber mit seiner deutlichen Ansage er habe keine Lust einer von vielen zu werden, hatte er irgendwie Timos Ehrgeiz geweckt. Seit zwei Wochen hatte er nun, abseits des Platzes seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Kleinen gewidmet, und es auch noch nicht bereut. 

Irgendwas hatte der Kleine mit ihm angestellt, auch wenn er sich noch nicht sicher war, was er davon halten sollte. Über dieser Frage grübelnd driftete Timo schließlich selbst in den Schlaf, dass er zum ersten Mal seit jener Nacht damals wieder mit einem Mann zusammen einschlief, mit dem er vorher rumgemacht hatte, nahm er bewusst gar nicht wahr.


	24. Chapter 24

Ein leichter Druck auf seiner Blase ließ Timo am nächsten Morgen aufwachen, ein kurzer Blick auf Julian – der noch immer genauso eng an ihn gekuschelt lag wie am Abend – ließ ihn leicht lächeln. 

Der Kleine sah regelrecht süß aus, wie er hier zufrieden lächelnd an ihn gekuschelt schlief. Fühlte sich verdammt gut an, wie sehr er auch jetzt noch seine Nähe suchte. Er war einfach etwas Besonderes. Sein Knie lag ein wenig angewinkelt auf ihm und drückte so auf seine Blase. 

Der unerwartete und doch vertraute Druck an seinem Oberschenkel ließ Timo grinsen. Fühlte sich ja schon verdammt gut an, ob der sich vielleicht auch an anderer Stelle so gut anfühlen würde? Vielleicht sollte er es einfach ausprobieren.

Offenbar träumte Julian gerade etwas sehr Angenehmes, vielleicht ja von ihrem gemeinsamen Abend? Er selbst würde auf jeden Fall diese Reaktion zeigen, wenn er von Julian träumte, wie er so heftig erregt unter ihm gelegen hatte, so heiß und kurz davor zu kommen. Und wie sie dann schließlich gekommen waren - erst Julian, dann, heftiger als er es selbst erwartet hatte, er selbst.

Julian bewegte sich ein wenig, und er drückte sich härter gegen Timos Oberschenkel. Hart und irgendwie … verführerisch. Langsam entwickelte sich die Idee in Timos Kopf weiter: was, wenn er es Julian erlauben würde? Der Kleine war einfühlsam und heiß, und er hatte es sich irgendwie verdient. Womit, darüber dachte Timo vorsichtshalber nicht nach, aber die Idee nahm mehr und mehr Gestalt an.

Timo drehte sich ein klein wenig um Julian anzusehen, der Mann, der aus irgendeinem Grund die Nacht bei ihm in seinem Bett verbracht hatte - nicht im Gästezimmer, sondern bei ihm im Schlafzimmer. Auch darüber, beschloss Timo, würde er nicht weiter nachdenken. Julian war einfach da, und irgendwie schien das richtig zu sein. Dieser Mann, der im Schlaf so glücklich lächelte - Timo konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er einen Mann so glücklich gesehen hatte - auch nach gemeinsamem Sex nicht. Julian aber war glücklich!

Ohne darüber nachzudenken begann Timo Julians Rücken zu streicheln. Er war so schön warm und entspannt, es war einfach schön das mitzufühlen. Ganz langsam wachte Julian auf - und strahlte Timo an. Er strahlte ihn aus tiefstem Herzen an, und irgendwas in Timo schmolz dahin. So war er wohl noch nie angesehen worden, und wann hatte er selbst mal jemanden so angesehen? Es war viele Jahre her, und danach nie wieder.

Julian hatte sowas noch nie erlebt - und das sollte er auch nicht. Der Kleine war viel zu kostbar!

"Hmmm", hörte Timo ihn leise knurren, dann wünschte er leise und ein wenig heiser vom Schlaf "Guten Morgen!"

Timo lächelte ihn an, irgendwie schien sich das Glück, das Julian gerade empfand, auf ihn zu übertragen. Und so wünschte er dem Kleinen ebenfalls einen guten Morgen und küsste ihn zärtlich. Noch etwas verschlafen erwiderte Julian den Kuss, ein bisschen träge, aber leicht und zärtlich.

Es war kein Traum gewesen, er hatte nicht nur mit Timo gestern Abend seinen ersten Sex gehabt, der ganz nebenbei bombastisch phänomenal gewesen war, er hatte sogar die Nacht in seinen Armen verbracht. Und so wie der Ältere sich hier verhielt, schien er nicht darauf aus zu sein ihn gleich vor die Tür setzen zu wollen, eher im Gegenteil. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass so Timo so zärtlich und ja, geradezu … liebevoll sein konnte. 

Der Abend war leidenschaftlich und zugleich zärtlich gewesen, und jetzt nach dem Aufwachen machte Timo genauso weiter. Hatte Julian nicht das Geringste gegen einzuwenden, eher im Gegenteil. Mit geschlossenen Augen erwiderte er den Kuss. 

Gab definitiv schlechtere Möglichkeiten einen Tag zu beginnen, könnte er sich glatt dran gewöhnen. Der aufkeimende Gedanke, dass das wohl ein mehr als frommer Wunsch war, wurde von Julian rigoros in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins verdrängt. Der Moment war viel zu schön, und den wollte er sich jetzt nicht von trüben Gedanken kaputtmachen lassen.

Timo beschleunigte sein Tempo, ohne dabei hektisch zu werden, und küsste sich über Julians Hals und Brust zielstrebig tiefer. Der Kleine bewegte sich zwar nicht, aber mit jedem Millimeter den Timo sich tiefer vorarbeitete wurde seine Atmung hörbar lauter und abgehackter, und das Ziel seines Vorhabens zuckte auch schon voller Vorfreude. 

Hätte ihm vor ein paar Tagen jemand erzählt, dass er grade drauf und dran war das hier zu machen, Timo hätte denjenigen auf der Stelle in eine geschlossene Anstalt einweisen lassen, und nun war er nicht nur kurz davor, nein er freute sich auch noch richtig darauf.

Das unvergleichliche Gefühl von ein paar feucht warmen Lippen, die sich so unvermittelt um seine Eichel schlossen und seinen Schwanz schließlich komplett in sich zogen, ließ Julian mit einem lauten „Oh Fuck …“, die Augen aufreißen. 

Nach einigen wenigen Sekunden entließ Timo seinen Schwanz jedoch schon wieder aus seinem Mund, aber noch bevor Julian halbwegs realisierte was passiert war, hatte der sich hoch gebeugt und begann ihn abermals – leidenschaftlich – zu küssen.

Timos Küsse waren einfach der pure Wahnsinn, und grenzten mit Sicherheit schon an den Rand der berauschenden Substanzen, dass er mit einer Hand wieder an seinem Schwanz hantierte, realisierte Julian nicht. 

Timo wollte Julian, den süßen, unschuldigen Julian, jetzt endlich in sich spüren, so nahe sein wie er noch nie jemandem gewesen war. Der Kleine ahnte scheinbar nicht, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde, schien immer noch völlig in dem Kuss gefangen.

Timo brachte sich – ohne den Kuss zu lösen – über Julians Schwanz in Position, und ließ sich schließlich langsam auf den beachtlichen Schwanz sinken. 

Sowohl die Tatsache, dass er bis auf jenes eine mal noch quasi Jungmann war, als auch Julians überdurchschnittliche Ausstattung machten ihm bewusst, dass das hier wohl nicht schmerzfrei ablaufen würde, aber das war Timo grade egal. 

Er wollte im Moment nichts mehr, als dem Kleinen so nah wie möglich zu sein, und ihn so intensiv zu spüren wie überhaupt möglich. Dafür nahm ein Timo Hildebrand auch gerne ein paar Schmerzen in Kauf.

Als sich Timos Hintern plötzlich um seinen Schwanz zu schmiegen begann bekam Julian handtellergroße Augen. Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein, er schlief doch nicht grade mit dem Mann den er so sehr liebte, dem großen – rein aktiven – Timo Hildebrand. Oder doch?

Julian löste sich aus dem Kuss, und Timo spürte, dass er was sagen wollte, aber im Moment wollte er nicht reden. Also schüttelte er nur kurz den Kopf, und während er seine Arme eng um Julian schloss, begann Timo ihn abermals zu küssen. Er küsste Julian, wie er noch nie zuvor jemanden geküsst hatte, während er seinen Schwanz weiter in sich aufnahm.

Der Schmerz wurde zunächst noch heftiger, schließlich war Julian echt gut gebaut, und Timo hätte doch nicht auf eine Vorbereitung verzichten sollen. Aber nach und nach konnte ihn der Kuss ablenken, den Julian jetzt so heiß erwiderte. Mit großer Leidenschaft küsste er ihn und hielt ihn ganz fest.

Endlich war Julian komplett in ihm, und Timo atmete leise auf. Vielmehr hätte er nicht ausgehalten, er hatte so schon das Gefühl Julian würde ihn zerreißen. Aber das war es wert, es war so unglaublich, so phantastisch ihn so zu fühlen, so direkt, so groß und so in sich. So, als wären sie eins … verdammt, irgendwas musste Timos Hirn rausgerissen haben, aber es war ihm egal, solange Julian nur ihn ihm war.

Zunächst brauchte Timo einen Moment um sich an die Größe anzupassen, aber egal, wie unangenehm es im Moment war, nie würde er auf die Idee kommen das alles abzubrechen. Dafür war es zu gut, und dafür war es Timo zu wichtig. Warum auch immer.

Julian verhielt sich ganz ruhig, ihm war offenbar klar, dass es für Timo gerade nicht allzu angenehm war. Er küsste ihn weiter und hatte seine Hände noch immer ruhig auf dem Rücken liegen. Ein wenig unsicher war er auch - sollte er Timo jetzt streicheln, den Rücken, und vielleicht auch höher im Nacken, oder würde Timo das nicht wollen, sich irgendwie bedrängt fühlen oder so? Vorsichtshalber unterließ Julian das und blieb weiterhin sitzen, küsste Timo und wartete auf irgendein Zeichen, dass er sich endlich bewegen durfte. Die Enge um ihn, die Hitze, die von Timo ausging, und vor allem aber das Wissen um die Besonderheit dessen, was sie hier gerade machten, reizte ihn immer mehr, das er sich wohl nicht   
mehr lange würde halten können. Und dann? Dann hätte er sich total vor Timo blamiert!

Julian stand schon so kurz davor zu kommen als Timo sich merklich entspannte und begann sich zu bewegen. Das war definitiv zu viel für Julian, der Timo in diesem Moment fest umarmte und an sich zog, dann keuchte er laut auf und kam heftig.

Timo kniff jetzt doch die Augen zusammen, es war offenbar doch unangenehm zu fühlen wie sich Julian noch ein wenig versteifte und noch größer wurde, dann konnte Timo sich aber wieder entspannen, als Julians Schwanz langsam kleiner wurde.

Etwas verschämt sah Julian ihn an, es war ihm unheimlich peinlich so früh gekommen zu sein. Dabei hatte Timo doch kaum etwas getan, sich nur auf ihn gesetzt und sich nicht einmal bewegt. "Es … es tut mir leid", raunte er und merkte, wie er dabei errötete.

"Shht", lächelte Timo ihn an und küsste ihn, dabei war Julian noch immer in ihm.

Julian schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auf die Erwiderung des Kuss zu konzentrieren, aber irgendwie ging das nicht, Timo auf und um ihn fühlte sich - seit er eben gekommen war – mit jeder Sekunde unangenehmer, regelrecht schmerzhaft an.

Nein, auch wenn er sich gleich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von wenigen Momenten bis aufs Mark blamieren, und Timo ihn danach wohl endgültig in den Wind schießen würde, musste er das Ganze hier und jetzt abbrechen. 

Mit fühlbar brennenden Wangen löste sich Julian aus dem Kuss, und mit Mühe konnte er Timo kurz in die Augen sehen. „Du … versteh das bitte nicht falsch … aber kannst du vielleicht … vonmirrunter“

Timo brauchte einen kurzen Moment, bis er Julians Gestammel richtig verstanden hatte. „Oh ja klar …“, erhob er sich schnell von Julians Schoß. Das plötzliche Gefühl der Leere an seinem geschundenen Hintern ließ ihn für einen Moment zischend die Luft einziehen.

Julian nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass Timo abgelenkt schien, um sich diskret aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Lieber selbst verschwinden bevor Timo ihn gleich an die Luft setzen würde.

Timo bemerkte sofort, als Julian versuchte sich aus dem Bett zu stehlen. Mit einer Hand auf der nackten Schulter hielt er ihn fest. „Hey … wo willst du denn hin, mein Süßer?“

Julian seufzte leise, konnte Timo nicht in die Augen sehen. „Nachdem ich eben so versagt hab, werd ich jetzt besser gehen.“

„NEIN … Bitte, ich will nicht, dass du gehst.“ Sanft legte Timo dem Kleinen eine Hand unter das Kinn und zwang ihn damit ihn anzusehen. Erschrocken registrierte er, dass Julians Augen verdächtig feucht schimmerten. Der Anblick eines weinenden Julians traf Timo wie ein Tritt in die Weichteile. Er war es doch nicht wert, dass der kleine, süße Julian seinetwegen weinte. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte weswegen Julian plötzlich so fertig war.

Aus einem spontanen Impuls küsste Timo Julian erst die aufsteigenden Tränen vom rechten und dann vom linken Augenwinkel, bevor er mit beiden Händen Julians umfasste und ihm fest in die Augen blickte. „Julian, Süßer … nicht weinen. Außerdem, was meintest du eben mit du hättest versagt? … Moment, aber doch wohl nicht nur, weil du eben ein bisschen zu früh gekommen bist?“

Julian nickte lediglich beschämt, “… unddannhabichauchnochabgebrochen.“ 

Timo schmunzelte leicht und streichelte sanft mit seinen Daumen über Julians Handflächen. „Julian, mein Süßer … es gibt nicht das Geringste, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest … Meinst du, mir wäre es bei meinem ersten Mal seinerzeit anders gegangen … is ja nun auch nicht so, dass mein Arsch ausgeleiert wäre …“ 

Gott, jetzt lief der Kleine schon wieder so niedlich rot an. “Und mit dem was du eben als abbrechen bezeichnet hast, es ist völlig normal, dass die meisten Männer nach dem Samenerguss für ein paar Minuten extrem empfindlich am Schwanz sind … also alles in Ordnung.“

Nur mit Mühe konnte Julian die Fassung wahren, als er ein leises „Also bist du nicht enttäuscht von mir“ hervor presste.

Erschrocken blickte Timo ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Julian, Süßer … ich könnte überhaupt nicht enttäuscht von dir sein. Ich …“, die aufkeimende Erkenntnis ließ Timo für einen Moment stocken. Konnte es womöglich sein, dass er … Nein, da wollte er gar nicht drüber nachdenken. „ … Das gestern Abend und heute früh, is ausschließlich für dich.“

Noch immer ziemlich unsicher sah Julian ihn an. "Du bist nicht enttäuscht? Dabei hab ich so dämlich...", fing er an, sein Protest wurde jedoch schnell von Timo unterbrochen, indem er ihn schlicht küsste. Leicht, zärtlich, und Julian meinte mehr darin zu spüren - aber das bildete er sich ein, das war klar. Er konnte froh sein, dass Timo ihm seine Dämlichkeit und Unerfahrenheit nicht übel nahm, sondern ihm ein wundervolles erstes Mal geschenkt hatte. Mit genießerisch geschlossenen Augen erwiderte Julian den Kuss. Timo hatte mit ihm geschlafen, war sein erster gewesen. Und dann … dann hatte er mit Timo geschlafen, das hätte er nie erwartet, dass er das dürfte. 

Unwillkürlich lächelte Julian, entspannt, ruhig und glücklich. Timo war wirklich so ganz anders als ihn immer alle darstellten - warum taten sie das? Was hatten sie gegen diesen tollen Mann, dass sie solche Lügen über ihn verbreiteten? 

Irgendwann löste sich Timo aus dem Kuss und sah Julian an. "Süßer, ich will das hier echt nicht unterbrechen … aber es ist schon halb zehn, und wir müssen irgendwann los."

Mit großen Augen sah Julian ihn an, los … Training? Ganz dunkel erinnerte er sich an so etwas, es war völlig aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwunden gewesen. Das nahm im Moment nur Timo ein, der wundervolle Timo … Ja, Julian war drauf und dran sich noch mehr in ihn zu verlieben. Er wusste, dass er das nicht sollte, dass das vergebens sein würde, und dennoch - er konnte nicht anders. Und je länger er mit Timo zusammen war, je länger er ihn anguckte, je mehr er ihn küsste und berührte, desto mehr verliebte er sich.

"Julian?", fragte Timo ihn jetzt leise, und Julian sah ihn an. Wieder brauchte er etwas um zu begreifen, was Timo jetzt von ihm wollte. "Training?", fragte Timo noch einmal nach und lachte leise. "Du bist ja echt durch. Julian, wir haben gleich Training. Das mit dem Ball und dem grünen Rasen und so. Und ich denke, wir sollten da pünktlich sein. Und vielleicht auch nicht zusammen hinfahren, das gäbe zu viele blöde Sprüche und Kommentare und so - das möchte ich dir ersparen." 

Julian nickte, das verstand er, die anderen waren ja nun wirklich nicht gut auf Timo zu sprechen. Gerade heute musste er sich diese Vorwürfe gegen Timo nicht antun. Er wollte an diesem Tag einfach glücklich sein, und das war er eher, wenn erstmal keiner erfuhr, was passiert war.

"Dann komm, Süßer", forderte Timo ihn auf und stand auf. "Magst du erst ins Bad gehen, und ich mach Frühstück?" Mit einem kleinen Kuss und einen Klaps auf Julians Hintern stand Timo auf und verschwand. 

Julian blieb noch einen Moment liegen, dann stand er auf und machte sich schnell fertig. Als er in die Küche kam, war hier schon alles gedeckt, Kaffee gekocht, und Timo saß hier und erwartete ihn schon.

Mit einem Lächeln setzte Julian sich an den Tisch. „Guten Appetit …“

„Dir auch Süßer …“, lächelte Timo ihn an, und einmal mehr flatterten die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch wild durcheinander.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich fertig, und fuhren dann getrennt voneinander zum Training wobei Timo Julian vorsichtshalber ein paar Minuten Vorsprung ließ.


	25. Chapter 25

Nachdem Huub die Vormittagseinheit beendet hatte eilte Chris in Richtung Mannschaftskabine. Der Trainer hatte ihn noch aufgehalten, und so musste er sich nun beeilen, bevor ihm Julian noch entwischte. Er musste unbedingt mit ihrem Küken ein Gespräch unter vier Augen führen, und wollte das jetzt hinter sich bringen.

Nach der – hoffentlich nur vorrübergehenden – Trennung von Mats und Benni hatten sie eigentlich vereinbart, dass sie sich während der Trainingseinheiten gemeinsam um ihren Freund und Kapitän kümmern wollten, damit der die Einheiten einigermaßen überstehen würde. In den letzten beiden Wochen hatte Julians ihn mehr und mehr hängen gelassen, und schien mit seinen Gedanken wo anders zu sein. 

Heute Vormittag war es jedoch ganz schlimm gewesen, Julian schien die ganze Zeit über geradezu auf Wolken zu schweben, und hatte mehr als eine Ansage vom Trainer erhalten, weil er Offensichtlich nicht bei der Sache war.

In der Kabine war Julian grade dabei sich auszuziehen, und so ging er zielstrebig auf den Kleinen zu. „Julian, ich möchte gerne mal mit dir reden … ich lad dich zum essen ein, wir waren lange nicht mehr im ‘Da Marco‘?“

Julian wirkte überrascht, nickte aber. „Okay …“

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie beim Stammitaliener der Mannschaft, wie meistens an einem nicht einsehbaren Tisch.

Bevor Chris das Gespräch begann, bestellten sie - Pasta mit leckerer Sauce für beide. Genau das richtige nach einem harten Training während der Vorbereitung. Dann, als die Getränke auf dem Tisch standen, fing Chris an. "Du siehst zufrieden aus …" 

Julian zögerte kurz, er wusste, wie Chris zu Timo stand, und er hatte keine Lust auf Diskussionen. Aber andererseits war er so glücklich, so unendlich glücklich, und wollte es am liebsten in die ganze Welt rufen, da konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten. "Timo ist toll, so toll!", schwärmte er und ging auf Chris merkwürdigen Blick gar nicht erst ein. "Er war so lieb, die ganze Zeit, die ganzen Tage, und hat nur gemacht, was ich wollte. Mich nie gedrängt oder so. Und gestern, da wollte ich mehr. Und Timo war so toll! So lieb und vorsichtig und hat alles für mich gemacht!" Julian schwärmte weiter und ließ Chris nicht zu Wort kommen, bis das Essen kam. Er merkte nicht, wie nachdenklich Chris wurde, und wie besorgt der ihn ansah. 

Er aß mit großem Appetit, dabei achtete er weiter nicht auf Chris und kam nicht einmal auf die Idee darüber nachzudenken, warum Chris ihn hier eingeladen hatte. Das Essen war gut, und der Rest seiner Wahrnehmung kreiste um Timo - den Mann, in den er sich so verliebt hatte, und der ihm zumindest kein Zeichen gegeben hatte, dass es ihm nicht so ging. Er hatte ihn an keiner Stelle weggestoßen, sondern hatte alles getan, damit er, Julian, glücklich war. 

Erst, als er das Besteck bei Seite legte, sah er wieder zu Chris. Der sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Du bist sehr glücklich, hm?", fragte er leise, und Julian nickte zustimmend. Ja, er war glücklich, unheimlich glücklich. Also nickte er, "Ja, bin ich. Timo ist so toll, er ist einfach … so lieb und rücksichtsvoll und so." 

Chris seufzte leise. "Du bist dir sicher, dass er so … toll und lieb und rücksichtsvoll ist?", fragte er nach. Es tat ihm leid Julian jetzt mit der grausamen Wahrheit konfrontieren zu müssen, aber wenn er den Kleinen schützen wollte, dann musste das wohl sein. "Vielleicht ist er das ja gewesen, letzte Nacht. Aber der Timo, den ich kenne … ja, er kann so sein, aber nur, wenn es zu seinem Vorteil ist. Und dann lässt er die Männer fallen, wenn er von ihnen genug hatte. Julian, ich fürchte, das wird er auch bei dir machen." 

Sofort schüttelte Julian den Kopf. "Das kann nicht sein. Vielleicht war Timo ja so, aber jetzt ist er anders. Er ist so toll, so dolle kann man sich gar nicht verstellen." 

"Doch, Julian, das kann er. Sonst wären noch nicht so viele Männer auf ihn reingefallen. Aber er selbst kann sich doch nicht in zwei Wochen so dermaßen ändern."

Julian ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Er hatte es kommen sehen, dass das Ganze sich in diese Richtung entwickeln würde. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass Chris ihm sein Glück und seinen Liebsten schlecht redete. „Weißt du … ich finde es absolut zum kotzen, dass mir ständig jeder erzählen will, was für ein Arschloch dieser tolle Mann angeblich wäre.“

Chris seufzte lautlos, das klang nach einem verdammt schweren Fall von akuter Verliebtheit. Ob Timo wusste was er bei dem Kleinen angerichtet hatte, wenn ja interessierte es ihn wohl kaum. Für einen Moment überlegte er, wie er anders angehen konnte. Irgendwie musste er zu dem Kleinen doch durchdringen, ihm die Augen öffnen und ihn warnen. Weder Marco, noch Basti und er konnten und wollten neben ihren Problemen mit Mats und Benni auch noch ein Julchen mit gebrochenem Herzchen gebrauchen.

„Wenn dein Timo ein so toller Mann ist, wie du sagst, warum hat er dann völlig rücksichtslos die Beziehung von deinem besten Freund kaputt gemacht? Dass es mit Benni und Mats seit der Rückkehr aus dem Trainingslager vollkommen aus dem Ruder läuft sollte selbst dir hinter deiner rosaroten Brille aufgefallen sein.“

Julian atmete tief ein, er würde sich hier nicht provozieren lassen. „Was weiß ich, was Benni abgezogen hat, dass Mats ihn abserviert hat … und bevor er eingesteht etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, hängt er es lieber Timo an … der is als Sündenbock doch eh ideal.“

Chris riss die Augen auf, das konnte doch nicht sein. Nein, ganz klar, er hatte sich grade verhört. Julian hatte grade nicht wirklich Benni die Schuld an Timos Verhalten gegeben. Nur gut, dass sie hier in der Öffentlichkeit waren, dass er gar nicht in Versuchung kommen konnte, dem Kleinen für diese Unverschämtheit zu ohrfeigen. 

„Julian Draxler … das kann nicht dein Ernst sein … Sowohl Benni als auch Mats leiden wie die Hunde, ich hab beide täglich vor mir … Basti und ich müssen Mats regelrecht zum Essen nötigen, und Marco kümmert sich in Gladbach rührend um deinen besten Freund, der sich aus Gram über Mats' Abweisung langsam zugrunde richtet … Erst heute früh hab ich von Marco wieder eine SMS gehabt, dass Benni nach den beiden Hammereinheiten gestern noch fast drei Stunden laufen, und anschließend so fertig war, dass Marco ihn abduschen und ins Bett schleifen musste … Und wenn du nicht völlig blind bist, hast du sicherlich auch schon gesehen, dass Benni immer mehr abmagert … Und du sitzt hier, und erzählst mir einen solchen Stuss … Benni hätte sich das selbst zu zuschreiben … Selbst ein Blinder kann sehen, wie sehr Benni seinen Mats anbetet, der könnte ihm niemals – auch unter Zwang nicht – wehtun … an dieser ganzen Scheiße ist nur dein ach so toller Timo schuld.“ Es hatte Chris alle Mühe gekostet, seine Stimme im Zaun zu halten, um hier kein Aufsehen zu erregen.

Wollte Chris jetzt allen Ernstes ihm den schwarzen Peter zu schustern. Was konnte er für die Beziehungsprobleme seiner sogenannten Freunde. Und so leidenschaftlich wie Chris hier argumentierte konnte man fast meinen … Plötzlich fiel ihm die Unterhaltung mit Chris an jenem Abend, auf seiner Couch ein, und was der Ältere ihm erzählt hatte. Konnte es womöglich sein, ja, würde auf jeden Fall Sinn ergeben, aber das würde er nie im Leben zulassen.

„Weißt du Chris, so leidenschaftlich wie du mir Timo hier madig machen willst, kommt mir grade ein ziemlicher Verdacht … An dem Abend auf der Couch bei mir hast du mir erzählt, dass der Sex mit Timo wohl der beste war, den du bislang hattest … du willst mir Timo wohl ausreden, damit du dann selbst freie Bahn hast … aber mal abgesehene davon, dass ich das wegen Kelly ziemlich scheiße finden würde … vergiss es. Ich liebe Timo mehr als mein Leben, und werde ihn dir mit Sicherheit nicht freiwillig überlassen.“

Ohne auf Chris' Reaktion zu warten, geschweige denn ihm überhaupt die Möglichkeit auf eine Reaktion zu geben, sprang Julian auf und stürmte an dem fassungslosen Innenverteidiger vorbei ins Freie. Draußen wischte er sich erstmal die aufsteigenden Tränen aus dem Gesicht, niemals hätte er so etwas von dem Älteren erwartet. Wie gerne würde er mit jemandem über das Ganze sprechen, aber außer Timo fiel ihm keiner ein, und das musste wohl auch bis zum Abend warten.

Während der kompletten zweiten Einheit ging Julian Chris konsequent aus dem Weg, hielt sich vornehmlich an Uschi und Papa, und nach dem Ende der Trainingseinheit überschlug er sich regelrecht um weg zu kommen.

Spontan hatte Julian noch bei seinem Lieblingstürken ein bisschen was zu essen für sie geholt, bevor er dann weiter zu Timo gefahren war. Sein Liebster hatte zwar keine Idee, dass er ihn überraschen wollte, aber nach gestern Abend und heute früh würde er sich sicherlich freuen.

Schnell nahm er den Beutel mit ihrem Abendessen vom Beifahrersitz und stieg aus, um auf das zurückliegende Mehrfamilienhaus zu zugehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er einen dunklen Opel mit Kennzeichen aus der verbotenen Stadt, da war aber jemand mutig so ein edles Fahrzeug mitten in Gelsenkirchen unbeaufsichtigt stehen zu lassen.

Vor der Haustür von Timo stand bereits jemand, und Julian hatte das Gefühl das Gesicht zu kennen, sicher war er sich auf die Entfernung jedoch nicht, war vermutlich irgendjemand der mal beim Training aufgetaucht war. 

Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Haustür, und jemand, Timo kam heraus. Was im nächsten Moment geschah konnte Julian nicht glauben, der andere Kerl schlang Timo die Arme um den Hals und beugte sich vor vermutlich um ihn zu küssen. 

„Scheiße“, wie in Zeitlupe fiel Julian der Beutel aus der Hand, und er merkte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. 

Timo bemerkte ihn gar nicht, wie er sich umdrehte und ging. Seine Tasche lag noch auf dem Boden, und alles andere war ihm auch egal - er sah nur Timo vor sich, wie er diesen anderen Mann küsste. Die Tränen in seinen Augen verschleierten seinen Blick, aber das kümmerte ihn ebenso wenig wie der nun einsetzende Regen. Er lief einfach, nur weg von hier, nur weg von Timo, der... der einen anderen Mann küsste. Jetzt, in diesem Moment. der ihn vermutlich gerade reinnahm, ins Wohnzimmer - oder gleich ins Schlafzimmer? Den er weiter küsste, den er berührte, den er fickte. 

Auch wenn diese Bilder nur in seinem Geiste entstanden, waren sie deutlich, viel zu deutlich, so deutlich wie das Bild, das er real gesehen hatte, das Bild, auf dem Timo jemanden küsste.

Julian lief weiter, die Straße entlang, zur nächsten Ecke, dann weiter, nur weiter, immer weiter. Alles tat ihm weh, besonders die Vorstellung, was Timo gerade machte. Warum hatte er nicht auf Chris gehört, warum hatte er Timo vertraut, obwohl alle ihn gewarnt hatten? Er war so naiv gewesen, hatte Timo geglaubt und nicht denen, denen er hätte vertrauen sollen.

Der feine Nieselregen wurden jetzt dichter, die Tropfen größer, und Julian fühlte, wie seine Kleidung dem Wasser nicht mehr lange standhalten würde. Aus seinen Haaren tropfte das Wasser über sein Gesicht und vermischte sich mit den Tränen, die über seine Wangen liefen. 

Zur selben Zeit saß Timo, anders als Julian vermutete, alleine im Wohnzimmer, in den Händen hielt er die Tasche, die Julian hatte fallen lassen. Er hatte ein klirren vernommen, als er Roman geküsst hatte, und sich, auch wenn der Kuss ziemlich gut war, zu dem Geräusch umgedreht. Es hatte etwas gedauert ehe er realisiert hatte, dass das Julian gewesen sein musste. In der Tasche war etwas zerbrochen, was, das war ihm egal, er hatte nicht einmal nachgeguckt. 

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, eigentlich wäre es ihm doch egal gewesen. Roman küsste gut, Timo wusste, wie gut es mit ihm im Bett gewesen war, und doch hatte er an Julian gedacht. Hatte Roman sogar freundlich rausgeschmissen, er wusste selbst nicht, warum. Julian war doch nicht anders als all die anderen, oder? Jemand, mit dem man Spaß haben konnte, jemand, mit dem man seine Bedürfnisse stillen konnte, der aber sonst keine Ansprüche stellte. 

Und doch war etwas anders. Mit Julian war es anders gewesen. 

Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, was alles anders gewesen war. Es fing damit an, dass Julian der erste gewesen war, den er ins Schlafzimmer genommen hatte. Der erste, der über Nacht geblieben war. Den er auch am Morgen noch ertragen hatte. Der erste, der ihn hatte ficken dürfen. Warum? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären - und eigentlich wollte er das auch nicht. Es machte ihm Angst, das, was bei seinen Überlegungen rauskommen konnte, das machte ihm Angst.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ausnahmsweise schiebe ich heute mal ein Vorwort ein. Das heutige Kapitel ist eines meiner Liebsten in der Story, und zugleich nicht unwichtig für den weiteren Verlauf. Ich möchte mich, auch im Namen von Silberchen für bislang 760 Zugriffe und tolle 34 Kudos bedanken. Auch wenn ich normalerweise nichts davon halte um Kommentare zu betteln, so sind die Bisherigen 4 Kommentare ( 2 plus jeweils eine Antwort) doch noch erheblich ausbaufähig. Gefällt euch diese Story, oder wenn nicht, warum? Was haltet ihr vom heutigen Kapitel? Um es mit den unsterblichen Worten von Nummer 5 zu sagen, "Gebt mir Input ...". Nun aber genug geblubbert, und viel Spaß (?) mit dem heutigen Kapitel.

„Basti, ich bin mit meinem Latein langsam am Ende …“, Marco ließ sich auf einen Küchenstuhl sinken, von dem er seine Haustür im Blick hatte. „Ich komme fast gar nicht mehr an Benni ran … Unterhaltungen mit ihm sind größtenteils Monologe von mir … und wenn er sich nicht noch hier im Park bis an den Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit gelaufen hat, liegt er auf seinem Bett und quält sich und mich mit _Helden 2009_ in Endlosschleife …“

Basti seufzte, “ … ist bei Mats nicht viel anders, ich kann Revolverheld auch nicht mehr hören, und dabei sieht er sich permanent Bilder von Benni an … er versucht es zwar zu verheimlichen, aber er heult sich immer wieder die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Wir müssen irgendetwas unternehmen, Benni verliert zusehends den Lebensmut, und …“, Marcos Stimme wurde etwas leiser, “ … ich hab langsam richtig Angst um den Oberschlumpf. Wenn er wieder zum Laufen geht, sitze ich hier immer auf heißen Kohlen, bis er endlich wieder da ist … ich würde ja am liebsten mit ihm laufen, um auf ihn aufzupassen … aber nach zwei Trainingseinheiten am Tag hab ich nicht die Kraft auch noch drei Stunden Powerjogging zu machen.“

„Marco Reus … das kann auch niemand dir verlangen. Denn auch wenn er unser Freund ist … ist er immer noch ein erwachsener Mensch …“

„Ja, ich kann doch aber nicht guten Gewissens zusehen, wie er sich langsam aber sicher zugrunde richtet. Wenn ihm was passiert, das könnte ich mir niemals verzeihen. Dafür hab ich den Schlumpf viel zu lieb.“ Auch wenn er es verhindern wollte, konnte Marco die aufkeimende Verzweiflung nicht mehr aus seiner Stimme fern halten.

Basti schluckte hörbar, “Kleiner, ich kann dir nur sagen, du bist nicht alleine … Chris und ich sind für dich da … Ruf an, wenn irgendwas is … auch mitten in der Nacht …“

„Danke Basti … bist ein echter Freund“, in diesem Moment sah er Benni auf die Haustür zugehen. „Du, ich muss Schluss machen … Benni kommt grade. Ich werde einmal mehr versuchen mit ihm zu reden.“

„Okay … wir telefonieren. Denk dran _Kopf hoch, auch wenn der Hals schmutzig ist_.“

„Mach's gut“, beendete Marco das Gespräch. 

Marco ging in den Flur, wo Benni sich grade die Schuhe abstreifte. „Hey Lieblingsschlumpf … kommst genau richtig. Essen is grad fertig … und ja, ich weiß, dass du keinen Hunger hast … aber das juckt mich wie immer nicht. Mein Haus, meine Regeln …“ Mit einem Lächeln legte er Benni einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn in die Küche. Benni erwiderte das Lächeln, aber es war deutlich zu sehen, dass es seine Augen nicht erreichte. 

Wie immer stocherte er nur ein wenig in seinem Essen herum und schaffte kaum mehr als ein paar Bissen, ehe er den Teller von sich schob. Kein Wunder, dass er in den letzten Wochen immer weiter abgenommen hatte. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen, seine Augen wirkten müde und trübe, und für Marco grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass Benni überhaupt noch trainieren konnte - und dann in diesem Ausmaße. 

"Iss", bat Marco schwach, aber Benni schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Geht nicht. Das reicht schon. Ich … geh mal rüber." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ die Küche. 

Mit sorgenvollem Blick sah Marco ihm nach, wie lange konnte ein Mensch so etwas durchhalten?

Eine Weile war es still, dann hörte Marco Schritte auf dem Flur. "Ich geh noch mal raus", kündigte Benni an. Er trug schon seine Laufschuhe, eine Sweatjacke und seinen iPod, auf dem sicher wieder nur Musik laufen würde, die ihn an Mats erinnerte. 

Marco hatte es zuvor schon einige Male versucht, aber Benni konnte er nicht aufhalten. Eigentlich müsste er ihn begleiten, aber auch das lehnte Benni rigoros ab.

Sorgenvoll räumte Marco den Tisch ab und gab die Essensreste in eine Schüssel und stellte sie in den Kühlschrank. Im Grunde würde es reichen, wenn er für eine Person kochte, ein, zwei Bissen würden schon noch für Benni abfallen.

Um sich abzulenken stellte Marco den Fernseher an und setzte sich aufs Sofa. In zwei Stunden sollte Benni wieder zurücksein, viel länger brauchte er für seine Runde nicht. Er sah auf die Uhr, dann sollte es sieben sein, nicht viel später.

Gegen halb sieben wurde Marco unruhig, dabei hatte Benni noch etwas Zeit. Aber er hatte einfach ein total mieses Gefühl. Um viertel vor sieben wurde das Gefühl stärker, auch wenn er Benni noch nicht erwarten konnte. Um sieben wäre er am liebsten aufgestanden. Inzwischen blickte er minütlich auf die Uhr, der Zeiger schien sich nicht zu bewegen, und selbst, wenn er mal weitersprang, brachte ihm das Benni nicht näher. 

Um viertel nach sieben stand Marco auf und begann durch das Wohnzimmer zu laufen. Verdammt, wo blieb der Kerl bloß? Zwanzig nach sieben beschloss er, loszugehen, wenn er in zehn Minuten nicht da wäre. Fünf vor halb acht hielt er es nicht mehr aus. In Windeseile zog er seine Laufschuhe an, seine Jacke, und nahm seine große Stabtaschenlampe sowie einen Rucksack mit Energieriegeln und einer kleinen Wasserflasche mit. Glücklicherweise kannte er Bennis Runde und wusste auch, in welcher Richtung er sie lief, so dass er ihm einfach entgegenlaufen konnte.

Erst einmal die Straße entlang, bis zur nächsten Kurve, von dort aus war es nicht weit in den Wald. Eine Kurve, noch eine - nichts von Benni zu sehen. Inzwischen war es viertel vor acht. Da hinten - da war doch etwas? Lag da …? "Scheiße, Benni!"

So schnell er konnte rannte Marco die letzten Meter, und ließ sich neben Benni auf den Boden fallen. Im Schein seiner Maglite hatte er schon aus ein paar Metern Entfernung sehen können, dass Blut auf seiner Stirn war. 

„Verdammt Schlumpfi, was machst du nur für eine Scheiße?“ Bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte Marco fest, dass Benni eine Platzwunde an der Stirn hatte, aus der auch jetzt noch ein dünnes, aber stetiges Rinnsal lief. 

Benni war bewusstlos, reagierte nicht auf Ansprache, aber zum Glück waren sowohl Puls als auch Atmung vorhanden. „Ganz ruhig Reus … du musst jetzt die Nerven behalten.“ Ohne nachzudenken brachte Marco ihn in stabile Seitenlage, und nach einem Moment zog er seine Jacke aus, und deckte Benni zu. 

Hatte er es während des Trainingslager noch für eine Schnapsidee gehalten, dass Max und Lucien auf einem Auffrischungskurs in Erster Hilfe für die Mannschaft bestanden hatten, war er jetzt mehr als dankbar dafür. 

Schnell zog er sein Handy heraus, und wählte die Notrufnummer. „Marco Reus hier, ich brauche sofort einen RTW in den Stadtwald … Ich hab hier einen bewusstloser Jogger mit blutender Kopfwunde … Puls und Atmung hab ich überprüft, aber ich krieg ihn nicht wach … Ich befinde ich mich auf dem kleinen Waldweg, der vom Forstbachweg abgeht … Okay.“ 

Zum Glück war das Krankenhaus nur zwei Querstraßen von seinem Wohnhaus entfernt, inkl. stationiertem Krankenwagen, sie müssten also innerhalb weniger Minuten hier sein. Behutsam streichelte Marco immer wieder über Bennis Kopf, kontrollierte wieder und wieder Bennis Atmung und Puls, die nach wie vor unverändert waren. 

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen … verdammt, ich hätte auch gegen deinen Protest mitkommen müssen … Scheiße Benni, ich hab doch geahnt, dass es früher oder später soweit kommen musste …“

Erst als neben ihm ein Rettungswagen mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen kam, blickte Marco wieder auf. Nur Sekunden später kamen drei Männer auf ihn zu, und während die zwei Sanitäter ihre Taschen ablegten, kam der dritte auf Marco zu. „Herr Reus, ich bin Doktor Jaschke … was ist passiert?“

Marco schilderte so kurz und präzise wie möglich, dass Benni sich in den letzten Wochen – täglich entgegen jede Vernunft – über die Grenzen der normalen Belastbarkeit hinaus verausgabt hatte, viel zu wenig gegessen und getrunken hatte, und er ihn schließlich gesucht und gefunden hatte, nachdem er überfällig gewesen war.

Der Arzt hatte zwischenzeitlich begonnen sich – im Scheinwerferlicht – ebenfalls Benni zu widmen, schien ihn zumindest oberflächlich zu untersuchen. Nach ein paar Momenten, Marco hatte mittlerweile jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, ging einer der Sanitäter zum Wagen und kam kurz darauf mit der Trage wieder.

Der Arzt wendete sich wieder Marco zu, während die Sanitäter Benni in den Wagen brachten. „Also wie es scheint hat Herr Höwedes Glück im Unglück gehabt, bis auf die Platzwunde kann ich zumindest äußerlich keine Verletzungen entdecken, das müssen wir natürlich im Krankenhaus noch genauer untersuchen … Ich nehme an sie wollen mitfahren.“

Marco nickte, und kurz darauf waren sie mit dem Krankenwagen unterwegs zum nahegelegenen Klinikum.

Als sie im Klinikum ankamen bemühte Marco sich redlich, niemandem im Weg zu stehen, und trotzdem an der Seite seines Freundes bleiben zu können. 

Irgendwann wurde er von einer Schwester aus dem Untersuchungsraum geführt, und auf einen Stuhl gedrückt, kurz darauf hielt er einen Becher mit Wasser in der Hand. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass ihm leicht schwindelig war. 

„Herr Reus, können wir jemanden von Herrn Höwedes' Familie anrufen?“

Marco brauchte einen Moment bis er die Frage der Schwester wahrnahm, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Nein, zu seiner Familie hat er keinen Kontakt mehr … aber ich werde jemand anderen anrufen, der ihm sehr wichtig ist.“

Die Schwester nickte und wandte sich dann offenbar wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Mit zittrigen Fingern holte er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, und wählte schnell die Nummer von Kelly in Dortmund. Es dauerte einen Moment bis das Gespräch angenommen wurde, und noch bevor sein Gegenüber etwas sagen konnte platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Basti, ich brauch euch …“


	27. Chapter 27

Innerlich fluchend lief Basti über den Flur, in Richtung Mats' Zimmer. Sie hatten ja alle schon befürchtet, dass Benni früher oder später zusammenbrechen würde, und trotzdem hatte ihn Marcos Anruf eben vollkommen unvorbereitet getroffen. Es stand außer Frage, dass er mit Mats sofort nach Gladbach fahren würde.

Erstaunlicherweise war es in Mats' Zimmer mittlerweile still, vermutlich hatte er die Kopfhörer übergezogen. Als Basti die Tür öffnete musste er einen deftigen Fluch unterdrücken. 

Ausgerechnet jetzt musste Mats mal wirklich schlafen, nachdem er seit Wochen viel zu wenig geschlafen hatte war das kein Wunder, aber ausgerechnet jetzt, verdammt schlechtes Timing.

Aber es half nichts, wenn er Mats jetzt nicht wecken und informieren würde … 

Außerdem bestand so die berechtigte Hoffnung, dass Mats – wenn er sehen würde, wie Benni sich zugrunde richtete – erkennen würde, dass der nichts getan hatte.

"Mats?", rief er von der Tür aus, aber der rührte sich nicht. Er hatte ja auch einiges an Schlaf nachzuholen und pennte entsprechend tief. Aber es ging nicht anders. Basti trat in das Zimmer und rief seinen Namen erneut. Keine Reaktion. Also musste er ihn wohl wach rütteln. Vorsichtig fasste er Mats' Schulter und versuchte es noch einmal. "Mats, komm, wach auf." 

Endlich bewegte sich etwas, dann schlug Mats die Augen auf. Desorientiert sah er sich um, dann fokussierten seine Augen Bastis Gesicht. "Wasnlos?", nuschelte er kaum verständlich.

"Tut mir leid, ich hätte dich gern schlafen lassen … wir müssen ins Krankenhaus, Benni …", fing Basti an, wurde aber sofort von einem hellwachen Mats unterbrochen.“Was ist mit Benni? Verdammt, was ist mit Benni?" 

Einen Wimpernschlag später stand Mats neben ihm, mit einem zerknautschten Schlafshirt und etwas zu weiter Shorts. "Warum fahren wir noch nicht hin? Oder …" schlagartig wurde Mats wieder niedergeschlagen, "oder will er mich nicht sehen?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, was er …", versuchte Basti zu antworten, hatte aber wieder keine Chance. "Was hat er überhaupt? Ist was beim Training passiert? Scheiße, sag nicht, dass es die Bänder sind … oder das Kreuzband … Bitte, Basti!", flehte er den Freund an.

"Er ist gestützt, beim Laufen", wenigstens hier konnte Basti ihn beruhigen, mehr konnte er nicht mehr sagen, weil Mats schon das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Basti konnte ihm nur noch nacheilen - und ihn an der Haustür einholen. Dass es Januar war und entsprechend kalt, schien Mats nicht zu stören, er stand barfuß und in seinen Schlafsachen an der Tür und wartete ungeduldig auf Basti. 

Der hatte mitgedacht, und sich zumindest eine frische Trainingshose und die passende Jacke, Socken und ein Paar von Mats' Schuhen gegriffen, und drückte ihm diese Sachen in die Hand. "Anziehen, sonst nehm ich dich nicht mit", befahl er kurzerhand. 

Wie in Trance zog Mats die Sachen über, die Schlafsachen behielt er einfach darunter an. Dann erst ließ Basti ihn raus und zum Auto eilen. "Was ist mit ihm", fragte Mats noch einmal, "Wenn man sich auf die Klappe legt, kommt man nicht gleich ins Krankenhaus! Hat er sich doch was getan? Doch die Bänder? Oder den Kopf? Was, wenn er auf einen Stein …" 

Mats machte sich offensichtlich immer größere Sorgen um seinen Freund, die Tatsache, dass sie ja im Moment nicht zusammen waren, dass er sich von Benni getrennt hatte, hatte er offenbar ganz vergessen. Vielleicht hatte dieser Sturz tatsächlich etwas Gutes.

"Jetzt gib schon Gas", wurde Mats ungeduldig, als sie vor einer roten Ampel halten mussten. Basti lächelte innerlich, es war so gut, dass Mats endlich mal etwas Initiative zeigte. So hatte er ihn seit der Trennung nicht erlebt. Er beeilte sich auf schnellstem Weg nach Gladbach zu fahren, dennoch brauchten sie knapp eine Stunde, ehe sie endlich vor dem Krankenhaus parkten. 

Basti hatte den Motor noch nicht abgestellt, da war Mats schon aus dem Wagen gesprungen. "Halt, warte", rief Basti ihm nach, als Mats schon auf dem Weg zum Eingang war. Er blieb nicht stehen, ging aber langsamer, so dass Basti ihn bald einholen konnte.

Offenbar war Mats auch nach der Autofahrt noch völlig durch den Wind, sodass Basti an der Info nach Benni fragen musste. "Ist wohl noch in der Notaufnahme, ist aber für Station 5 angemeldet", war die kurze Auskunft. Schon lief Mats weiter, durch die langen Gänge, verlief sich einige Male und fand schließlich doch die Notaufnahme. Die erste Schwester, die vorbeikam, hielt er gleich am Ärmel fest. "Wo ist Benni? Höwedes?", fragte er ziemlich aufgeregt.

"Sind Sie ein Angehöriger?", fragte die Schwester unbeeindruckt. 

"Ich bin sein Freund", sah Mats sie durchdringend an. "Und ich will zu ihm."

Etwas irritiert sah die Schwester von Mats zu Basti, dann wieder zurück. "Davon weiß ich nichts", erwiderte sie.

"Bitte, lassen Sie mich zu ihm. Er … er brauch mich jetzt. Er ist doch mein Freund", begann Mats zu betteln, doch ohne Erfolg. 

Von ihm unbemerkt hatte Basti sein Handy gezückt und tippte darauf herum, schließlich wandte er sich wieder an Mats. "Komm, lass, wir warten einfach", zog er den Freund von der Schwester weg. Unwillig folgte Mats ihm, entgegen seiner Vermutung aber nicht zu den Stühlen, die recht ungemütlich auf dem Gang standen, und auf denen Angehörige warteten, sondern einen Gang hinunter.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen, sahen sie Marco der – mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern – an der Wand zwischen zwei Behandlungsräumen lehnte. 

„Marco … Marco, was ist mit Benni. Wo ist er?“ Mats eilte sofort auf seinen besten Freund zu, der jetzt aufblickte, und auch wenn er noch immer völlig überdreht war, entgingen ihm die feuchten Augen des Gladbachers nicht. „Scheiße, warum heulst du … es is doch nicht …“

„Ich hätte es doch verhindern müssen … hätte mit ihm … mit ihm laufen müssen … Ich bin … bin schuld“, bahnten sich erste Tränen ihren Weg über Marcos Wangen.

„ _Marco Reus_ hör auf, dir das einzureden … Niemand hätte das verhindern können. Wir wissen doch alle, wie dickköpfig unser Oberschlumpf ist …“, trat Basti zu Marco und zog ihn für einen Moment in eine feste Umarmung.

„Würde mir BITTE jemand endlich sagen, was eigentlich passiert ist?“ Mats hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, “… Ich will jetzt wissen, was mit meinem Freund los ist … Und verdammt, was machen die eigentlich da drin so lange mit ihm.“

Marco löste sich von Basti. „Er hat, seit er bei mir is kaum noch was gegessen, und vorhin ist er wieder wie jeden Abend laufen gegangen … er hat mich nie mitlaufen lassen … als er nicht zur übrigen Zeit wieder da war hab ich … ich hab ihn gesucht und bewusstlos im Stadtwald gefunden.“

„Danke Großer …“, umarmte Mats nun seinen besten Freund.

Die Tür zum Behandlungsraum wurde geöffnet, und ein Pfleger zog ein Krankenbett heraus, und beendete damit vorerst die Unterhaltung.

„Benni …“, stürzte Mats direkt zum Bett, noch bevor ihn jemand festhalten konnte. Der Pfleger schien so überrumpelt, dass er das Bett tatsächlich los ließ, und die drei Fußballer mit großen Augen anstarrte.

Auch Marco und Basti traten ans Bett, und mussten sichtbar schlucken. Bennis Kopf hatte einen dicken Verband, und im linken Arm steckte eine Infusionsnadel, über die er aus verschiedenen Flaschen Flüssigkeiten erhielt. 

„Was ist mit ihm?“ Mats konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, und strich Benni sanft über die Wange. 

In diesem Moment trat eine Frau, im typischen Arztkittel auf den Flur. „Herr Reus? … Oh Herr Hummels, Herr Kehl …“

„Was is denn nun mit Benni?“ Mats überging die üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln, und baute sich vor der Ärztin auf, dass Basti ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte – um ihn etwas zu bremsen – bemerkte er nicht.

„Ich bin Doktor Wenzel …“, blieb die Ärztin ruhig, “… Ich darf ihnen strenggenommen keine Auskunft geben, sie sind keine Angehörigen von Herrn Höwedes …“

„Frau Doktor … können sie nicht eine Ausnahme für uns machen“, versuchte Basti es mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln.

„Is schon gut Basti“, atmete Mats tief durch, “… Frau Doktor, er hat keinen Kontakt mehr zu seiner Familie, weil er und ich ein Paar sind … Benni hat nur noch mich und unsere Freunde.“ Mit einer ausladenden Armbewegung zeigte er auf Marco und Basti.


	28. Chapter 28

"Mats?", hörte er in diesem Moment eine leise, etwas krächzende, schwache Stimme. Schlagartig war diese blöde Ärztin egal, für Mats gab es nur noch Benni, Benni, der mühsam die Augen offen hielt. Mats konnte keine Rücksicht auf irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden nehmen, er sah nur noch Benni, seinen Benni, diesen Mann, den er mehr als alles andere liebte. Er hechtete förmlich an das Bett, dann bremste er sich aber ab und griff unendlich vorsichtig nach Bennis Hand. "Benni, mein Benni", wisperte er so leise, dass nur Benni es wahrnehmen konnte. 

"Mats? Bist du echt da?" Benni schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob er halluzinierte. Mats lächelte ihn zärtlich an. "Ja, ich bin hier. Was stellst du an, mein Schlumpf? Das geht doch nicht, du darfst dich doch nicht so kaputtmachen. Ich brauche dich doch!" Während Mats noch gesprochen hatte, waren Benni die Augen wieder zugefallen. Sofort sah Mats fast schon panisch zu der Ärztin. "Was ist mit ihm?" 

Frau Doktor Wenzel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich darf ihnen nichts sagen. Aber …" Hoffnungsvoll sah Mats sie an. "Ein paar Tage wird er hier bleiben müssen, dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung." Vor Dankbarkeit wäre Mats ihr am liebsten um den Hals gefallen - ihr oder seinem Benni. Am Ende entschied er sich für Benni, dem er ganz vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. 

"Herr Höwedes muss jetzt auf sein Zimmer", wurde Mats von dem Pfleger unterbrochen. Schweren Herzens löste sich Mats von ihm und ging dann neben dem Bett her bis zur Station 5, auf der Benni sein Zimmer bekommen würde. Einzelzimmer. Sie mussten draußen warten, bis alles bereit war, dann konnte Mats das Zimmer betreten. Er bemerkte nicht, dass ihm niemand folgte. 

Ohne nachzudenken setzte er sich auf Bennis Bettkante und sah ihn erst einmal genau an. Er sah schlecht aus, blass und mit eingefallenen Wangen. "Was machst du für Sachen?", fragte Mats ihn leise, wohl wissend, dass sein Freund ihn nicht hören konnte, er war nicht wach. Vorsichtig strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über Bennis Stirn, orange-rotes Desinfektionsmittel war noch immer auf seiner Haut verstrichen, darüber der dicke Verband. Benni sah einfach erschreckend aus. Scheiße - war er schuld? Hatte er ihn dahin getrieben? 

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss Mats die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er musste jetzt die Ruhe bewahren, musste für sie beide stark sein. Er konnte und durfte jetzt auf keinen Fall in Panik verfallen, Benni, sein Benni brauchte ihn jetzt, mehr als je zuvor.

Ihre Beziehung war einfach anders, als bei anderen Paaren, Basti und Chris hatten sie in den letzten Wochen wiederholt als eine Art symbiotische Lebensform bezeichnet. Sie konnten nicht ohne einander, das … das hatten die vergangenen beiden Wochen gezeigt, nachdem … nachdem er sich von Benni getrennt hatte.

Wie eine Dampfwalze überrannte ihn die Erkenntnis, was seit ihrer Rückkehr aus dem Trainingslager vor knapp zwei Wochen passiert war. Die SMS von Timo dem Arsch, Bennis Unschuldsbeteuerungen, über das Auftauchen des Torhüters bei ihnen zuhause, bis hin zu seiner eigenen Flucht – nachdem er die Beiden in vermeintlich kompromittierender Situation erwischt hatte.

Hatten die Jungs am Ende doch recht gehabt, dass sie Benni bis zum Schluss vehement verteidigt, und immer wieder an ihn appelliert hatten, dass Benni nix gemacht und Timo versucht hatte sich zwischen sie zu drängen?!

So wie Benni sich seither offensichtlich systematisch zugrunde gerichtet hatte – irgendwie hatte er den Erzählungen von Chris diesbezüglich nicht geglaubt – hatte er, Mats, ihn zu Unrecht beschuldigt und abserviert gehabt. 

Warum Neven ihm solche Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt, und ihn gegen die Liebe seines Lebens aufgehetzt hatte, war ihm genauso schleierhaft wie die Tatsache, dass er sich überhaupt hatte aufhetzen lassen, aber den Serben würde er sich zu gegebener Zeit nochmal vornehmen. 

Jetzt zählte erstmal nur Benni, und dass der wieder gesund werden würde, und er selbst hatte wohl einen ganze Menge wieder gut zu machen. Hoffentlich konnte Benni ihm irgendwann verzeihen, Herr im Himmel, er schämte sich so. 

“Was bin ich nur für ein miserabler Partner … lasse mich von Außenstehenden gegen den Mann aufhetzen, den ich mehr als mein eigenes Leben liebe.“

Vorsichtig legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter, “… Hauptsache ist, dass du es jetzt erkannt hast, dass Schlumpfi dir die ganze Zeit über treu war.“ 

Mats drehte den Kopf nach hinten, und blickte dem sanft lächelnden Basti ins Gesicht. „Ich schäme mich so unsagbar … ich hoffe so sehr, dass er mir noch ‘ne Chance gibt.“ 

Marco fing an zu schmunzeln, “Mats … was meinst du wohl, warum dein Freund sich die letzten zwei Wochen so verausgabt hat? Weil er ohne dich genauso wenig kann, wie du ohne ihn.“

Mit tiefroten Wangen, und glasigen Augen lächelte Mats seine beiden Freunde an. „Ich kann euch beiden, und Chris, gar nicht genug danken … dass ihr euch so um uns kümmert.“

Marco umarmte Mats kurz und fest. „Wofür hat Mann Freunde? Du und Benni seid uns sehr wichtig, da versteht sich das von Selbst …“

„… Auch wenn ihrs uns diesmal nicht einfach gemacht habt. Aber sei es drum“, lächelte Basti gutmütig.

„Ich bin so blind gewesen, und dann Nevens …“

Basti legte Mats kurz den Finger auf den Mund, um ihn kurz zu unterbrechen. „Mats … nicht jetzt, jetzt zählt erstmal nur dein Schlumpf“, Mats nickte, “… Benni wird wohl erstmal ein paar Stunden schlafen, wir sollten nach dem Schrecken auch versuchen ein bisschen Ruhe zu finden, aber so wie ich dich kenne frage ich gar nicht, ob du mitkommst.“

„Ich bleibe hier, ich will bei ihm sein, wenn er aufwacht …“

Marco grinste breit. „Er wird sich freuen …“, dann wandte er sich Basti zu, “… Da Chris unterwegs nach … unterwegs ist bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir. Um die Zeit musst du nicht noch nach Dortmund zurückfahren.“

„Danke … Wir haben Morgen eh nur nachmittags Training. Mats, ich werde mit Kloppo reden, dass du morgen hier bleiben kannst, krieg ich schon hin … Julian werde ich auch noch kurz informieren, Chris hat schon Bennis Trainer angerufen.“

„Danke Leute …“

„Schon okay … wir gehen dann jetzt zu mir rüber, sollte was sein ruf an … Handy liegt neben dem Bett.“ Marco umarmte Mats nochmal kurz, und dann verließen die Beiden das Zimmer.

Mats zog sich einen Stuhl direkt neben das Bett, und setzte sich dann so, dass er Benni die ganze Zeit ansehen konnte. Sanft begann er Bennis Hand und Unterarm immer wieder zu streicheln, während seine Gedanken zwischen Schuldbewusstsein, dass er seinen über alles geliebten Freund soweit getrieben hatte, und unendlicher Dankbarkeit, dass ihm nix ernsthaftes passiert war schwankten.

Irgendwann machten sich die Belastungen der letzten Wochen in Kombination mit dem Schlafmangel, sowie die Aufregung der letzten Stunden bemerkbar, und ihm fielen immer wieder die Augen zu. Schließlich sank sein Kopf neben Bennis Schulter auf die Matratze und er schlief langsam ein, Bennis Hand noch immer sanft in seiner haltend.

Ein leichtes Kraulen in seinen Haaren ließ Mats irgendwann wieder hochschrecken und die Augen aufreißen und direkt in die wunderschönen, braunen Augen blicken, die er so liebte – und die er in den letzten Wochen so unsagbar vermisst hatte.

Benni lächelte ihn leicht an, was ein wenig im Widerspruch zu den feuchten Augen war. „Mats … du bist wirklich hier, ich hab das vorhin nicht geträumt …“ 

Seine Stimme war leise und brüchig, aber für Mats war es grade das Schönste was er je gehört hatte. „Natürlich bin ich hier … Gott, Benni es tut mir alles so leid … Wie geht’s dir?“

„Ich fühl mich, als hätte mich 'ne Dampfwalze überrollt …“, brachte Benni mühsam hervor.

„Ich schäme mich so, dass ich dir die ganze Zeit nicht geglaubt habe, ich hoffe du gibst mir nochmal eine Chance … ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben.“ Mats merkte wie ihm ein paar Tränen über die Wangen kullerten.

Auch Benni begann jetzt zu weinen. „ _Mats Julian Hummels_ ich kann doch gar nicht ohne dich … aber würdest du mich jetzt bitte verflucht und eins endlich richtig küssen.“

Erleichtert lachte Mats auf, wischte sich über die Augen und beugte sich dann über Benni. Unendlich langsam senkten sich seine Lippen auf Bennis, bis sie sich endlich hauchzart berührten. 

Es war, als würde in Mats auf einmal etwas wieder zusammenfinden, das dort zerbrochen war, als würden sich Scherben einfach wieder zusammensetzen wie in einer rückwärts abgespielten Superzeitlupe. Etwas war wieder heile, wieder in Ordnung in ihm.

Voller Erleichterung ließ er den Kuss leidenschaftlicher werden, küsste Benni voller Sehnsucht, der Sehnsucht, die sich in den letzten Tagen und Wochen angestaut hatte. In dem Kuss war so viel Gefühl, dass Benni jetzt wieder die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Und Mats selbst ebenfalls. 

Irgendwann löste er sich wieder von Benni und sah ihn an. "Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so unendlich leid", wisperte er und strich mit dem Daumen die Tränen aus Bennis Augen. "Ich wollte dir das nicht antun, Benni … kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Benni lächelte leicht, dann nickte er vorsichtig. "Mats, ich liebe dich. Und das ändert sich nicht, auch wenn du ein kleiner Idiot bist." Wieder sammelten sich ein paar Tränen in Mats' Augen, er war so unsagbar erleichtert. Benni, seinem Benni war nichts Schlimmeres passiert, und sie konnten wieder zusammen sein. Benni liebte ihn noch, auch wenn er, Mats, ihn so im Stich gelassen hatte. Zugelassen hatte, dass er sich so zu Grunde richtete. 

"Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Mats noch einmal und schmiegte sich an Bennis Brust. Verdammt, er konnte jeden Knochen fühlen, jede Rippe. "Du hast abgenommen", murmelte er, ehe er es sich verkneifen konnte. Daran war er schließlich schuld. "Das tut mir auch leid." 

"Mats, ich liebe dich", wiederholte Benni und legte seine Hand in Mats' Nacken um ihm dort die weichen Haare zu kraulen. "Und ich verzeihe dir. Wenn du mir verzeihst."

"Dir verzeihen?" Nur ganz dunkel erinnerte sich Mats an den Grund, warum sie Streit gehabt hatten, warum er auf Benni so sauer gewesen war. "Da war nichts zwischen euch, hm?", fragte er leise nach.

Benni schüttelte - ganz vorsichtig - den Kopf. "Ich wollte es nicht. Also, dass er mich küsst. Er hat nicht locker gelassen, aber ich wollte es nicht. Und als du dann …"

"Shht", unterbrach Mats ihn. "Ist alles gut. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe. Und dass es dir deswegen so schlecht ging. Ich hab das nicht geahnt. Ich war bei Chris und Basti und hab mir selbst leid getan. Und dabei nicht daran gedacht, wie es dir gehen könnte. Dass es dir so schlecht geht. Ich … ich hab nicht zugehört, wenn Basti von dir gesprochen hat."

"Red nicht mehr davon ja?", bat Benni leise. 

Mats beugte sich wieder leicht vor, und küsste Benni einmal mehr sanft und mit so viel Gefühl wie nur möglich. Gott im Himmel, wie hatte er es nur so lange aushalten können, von diesen Lippen – von dem ganzen Kerl – getrennt zu sein.

Schwungvoll wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und die Ärztin mit der Mats schon in der Notaufnahme aufeinander getroffen war betrat den Raum. „Oh, Herr Hummels … sie sind noch da?!“

„Und das is auch gut so …“, meldete sich Benni mit leiser, rauer Stimme zu Wort. 

„Ah sie sind wach Herr Höwedes“, trat die Ärztin zu Benni ans Bett und überprüfte kurz die Infusionen, die ihn versorgten. „Wie fühlen sie sich?“

„Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als wäre ich unter eine Dampfwalze geraten, ansonsten geht es …“, ein leichtes Gähnen beendete Bennis Satz.

„Sie brauchen jetzt vor allem erstmal Ruhe … Herr Hummels, ich würde sie bitten für Heute zu gehen. Sie können ja morgen …“

„NEIN … Ich möchte, dass mein Freund hier bleibt, es geht mir besser wenn er bei mir ist …“

Bennis Worte ließen es in Mats' Bauch wieder so wundervoll kribbeln, wie eh und je, wenn er mit Benni zusammen war – und er spürte wieder warum er diesen wundervollen Mann mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebte.

„ … Und ich möchte, dass er alle Informationen bekommt, und sie ihn im Bedarfsfall als ersten anrufen.“

Ein wenig konsterniert nickte die Ärztin, “… wenn sie es so wollen, werde ich das natürlich in ihrer Akte notieren … Aber sie sollten jetzt auf jeden Fall schlafen … ihr Körper braucht Ruhe um sich zu erholen.“

Benni nickte, und die Ärztin verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer. „Komm her … und leg dich neben mich, ich möchte endlich wieder in deinem Arm einschlafen.“

Mats rutschte auf die Kante des Betts, und bereits wenige Momente nach dem er Benni vorsichtig den Arm umgelegt, war der auch schon eingeschlafen. Seinen Geliebten, den er endlich wieder an seiner Seite hatte, beobachtend schlief er irgendwann ebenfalls ein.


	29. Chapter 29

Julian hatte sich am Morgen mit Basti und Marco vor dem Eingang des Krankenhaus getroffen. In den letzten beiden Tagen hatte er sich abseits des Platz, in seiner Wohnung verschanzt und sich abwechselnd in Selbstmitleid und Selbstvorwürfen gesuhlt. 

Nicht nur, dass Timo ihn – wie so viele andere – ausgenutzt hatte, er hatte es obendrein geschafft, einen ziemlichen Keil zwischen ihn und seine Freunde zu treiben. 

Er war ja so ein seltendämlicher Idiot gewesen, aber er würde das alles wieder gut machen. So wahr er Julian Draxler hieß.

Bastis Anruf am Vorabend hatte ihn zutiefst geschockt, und ihm schmerzhaft vor Augen geführt, wie erbärmlich er sich aufgeführt hatte. Nachdem er gehört hatte, dass Mats die Nacht über an Bennis Seite gewacht hatte, hatten sie sich direkt für den Morgen verabredet gehabt.

Bennis Anblick, sein erbärmlicher Zustand hatte Julian zutiefst erschrocken. Er war durch Timo so abgelenkt gewesen, dass er nicht mehr mitbekommen hatte, was um ihn herum geschehen war.

Mit Tränen in den Augen hatte er sich bei seinem besten Freund entschuldigt, der ihn nur wortlos in die Arme gezogen, und ihm schließlich einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt hatte. Das Schöne an ihrer Freundschaft war, dass sie sich schon früh ohne Worte verstanden hatten.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ die Unterhaltung verstummen, und als die Tür sich öffnete, fiel nicht nur Julian alles aus dem Gesicht.

„Du? Duuuu wagst es …“, Mats spannte sämtliche Muskeln an, und machte einen großen Schritt auf den Neuankömmling zu. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn sich umdrehen. „Lass mich los Basti …“, knurrte er schon beinahe gefährlich.

„Nein Mats … ich habe Timo angerufen, dass er herkommen soll“, und an den Torhüter gewandt, “… Danke, dass du hergekommen bist.“ 

"Du … Du hast den da angerufen? Herkommen? Sag mal, spinnst du?!?", keifte Mats. "Der hat alles kaputtgemacht - der ist schuld, dass Benni hier liegt!" Er riss sich von Basti los und griff nach Bennis Wasserflasche, die haarscharf an Timo vorbeiflog - und das nur, weil der Torwart einfach verdammt gute Reflexe hatte. 

"Sag mal, spinnst du?", fauchte der Mats jetzt an. "Du hast ja wohl ein Rad ab!"

Hätte Basti Mats jetzt nicht wieder festgehalten, wäre der auf Timo losgegangen, und diesmal hätte er getroffen, mit seiner Faust in Timos Gesicht. Das hätte der Arsch sich auch verdient, fand Mats, für diese Scheiße, die er abgezogen hatte. Mit Benni, aber auch allgemein. 

"Warum hast du den Arsch hergeholt? Der soll gleich abhauen! Oder ihr alle geht. Ich bleib nicht mit dem in einem Zimmer!"

"Mats …", fing Basti an, "beruhige …", doch er kam nicht weiter. Mats hatte sich losgerissen und war voller Wut aus dem Zimmer gestürmt.

Erst, als er an den Fahrstühlen stand, atmete er tief durch. Wie konnte Basti es wagen... und warum wagte dieses Arschloch sich überhaupt hier in das Krankenhaus? Zu ihnen? Er wusste doch, was er angestellt hatte - aber vermutlich fand er es noch immer ganz normal Beziehungen kaputtzumachen. Selbst seine Beziehung zu Benni … Bennis Gesundheit … alles war ihm egal gewesen!

Hinter sich hörte Mats Schritte, bestimmt wollte Basti ihn zurückholen, aber er würde kein Zimmer betreten, in dem dieser Arsch war. Der konnte dahin gehen wo der Pfeffer wuchs, aber ihm sollte er aus dem Weg gehen. 

"Mats, was ist …?" Ja, es war Basti, der ihm gefolgt war, aber Mats wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Er sah sich schnell um und entdeckte die Treppe nach unten. Wenigstens würde Basti ihn nicht vor den Fahrstühlen abfangen können, und mit etwas Glück würde er nicht einmal wissen, wo Mats hin war. Schnell lief er zur Treppe, öffnete die Glastür, und kurzentschlossen stieg er die Treppe hinauf. 

Wie erwartet ging Basti davon aus, dass Mats das Krankenhaus verlassen und deswegen nach unten gehen würde, so war Mats ihm geschickt aus dem Weg gegangen. 

Mit einem etwas fiesen Grinsen ging er kurz darauf zurück zu Bennis Krankenzimmer, alleine würde er das Arschloch schon loswerden.

Das fiese Grinsen nach wie vor mitten ins Gesicht getackert riss Mats die Tür zu Bennis Zimmer auf. Und wie erwartet war das Ziel seines Zorns nach wie vor anwesend, stand nach wie vor ein wenig hilflos im Raum, und Marco redete grade auf ihn ein.

Für die Worte seines besten Freundes hatte Mats aber im Moment keinen Nerv, in seinen Ohren war lediglich das Rauschen seines - vor Zorn vermutlich brodelnden – Blutes zu hören. 

So lange hatte er wegen diesem Drecksack gelitten, und nicht nur er. Benni, Kelly, Metze, ihr Küken und nicht zuletzt Marco hatten wegen diesem armen Irren in den letzten Wochen mehr oder weniger permanent leiden müssten. Aber jetzt war Zahltag. Jetzt würde der feine Herr Hildebrand bekommen, was ihm zustand … 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Mats noch, dass Benni und Julian auf dem Bett saßen, und sich gegenseitig im Arm hielten, und wohl beide auch geweint hatten. Aber dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit, erst musste er sich um diese Geschwulst kümmern.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, und noch bevor einer der Anwesenden etwas sagen konnte, war Mats auf Timo zugestürmt und hatte ihn gegen die nächste Wand gepresst, und mit dem Ellenbogen - gegen dessen Hals gepresst – fixierte er den Schalker. 

Ganz offensichtlich hatte er alle Anwesenden und besonders Timo völlig überrumpelt, denn der wehrte sich gar nicht. Umso besser. „Darauf hab ich schon seit Monaten gewartet …“, mit einem – wenn das überhaupt möglich war – noch breiteren Grinsen rammte er Timo sein angewinkeltes Knie mitten in die Weichteile.

Mit Genugtuung beobachtete Mats, wie Timo sich vor Schmerzen krümmte - das hatte er verdient, das, und noch viel mehr. Er bekam kaum mit, wie Marco auf ihn zugestürzt kam und ihn von Timo wegzerrte, während Timo sich aus dem Zimmer schleppte. Erst, als die Tür sich wieder schloss, drehte er sich zu Benni. "Lass mich los", zischte er Marco zu. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der seinen Griff lockerte und Mats nun endlich zu seinem Liebsten eilen konnte.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Benni sah mitgenommen aus, nicht nur von dem Schwächeanfall und seiner Verletzung, sondern auch von dem, was hier vorgefallen war. Langsam, als hätte er es mit einem verschreckten Tier zu tun, hob Mats die Hand und strich ihm zärtlich über die Schläfe. "Alles okay, sie sind alle raus - auch Marco, okay?", drehte er sich kurz zu dem dritten im Raum. "Und die kommen auch nur noch einzeln hier rein. Oder gar nicht. Das verspreche ich dir."

Es kam Mats so vor als hätten seine Worte Benni tatsächlich beruhigt, es war, als läge ein Hauch eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen, als er erschöpft die Augen schloss. "Ich passe auf dich auf", versprach Mats weiter, als Benni schon langsam einschlief.

Die nächsten Minuten - oder waren es Stunden? - saß Mats auf der Bettkante und sah Benni an. Nichts würde ihn je wieder von diesem Mann trennen können, von seinem Mann. Nichts und vor allem niemand. 

Schließlich klopfte es zurückhaltend an der Tür, und Basti trat ein. Sofort traf ihn ein wütender Blick von Mats, aber noch sagten sie beide nichts. Behutsam schloss Basti die Tür, offenbar hatte er gesehen, dass Benni schlief. "Du hast Timo rausgeschmissen", stellte er leise fest.

"Ich habe den rausgeschmissen, der hier als allerletzter was zu suchen hatte. Was für Wahnvorstellungen hast du gehabt ihn herzuholen? Benni ist krank, im Krankenhaus, kann kaum alleine aufstehen, so schwach ist er, und du holst den, der daran schuld hat?" Mats hatte sehr beherrscht und leise gesprochen, aber es war deutlich zu sehen, dass es ihm nicht leicht gefallen war. 

"Ich dachte, ihr solltet euch … mal anhören, was er zu sagen …", fing Basti an, wurde aber gleich von Mats unterbrochen.“Ich will es mir nicht anhören. Und schon gar nicht im Krankenhaus, bei Benni …" Er blickte wieder zu seinem Freund, und ein zärtliches Lächeln schob sich auf seine Lippen. "Wir haben jetzt andere Sorgen als so einen rücksichtslosen Nymphomanen." 

"Es würde euch beiden gut tun mit ihm zu reden. Timo …" wieder ließ Mats ihn nicht ausreden. "Ich möchte nicht über ihn sprechen, okay? Was er macht, geht mich nichts an, solange er sich von Benni fern hält."

"Er hält sich nicht von Julian fern", erklärte Basti kurz, und ruckartig sah Mats ihn an. "Er soll sich auch von Julchen fernhalten."

"Tut er aber nicht. Oder eher - macht er jetzt, wo er Julchen auch das Herz gebrochen hat."

"Der Kleine hat auf keine Warnung hören wollen …", murmelte Mats. "Er wusste doch, wie der ist."

"Der Kleine hat sich verliebt", sagte Basti leise. "Er hatte gehofft, dass Timo bei ihm anders wäre. Dass er sich auch ihn ihn verlieben könnte. Aber … er hat sich offenbar getäuscht."

Mats nickte leicht und griff unwillkürlich zu Bennis Hand, die schlaff und mit Nadel im Handrücken auf der Bettdecke lag. "Julchen hat es nicht sehen wollen … und jetzt leidet er auch …" 

"Hmmm … wer leidet?", meldete sich Benni leise zu Wort, er war offenbar langsam wieder aufgewacht, vielleicht von den Stimmen oder der Berührung seiner Hand. "Mats … schön, dass du noch da bist."

Auf die Frage ging Mats nicht ein, er streichelte nur vorsichtig über die angestochene Hand. "Ich lass dich nicht alleine, nie wieder", versprach er leise. Benni lächelte bei den Worten leicht, man sah, dass sie ihm wirklich etwas bedeuteten. "Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist", erklärte er leise. Dann sah er sich um und wirkte erleichtert, dass bis auf Mats und Basti niemand im Zimmer war. Ihm war es offenbar wirklich zu viel gewesen, was vorhin hier passiert war. 

„Es war wohl wirklich keine gute Idee gewesen, Timo schon direkt heute hierher zu bestellen“, setzte Basti sich auf der anderen Seite des Betts neben Benni, “… aber …“

„Na wenigstens siehst du es ein Basti …“, rollte Mats mit den Augen, und griff nach Bastis Hand, woraufhin der leise seufzte.

„Schatz … ich glaube Basti hat sich dabei … was gedacht“, warf Benni mit einem müden Lächeln ein, “ … und ich wüsste gerne was das war …“ Mats seufzte nur ergeben.

Basti seufzte tief, und während er mit der freien Hand nach Bennis griff, drückte er mit der anderen Hand Mats' – die der ergriffen hatte. 

„Also … dass es so wie in den letzten Wochen nicht mehr weitergehen kann, da sind wir uns ja wohl alle einig. Nicht nur, dass er eure Beziehung beinahe zerstört – und dich Benni letztlich ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat, er hat sich auch an meinen Mann heran gemacht, und zuletzt hat er noch unserem kleinen Julian das Herzchen gebrochen …“

Auf Bennis fragenden Blick schüttelte Mats den Kopf, das konnte er seinem Liebsten auch später noch erklären. Jetzt hatte auch ihn erstmal die Neugier gepackt, und er wollte wissen, was Basti vorgehabt hatte.

„ … Jedenfalls hab ich ihn, in Absprache mit Marco und Chris hier her gebeten, weil wir ihm mal deutlich vor Augen führen wollten, was er mit seinem Verhalten anstellt.“

Benni hustete leicht. „Und du glaubst das du mit dem Anblick von mir im Krankenbett, was bei ihm im Kopf wieder grade rückst?“

Basti drückte Bennis Hand etwas fester. „Nein, das nicht … aber wir werden nicht weiter mit anschauen wie sich ein Freund … ja trotz all der Scheiße, die er verbockt hat, ist er immer noch ein Freund … wir werden jedenfalls nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie er sich und andere weiter zerstört … Benni, ich hab dir und Marco doch von der Sache bei der WM '06 erzählt …“, auf Mats' fragenden Blick fuhr er fort, “ … es gab 2006 während der WM schon mal einen vergleichbaren Fall, im Kreis der Nationalmannschaft, und wir glauben, dass ER Timo damals ähnlich zugesetzt hat …“

Wie in Zeitlupe fiel Mats bei diesen Worten alles aus dem Gesicht. „Oh Scheiße … das … das würde zumindest einiges erklären.“

„Nun ja … jedenfalls haben Chris und ich schon seit einigen Tagen überlegt, dass wir die Beiden konfrontieren sollten … und nach Marcos Anruf gestern Abend is Chris losgefahren, um IHN abzuholen. Ich hoffe einfach, dass ER es schafft zu Timo durchzudringen.“

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das was bringt?“ Die innere Zerrissenheit stand Benni deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, einerseits hatte der Torhüter ihn und Mats – zumindest zeitweise – auseinander gebracht, und sich auch noch an seinem – jungfräulichen – besten Freund vergangen, aber andererseits war er ja auch ein Kollege und ein Freund. Auch wenn er letzteres grade in den letzten Wochen recht erfolgreich verstecken konnte.

„Einen Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert“, gab Basti sich bemüht optimistisch, “… ich weiß, dass ER sich in den letzten Jahren wieder halbwegs in den Griff bekommen hat … und Chris und ich werden ihm auch nochmal kräftig ins Gewissen reden … Wenn wir alle zusammen auf Timo einwirken …“

„Nein … nein, Nein, NEIN … du siehst doch wie beschissen es Benni geht, so gerne ich auch dieses ganze Theater endlich beendet sehen würde, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass wir Benni mit so einer Aktion hier noch zusätzlich anstrengen.“ 

Basti lachte leise auf. „Keine Angst, du Oberglucke … Ich hab selbst begriffen, dass es keine gute Idee war, dass hier im Krankenhaus machen zu wollen. Aber immerhin ist dein Kampfgeist wieder da …“

Mats errötete zunächst leicht, als Benni sich dann aber breit grinsend zu ihm rüber beugte, und ihn mit einem „Ich mag es wenn du mich begluckst“ sanft küsste, lief er tiefdunkelrot an.

„Das schlimmste haben wir überstanden, euch beide haben wir wieder zusammen … alles Andere kriegen wir auch noch wieder hingebogen“, lächelte Basti die Freunde, deren Hände er noch immer hielt, sanft an.

Benni nickte entschlossen. „Schatz … Es ist ganz lieb von dir, dass du mich so beschützen willst … aber ich möchte das Gerne, und wenn es nur dazu beiträgt, dass unser Kleiner irgendwann über den Schmerz, die Enttäuschung hinweg kommt … und Timo sich in Zukunft ein neues Hobby sucht.“

„Was immer du möchtest mein Schöner“, küsste Mats seinen Freund mit viel Gefühl. „Aber nicht hier im Krankenhaus …“

Basti grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Ganz ruhig Tigger … ich sag euch was. Wenn Du morgen Vormittag entlassen wurdest, treffen wir uns alle bei mir zuhause. Bis dahin haben wir uns alle noch ein wenig beruhigt, und Chris und ich werden bis dahin noch ein bisschen mit IHM reden.“

„Okay …“, antworteten Mats und Benni wie aus einem Mund, was Basti breit grinsen ließ.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wir nähern uns mit riesigen Schritten dem Ende der Story, noch ein Kapitel und der Epilog, folgen nach diesem. Eine Frage ist noch offen, wer hat Timo so aus der Bahn geschuppst? Und wird ER zu ihm durchdringen können? Es bleibt spannend ...

Es war gegen 12:00 Uhr als Mats Bennis Wagen vor dem Haus von Basti und Chris abstellte, in dem er die letzten zweieinhalb Wochen gewohnt hatte. 

Sein eigener Wagen stand in der Einfahrt, Basti hatte ihn an jenem Abend schließlich nach Gladbach und zu Benni ins Krankenhaus gefahren, und seither war er kaum von der Seite seines geliebten Freundes gewichen. 

Nachdem er fast 24 Stunden an Bennis Krankenbett gewacht hatte, hatte Marco ihn am Vorabend am Kragen aus dem Krankenzimmer ziehen müssen, damit er sich bei ihm daheim wenigstens ein paar Stunden hinlegen würde.

Der Schlaf hatte ihm gut getan, aber hätten Marco und Benni ihn nicht genötigt, hätte er sich nicht von seiner Seite weg bewegt, viel zu sehr belastete ihn immer noch das schlechte Gewissen wegen seines eigenen Verhaltens.

„Woran denkst du mein Süßer?“ Bennis Stimme riss Mats aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wir haben schon tolle Freunde …“

„Auf jeden Fall, und da können wir verdammt froh drüber sein … Aber jetzt lass uns das hier hinter uns bringen, weil danach wartet glaube ich zuhause unser Bett darauf, dass wir da weitermachen, wo wir beim letzten Mal gestört wurden.“ Mit einem breiten, vielsagenden Grinsen beugte Benni sich vor und küsste Mats auf den Mund.

„Mein Schatz … wenn ich die Ärztin richtig verstanden habe, sollst du dich die nächsten Tage noch schonen …“, hob Mats vielsagend eine Augenbraue.

„Och ich dachte, ich leg mich einfach schön gemütlich hin, und lass es mir von dir so richtig besorgen … und jetzt komm, je schneller wir das hinter uns haben, desto schneller können wir endlich wieder nach Hause.“ 

Lachend stieg Benni aus dem Wagen und mit einem verliebten Kopfschütteln folgte Mats ihm. Gott im Himmel, wie sehr er doch in den Schlumpf, seinen Schlumpf verliebt war. 

Vor der Haustür blickte Mats Benni nochmal ernst an. „Bist du sicher, dass du das jetzt schon schaffst …“

„Aah, da seid ihr ja …“, öffnete Basti die Tür und umarmte zunächst Benni und dann Mats. „Kommt rein, unser Kleiner sitzt schon im Wohnzimmer, und Marco müsste mit Timo auch jeden Moment da sein … und Chris und ER sind noch im Park unterwegs.“

"Ich hätt gern noch ein bisschen Ruhe gehabt", murmelte Mats, dessen gute Laune schlagartig verschwunden war. Er hatte zwar versprochen mit Timo zu reden, aber das hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass er sich darauf freuen musste. Außerdem hatte er noch immer das Gefühl Benni vor diesem Idioten schützen zu müssen. Es kam seiner Meinung nach alles zu früh!

Als er jedoch die Wohnzimmertür öffnete und da ein zusammengesunkenes Häufchen erblickte, war der Gedanke an Timo sofort verschwunden. "Hey", grüßte Mats das elendig aussehende Wesen auf dem Sofa und zog Benni mit sich. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben Julian und legte ihm einen Arm um.

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Julian und wagte kaum Mats anzusehen. "Der ganze Scheiß …"

"Muss dir nicht leid tun", versuchte Mats ihn zu beruhigen, "ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Und es sind schon genug Leute auf ihn reingefallen, auch Erfahrenere als du." 

"Trotzdem, ihr hattet mich gewarnt …", fing Julian an, aber Mats sah das anders. “Du warst verliebt …"

Verlegen sah Julian ihn an. "Ich war es nicht nur … fürchte ich", gab er leise zu.

Leise seufzte Mats. Das hatte er befürchtet, dass Julian so schnell nicht von Timo loskam. Auch, wenn der Scheiße baute, am laufenden Meter, war er doch ein beeindruckender Mann, charmant und heiß.

Deswegen war er ja auch immer so eifersüchtig gewesen, so besorgt, wenn Timo mit seinem Benni alleine gewesen war.

"Ist schon okay, so schnell geht das nicht mit dem Entlieben. Aber du wirst schon einen anderen, besseren finden. Einen, für den du nicht nur ein Haken auf einer langen Liste bist."

Julian nickte leicht, aber es war deutlich, dass er Mats nicht ganz glaubte. Er wusste ja selbst, dass es nicht gut war, aber er kam nicht von Timo los. Er liebte diesen Mann, egal, wie falsch das war.

"Julchen, ist alles gut", hörte er jetzt Benni leise. Der war noch immer erschreckend blass und hatte eingefallene Wangen. "Mach dir keine Gedanken - es wird alles gut werden."

Mats sah sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn zärtlich an. "Ja, wird es", wisperte er, dann küsste er Benni ganz behutsam. 

Es klopfte zurückhaltend. Alle drei sahen zur Wohnzimmertür, in der Basti stand - Timo neben ihm. Sofort fühlte Mats wieder diese ungeheure Wut und Aggressivität aufsteigen, konnte sie aber - noch - unterdrücken.

Mit einem leisen „Hey …“, und einem deutlich flauen Gefühl im Magen begrüßte Timo die Anwesenden. Es war lange nicht mehr vorgekommen, eigentlich seit jenem Abend damals nicht mehr, aber er fühlte sich mehr als unwohl in seiner Haut – grade wäre er ÜBERALL lieber als hier. 

Und das war nicht – allein - Mats‘ Liebenswürdigkeit vom Vortag geschuldet, Bennis Anblick im Krankenbett hatte ihn überraschenderweise ziemlich berührt, und Marco hatte heute auch schon lange – ruhig und sachlich – auf ihn eingeredet. 

Die Anderen konnten verdammt froh sein, einen so guten Freund wie den Gladbacher zu haben. Seit Jahren hatte keiner mehr versucht wirklich mit ihm zu reden, ihn zu verstehen. Alle hatten ihm früher oder später immer nur Vorwürfe gemacht. Der Mensch Timo Hildebrand hatte doch seit Jahren niemanden interessiert.

Er hatte Marco zwar nicht wirklich etwas von sich erzählt, aber es war trotzdem ein sehr ruhiges und angenehmes Gespräch gewesen, was ihm einmal mehr viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben hatte. 

Als der Gladbacher ihm schließlich angeboten hatte, dass wenn er mal jemanden zum Reden brauchte, er sich jederzeit bei ihm melden könne, hatte Timo sich eine einzelne Träne der Rührung nicht verkneifen können. 

Wer weiß, wenn er damals jemanden wie Marco gehabt hätte … 

_Hätte, Wenn und Aber_. Nein, sich in Erinnerungen zu wälzen brachte nichts. Zumal seine Aufmerksamkeit sich völlig auf Julian richtete. Der kleine, süße Julian, mit dem schiefen Lächeln und diesen wahnsinnig warmen Augen – wo man meinen könnte, er würde ihm bis auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken können.

Der Anblick, wie der Kleine so völlig zusammengesunken auf dem Sofa hockte, es kaum schaffte ihn anzusehen, das fühlte sich an wie ein Stich mitten in Timos Herz. Der kleine Sonnenschein sollte nicht leiden müssen, und schon gar nicht wegen ihm.

Seit Julchen vorgestern vor seiner Tür abgehauen war, hatte Timo lange nachgedacht, besonders über den Kleinen und wie er zu ihm stand. Leugnen war wohl zwecklos, denn auch wenn er es lange nicht wahrhaben wollte, der Kleine war ihm verdammt wichtig geworden. 

Und auch wenn ihn der Gedanke, es auszusprechen, noch ängstigte, war es wohl Fakt. Er hatte sich …

Marco drückte Timo auf eines der kleineren Sofas, und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Basti hatte zwischenzeitlich ein paar Gläser und zwei Flaschen Cola auf den Couchtisch gestellt, und hockte sich dann auf Timos andere Seite.

„Jungs … danke, dass ihr hier seid …“, ergriff Basti nach einem Moment der allgemeinen Stille das Wort.

Benni, der immer noch verdammt blass aussah, hatte sich an Mats gelehnt, und gleichzeitig Julian an sich gezogen gehabt. Grade Benni und Julian schienen die Nähe zu brauchen. Mats‘ Blick war ausdruckslos, aber Basti kannte Mats gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es in dem Freund noch immer brodelte.

„ … Grade auch dir, Timo, möchte ich danken, dass du dich bereiterklärt hast, herzukommen.“ Gut, ganz freiwillig war der Torhüter nicht hier, aber dem geballten Charme von ihm selbst, Chris und Marco hatte er sich nicht lange wiedersetzen können. „Die letzten Wochen waren für uns Alle nicht angenehm, und so kann es nicht weitergehen … wir sind schließlich ALLE Freunde.“ Mit einem Lächeln registrierte Basti, wie Mats wohl protestieren wollte, aber doch schwieg. „Also, ich, wir möchten mit euch in Ruhe besprechen wie wir in Zukunft alle wieder friedlich miteinander umgehen können.“

"Ich wüsste nicht, was wir hier noch besprechen müssen", stellte Mats fest - wenigstens klang seine Stimme ruhig und nicht aggressiv, wie Timo es eigentlich erwartet hatte.

"Ich denke, es gibt einiges", erwiderte Basti ebenso sachlich. "Erstmal möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich Timo ins Krankenhaus geholt hatte. Das war unüberlegt und viel zu früh. Und alles ist eskaliert - das war ganz sicher nicht beabsichtigt gewesen. Aber grundsätzlich denke ich, sollten wir das durchziehen. Es ist einfach zu viel passiert, zu viel kaputtgegangen", blickte er zu Julian, "oder fast kaputtgegangen", wanderte sein Blick weiter zu Mats und Benni.

Auch Timo sah vorsichtig in die Runde, dann, als er Julian erreicht hatte, verweilte er dort. "Es tut mir leid, wirklich", sagte er leise. "Ich wollte dir nie weh tun …"

"Fällt dir ja früh ein", knurrte Mats ungnädig

"Mats, bitte", sah Basti ihn bittend an. "Ich würd das gern klären. Immerhin ist viel Porzellan zerschlagen worden, und ich möchte nicht, dass es noch schlimmer wird - was es werden würde." 

Mats seufzte leise, dann nickte er. "Dann mach mal", forderte er Basti wenig überzeugt auf. Unwillkürlich zog er Benni enger an sich, er musste sich seiner Anwesenheit versichern und hatte auch das Gefühl ihn beschützen zu müssen. Und Benni schien das zu mögen, vielleicht auch zu brauchen, diese Nähe und den Schutz.

"Also … Timo hat in letzter Zeit ganz schön viel Mist gebaut", fing Basti an und sah den Angesprochenen direkt an. 

Zu aller Überraschung nickte Timo leicht. Seine Entschuldigung war offenbar nicht nur so dahingesagt. „Is wohl alles nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie es sollte.“ Wobei, _Nicht ganz so gelaufen_ wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends war, zumindest in Bezug auf Julian. Der Kleine hatte nicht mehr als ein wenig Spaß machen, ein weiteres Gesicht in seiner Sammlung werden sollen, aber völlig ungeplant hatte er sich … ja, es war Fakt, er hatte sich verliebt, er hatte sich in Julian verliebt.

„Nicht ganz so gelaufen? Nicht ganz so gelaufen? Das is ja wohl ein Witz …“, sprang Mats auf. Timo verkrampfte sich leicht, da er erwartete, dass der Dortmunder jeden Moment wieder auf ihn losgehen würde, aber er wurde – überraschenderweise von Benni – an der Hand festgehalten.

„Beruhig dich bitte Mats … und setz dich wieder hin.“ Bennis Stimme war verdammt leise und brüchig.

„Wie soll ich mich beruhigen … dieser, dieser … Typ, hat sich über Wochen in unsere Beziehung eingemischt … er hat es geschafft mich so zu manipulieren, dass ich dir nicht mehr geglaubt habe … unserem Kleinen hat er das Herz gebrochen … und dich hat er so weit getrieben, dass du im Krankenhaus gelegen hast … und jetzt sagst grade du, ich soll mich beruhigen!?“

Ohne es bewusst zu realisieren sank Timo ein Stück weit in sich zusammen.

„Bitte Mats … Basti hat recht. So kann es nicht weitergehen. Timo und ich werden noch eine ganze Weile im selben Verein spielen … und das bitte friedlich. Und auch wenn er sie meist sehr gut verstecken kann, hat er durchaus liebenswürdige Seiten … sonst hätte unser Kleiner sich wohl kaum in ihn verliebt … ich möchte wieder Ruhe und Frieden in unserem Freundeskreis haben …“ 

Mats schnaubte und setzte sich aber wieder so dicht neben seinen Freund, dass kein Blatt zwischen sie passte. Die innige Beziehung der Beiden war irgendwo schon beneidenswert. 

„Und ich würde auch sehr gerne irgendwann Timo irgendwann wieder als Unseren Freund bezeichnen können … Und ja, das is mein ernst.“

Timo spürte wie ihm der Unterkiefer runter klappte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, und zumindest Mats und Julian schienen genauso fassungslos, während Marco und Kelly leicht lächelten. „Ich … ich …“

„Schatz … Du hast wahrhaft ein großes Herz“, unterbrach Mats ihn. Da er aber genau das aussprach, was ihm selbst durch den Kopf ging, nickte Timo nur. 

Mats seufzte vernehmlich. „Ich konnte dir ja noch nie wirklich was abschlagen“, dann drehte er sich Timo zu. „Dass ich nicht gut finde was du abgezogen hast, brauche ich wohl kaum zu sagen … aber wenn ich dir irgendwann verzeihen, und vor allem auch vertrauen soll, möchte ich dich gerne – zumindest ein Stück weit verstehen Timo. Wieso hast du diese ganze Scheiße abgezogen? Sind dir andere Menschen wirklich so egal?“

Timo atmete tief durch, vielleicht sollte wirklich langsam mal den Mund aufmachen, so konnte es jedenfalls nicht weitergehen, das war ihm mittlerweile auch klar geworden. Vor allem, wenn er vielleicht doch noch den winzigen Hauch einer Chance bei Julian haben wollte.

Er senkte den Blick auf seine Schuhe. „Das Ganze ist eine lange Geschichte …“ 

„Hallo Timo …“ 

Eine Stimme aus der Vergangenheit, und ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließen Timos Kopf zur Seite schnellen, und er spürte wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht lief. Das konnte nicht sein, was machte ER hier? „Lu … Lutscher.“

"Hallo Timo", wiederholte der Neuankömmling - Torsten Frings. "Schön dich zu sehen."

Mit großen Augen starrte Timo ihn an. Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein. Nicht ausgerechnet der Lutscher! 

"Chris hatte gemeint, ich sollte mal herkommen, damit einiges geklärt werden kann. Irgendwie scheint hier ein ziemliches Chaos zu herrschen, wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe."

Timo nickte leicht, während tausende von Bildern und Erinnerungen an ihm vorbeirauschten. Ein viel jüngerer Timo, ein Lutscher mit kurzen Haaren, eine Weltmeisterschaft. Es fühlte sich so an, als wäre ein ganzes Leben inzwischen vergangen, Vereine, Länder, Freunde, Bettpartner, so vieles. Und auf einmal stand der Lutscher wieder vor ihm, und Timo fühlte sich wie damals, 2006. Während der WM, während dem Sommermärchen. Da war es passiert … 

Chris unterbrach seine wirren Gedanken, indem er die Stimme hob. "So, jetzt setzen wir uns alle wieder hin …" Erst jetzt realisierte Timo, dass einige der anderen inzwischen aufgesprungen waren, den Lutscher begrüßt hatten.

"Es ist schön, dass du mitgekommen bist", sprach Chris den Lutscher direkt an, "denn hier ist so einiges durcheinander geraten, und ich … wir hoffen einfach, dass du uns dabei helfen kannst, hier wieder Ruhe und Frieden reinzukriegen.“

Torsten nickte, und setzt sich dann auf einen Sessel. „Chris und Basti haben mir bislang nicht viel erzählt, nur dass du, Timo, hier in den letzten Wochen für einigen Ärger gesorgt hast … und ich wohl nicht ganz unschuldig daran bin.“

Entgegen seinem Willen lachte Timo bitter auf. „Nicht ganz unschuldig? Dass ich nicht lache!" Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu damals … es hatte sich so vieles anders entwickelt, und der Schuldige saß jetzt vor ihm. " … Dank dir bin ich doch zu dem geworden was ich bin … ein selbstverliebtes, egoistisches Arschloch, der sich … ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste alles nimmt, wonach sein Schwanz grade verlangt“, unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick einmal mehr zu Julian.

Etwas leiser fuhr er fort, dass ihm dabei ein paar Tränen über die Wangen kullerten, bemerkte er nicht. „Und der dem einzigen Mensch … der seit Jahren mein Herz berührt hat, seins gebrochen hat … Es tut mir so unendlich leid Julian.“

Erst als sich ein Arm, Marcos, um seine Schulter legte, und ihn an sich zog bemerkte Timo, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Im Raum war es mucksmäuschenstill, keiner der Anwesenden sagte auch nur ein Wort. Julian lag mittlerweile in Bennis Arm, der ihm beruhigend den Nacken kraulte.

Torsten starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissnen Augen an. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Du …“

Abermals verspannte sich Timo. „Dass ich in dich verliebt war? Ja, verdammt … Du warst der erste Mensch, in den ich mich je verliebt habe … als du mich an jenem Abend mitgenommen hast, glaubte ich mich im Himmel …“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganz ehrlich, wer wäre drauf gekommen?


	31. Chapter 31

_Da hatte er gestanden, der junge Torhüter, der zu dem großen Turnier berufen worden war - WM im eigenen Land, das größte, das man erreichen konnte. Gut, den Kampf um das Tor hatten Jens und Oliver unter sich ausgemacht, aber Timo hatte es olympisch genommen - dabei sein war alles. Außerdem hatte er noch einen weiteren Grund gehabt sich auf das Turnier zu freuen: Er war verliebt gewesen, und sein Angebeteter - der große, coole Torsten Frings - würde mit dabei sein. Wochen, die sie zusammen verbringen würden, und immer wieder würde Timo die Chance haben mit ihm zu reden … und mehr zu tun. Endlich sein Erstes Mal zu erleben._

_Doch erst im späteren Verlauf des Turniers - genauer, ein paar Tage vor dem Halbfinale, das sie gegen Italien spielten, hatte er Gelegenheit etwas direkter zu werden. Sie hatten zusammen an der Bar gesessen, bei einem - alkoholfreien - Bier und sich unterhalten. Und Timo hatte all seinen Mut zusammengenommen um näher an den Lutscher heranzurutschen. Er erinnerte sich später nicht mehr genau daran, was er gesagt hatte, aber offenbar war es das Richtige gewesen. Denn irgendwann hatte eine Hand auf seinem Knie und kurz darauf schon in seinem Schritt gelegen. Er hatte nur noch stottern können, so aufgeregt war er gewesen, und dann waren sie hochgegangen, in Torstens Zimmer._

_Wenig später hatten sie zusammen im Bett gelegen, und es war … sehr gut gewesen. Bis zu dem Moment, als sie - gerade wieder zu Atem gekommen - nebeneinander im Bett gelegen haten. "Warst gut", hatte Torsten geknurrt und Timo fast schon ausdruckslos angesehen. "Hätte ich nicht gedacht." In diesem Moment war es Timo klar geworden - für den Lutscher war es nichts Besonderes gewesen. Er hatte wohl gar nicht mitbekommen, dass es Timos Erstes Mal gewesen war. "Geh rüber in dein Zimmer." Das war schon fast ein Befehl gewesen._

_Verletzt hatte Timo ihn angesehen, er hatte es nicht glauben können, dass er dem Lutscher so egal gewesen war. Er hatte geschluckt und ihn angestarrt. Und der Lutscher hatte jetzt wohl doch verstanden. "Du musst das verstehen. So ist das nun mal." Er hatte jetzt sogar gelacht und Capt'n Jack Sparrow zitiert, "Nimm, was du kriegen kannst - und gib nichts zurück!"_

_Es hatte so weh getan, als Timo aufgestanden war und - ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken - das Zimmer verlassen und über den Flur geschlichen war. Und schließlich alleine in seinem kalten Bett gelegen hatte. So hatte es nicht enden sollen - aber vermutlich hatte der Lutscher recht gehabt. So war es nun mal - 'Nimm, was du kriegen kannst - und gib nichts zurück!'_

Julians Augen hatten sich mit jedem von Timos Worten mehr geweitet, die Gänsehaut, die sich auf seinem Körper ausbreitete bemerkte er gar nicht. Schlagartig waren die Enttäuschung und der Schmerz der letzten Tage vollkommen unwichtig.

Der arme Timo, wenn man so ausgenutzt und verletzt wurde, war es kein Wunder, dass er sich und seine Emotionen hinter einer massiven Wand versteckte. Nach so einer Verletzung würde wohl jeder versuchen sich nicht mehr angreifbar zu machen. 

Tief in seinem Herzen hatte Julian es ja die ganze Zeit gewusst, Timo war nicht böse, er war einfach nur schlimm verletzt worden. Und anders als es bei ihm wohl der Fall gewesen war, hatte Timo es nicht nur auf sein eigenes Vergnügen angelegt – sondern hatte ihn, Julian nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt. 

Und Timos Entschuldigungen hatten so verdammt glaubwürdig gewirkt, so fertig wie der Torhüter hier wirkte, hatte er nicht den geringsten Zweifel mehr an Timos Aufrichtigkeit.

Ohne zu überlegen, geschweige denn auf die fragenden Blicke von Mats einzugehen erhob Julian sich vom Sofa und umrundete den kleinen Tisch, bis er sich schließlich vor Timo knien konnte. 

Timo schloss seine Erzählung grade mit feuchten Augen, und bemerkte Julian erst, als er sanft dessen Hände umfasste und mit den Daumen zu streicheln begann. 

„Timo … ich bin dir nicht böse …“, es war kaum zu glauben aber offenbar schien er doch eine Chance bei seinem Traummann zu haben. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, wo auch immer der sich zwischenzeitlich versteckt haben mochte, und formulierte die eine Frage – die er sich nie zu träumen gewagt hatte. „Wollen wir … wenn du willst, lass uns einen Schlußstrich unter das ganze Chaos setzen, und nochmal von vorne anfangen … schauen, ob wir eine Chance auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben.“

Timo sah ihn mit großen Augen an, und war ihm in der nächsten Sekunde weinend um den Hals gefallen. „Du sollst wissen … ich glaub … nein … ich hab mich auch in dich verliebt. Und ich werde alles dafür tun, dass wir zusammen glücklich werden, dass du glücklich wirst.“

Julian überkam eine leichte Gänsehaut, als Timo sich soweit von ihm löste, dass er ihm in die Augen blicken konnte.

„Du sollst wissen, außer diesem einen Kuss mit Roman ist, seit unserem ersten Date nix mehr mit einem anderen Kerl gelaufen – und wird es in Zukunft auch nicht mehr.“ 

Julian begann sanft zu lächeln, und beugte sich vor, um Timo endlich wieder zu küssen, ihm offen zu zeigen, dass er ihn liebte.

Mit offenstehenden Mündern sahen die übrigen Männer den beiden zu. Das Geständnis war für alle überraschend gekommen. "Hab mir nie wirklich Gedanken über das 'warum' gemacht", gestand Basti leise, Timo und Julian hatten das vermutlich gar nicht gehört. Chris sah ihn an und nickte, er und auch die anderen hatten sich diese Frage nie richtig gestellt. 

Lediglich Mats wollte es Timo nicht so leicht machen. "Das kann nicht alles entschuldigen, was er getan hat", murmelte er kaum hörbar. Benni griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht. "Nein, aber wir können ihm eine neue Chance geben", bat er kaum hörbar. "Er gibt seine Fehler zu und dafür hat er eine neue Chance verdient. Mit Julchen."

Noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Mats, wenn Benni, sein Benni das so sah, dann sollte er das auch versuchen. Immerhin war Benni es gewesen, der wohl am meisten unter Timos Verhalten gelitten hatte.

Irgendwann löste sich Timo von Julian, hielt ihn aber noch immer eng an sich gedrückt. Er sah Christoph an, dann wanderte sein Blick weiter zu Basti. "Ich weiß, dass ich echt Scheiße gebaut habe, als ich mir Chris geschnappt hab … Ich wollte ihn haben, dass ich eure Beziehung damit kaputtmachen könnte, ganz ehrlich, es war mir total egal. Aber seit das mit Juli begonnen hat weiß ich, dass das nicht okay gewesen ist. Ich hab lange echt überhaupt nichts geschnallt. Könnt ihr mir nochmal verzeihen?"

Mit dieser Ehrlichkeit hatte keiner im Raum gerechnet, und etwas überrascht brauchte Basti ein wenig, ehe er auf die Frage reagieren konnte. Dann nickte er ganz leicht. "Ich bin dir nicht mehr böse", versicherte er ihm.

"Danke", nickte Timo erleichtert, dann wandte er sich an Mats und Benni. "Und ihr beiden - ich hab mich unter aller Kanone benommen. Könnt ihr mir trotzdem verzeihen?" 

Mit einem leichten Lächeln nickte Benni. „Wenn du deine Fehler erkennen kannst, kann ich … können wir dir auch verzeihen … nicht wahr Mats?“ Timo spürte eine deutliche Erleichterung, dass grade Benni – der seinetwegen ziemlich hatte leiden müssen - ihm verzeihen wollte. 

Vor Mats' Reaktion war Timo ein wenig mulmig, zumal der Dortmunder ja von Anfang an keinen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung ihm gegenüber gemacht hatte, und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war konnte Timo es ihm noch nicht mal verdenken.

Es dauerte ein paar Momente bis Mats auf die Frage seines Freundes reagierte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen erhob sich der Lockenkopf und kam auf Timo zu, der ebenfalls aufstand. Wie wohl alle anderen Anwesenden hielt er unterbewusst die Luft an, als Mats vor ihm stand, gespannt abwartend was nun passieren würde.

Mats' Gesichtsausdruck war unleserlich – was nicht grade zu Timos Entspannung beitrug – und für einen Moment musterte er Timo nur eindringlich. „Wenn mein Schatz und meine Freunde dir eine zweite Chance geben, dann kann ich das auch.“ 

Ehe Timo sich versah, hatte Mats ihn in eine feste Umarmung gezogen, und flüsterte ihm kaum hörbar ins Ohr. „Ich werde dich beobachten … wenn ich mitbekomme, dass du deine Finger irgendwo hast, wo sie nicht hingehören … oder unserem Kleinen sonst irgendwie weh tun … ich werde dich finden, und dir weh tun wie du es dir nicht mal vorstellen kannst. Und das is keine Drohung, sondern ein Versprechen.“

Als Mats die Umarmung löste atmete Timo einmal tief durch. „Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen … ich liebe Julian, und möchte nichts mehr als ihn glücklich zu machen.“

„Wenn ich so sehe wie der Kleine strahlt, hab ich keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihr das schaffen werdet … Ich finde ihr gebt ein schönes Paar ab. Gratuliere euch“, zog Marco nun Timo in eine kurze Umarmung.

„Danke …“ Timo wusste kaum noch was er sagen sollte – ein wahrhaft seltener Moment.

Ein leichtes Räuspern ließ Timo sich zur Seite drehen, wo ein sichtbar verlegener Torsten vor ihm stand. „Timo … Kleiner, auch wenn es verdammt spät kommt … ich kann mich nur von ganzem Herzen dafür entschuldigen, was ich dir damals angetan hab. Nutz die Chance, die dir die Jungs hier bieten und vor allem dein Kleiner … mach es nicht wie ich, ich hab meine Ehe zerstört, meine Töchter wollen nix mehr von mir wissen und meine Freunde haben mich auch zum Teufel gejagt, zurecht … Ich war nur auf meinen Spaß aus, und jetzt sitze ich abends alleine in meinen 4 Wänden … Mach es nicht wie ich.“

Auch wenn er es noch bei Torstens überraschendem Auftauchen nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, aber nach all den Jahren verspürte er zum ersten mal keinen Zorn mehr auf den Bremer, im Gegenteil empfand er plötzlich so etwas wie Mitleid für den Mann, der ihn damals so sehr verletzt hatte. „Is okay Torsten … ich hab jetzt endlich einen Grund mit damals endgültig abzuschließen, ich will jetzt nur noch nach vorne schauen … hoffentlich ganz lange mit diesem Traumtypen an meiner Seite.“

Mit spürbar roten Wangen drehte Timo sich zu seinem … zu seinem Freund, der ebenfalls tiefdunkelrot angelaufen war, und küsste ihn sanft und liebevoll.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete Benni den Kuss zwischen Timo und seinem besten Freund. „Ich bin froh, dass wir das heute gemacht haben … sie sehen gut zusammen aus. Und ich glaube er wird unseren Kleinen auf Händen tragen.“ Er schmiegte sich noch enger an Mats und küsste ihn sanft hinters Ohr. 

Auch wenn er es noch vorgestern nicht zu hoffen gewaft hatte, würde jetzt doch alles wieder gut werden.


	32. Epilogue

Sie saßen zusammen wie vor einem halben Jahr, fiel Marco auf. Wie zu Ende der Katastrophentage, wie er sie im Nachhinein genannt hatte - als Timo noch ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste oder Beziehungen durch die Betten gehüpft war. Zumindest war es die selbe Zusammensetzung, der harte Kern ihres Freundeskreises. 

Den Abend über hatten sie ein tolles Fest gefeiert - eine Verlobung. Chris und Basti hatten sich _offiziell_ verlobt. Noch würden sie nicht heiraten, das würde erst geschehen, wenn sie beide nicht mehr aktiv Fußball spielten, deswegen war die Verlobung etwas ganz Besonderes gewesen. Es waren viele enge Freunde eingeladen worden, Familie, alle, die von den beiden wussten und sich unbändig für sie freuten.

Der Einzige, der nicht eingeladen worden war, war Neven. Ein paar Tage nach ihrer großen Aussprache damals, als es Benni wieder einigermaßen ging, hatten Mats und Basti – der auf Mats' Bitte dabei war – das Gespräch mit dem Serben gesucht, und schließlich war der noch mit der Wahrheit rausgerückt. 

Mats war absolut fassungslos gewesen, dass er sich so in dem angeblichen Freund getäuscht hatte, wie er Marco heute noch erzählte. Letztlich hatte er das einzige Richtige getan, und Neven die Freundschaft gekündigt. Da sie nach wie vor zusammenspielten, hatte er ihm klar gemacht, dass er selbst Profi genug war, alles Private abseits des Platzes zu belassen sie ansonsten aber nichts mehr miteinander zu tun hatten.

"Hey, was bist du so nachdenklich?", fragte Timo ihn auf einmal. Sie waren in den letzten Monaten zu guten Freunden geworden, und wann immer Timo davor gestanden hatte Mist zu bauen, war er kurzerhand zu Marco gefahren. Ein, zwei Bier, vielleicht ein wenig Playstation daddeln, damit hatte er sich dann abgelenkt. Marco war froh darüber, dass die Sache zwischen Timo und Julian wirklich etwas Festes geworden war.

Darüber war auch Mats froh, der jetzt kurz zu ihnen herüberblickte und lächelte. Er hatte Timo in den letzten Monaten wirklich im Auge behalten, und auch ihm war es zu verdanken, dass Timo Julian treu geblieben war. 

"Ich bin niemals nachdenklich", protestierte Marco etwas verzögert. "Ich finds nur schön hier zu sein - mit euch. Und ich finds schön, dass alles geklärt ist." Er deutete auf Mats, dessen Beziehung zu Benni sich in der letzten Zeit nur noch verfestigt hatte. "Die beiden, ihr beide, die beiden Bräutigame da, das ist doch total schön."

"Und dass Roman auch noch jemanden abbekommen hat", grinste Timo und blickte rüber zu dem letzten seiner Affären, der jetzt mit seinem Freund im Arm auf dem Sofa saß. Andreas hieß der Typ, der seit einiger Zeit im BVB-Fanshop arbeitete, und den er dort auch kennengelernt hatte. "Es ist echt unglaublich hier mit euch zu sitzen."

Marco nickte leicht. "Alles geklärt", lächelte er. "Alle glücklich. Ein perfektes Happy End."


End file.
